Désillusion
by Harley S. Quinn
Summary: Un Draco Malfoy bien mal en point se fait secourir par hasard par l'Ordre lors d'une mission. Lui qui ne voulait plus rien savoir de cette guerre se retrouvera du côté du bien. Il devra affronter ses démons, réapprendre à faire confiance et... à aimer?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_: Tout appartient évidemment à J.K. Rowling.

Cette fic est cotée **M**, alors… ouste les petits enfants!

ATTENTION coeurs sensibles... Le début est un peu rude.

Tout n'est que fiction, les ressemblances à des personnes ou à des événements réelles sont accidentelles... (Même si je m'inspire un peu de la jurisprudence :P)

**Chapitre 1**

Draco poussa la porte de sa chambre et se glissa à l'intérieur le cœur battant, comme s'il venait de courir, le sang lui battait aux tempes et il avait la peur au ventre. Il faisait si noir au Manoir Malfoy qu'un observateur aurait eu du mal à discerner le château de la forêt qui l'entourait et du ciel anormalement sombre. _C'était maintenant ou jamais_, pensa le jeune Malfoy. Il ferma la porte en épiant le noir autour de lui, soudain, deux bras l'agrippèrent et un corps vient se caler contre lui. Il sursauta et poussa un petit cri de stupeur qu'une main vint faire mourir sur ses lèvres.

-Chut ! Ce n'est que moi, relaxe. Murmura Étienne en le retournant brusquement face à lui.

Draco sourit et cala son corps contre celui de son amoureux en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres qui fut aussitôt arrêté par l'autre.

-On n'a pas le temps mon amour… tout est près ? Demanda Étienne en caressant la joue de Draco qui affichait une mine soucieuse.

-Oui, j'ai vérifié, le maître est parti avec une bonne dizaine des nôtres, j'ai réussi à les persuader de me laisser garder la porte ouest pour la nuit, en passant par la forêt, on devrait atteindre la limite de la zone anti-transplanage d'ici une heure. Enfin, je l'espère, car si on transplane trop près, le maître saura où nous sommes allés, comme si nous avions transplané de l'intérieur du château..., exposa-t-il avec le peu de courage qu'il lui restait, sa voix prenant de l'assurance comme si expliquer oralement son plan le rendait plus réel, plus palpable.

Étienne sourit à Draco et l'embrassa tendrement, puis, il posa une main sur la sienne en lui faisant signe qu'il était prêt à le suivre. Malfoy sourit à ce contact, il était tellement amoureux de cet homme. Jamais il n'aurait pensé trouver autre chose que la haine et la destruction dans les rangs des mangemorts, alors l'amour il ne fallait même pas y penser. Ça faisait un an qu'ils se fréquentaient, Étienne l'avait tout de suite charmé avec ses larges épaules, son raffinement et ses longs cheveux noirs toujours si bien coiffés. Il était comme un ilot de beauté dans une mer de laideur et de brutalité. Cela aurait suffi en lui seul à séduire Malfoy, qui ne s'entendait pas avec les rustres mangemorts qui habitaient son château depuis bientôt un an, mais en plus, Étienne était attentionné et plein d'égards à son endroit. Jamais il n'aurait tenu aussi longtemps sans lui, mais ce soir ils devaient s'enfuir, car demain ils seraient marqués et ça, Draco ne pouvait pas.

Draco, en tenant toujours la main d'Étienne, se faufila dans le couloir, puis dans l'escalier en ne rencontrant personne, il sourit de sa chance et continua jusqu'au salon où deux mangemorts somnolaient sur les canapés. Il arriva sans heurt jusqu'à la porte ouest. Avant de commettre l'irréparable, il se tourna vers Étienne, comme pour chercher son approbation et ce dernier lui donna un baiser qui ne parvenait pas à dissimuler une certaine nervosité, Draco se dit que son amant devait, comme lui, être nerveux à l'idée de la fuite qui les attendait. Draco se détacha de son homme et, tout en lui prenant la main, jeta un sort pour que la porte qui les mènerait à l'extérieur s'ouvre. Avant qu'ils sortent, Étienne le retint un instant et se pencha vers lui.

-Je t'aime, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, il jeta un œil au vieux cadran récupéré par M. Weasley et soupira en voyant qu'il était déjà 3h00, dans trois heures il allait devoir se lever pour de bon. Soudain, un grand fracas retentit au rez-de-chaussée et Harry saisit aussitôt sa baguette, par précaution. Lorsqu'il arriva en bas, les membres de l'Ordre étaient déjà là et même Ron et Hermione étaient déjà là, il avait l'impression d'avoir manqué quelque chose et se rapprocha de ses deux amis pour qu'ils lui disent ce qui se passait.<p>

-L'Ordre prépare une mission de sauvetage au Manoir Malfoy, Rogue a eu une information comme quoi Voldemort et une dizaine de mangemorts avaient quitté le château pour la nuit et c'est le moment où jamais d'aller récupérer Jones et Finley, qui avaient été capturés lors du dernier affrontement. Murmura Hermione à toute allure.

-Qui nous dit que ces informations sont fiables ? Selon moi, c'est du suicide ! Rugit Lupin en pointant un doigt accusateur vers Rogue qui le regardait avec dégoût.

-Voyons Remus, calme-toi. Je crois qu'il faut prendre le risque, si nous attendons la prochaine occasion, Jones et Finley seront sûrement morts ! Dit Arthur Weasley.

-Remus a raison, il faut tenter notre chance, allons-y, affirma Harry d'un ton décidé.

Les membres de l'Ordre se tournèrent vers lui.

-Il n'est pas question que vous veniez avec nous M. Potter, ce serait stupide et c'est exactement ce qu'ils attendent de vous ! Siffla Rogue.

Harry allait répliquer, mais Lupin posa une main apaisante sur son bras en lui faisant signe de se calmer.

-Alors ? Dit Rogue.

Lupin et les autres acquiescèrent, ils devaient tenter leur chance, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de perdre deux membres de l'Ordre, pas encore. Avec un peu de chance, cette mission se passerait bien et ils sortiraient de ce château aussi vite qu'ils y étaient entrés. L'idée était de distraire les mangemorts par une petite attaque alors que Lupin et Rogue se faufileraient à l'intérieur pour secourir les deux prisonniers, ensuite ils s'enfuiraient à l'aide de porte-au-loins que Rogue avait dissimulés plus tôt, à l'orée de la forêt.

* * *

><p>-Alors, on tente de nous fausser compagnie Draco ? Susurra Greyback en affichant un sourire carnassier à Draco qui était maintenu au sol par deux mangemorts.<p>

À peine avait-il franchi le pas de la porte qu'une vingtaine de mangemorts les avaient encerclés, lui et Étienne. Aussitôt, deux mangemorts s'en étaient pris à lui et l'avaient forcé à s'agenouiller devant Greyback qui était à la tête du groupe. Draco frémit en sentant la baguette d'un des mangemorts enfoncée dans son cou, comment avaient-ils su ? Ou plutôt que savaient-ils ? Il avait encore une chance de s'en sortir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches Greyback ? Je ne comprends rien de ce qui se passe, j'étais censée surveiller la porte ouest pour cette nuit… Y'a un problème ? Dit Malfoy d'un ton qui trahissait sa nervosité.

-Allons, allons, je t'ai déjà connu meilleur menteur mon cher petit Draco… Dit Bellatrix Lestrange en s'approchant.

-Je ne te suis pas Greyback… D'accord, j'avoue que je croyais que je ne me ferais pas prendre, je n'avais pas le droit d'amener Étienne avec moi, mais je voulais passer le temps, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Tenta Draco en lançant un regard autour de lui, mais il n'apercevait pas son amant.

Alors, sans que Malfoy comprenne pourquoi, les mangemorts éclatèrent de rire, un rire pervers, comme s'il venait de raconter une plaisanterie particulièrement grivoise.

-Oh, mon cher petit Draco, je vois que tu n'as pas encore compris… Minauda Bellatrix.

Les mangemorts repartirent dans un grand éclat de rire, cette fois si plus sinistre. Draco jeta un regard perdu autour de lui, cherchant des yeux son amoureux, si jamais ils lui faisaient du mal, il allait… il allait….

-Allons Fredyk, dis-lui, je veux que tu lui dises. Allez vas-y ! Ricana Bellatrix qui semblait au bord de la jouissance.

Draco vit alors Étienne sortir des rangs des mangemorts et s'approcher de lui, il se sentit alors soulagé et chercha dans les yeux de son amoureux une explication à tout ceci, comme si c'était une mauvaise blague. Étienne Fredyk s'approcha de Draco et se baissa à son niveau, puis il prit son menton tendrement entre ses doigts.

-C'est moi Draco.

Comme Draco ne semblait pas comprendre et continuait de le regarder avec un visage incrédule et plein d'espoir, il répéta.

-C'est moi Draco, fit-il en relevant sa manche et en montrant la marque bien visible du seigneur des ténèbres sur son avant-bras.

L'effet sur Draco fut le même que s'il avait reçu un coup de poing dans le ventre, son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine et il lui sembla que plus jamais il ne pourrait respirer. Il ne comprenait pas. Ce n'était pas possible, qu'était-il en train de se passer. Étienne avait la marque… Depuis quand ? Ils étaient supposément s'enfuir ensembles justement pour éviter que ça arrive. Ils étaient censés se sauver ensemble… De quitter l'Angleterre et de partir en France, Étienne avait de la famille là-bas, ils auraient pu y vivre à l'abri de cette maudite guerre. Tout était planifié, depuis des semaines, des mois ! Étienne lui avait juré qu'ils ne se quitteraient jamais, qu'il allait tout faire pour qu'ils puissent être ensemble. Non… ce n'était pas possible !

-Étienne, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Dit Draco d'une voix brisée comme s'il espérait encore que la réponse à cette question serait différente de celle qui entrevoyait et qui l'horrifiait.

-J'ai fait mon devoir Draco, je ne pouvais pas te laisser t'enfuir comme ça. Tu es un traître. Fit Étienne en serrant ses doigts sur la mâchoire du serpentard.

-Comme c'est mignon ! On y croirait presque Fredyk. Ricana Bellatrix. Sauf quand on sait que le maître te demande depuis presque six mois de surveiller ce traître !

Draco sentit mourir quelque chose en lui. Il avait été trahi par l'homme qu'il aimait le plus au monde, par celui pour lequel il était près à mettre sa vie en danger en se sauvant cette nuit, par celui en lequel il avait une confiance absolue, par celui qui lui avait fait l'amour un nombre incalculable de fois et lui avait murmuré les plus beaux mots d'amour à l'oreille, par celui avec lequel il pensait passer le reste de ses jours… Depuis six mois. Tous ces baisers, toutes ces caresses, tous ces regards étaient donc faux ? Ce n'était que du vent, du théâtre destiné à lui soutirer ses confidences… Impossible. Comment avait-il pu tomber dans le panneau, lui ,un serpentard, un être aussi rusé qu'intelligent. Non, ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça. Étienne avait sûrement été forcé par le maître, il ne l'aurait jamais trahi volontairement. Ce n'était pas possible. Il devait y avoir une autre raison. Ils étaient amoureux... Il était amoureux.

Greyback coupa cours à ses pensées en l'agrippant fermement par le collet et en le soulevant presque de terre alors que Fredyk reculait de quelques pas en regardant froidement Draco. Il ne l'avait jamais vu avec un tel regard.

-Comme le maître est parti, je propose qu'on s'en occupe nous-mêmes.

-Non, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, mon père vous tuera si vous me touchez. Cria Draco paniqué en tentant de se défendre.

Greyback lui asséna alors un coup de poing en plein visage, puis le jeta par terre et lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre ce qui eut pour effet de couper la respiration du blond.

-Hey ! Attention Greyback, tu vas l'abîmer, cria un des mangemorts en riant.

Ce commentaire fut accueilli par une nuée d'exclamations grivoises et de rires de la part de la bande de mangemorts. Greyback, pour toute réponse, asséna un autre coup de pied en plein visage à Malfoy, ce qui eut pour effet de fendre la lèvre du serpentard qui poussa un petit cri en tentant de se protéger. Ce fut comme un signal et les autres mangemorts s'approchèrent de lui. Deux mangemorts lui agrippèrent alors les bras et il réalisa à sa grande horreur que l'un d'eux n'était nul autre qu'Étienne qui évitait son regard avec soin. Greyback s'approcha alors du jeune homme maintenu au sol et commença à lui enlever sa chemise, Draco se débattit et le loup-garou le gifla si que la peau de son sourcil se fendit. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux en sentant le sang couler dans son œil gauche et surtout pour éviter à ses larmes de couler. Il devait rester fort et fier. Greyback lui arracha alors sa chemise et entreprit de lui enlever son pantalon sans ménagement. Draco détourna la tête, humilié d'être nu devant tous ces hommes qui riaient et sifflaient, comme des bêtes. Il tourna la tête vers Étienne lorsqu'il vit Greyback baisser son propre pantalon et s'approcher de lui, le sexe déjà en érection, il cherchait son regard, mais celui-ci ne le regardait pas et fixait un point au loin. Greyback approcha son sexe de Draco et le força à s'agenouiller.

-Suce petite pute. Dit Greyback et prenant la tête de Draco qui se débattait entre ses mains.

Voyant que Draco ne bougeait pas, le loup-garou lui donna un coup de pied dans l'entrejambe, ce qui fit plier en deux Draco tout en laissant échapper un cri étouffé. Greyback en profita pour fourrer son sexe dans la bouche délicate du blond qui eut un haut-le-cœur. Draco tenta de reculer de nouveau, mais Étienne et l'autre le retenaient. Il eut un nouveau haut-le-cœur et vomit sur l'homme devant lui. Greyback le roua de coups, il entendit un horrible craquement et une douleur sourde dans les côtes.

-Je vais t'apprendre les bonnes manières moi !

Draco était de plus en plus étourdi et il avait mal partout, mais lorsque Greyback s'étendit sur lui et le pénétra d'un coup sans aucune forme de préparation, il eut mal comme jamais auparavant. Son regard ne quittait plus le visage indifférent et froid d'Étienne alors que Greyback allait et venait en lui, déchirant sa peau et son âme. Lorsqu'il se libéra enfin, Draco crut que c'était la fin de son supplice, mais, aussitôt, Goyle prit sa place et la douleur reprit. Il fixait toujours Étienne, comme si sa vie en dépendait et ce fut comme si son esprit se dissociait de son corps alors que les dix-huit autres hommes le violèrent tour à tour. Bientôt, il n'eut plus conscience de rien, ni de sa douleur ni du monde sale et, il lui sembla, dans ce brouillard qui l'entourait qu'Étienne lui souriait.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteur<span>** :

Bon.

Ne vous en faites pas, pour ceux qui ont trouvé ça intense, ça ne sera pas toujours comme ça… Même moi je me sens tout ébranlée d'avoir écrit ça et j'hésite même à le publier. Puisque

je suis très rouillée à l'écriture, j'ai un peu perdu mes repères…

Bon.

J'aimerais beaucoup avoir vos commentaires, même si vous avez détesté, mais restez constructifs de grâce.

Merci d'avoir lu,

Harley Q.

Évidemment, je répondrai aux reviews!:P


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Lupin et Rogue, dissimulés dans la forêt, attendaient le signal. Ils devaient faire vite, car bientôt le jour se lèverait. Tout semblait calme au manoir Malfoy et rien ne laissait présager ce qui allait se passer.

-Je vais vous conduire aux cachots, mais après je devrai immédiatement rejoindre les autres mangemorts pour éviter d'attirer les soupçons. Je tenterai de revenir à square Grimmaurd aussi vite que possible. Dit Rogue.

-J'espère que notre plan va marcher.

-Le maître est parti ce matin avec un petit groupe, d'autres sont parties en missions, il ne devrait rester qu'une vingtaine de mangemorts. Je tenterai de les tenir à distance des cachots.

Soudain, une explosion retentit de l'autre côté du manoir. Aussitôt, ils se levèrent et se précipitèrent à l'intérieur du manoir, Rogue lui montra le chemin vers les cachots et partit se joindre aux mangemorts pour les aider à repousser l'attaque qui se déroulait plus loin. Lupin traversa le salon désert, à l'affût. Il entendait les bruits étouffées de la bataille qui lui parvenait de l'extérieur. Il s'engouffra dans dans un corridors où étaient suspendues de grandes tapisseries aux murs et vit l'escalier que lui avait indiqué Rogue un peu plus tôt. Lupin descendit un escalier en colimaçon faiblement éclairé et se retrouva face à une porte de bois. Il posa l'oreille sur la porte dans l'espoir d'entendre quelque chose, mais rien de filtra à travers l'épaisseur du bois. Il jeta un sort et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

-_Lumos_, dit-il en pointant sa baguette dans l'obscurité de la salle. «Jones ?»

-Rémus? Dit un homme assis par terre en reconnaissant la silhouette et la voix de son ami.

Lupin se précipita sur Jones et lui demanda si tout allait bien, ce dernier lui répondit par une grimace et lui montra les liens magiques qui lui retenaient les poignets au mur de pierre. Il demanda si Finley se trouvait dans le château elle aussi, mais Jones lui lança un regard sans équivoque. L'Ordre venait encore de perdre un précieux membre et ses membres venaient de perdre une amie. Lupin lança un sort pour rompre l'enchantement et les liens devinrent rouges, comme s'ils étaient chauffés à blanc. Jones poussa un horrible hurlement et une odeur de chair brûlée se rependit dans la salle. Après quelques secondes, elles reprirent cependant leur aspect habituel. Lupin jura contre lui-même, évidemment, ça ne pouvait pas être aussi facile. Ces chaînes étaient tout de même là pour retenir un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix qui plus est un aurore expérimenté. Soudain, une voix s'éleva d'un coin de la pièce plongée dans l'ombre.

-Il faut le mot de passe…

-Quoi? Répondit Lupin, certain d'avoir mal comprit.

-Pour les ouvrir…_Ferentes_ … Dit la voix en râlant.

Lupin, sceptique, et ayant peur de déclencher à nouveau le mécanisme de défense des chaînes se pencha avec circonspection vers les poignets brûlés de Jones. Si ce prisonnier connaissait le mot de passe comment cela se faisait-il qu'il ne se fût pas déjà échappé?

-_Ferentes_… ? Dit-il ;a mi-voix aux chaînes.

Ces dernières s'ouvrirent aussitôt, libérant Jones qui poussa un soupir de soulagement. Lupin pointa alors sa baguette vers le coin d'où venait la voix, mais il n'entendait plus rien, il appela, mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Il s'approcha doucement et cela lui prit un bon moment avant d'apercevoir la silhouette couchée par terre, immobile. Il cru un instant qu'il était mort. Il se rapprocha et reconnut le visage meurtri de Draco Malfoy, il eut un mouvement d'hésitation et surtout d'incompréhension. Il remarqua alors que le jeune homme était nu et que son corps était couvert de blessures, de terre et de sang. Il enleva sa cape et enveloppa le blond qui avait perdu connaissance dedans. Il tenta de le soulever, mais le corps de Draco était lourd, Jones s'approcha alors et aida son ami à le porter. Ils avançaient difficilement, car Jones était faible lui aussi.

-Est-ce que tu sais ce qui s'est passé, pourquoi l'ont-ils enfermé ici? Demanda Lupin qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'héritier des Malfoy se trouvait en si mauvaise posture.

-Aucune idée, je ne savais même pas que c'était lui. Ils l'ont jeté ici juste après l'explosion et je croyais qu'il était mort, vu qu'il n'avait pas prononcé un mot avant que tu n'arrives. Soupira Jones qui avait déjà du mal à supporter son propre poids.

Ils montèrent avec peine l'escalier et se glissèrent dans le salon désert des Malfoy, là où Rogue et Lupin s'étaient séparés plus tôt. Lupin et Jones déposèrent Malfoy toujours inconscient par terre pour reprendre leur souffle quelques secondes.

-On n'y arrivera pas Lupin, dit Jones en pointant le serpentard. Il est chez lui ici, que veux-tu qu'on fasse, c'est un mangemort.

-Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille, regarde ce qu'ils lui ont fait, on ne peut pas le laisser. Répliqua Lupin, indigné par le comportement de son ami. Je vais mettre ce que tu viens de dire sur le compte de ton traumatisme…

Ils reprirent alors leur difficile avancée et arrivèrent tant bien que mal à l'orée de la forêt où les attendait un porte-au-loin, comme prévu. Plus loin, la bataille faisait rage entre l'Ordre et les mangemorts présents, la nuit se teintait de lueurs rouges, vertes et blanches alors que les cris et le bruit des sorts retentissaient. Les autres membres de l'Ordre les rejoindraient plus tard. Lupin eut un dernier regard pour la bataille et espéra que personne ne serait blessé juste avant de toucher le porte-au-loin, en même temps que Jones, alors qu'ils tenaient toujours Malfoy fils.

* * *

><p>Harry se leva prestement de la table de la cuisine en entendant des pas dans l'entrée de la maison de square Grimmaurd. Les membres de l'Ordre revenaient de leur mission. Hermione et Ron qui jouait aux cartes avec lui se levèrent à leur tour et se jetèrent un air inquiet. Combien de blessés cette fois? À leur grande surprise, ce fut Jones qui entra en trombe dans la cuisine avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Il avait le teint livide et de multiples marques sur son visage couvert de sang séché ce qui laissait entrevoir que son séjour chez les mangemorts n'avait pas été de tout repos. Il leur adressa un bref signe de tête, agrippa une pile de linge propre et s'en retourna aussi vite qu'il était venu. Les trois gryffondors le suivirent avec curiosité, que s'était-il passé? Qui avait été blessé? Lupin tenait dans ses bras un corps enveloppé dans une cape, avant que les trois amis n'aient eu le temps de voir l'identifier du blessé, Jones l'aida à le soutenir et ils le montèrent dans les escaliers avant de s'enfermer dans une des chambres.<p>

-Qui c'était? Demanda Ron d'un ton inquiet, croyant que ses amis avaient mieux aperçu le blessé que lui et espérant que ce ne soit pas son père.

Les deux autres lui firent un signe négatif de la tête.

-Il a l'air mal en point, fit Hermione en désignant les taches de sang qu'avait laissé le blessé sur le tapis d'entrée.

-Je crois qu'on devrait aller voir, ils ont certainement besoin d'aide, dit Harry d'un ton où se mêlaient la curiosité et l'inquiétude.

Tout à coup, les autres membres de l'Ordre apparurent dans le hall, le porte-au-loin encore dans leurs mains. Tout le monde avait l'air sain et sauf, mis à part Tonks qui boitait légèrement en se cramponnant à Fol'Oeil.

-Où sont les autres, demanda Arthur Weasley en regardant vers la cuisine d'où sorti sa femme qui était partie à la cave chercher des pommes de terre et qui ne les avait pas entendus arriver.

-Ils sont partis en haut, il y a un blessé, dit Hermione en pointant le haut de l'escalier.

-Jones? Finley?

-Pas Jones, il l'aidait à porter le blessé, expliqua Harry.

-Arthur, s'il y a un blessé il faut prévenir Rogue, dit Mme Weasley à son mari.

-Il ne devrait pas tarder, il devait nous rejoindre ici dès qu'il le pourrait, dit M. Weasley.

* * *

><p>Lupin déposa le plus doucement possible Malfoy sur le lit avec l'aide de Jones et hésita un instant sur la suite. Il n'était pas médicomage et c'était habituellement Rogue qui s'occupait des blessés. Il se demanda comment réagirait le maître des potions en voyant son filleul dans un tel état. Il s'approcha du blond et écarta doucement les pans de la cape, dans la noirceur du cachot Lupin n'avait pas vraiment vu l'étendue de ses blessures, mais là, dans cette pièce bien éclairée, toute l'horreur se révélait à lui. Les cheveux blonds étaient souillés de sang et de terre, partout sur son corps il y avait des ecchymoses et plus particulièrement autour de ses poignets qui avaient virés au mauve, comme si on l'avait retenu contre son gré. Cependant, ce qui le fit frémir davantage c'était tout le sang qui commençait à sécher à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il se passa une main sur le visage et soupira comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant, comme si ce faisant il tentait de faire sortir toute cette rage qui commençait à monter en lui. Jones qui était resté à l'écart se rapprocha de Remus et lui mit une main sur l'épaule.<p>

-Je regrette ce que j'ai pu dire tout à l'heure, pauvre gosse.

-Va chercher Rogue, dit Lupin en se penchant sur Malfoy pour commencer à nettoyer ses plaies, au moins ça il savait le faire.

Il s'en voulu d'espérer que Malfoy reste inconscient jusqu'à l'arriver de Rogue, car il n'aurait su quoi lui dire et il n'était pas certain d'être prêt à affronter ce que lui avait à lui dire.

-Malfoy? Draco Malfoy? Répéta Ron abasourdi comme s'il ne pouvait qu'avoir mal compris.

-Je n'avais pas le choix, je ne pouvais pas le laisser là, il serait sûrement mort. Répliqua Remus en ignorant le ton de son ancien élève.

-Vous auriez pu le laisser mourir, c'est un mangemort après tout ! Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi…

-Tais-toi Ron et écoute donc ce que Remus dit, intervint Hermione.

-Ron a raison, c'est un mangemort, je ne vois pas pourquoi on prendrait le risque de l'abriter ici, ça n'a aucun sens, exposa Harry sèchement.

-Ce n'est pas un mangemort, il n'a pas la marque… En plus, il n'est certainement pas de leur côté vu ce qu'il lui on fait et de toute façon je n'ai pas à me justifier. Ce qui est fait est fait, les autres sont au courant et nous prendrons nos précautions vis-à-vis de lui. Pour l'instant, Rogue est avec lui et dans l'état où il est, il ne pourra pas nous causer de tort. Et arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, je ne suis pas plus à l'aise que vous à avoir un Malfoy sous ce toit. Se fâcha Remus.

Harry secoua la tête de dépit. Ça n'avait aucun sens d'abriter le fils d'un des plus fidèles mangemorts sous son toit. Ça faisait bien un an qu'il ne l'avait pas revu, mais la dernière fois, il défendait les idéaux de son père et tout le monde savait qu'il s'apprêtait à devenir un mangemort. Il se demande ce qui avait pris à Remus de le ramener ici, s'il avait vu un autre mangemort blessé l'aurait-il ramené aussi? C'était prendre un risque inutile et ils ne pouvaient pas se le permettre, pas alors la guerre faisait rage et que leurs rangs n'avaient jamais été aussi clairsemés. Depuis la dernière bataille qui leur avait coûté de nombreuses vies, les gens semblaient avoir perdu espoir et certains de leurs alliés avaient même déserté leurs rangs pour s'enfuir d'Angleterre, comme si ça allait arranger quelque chose. Harry rageait à cette pensée, ces gens étaient tellement égoïstes, lui était prêt à sacrifier jusqu'à sa vie pour que cette maudite guerre finisse. S'enfuir n'était qu'une solution éphémère, où s'enfuiraient-ils si Voldemort prenait le pouvoir? Il fallait lutter, et ce à tout prix.

* * *

><p>Quand Malfoy ouvrit les yeux, il ne reconnut pas la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait. Sa respiration était douloureuse et il avait l'esprit embrumé. Il tenta de se redresser, mais une main ferme le recoucha fermement.<p>

-Il n'est pas question que vous vous leviez dans votre état. Je vous ai donné une potion pour atténuer la douleur et une autre pour aider la guérison de vos blessures. Dit Rogue en se penchant vers son filleul sans réussir à dissimuler comme il l'aurait voulu l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait.

-Quoi… ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe. Demanda Malfoy complètement confus en observant la petite chambre qu'il ne connaissait pas, ces vêtements qui n'étaient pas les siens et surtout son parrain qui affichait un air qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu auparavant. Visiblement, il n'était pas chez lui et quelque chose s'était passé. Soudain, une image lui traversa l'esprit, il se voyait allonger sur le sol, Étienne était à côté de lui… NON. Il eut un haut-le-cœur et sentit soudain une douleur sourde, atténuée par la potion, au plus profond de lui-même. Il eut un nouveau haut-le-cœur et vomit cette fois sur les couvertures. «Non…non…non…non…non…non…non…», se répéta-t-il comme un mantra en tentant de se débattre, comme si quelqu'un le retenait encore, alors que personne ne le touchait.

-Calmez-vous, allongez-vous. Tenez, buvez ça, dit Rogue en lui donnant une petite fiole contenant un calmant.

Draco envoya valser la fiole à l'autre bout de la pièce en la frappant du revers de la main. Il se leva malgré la douleur intenable et bouscula son parrain, mû par la force du désespoir.

-Ramenez-moi chez moi ! Hurla-t-il.

-Recouchez-vous immédiatement, vous allez rouvrir vos plaies, dit Rogue qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à la réaction du blond.

Voyant que le serpentard ne l'écoutait plus et continuait de hurler qu'il voulait rentrer chez lui dans un langage plus au moins cohérent, il tenta de l'agripper et de le recoucher de force, mais ce dernier se jeta alors sur lui en tentant de lui donner des coups de poing. Rogue repoussa le jeune homme avec difficulté. Ce fut alors que Lupin et Arthur Weasley entrèrent dans la pièce, alertés par les cris. Ils empoignèrent Malfoy qui se démenait comme un diable, rouvrant certaines de ses coupures qui s'étaient remises à saigner.

-Lâchez-moi ! Hurla Draco en se débattant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Lâchez-moi, je vous tuerai tous !

Les deux hommes le maintinrent alors que Rogue le forçait à avaler une potion de sommeil qui le ferait dormir au moins douze heures. Presque aussitôt après l'avoir bu, le corps de Malfoy se détendit et il perdit connaissance. Ils le déposèrent dans le lit en se regardant d'un air grave, personne n'osait parler et briser le silence qui s'était installé dès que Malfoy avait cessé de crier. Lupin se demanda si les cris de la bête qu'il devenait une fois par mois étaient semblables à ceux qu'avaient poussés le serpentard et il frémit à cette idée.

Derrière la porte de la chambre se tenaient Harry, Ron et Hermione qui étaient montés en même temps que Mr. Weasley et Lupin en entendant les hurlements du blessé. Eux aussi se regardaient en silence, mal à l'aise. Ce fut Hermione qui brisa le silence d'une toute petite voix, comme celle qu'emploi les gens dans une église, comme si elle sentait que ce moment méritait le même genre de respect.

-Je crois qu'on devrait redescendre.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent sans pour autant pouvoir quitter la porte de la chambre de Malfoy des yeux, médusés.

* * *

><p><span>Note de l'auteur<span> :

Alors voilà comment s'achève le deuxième chapitre.

J'espère que vous êtes satisfaits, je voulais le mettre en ligne juste avant la fin de semaine.

Il était particulièrement difficile à écrire. (Je n'aime pas trop écrire des passages du type « infiltration », je me demande toujours si je mets trop de péripéties ou pas assez)

J'attends vos commentaires!

Merci d'avoir lu et aussi merci à ceux qui me laissent des reviews, c'est très apprécié!

Harley Q.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Voldemort enfonça sa baguette dans la joue de Greyback avec hargne.

-Échappés? Hurla-t-il en le dévisageant de ses yeux de serpent.

-Maître, nous avons subi une attaque lors de votre départ, Jones et Draco en ont profité pour s'enfuir, minauda Bellatrix en s'agenouillant devant son maître pour apaiser sa colère, bien que celle-ci lui procurait un délicieux chatouillement au creux des reins.

-Quelqu'un a certainement dû les aider, dit le seigneur des ténèbres en lançant un regard glacial à Narcissa Malfoy.

Cette dernière venait d'apprendre ce qui était arrivé à son fils la veille alors qu'elle dormait et tentait tant bien que mal de conserver un visage dur, s'agrippant à son mari de toutes ses forces pour ne pas s'effondrer. La lumière du jour s'engouffrait par les grandes fenêtres de la salle à manger et se reflétait durement sur la gigantesque table de bois verni. Elle jetait un éclairage cru sur les mangemorts qui semblaient soudain si humains, comme si ces hommes n'avaient de pouvoir qu'en étant des ombres dans la nuit. Ceux qui étaient présents lors de l'attaque se regardaient avec nervosité, craignant le châtiment de leur maître. Étienne Fredyk évitait soigneusement de regarder en direction des Malfoy, il sentait le regard de Narcissa sur lui. Le regard de cette femme qu'il connaissait si bien, la mère de Draco.

-Impossible maître, mon épouse n'aurait jamais libéré un membre de l'Ordre, qui plus est, elle était au côté des mangemorts lors de l'attaque, répondit Lucius en mettant l'emphase sur le «mon épouse» pour rappeler qu'il était l'un des plus fidèles serviteurs du maître.

-Pourtant, ton fils a bien trahi le maître, lui, rappela Bellatrix d'un ton doucereux.

-Il n'est plus… mon fils, murmura Lucius en sentant les ongles de sa femme s'enfoncer dans sa chair à ces mots.

Bellatrix le dévisageait d'un air supérieur, c'était son heure de gloire, enfin elle prendrait sa place aux côtés du maître, elle serait sa favorite. Malfoy n'arrivait pas à croire que son fils était sous surveillance depuis six mois. Le maître doutait donc de sa famille, de lui ?

* * *

><p>Ça faisait déjà trois jours que Draco était arrivé à square Grimmaurd. L'ambiance était toujours aussi tendue qu'à son arrivée et les membres de l'Ordre regardaient avec suspicion l'arrivée de l'héritier d'un des mangemorts les plus célèbres dans leur quartier général. Les deux premiers jours, c'était seulement Rogue, Lupin et Arthur Weasley qui entraient dans sa chambre pour le soigner ou encore pour lui donner à manger, de peur qu'il fasse une autre crise. Draco n'avait pas refait de crise, en fait il restait couché, dormait beaucoup à cause de l'effet des potions de guérison et parlait très peu.<p>

Rogue, qui venait d'aller soigner son filleul, rencontra Mme. Weasley en sortant de la pièce. Cette dernière donnait des instructions à Kreattur, elle se releva en voyant le maître des potions refermer la porte de la chambre du serpentard.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Ses blessures guérissent bien grâce aux potions, dans quelques jours il va pouvoir se lever et vaquer à ses occupations.

-Bien. Il t'a parlé de ce qui s'était passé ? Demanda Molly Weasley qui ignorait tout du viol, car Jones, Rogue et Lupin ne l'avaient dit à personne, ne sachant trop comment aborder ce sujet intime.

-Non. Dit Rogue en mettant fin à la conversation et en descendant l'escalier qui menait au salon.

Dans la chambre qu'occupait le trio, maintenant que Draco avait pris la chambre d'Hermione, les trois gryffondors venaient d'écouter attentivement le bref échange entre Mme Weasley et leur ancien professeur de potions.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire avec lui lorsqu'il sera guéri ? S'interrogea Ron.

Depuis leur dernier échange avec Lupin, ils n'avaient plus reparlé de Draco avec le loup-garou et personne parmi les membres de l'Ordre ne semblait vouloir aborder ce sujet et surtout pas avec eux.

- C'est tellement bizarre toute cette histoire, lui qui débarque, sa crise de l'autre jour, l'attitude bizarre de tout le monde, peut-être qu'il est devenu fou, essaya Harry.

-Peut-être que c'est un piège, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il faudrait lui faire confiance. Ça fait un an qu'il se terre dans le camp de Voldemort, son père est un mangemort, pourquoi auraient-ils soudainement tenté de le tuer. Ça ne fait aucun sens, ajouta Ron.

-Remus semble lui faire confiance, Rogue aussi. Dit Hermione d'un ton mal assuré, comme si elle n'était pas certaine de ce qu'elle disait.

-On ferait mieux de le tenir à l'œil quand même, dit Harry en se levant du lit sur lequel il était assis.

Il se rappelait très bien toutes les méchancetés que leur avaient faites Malfoy et ses alliés alors qu'ils étaient à Poudlard. Il ne ferait jamais confiance au serpentard, il le connaissait trop bien. Il détestait ce qui se passait depuis trois jours, personne ne lui disait rien et même Lupin ne voulait pas en discuter. À croire qu'il n'était pas digne de confiance. Depuis que Dumbledore était parti en mission il y avait environ deux mois, plus personne ne lui disait rien et il détestait cela.

Hermione soupira devant l'attitude bornée de ses deux amis, depuis la crise de Malfoy elle le percevait différemment. Elle avait confiance en Remus et elle était certaine que jamais il n'aurait mis la sécurité de l'Ordre en danger, même s'il n'avait eu qu'un petit doute, il ne l'aurait pas amené ici. Bien sûr, il demeurait à ses yeux le salopard qu'il avait toujours été, mais presque malgré elle, elle avait pitié de lui. Elle se demandait vraiment ce qui avait pu lui arriver, elle ne l'avait jamais vu perdre le contrôle de la sorte. Au contraire, il était d'un naturel froid et hautain, toujours en pleine maîtrise de lui-même. Elle jeta un regard à Ron et soupira, quelquefois il pouvait être un tel idiot…

* * *

><p>Draco se réveilla en sursaut en entendant un craquement provenant du corridor, il leva la tête et par instinct chercha sa baguette sur sa table de chevet pour se rappeler qu'il l'avait perdu avant d'arriver dans cette maison. Il scruta l'obscurité en frissonnant. «Ce n'était qu'un craquement, calme-toi», se dit-il à lui-même à haute voix. Il se réveillait souvent la nuit souvent après avoir fait un cauchemar dont il ne se souvenait absolument rien à son réveil, mais qui le laissait trempé de sueur et le cœur battant la chamade. Il tâta dans le noir et parvint à allumer la lampe de sa table de chevet, une lumière douce se répandit dans la petite chambre.<p>

Il avait la nausée, encore, ça ne le quittait plus depuis… depuis son déménagement. Il se passa une main nerveuse sur le visage sentant la panique monter dans sa poitrine, il devait aller à la salle de bain, la seule autre pièce de la maison qu'il avait vue, depuis deux jours Rogue l'y amenait, mais il ne croisait jamais personne. Il les entendait pourtant toute la journée qui parlaient, montaient et descendaient les escaliers, il savait qu'ils étaient là, les autres membres de l'Ordre. Rogue lui avait tout raconté, il lui avait dit qu'il se trouvait dans le quartier général de l'Ordre du phénix. En vérité, cette révélation l'avait laissé indifférent, il souhaitait seulement qu'on le laisse tranquille.

Ça ne le dérangeait absolument pas de ne jamais les voir, ces anciens ennemis, se retrouver en position de faiblesse devant eux était déjà assez humiliant. De toute façon, ce passé lui paraissait si loin, des querelles d'enfants, il avait l'impression que ces souvenirs appartenaient à quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait l'impression que tout son passé n'existait plus, comme s'il venait de naître dans cette chambre. Il aurait voulu tout oublier. Oublier… ses lèvres, son odeur, la dernière fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour… sa trahison.

Draco se leva vivement de son lit pour chasser ces pensées qu'il ressassait sans cesse dans l'espoir que la douleur le tue, mais il ne ressentait plus rien. Il avait beau se torturer de la sorte toute la journée, c'était vain, plus rien ne lui faisait mal à présent. Il aurait voulu souffrir, souffrir et en mourir, mais c'était impossible.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Le couloir était plongé dans l'obscurité, mais la salle de bain était située en face de sa chambre et il n'eut pas de difficulté à s'y rendre. Il passa devant le miroir de la salle de bain qu'il avait ignoré volontairement jusque-là et ne pu résister, il s'approcha de la glace. Un jeune homme qu'il ne connaissait pas lui faisait face. Il était décoiffé, une cicatrice lui barrait le sourcil gauche et son regard semblait éteint, mort. Il posa une main sur la glace ne pouvant détacher ses yeux du reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir. Il sentit la fatigue immense qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il était arrivé ici se volatiliser pour laisser place à une sorte de frénésie. Pourquoi ne ressentait-il plus rien ? Il était incapable de pleurer, sa poitrine lui faisait mal, il avait la nausée plus que jamais, mais les larmes refusaient de couler. Une rage sourde l'envahit et il frappa de toutes ses forces sur le reflet qui continuait de le dévisager, la glace se brisa. Il ne sentit pas l'entaille qu'il se fit à la main et ne vit pas le sang qu'il répandait sur l'évier et le sol.

* * *

><p>Harry se réveilla et saisit sa baguette en entendant un bruit sourd provenant de la salle de bain dont le mur donnait sur la chambre qu'il occupait avec Ron et Hermione. Ses deux amis dormaient, le bruit ne semblait pas les avoir alertés. Il sortit de la chambre, sa baguette pointée devant lui. La porte de la salle de bain était fermée, il cogna, mais il n'y eut pas de réponse. Il hésita un instant, puis ouvrit la porte, sa baguette pointée vers l'intérieur de la petite pièce. Il vit tout d'abord le miroir brisé, puis le sang sur la porcelaine blanche de l'évier et enfin il vit le serpentard accroupit par terre, à côté de la toilette, la tête entre les genoux. Il se sentit excessivement mal à l'aise devant ce spectacle auquel il ne s'attendait pas du tout et ne sut quoi dire à son ennemi qui ne bougeait pas.<p>

-Euh… je… je vais aller chercher… Rogue, dit-il en pointant vaguement sa baguette en direction du miroir brisé et de l'évier taché de sang.

Devant le silence de l'autre, Harry commença à faire demi-tour, mais Draco murmura quelque chose d'inaudible qui l'arrêta dans son mouvement.

-Quoi ?

-Non… Ça va, dit Malfoy en relevant la tête, le regard perdu, comme s'il ne voyait pas Harry.

Harry vit alors la profonde coupure sur sa main droite. Il ne savait pas comment réagir devant ce Malfoy qui ne ressemblait en rien à celui qu'il avait connu avec son air supérieur et qui savait toujours répliqué. Ce Malfoy là, avec ses yeux vides, ses cheveux en batailles qui semblait ne plus trop savoir où il était provoquait une drôle de réaction chez Harry. Une sorte de pitié mélangée avec de la crainte. Il avait l'air tellement… fragile ?

-Tu es blessé, je vais chercher Rogue, dit Harry qui regrettait de plus en plus de s'être levé de son lit.

-C'est rien, mentit Draco en cachant sa main derrière son dos. Maintenant, laisse-moi passer.

-Non, je crois que…

-J'ai dit laisse moi passer Potter, dit Malfoy dont les yeux avaient soudain repris vie.

-Malfoy, là je te reconnais, dit Harry qui avait repris confiance en voyant Malfoy reprendre son attitude normale.

-J'ai dit tasse toi Potter, hurla Draco en avançant vers son ennemi pour le frapper.

Harry repoussa fortement Malfoy, surpris de cette attaque. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Il était réellement devenu fou !

-Ne me touche pas ! Non ! Lâche-moi ! Dit Malfoy d'un ton paniqué. Lâchez-moi !

Harry recula, surpris du changement d'attitude soudain de Malfoy qui se débattait contre des agresseurs invisibles et ne regardait même plus Harry. Il poussait des cris atroces qui glacèrent le sang d'Harry. Ne sachant quoi faire, mais étant prêt à tout pour que ça s'arrête, il s'approcha de lui et se mit à sa hauteur en tentant d'attirer son regard.

-Malfoy, regarde-moi. Qu'est-ce qui te prend. Calme-toi. Hey !

Malfoy continuait de regarder autour de lui, comme s'il voyait quelque chose et soudain il s'agrippa au gryffondor de toutes ses forces jusqu'à lui faire mal, le regarda Harry droit dans les yeux et dit : «Aide-moi!».

Harry n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, car Arthur Weasley qui dormait à l'étage accourut, suivi de près par Lupin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Dit le loup-garou en lui jetant un regard accusateur.

-Quoi ? Rien ! Répondit Harry qui n'en revenait pas que l'ami de son père l'accuse de la sorte, ce n'était pas de sa faute si ce crétin de Malfoy était devenu complètement fou.

-Va chercher Rogue, dis-lui que Malfoy fait une crise.

Harry descendit les escaliers à contre-cœur et cogna à la porte de la chambre que Rogue occupait lorsqu'il dormait à square Grimmaurd.

-Monsieur ! Malfoy fait une crise, dit-il en frappant à la porte.

Après un instant, la porte s'ouvrit sur Rogue déjà vêtu et une petite fiole à la main, à croire qu'il ne dormait jamais. Harry remonta avec lui, mais on lui dit de retourner dans sa chambre. À peine était-il entré que ses deux amis, réveillés par tout ce bruit, se jetèrent sur lui pour savoir ce qui s'était passé. Après leur avoir raconté comment Malfoy était soudainement devenu fou, avait tenté de le frapper et les accusations de Lupin, ils se recouchèrent. Le silence était retombé dans la maison et Harry ne parvenait pas à retrouver le sommeil, il repensait à Malfoy et à ce qu'il n'avait pas dit à ses amis, comment il l'avait d'abord trouvé si fragile, comme sur le point de se briser et surtout ce qu'il lui avait dit : «Aide-moi !», d'un ton si désespéré qu'Harry en avait la chair de poule.

* * *

><p>Étienne Fredyk avançait à pas rapide dans le long couloir menant à sa chambre lorsqu'il sentit une baguette s'enfoncer dans son cou jusqu'à lui faire mal et quelqu'un le saisir par en arrière.<p>

-Suis-moi. Dit une voix d'homme qui le fit frissonner.

Il avança jusqu'à une porte que l'homme ouvrit d'un murmure avant de le pousser à l'intérieur de ce qui était une sorte de boudoir à peine éclairé. Il entendit la porte claquer avant que l'homme ne le retourne pour lui faire face. Il déglutit avec difficulté en apercevant Lucius Malfoy en personne.

* * *

><p><span>Note de l'auteur <span>:

Je tiens à remercier tous les lecteurs qui m'envoient des reviews, ça me fait un plaisir immense de vous lire et sachez que je m'acharne à vous plaire à chaque chapitre.

Une charmante lectrice m'a fait remarqué que je ne recevais pas les messages persos, je tiens à préciser que cela est rétabli et que si vous voulez m'écrire je me ferai une joie de vous lire et de vous répondre.

J'ai écrit ce chapitre sur du Ani Difranco, vous me direz si ça fait une différence.

J'espère ne pas vous décevoir et vous retrouver pour la suite!

Comme toujours, j'attends vos commentaires avec avidité et je répondrai à tout ceux qui prennent le temps de m'écrire.

Merci,

Harley Q.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Étienne Fredyk recula de deux pas en apercevant le père de Draco et trébucha sur un fauteuil en poussant un petit cri. Lucius Malfoy, qui était plus grand que lui, se pencha vers lui et plongea son regard glacial dans le sien. Étienne remarqua que ses yeux étaient identiques à ceux Draco, mais dénués de cette lueur, cette étincelle qu'avait Draco dans le regard, surtout quand il le regardait. Le chatoiement des bougies qui éclairaient la pièce faisait danser la lumière sur ses cheveux blonds qui étaient pareils à ceux de son fils, mais beaucoup plus longs. Il détourna le regard en pensant à la douceur de ceux du serpentard.

-Qu'allez-vous faire de moi? Demanda-t-il d'un ton contrit, comme s'il s'attendait à ce moment.

Lucius s'approcha de Fredyk et enroula brutalement sa main autour de son cou. Fredyk ferma les yeux à ce contact, mais ne put empêcher son corps de se raidir, il sentit son souffle s'accélérer et se faire de plus en plus difficile.

-Toi… Tu n'aurais jamais dû t'attaquer aux Malfoy. Ne sais-tu donc pas où tu te trouves en ce moment? Dit Lucius d'un ton rageur en désignant l'espace autour de lui. Tu es chez moi. Vous êtes tous chez moi. Tu croyais te rapprocher du maître en trahissant mon f… Toi, un être aussi faible. Tu n'es rien. Rien. Pour moi, tu n'as jamais été rien… Un sorcier minable. Tu n'es même pas un homme. Tu ne représentes rien à ses yeux. Jamais tu ne prendras ma place à ses côtés. Que croyais-tu donc? Qu'en faisant ce que tu as fait, tu réussirais à nous supplanter? Tu me dégoûtes. La seule raison pour laquelle je ne te tue pas, c'est parce que je préfère attendre que le maître m'en donne l'ordre lorsqu'il saura quel traître se cache dans nos rangs. Sache que ça ne saurait tarder. Je te tuerai, je t'en fais la promesse, mais avant je pulvériserai ton âme si tu en as une ou du moins, ton corps. En comparaison, le petit tour que tu as joué à Draco ne sera rien. Souviens-toi de ses cris et je tenterai de rejouer la même mélodie que celle que tu lui as imposée.

Malfoy relâcha brusquement Fredyk qui tomba lourdement par terre en toussant. Il sortit du boudoir sans même le regarder. Étienne le regarda s'en aller, les yeux remplis de larmes.

* * *

><p>Harry était monté en haut pour aller chercher un livre dans sa chambre et il s'était approché sans savoir pourquoi de la porte de la chambre qu'occupait Malfoy. Cette dernière était à peine entr'ouverte et il demeura un long moment devant. En bas, Ron et Hermione l'attendaient, car ils étaient en train d'étudier un sort de protection magique ensembles. Harry repensait sans cesse à ce qui s'était déroulé avec Malfoy l'autre jour dans la salle de bain et il ne l'avait revu qu'une fois alors qu'il était sorti de sa chambre pour faire sa toilette, mais le serpentard avait évité son regard et ils ne s'étaient donc pas parlés. Il tendit les doigts vers la poignée, hésitant. Qu'était-il en train de faire? Il n'avait rien à dire à Malfoy!<p>

-Comptes-tu rester là toute la journée? Dit une voix moqueuse de l'autre côté de la porte.

Harry sursauta comme un enfant qu'on vient de surprendre la main dans le sac.

-Euh… Je… Non. Fut la seule chose qu'il parvint à prononcer tout en poussant la porte.

De l'autre côté, Malfoy était assis sur son lit et tenait un livre dans ses mains. En voyant son ennemi, il lui fit une grimace moqueuse, marqua sa page et déposa l'ouvrage relié en cuir sur sa table de chevet. Harry fut décontenancé par l'attitude de Malfoy qui n'avait rien à voir avec celle qu'il avait eue quelques jours auparavant. En fait, il semblait être revenu à la normale, tout simplement. Ses cheveux étaient impeccablement coiffés, comme à son habitude, seul le subtil bandage sur sa main droite rappelait les évènements qui avaient eu lieu. Il se demanda ce qui lui avait pris de rentrer dans cette chambre et se sentit soudain ridicule face au serpentard. Il avait cru… Qu'il devait lui parler après ce qui s'était passé. Qu'il devait l'aider. «Aide-moi». Comment quelqu'un qui avait eu l'air si désespéré pouvait être revenu aussi vite à son état normal? À croire que tout ça n'avait été que le fruit de son imagination!

-Alors? Demanda le blond.

-…Quoi?

-C'est seulement moi que tu espionnes comme ça ou c'est un passe-temps que tu as ou alors tu es une sorte de pervers qui…

-Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. C'est juste que, maintenant ça paraît ridicule, mais j'ai cru que… ça n'a pas d'importance… Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te dis ça. Je ferais mieux d'y aller, je crois. Répondit Harry en se trouvant complètement stupide d'avoir pensé… il ne savait même pas ce qu'il avait pensé.

-Écoute, si tu veux me parler de ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir. Je… je suis désolé que tu aies vu ça. J'aimerais bien qu'on oublie en fait. Ce n'était rien. Tout est correct maintenant. Dit Malfoy d'un ton sérieux et léger qui surprit Harry et le laissa perplexe.

Comment Malfoy pouvait-il dire que ce n'était rien, que tout était rentré dans l'ordre? Lorsqu'il avait perdu son parrain, Harry avait connu des crises de colère, de tristesse, mais jamais aussi intenses que celles qu'avait faites Malfoy. Pourtant ça lui avait pris des mois à s'en remettre, presque un an en fait. C'était impossible que le serpentard se soit remis aussi vite de quelque chose capable de provoquer de telles crises. C'était tout simplement impossible.

De toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça aurait bien pu lui faire que son ennemi se mente à lui-même ou qu'il lui cache des choses. Il ne lui devait rien. C'était son problème et il n'allait certainement pas commencer à s'inquiéter pour ce fils de mangemort. Ils se détestaient! Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à l'image de Draco agrippé à son bras : «Aide-moi». Il avait eu l'impression que Malfoy s'adressait vraiment à lui, mais maintenant il voyait bien que ce n'était qu'une phrase qu'il avait dite comme ça, dans son délire. Une phrase qu'il aurait pu dire à n'importe qui d'autre et dont visiblement il ne se souvenait plus ou ne voulait plus se souvenir à présent. Des mots prononcés à un fantôme.

Harry hocha faiblement la tête, mais ne parvint pas à bouger, comme si son corps refusait de lui obéir.

-Tu pourrais venir en bas, il n'y a rien à faire ici, tout seul. Dit-il en montrant la petite chambre d'un mouvement de bras.

Le blond ouvrit un peu plus les yeux, étonné. Harry regretta aussitôt ce qu'il venait de dire. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris? Lorsque Malfoy ouvrit la bouche, il s'attendit à une réplique moqueuse de sa part, mais ce dernier lui répondit d'une voix empreinte d'un étrange calme.

-Je veux bien.

* * *

><p>Hermione soupira en jetant un bref coup d'œil vers Ron et elle vit qu'il la regardait. Ça faisait une dizaine de minutes qu'Harry était monté en haut chercher le livre sur les sortilèges de protection et depuis ce temps, ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole. En fait, ils ne s'étaient plus parlé seul à seul depuis deux jours. Harry ne semblait pas s'en être aperçu, il était absorbé par quelque chose depuis le soir où Malfoy avait fait sa crise. En fait, Hermione se doutait que son meilleur ami ne lui disait pas tout ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là. Bien que cela l'agaçait, elle n'y avait plus vraiment repensé depuis ce qui s'était passé avec Ron. La maison était plongée dans le silence, contrairement à l'habitude, les membres de l'Ordre étaient tous partis, sauf Mme Weasley qui était hors de vue pour l'instant. Une aussi bonne occasion ne se représenterait pas de sitôt. Il fallait qu'ils en parlent, pensa-t-elle en se tournant vers Ron qui cette fois détourna le regard.<p>

-Non.

-Quoi, non? Dit Hermione qui sentait que cette discussion lui ferait perdre patience.

-Non. Je sais de quoi tu veux me parler et c'est non.

-Ça fait deux jours que tu m'évites Ron et qu'on ne se parle plus, ça n'a aucun sens!

_Deux jours auparavant, Hermione était seule dans la chambre qu'elle occupait avec Ron et Harry. Elle venait tout juste de prendre sa douche, elle avait enfilé ses sous-vêtements, mais son reflet dans le miroir l'avait attiré et elle se regardait avec sévérité. Elle avait changé depuis le début de cette maudite guerre, ses traits lui semblaient plus tirés qu'avant, elle passa une main sur son ventre barré d'une longue cicatrice laissée huit mois auparavant par un sort lancé par Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle enfila son pantalon en pensant qu'elle serait chanceuse si la seule cicatrice qu'elle conserve de cette guerre soit celle-là. Elle s'apprêtait à revêtir son chandail lorsque Ron fit irruption dans la pièce sans même frapper. Il leva les yeux vers elle et rougit en s'apercevant qu'elle était ne portait pas de chandail. Elle l'enfila presque aussitôt._

_-Tu aurais pu cogner!_

_-Je suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas que tu…_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais? Dit Hermione devant l'immobilité de son ami._

_-Te parler._

_Elle sentit son cœur faire un bond et se trouva immédiatement ridicule._

_-Je t'écoute. Dit-elle en essayant de cacher son trouble._

_Hermione avait senti l'attitude de son ami changer à son endroit depuis environ un an. Elle ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il avait vieilli ou alors si c'était la guerre qui l'avait changé, mais il semblait vouloir la protéger et il se troublait parfois en sa présence. Elle ne savait plus trop ce qu'elle ressentait, ce n'était pas comme avec Harry. Parfois, elle se dit qu'elle aurait aimé qu'il y ait plus que de l'amitié entre Ron et elle, mais d'autres fois elle le trouvait tellement puéril et agaçant qu'elle avait de la difficulté à la tolérer. Elle était attirée par l'homme qu'il était presque, mais quelque chose en elle la faisait douter. Était-ce parce qu'ils étaient amis depuis si longtemps et qu'elle ne pouvait s'imaginer Ron autrement qu'en ami? La chaleur qu'elle ressentait parfois lorsqu'il s'approchait d'elle semblait pourtant contredire cela. En fait, elle ne savait plus trop ce qu'elle voulait ou même si elle voulait quoi que ce soit._

_-Tu ne trouves pas qu'Harry est bizarre depuis l'autre soir. Finit par dire Ron._

_Hermione fit un drôle d'air en essayant de cacher sa déception. Dire qu'elle avait cru qu'il voulait «lui parler»…_

_-Oui. Je me demande ce qui s'est vraiment passé. Je veux dire…_

_Hermione n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Ron posa une main sur la sienne en s'assoyant sur le lit à côté d'elle. Elle retint sa respiration à ce contact, tremblante. Ron se pencha vers elle et elle ferma les yeux en sentant le contact des lèvres de son ami sur les siennes. Elle soupira alors que les mains de Ron glissaient de chaque côté de sa tête et lui caressaient les cheveux. Elle sentit une chaleur se répandre doucement en elle et bientôt elle répondit à son baiser avec un peu plus de vigueur. Leurs souffles s'emmêlèrent et elle fit glisser sa langue dans la bouche de Ron qui gémit en descendant ses mains vers le bas de son dos, la calant un peu plus contre lui. _

_-Je t'aime Mione. Souffla-t-il._

_L'interpellée se détacha de lui à ces mots. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle déclaration, en tout cas pas de manière si soudaine. Une question vint immédiatement se poser à elle : elle, l'aimait-elle? Elle ne voulait pas faire souffrir Ron. Elle se releva sans rien dire et jura en silence en voyant l'air éberlué de Ron se transformer en gêne._

_-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Ron…_

_Elle ne voulait surtout pas lui mentir et pour l'instant, elle ignorait ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle ne voulait tellement pas faire d'erreur._

_-Je crois que j'ai compris. Oublie ce que je t'ai dit. Dit Ron en se levant avec raideur. Je vais aller rejoindre Harry._

_Pour une rare fois dans sa vie, Hermione ne sut pas quoi dire et garda le silence._

-Je suis désolée pour ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour, mais je ne voulais pas te blesser.

-Vraiment… Je ne voudrais jamais que t'essaies de me blesser dans ce cas.

-Je suis toujours aussi mélangée, tu sais. Dit Hermione en posant sa main timidement sur celle de Ron.

Ron soupira et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-C'est jamais simple avec toi…

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on pourrait quand même essayer, peut-être. Ajouta-t-elle en souriant à son tour.

-Tout de suite? Ici? Dit Ron en lui faisant un clin d'œil qui fit pousser un cri outré à Hermione.

Elle se pencha vers lui et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres en souriant. Comme il était bon de se laisser aller pendant un instant et pour une fois de cesser de s'inquiéter pour le futur, surtout lorsque celui-ci était si incertain.

-Enfin! Je commençais à croire que ça n'arriverait jamais. Par contre, je ne veux rien entendre cette nuit. Blagua Harry qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine et qui avait entendu la fin de la conversation.

Ron et Hermione sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers leur ami en riant avec timidité. Soudain, Ron vit la tête blonde qui se tenait derrière Harry et il fronça les sourcils et jetant un regard interrogateur à son ami. Ce dernier haussa les épaules comme pour se dissocier de la présence du serpentard qui jetait un drôle de regard sur la scène qui se déroulait devant lui, comme s'il était perdu dans ses pensées.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici, lui. Demande-t-il.

-Je prends l'air, ça se voit non Weasley… Répliqua Malfoy d'un ton froid en se croisant les bras.

-Attention Malfoy, faudrait pas que tu nous refasses une petite crise, tonton Rogue n'est pas là pour te consoler aujourd'hui! Répondit Ron d'un ton où se mêlaient la moquerie et le dégoût.

Hermione jeta un regard désapprobateur à Ron, elle commençait à regretter sa décision. Comment pouvait-il être aussi puéril? Au même moment, Harry jeta un regard à Malfoy, comme curieux de voir la réaction du blond et un peu nerveux à l'idée qu'il refasse une autre crise alors qu'ils étaient seuls avec lui.

Malfoy resta immobile un instant, puis il fit un pas rapide vers la table de la cuisine et, avant que quiconque n'ait le temps de réagir, il s'empara de la baguette d'Hermione qui était posée à côté de celle de Ron. Il la pointa aussitôt vers Hermione alors que Ron saisissait la sienne qui était encore sur la table et qu'Harry avait sorti la sienne de sa poche.

-Je vais la tuer. Murmura Draco d'un ton très calme.

Ron poussa une sorte de grognement et tenta de désarmer Malfoy qui évita le sort avec facilité en se rapprochant d'Hermione. Il murmura quelque chose d'inaudible et une coupure apparut sur le front de leur amie qui sursauta en ressentant la brûlure.

S'en était trop, Harry ne se pardonnerait jamais d'avoir mis la vie de ses amis en danger, mais jamais il n'aurait pu deviner que le serpentard allait agir de la sorte. Après tout, il vivait avec eux depuis deux semaines et jamais il n'avait tenté de les attaquer, il n'était pas enfermé dans sa chambre. Pourquoi maintenant, alors qu'ils étaient deux contre lui et que manifestement il n'avait aucune chance de gagner?

-_Expelliarmus_. Prononça Harry.

Le sort frappa Malfoy de plein fouet et la baguette d'Hermione fut propulsée à l'autre bout de la pièce. C'était beaucoup trop facile. Harry avait vu comment le blond avait évité avec facilité le sort que Ron lui avait lancé quelques secondes plus tôt. Il eut l'étrange impression que le serpentard s'était laissé désarmé. Pourquoi? Sa réflexion s'arrêta abruptement en voyant Ron avancer vers l'autre et enfoncer sa baguette dans le cou de Malfoy qui ne cilla même pas. Hermione s'éloigna aussitôt pour aller récupérer sa baguette. Ron dévisageait son ennemi avec haine.

-Je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance, c'est un mangemort, même s'il n'a pas la marque.

-En effet, j'ai vu votre petit repère, je vais tout rapporter à mon maître. Ajouta Malfoy en souriant.

Ron donna un coup poing en plein visage à Malfoy qui se laissa faire et il sembla même à Harry qu'il soupira. Ron ne put se retenir et asséna un coup de poing dans le ventre du blond qui s'effondra au sol en toussant.

-C'est fini Malfoy. Dit Ron qui osait à peine croire ce qui lui arrivait, il allait enfin pouvoir se venger, après toutes ces années.

-Vas-y Weasley, montre que tu es un homme à ta petite sang-de-bourbe. Finis-en. Tue-moi. Murmura le blond d'un ton dédaigneux en sentant le sang couler de son nez.

«Si tu savais comme je n'attends que ça…», pensa-t-il en jetant un regard vers Potter qui regardait la scène avec une expression indéchiffrable. Il aurait cru que ce serait lui qui aurait mis fin à ses jours et pas cet imbécile, mais il se dit que de toute façon, cela lui convenait, que c'était de bon ton, qu'il ne valait pas mieux. Qu'il ne valait rien.

-Arrête Ron!

* * *

><p><span>Note de l'auteur<span> :

Alors voilà, l'histoire se poursuit avec un quatrième chapitre. Déjà quatre chapitres, il me semble que cela se passe plutôt bien (En tout cas de mon côté!).

Je vous encourage à me donner vos commentaires.

Merci de me lire, ça me fait un plaisir énorme d'écrire pour vous!

Harley Q.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Harry agrippa brutalement Draco par le bras alors que Ron reculait, surprit. Sans dire quoi que ce soit, le survivant entraînant Malfoy en dehors de la pièce et le força à grimper les escaliers, puis il le jeta dans sa chambre en refermant la porte derrière eux. Malfoy se détacha aussitôt de Potter en le fusillant du regard. Ce dernier jeta un sort d'insonorisation sur la pièce, car il sentait que le blond allait se mettre à hurler.

-Je ne sais pas à quel jeu tu joues Malfoy, mais fais moi confiance, en t'attaquant à nous…

-Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu joues au héros Potter? Au grand sauveur de l'humanité, au défendeur de la veuve et de l'orphelin! Tu t'imagines quoi? Que je vais te remercier? Je voulais mourir Potter, tu ne peux pas comprendre ça, c'était mon choix, pas le tien. Tu te prends pour qui au juste? Tu auras beau tous nous sauver, tu ne pourras jamais revenir en arrière et sauver ton parrain et encore moins tes parents. Accepte-le et tu nous rendras à tous un immense service. Hurla Draco fou de rage.

Harry agrippa Malfoy par le col de son chandail et le plaqua avec force au mur, si bien qu'il coupa le souffle du blond et fit trembler une peinture accrochée au mur. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Malfoy qui le dévisageait et soudain il fut transporté ailleurs.

Il vit un beau jeune homme qui lui souriait et sentit un frisson de plaisir lui traverser le dos alors que l'autre le prenait par la main. C'était l'automne et ils étaient dans la forêt, près d'un manoir. Il se sentait parfaitement bien.

Visiblement, il se trouvait dans les souvenirs de Malfoy, il avait du pénétrer son esprit par accident en le regardant dans les yeux, chargé de toute cette rage. Il aurait pu sortir de sa tête immédiatement, mais la curiosité et le désir de savoir ce qui était arrivé à Malfoy le poussèrent à rester.

La vision cessa et il se retrouva ailleurs, dans la chambre de Draco, il le savait, le même jeune homme dormait à ses côtés et il était nu. Il posa une main délicatement sur son visage et l'embrassa. Il n'avait jamais été si heureux. Harry se demanda qui pouvait bien être ce jeune homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu, mais aussitôt, cette vision fit place à une autre, Lucius Malfoy se trouvait devant lui et le regardait avec déception. Il s'entendit dire : « Père, il n'est pas ce que vous croyez, vous ne le connaissez même pas. C'est un sang pur, il vient d'une grande famille de sorciers français ! Il est au service du seigneur des ténèbres ! Je ne comprends pas… » et il sentit tout le dégoût qu'éprouvait cet homme pour le jeune homme qui lui, le rendait si heureux. Il sentit la déception de son père aussi cuisante qu'une gifle.

La vision changea de nouveau. Il était dans un couloir, devant une porte, son cœur s'emballait et il ressentait une nervosité qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant. Le jeune homme de tout à l'heure le retenait par un bras et se pencha vers lui en lui soufflant à l'oreille : « Je t'aime ». La vision s'embrouilla et il se vit maintenu au sol par deux hommes et Greyback était étendu sur lui, allant et venant en lui avec brutalité et tout le monde riait et poussait des cris, alors que ses yeux se tournaient vers celui qui lui tenait le bras droit, son amoureux. Soudain, la vision cessa et Harry se retrouva dans la chambre devant Draco qui le repoussa brutalement.

- Tu n'avais pas le droit! Sors! Va-t-en! Hurla-t-il, les yeux remplis de larmes.

-Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais, je…

-Sors!

Harry sortit rapidement de l'ancienne chambre d'Hermione et jeta un sort sur la porte pour que Malfoy ne puisse pas en sortir. Il se trouva alors d'une lâcheté incroyable. Que venait-il de faire?

* * *

><p>Hermione se précipita sur Ron dès qu'elle entendit la porte de la chambre de Malfoy claquée.<p>

-T'es fou, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris?

Ron s'attendait à toutes les réactions sauf celle-là. Peut-être s'était-il laissé un peu trop emporter, mais tout de même, il ne l'aurait pas tué! Il n'était pas si stupide, il l'aurait remis aux autres membres de l'Ordre après lui avoir donné la raclée de sa vie. Ses amis le connaissaient-ils si mal?

-Tu sais bien que je ne l'aurais pas…

-Vraiment? Ce n'était pas ce qui m'a semblé, si tu avais vu ton regard Ron!

-Il allait te tuer!

-Il ne m'aurait pas tué et tu le sais très bien. Tu n'as donc pas vu ce qu'il faisait? La facilité avec laquelle il a évité ton sort et ensuite, comment il s'est laissé désarmer. C'était comme s'il voulait que tu l'attaques, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il m'a semblé qu'il était soulagé lorsque tu le frappais.

Ron soupira, bien entendu qu'il avait remarqué la manière dont Malfoy s'était laissé faire, il n'essayait même pas d'éviter ses coups. Il avait vu ça comme sa chance, peut importait le petit jeu de Malfoy, il avait enfin l'occasion de se venger, d'être le héros, au moins pour une fois. Enfin, il aurait pu être reconnu par les autres membres de l'Ordre. Quelle importance que Malfoy ait voulu ou non se faire tuer, c'était un fils de mangemort, un être exécrable, il savait qu'à la moindre occasion il allait les trahir. Ils ne pouvaient pas prendre ce risque, pas en pleine guerre, alors que l'armée de Voldemort devenait de plus en plus forte et que les rangs de la leur s'amincissaient à chaque bataille. La vie de Malfoy ne valait pas le risque, même s'il n'était pas un traître, il l'aurait sacrifié sans hésiter pour protéger la vie des siens. Il ne comprenait pas que les autres ne voient pas ce qui était si évident à ses yeux. Comment Harry pouvait-il accepter de prendre un tel risque? Était-ce parce que lui n'avait rien à perdre de toute façon? Après tout, il n'avait pas de famille, pas de copine. Ron s'en voulut de penser une telle chose, mais parfois il ressentait une telle colère.

-Tu as raison, je l'aurais tué. Dit Ron d'une voix hésitante, comme s'il avait peur de ce qu'il était en train de dire.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, il lui sembla que c'était la première fois que Ron était aussi sincère et aussi mature. En fait, il avait parlé d'un ton presque froid, sans aucune intonation comique ou plaisanterie. Pour une fois, il était complètement sérieux et elle eut presque un mouvement de recul. Bien qu'elle lui ait dit qu'elle croyait qu'il voulait vraiment tuer le serpentard, au fond d'elle-même, elle ne le croyait pas. Après cette révélation, une idée qui lui sembla tout d'abord absurde, étant donné toutes ces années qu'ils avaient passées ensemble et toutes les aventures qu'ils avaient vécues, surgit en elle : elle ne connaissait pas vraiment Ron.

Un bruit retentit alors dans le hall et les deux se levèrent en jetant un regard vers le hall d'entrée pour voir les jumeaux Weasley passer le pas de la porte, suivis de près par Ginny et Remus qui était parti les chercher deux jours plus tôt.

-On s'en reparle plus tard… Murmura Hermione d'un ton troublé avant de se tourner vers les nouveaux arrivants en souriant comme si de rien n'était.

Elle prit Ginny dans ses bras et embrassa les jumeaux qui souriaient, Ron fit de même.

-Alors comment va Charlie?

-Et nous, tu ne nous demandes pas comment nous allons. Dit Fred en riant.

-Il va très bien, il a réussi à recruter de nombreux membres en Europe et son projet pour domestiquer les dragons et les utiliser contre tu-sais-qui commence à prendre forme… Dit Ginny en jetant un drôle de regard vers George.

Hermione suivit son regard et vit que ce dernier avait une attelle au bras droit. Mme Weasley que tout ce bruit avait alertée apparut alors dans l'encadrement de la porte et se précipita vers ses enfants qu'elle enlaça férocement, ce qui fit pousser un soupir aux jumeaux et surtout à George dont le bras cassé était écrasé entre lui et sa mère.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? Demanda Ron à son frère.

-George a voulu faire son malin avec un dragon. Rit Fred en jetant un clin d'œil à son frère.

-Quoi! C'est Charlie qui m'a dit qu'il était « complètement dressé et inoffensif », ce n'est pas de ma faute… Maugréa-t-il.

Soudain le petit groupe se tourna vers Harry qui descendait les escaliers avec un air soucieux. Remus se dit qu'il serait tant qu'il ait une conversation avec lui, car depuis la dernière crise de Malfoy, son attitude avait changé. Lui et Ginny allèrent aussitôt vers lui et cette dernière le prit dans ses bras.

-Hagrid n'est pas avec vous ? Demanda Harry après s'être détaché de Ginny.

-Tu le connais, il a préféré rester encore un peu avec Charlie ou plutôt avec les dragons. Dit Ginny, déçue du manque d'intérêt que lui démontrait Harry

-Bon, allez défaire vos bagages, le voyage a été long pour tout le monde. Dit Remus.

Ils s'éloignèrent tous alors en riant et en discutant du voyage, alors que Mme Weasley examinait le bras de George, soucieuse. Harry resta avec Remus et celui-ci se dit que ce serait le moment idéal pour l'aborder, mais ce fut Harry qui l'aborda le premier.

-Il faudrait qu'on se parle, seul à seul.

-Justement, j'allais te dire la même chose. Répondit Remus en hochant la tête.

-Oh et on a enfermé Malfoy dans sa chambre, on ne voulait pas qu'il nous fasse un sale coup alors que nous étions seuls avec lui. Ajouta rapidement Harry.

Remus fronça les sourcils à cette révélation. Harry n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait de mentir à Remus, pour couvrir Malfoy. Il devenait complètement fou ! En plus, il allait devoir convaincre ses amis de ne rien dire de ce qui s'était passé et ça ne serait certainement pas facile, surtout dans le cas de Ron.

* * *

><p>Narcissa Malfoy déposa le lourd grimoire à la couverture taché sur le lit qu'elle partageait avec son mari en soupirant. Elle avait eu peur que quelqu'un lui pose des questions en la voyant transporté le livre dans les couloirs, mais les quelques mangemorts qu'elle avait croisés l'avaient à peine salué d'un vague signe de tête. Depuis ce qui était arrivé à Draco, personne n'osait lui parlé, elle ignorait si c'était par peur de représailles de sa part ou par peur d'être associé à elle, la mère d'un traître. Le grimoire était très vieux et elle l'ouvrit le plus délicatement possible pour éviter que les pages de vélin ne se détachent. Ce livre avait appartenu à sa famille et faisait partie de sa dot avec beaucoup d'autres lorsqu'elle avait épousé Lucius. C'était de la magie ancienne, la plupart des formules écrites étaient désuètes et Narcissa ne se serait pas risquée à les essayer, mais elle savait exactement ce qu'elle cherchait. Un sort qu'elle avait utilisé jadis, à une autre époque lui semblait-il, un sort que sa mère lui avait appris.<p>

Elle tourna lentement les pages et arriva enfin à la partie qui l'intéressait, elle reconnut l'écriture fine et penchée de sa mère : _Magie du sang_. C'était une magie très ancienne, dangereuse même. Qui s'abreuvait directement du sang du sorcier qui l'utilisait, mais qui était d'une efficacité redoutable. La formule qu'elle désirait utilisée par contre ne nécessitait qu'un petit don de sa part et elle se dit qu'elle aurait donné bien plus sans hésiter s'il avait fallu. Elle sourit en apercevant une goutte de sang séché sur la page, un souvenir de la dernière fois qu'elle avait utilisé ce sort, elle devait alors avoir dix-sept ans… Elle relut la formule et sorti un petit poignard du tiroir de sa table de chevet, elle s'entailla la main sans un sourcillement et en récitant la formule. Aussitôt, elle ressentit une brûlure terrible là où elle s'était coupée et ne put s'empêcher de grimacer.

* * *

><p>Dans l'ancienne chambre d'Hermione, au deuxième étage, Draco entendait les habitants de la maison rire et parler dans la salle à manger située sous sa chambre. Il devait bien être dix-neuf heures. Il avait entendu des gens arrivés un peu plus tôt, les frères et la sœur de Weasley semblait-il d'après ce qu'il avait entendu. Personne n'était venu le voir depuis qu'il était enfermé et il se dit que c'était tant mieux, il ne voulait voir personne.<p>

En fait, il était mort de honte. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Potter avait tout vu. Ses souvenirs avec Étienne, des souvenirs si intimes et surtout cette nuit là… Plus jamais il ne pourrait le regarder en face, il se sentait violé de nouveau. Sauf que cette fois-ci, Potter était dans la foule et riait avec les autres. Il allait tout raconter aux autres c'était certain. Draco s'imaginait déjà le ton moqueur de Weasley et le regard supérieur qu'ils lui adresseraient et le pire dans tout cela c'est qu'ils auraient raison. Ils verraient maintenant ce qui lui apparaissait si clairement : il était faible. Il s'était laissé faire. Il aurait du résisté, mais il avait été trop lâche pour le faire. Par sa faute, la noblesse qui l'avait habité autrefois avait disparu, elle était souillée à jamais. Maintenant, il n'était plus rien.

* * *

><p>Remus et Harry s'étaient retirés dans le salon alors que les autres continuaient à discuter dans la salle à manger. Le survivant s'assit sur un des canapés et Remus ferma les portes françaises pour plus d'intimité, puis vint s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face. Harry pensait à la manière d'aborder le sujet avec Remus et il se demanda si l'ancien ami de son père connaissait la vérité. Si c'était le cas, cela expliquait l'attitude de Remus à l'égard du blond et tout ce mystère qu'avaient fait lui, Rogue et Arthur Weasley autour du serpentard.<p>

-Je sais ce qui est arrivé à Malfoy, je l'ai vu dans ses souvenirs… par accident! Ajouta Harry en voyant le regard désapprobateur de Remus.

-En as-tu parlé aux autres ? Dit Remus en soupirant après quelques secondes de silence.

Harry fit signe que non, le malaise était palpable dans la pièce et il aurait eu envie de revenir en arrière pour que cette conversation n'ait jamais lieue. Après tout, que pouvaient-ils bien dire là-dessus, ça ne les concernait absolument pas.

-Qui est au courant?

-Moi, Arthur Weasley, Jones et Rogue.

Harry acquiesça en silence.

-Si tu avais vu ce que j'ai vu Remus. Je n'arrive même pas à y penser sans me fâcher. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Si tu savais comme je regrette d'avoir vu ça. Aussi stupide que cela puisse paraître, je me sens comme l'un d'eux, comme si j'avais assisté à ça sans rien faire, pourtant c'est ridicule! Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça, en vérité j'ai continué à fouillé dans sa tête, car j'étais curieux. Je m'attendais à la voir se faire battre dans le pire des cas. J'avoue même que je désirais le voir recevoir une raclée, il en méritait une après tout, mais quand j'ai vu ça, il était déjà trop tard pour reculer. En fait, la vérité c'est que maintenant je n'arrive plus à le détester, mais je ne veux pas non plus avoir pitié de lui, il ne mérite pas ça. Il ne mérite pas une nouvelle humiliation. Tu sais, la fois dans la salle de bain, il s'est agrippé à moi et il m'a dit « Aide-moi », je crois que je n'avais jamais entendu autant de désespoir dans la voix de quelqu'un. Je voudrais, je ne sais pas, l'aider… mais lui, il ne le veut pas. Dit Harry en se rappelant les paroles que lui avaient dit Malfoy le matin même.

-Alors, aide-le!

-Je ne veux plus jouer au héros Remus, il ne veut pas que je l'aide, je dois respecter son choix. Dit Harry d'un ton ferme.

Remus leva un sourcil, cela ne ressemblait guère à Harry. Que s'était-il donc passé pendant les deux jours où il avait été absent.

-Tu sais Harry, quand je suis devenu un loup-garou...

Remus marqua une pause, il n'aimait pas parler de son état et Harry le savait c'est pourquoi il l'écoutait avec attention, comme si le moindre geste ferait taire Remus.

-Eh bien, quand je suis devenu un loup-garou, mes amis, ton père, comme tu le sais, dès qu'ils l'ont su, ils ont commencé à s'entraîner à devenir des animagus. Leur but n'était pas de m'aider, car ils ne pouvaient rien y faire évidemment. À cette époque, la potion tue-loup n'existait pas tu sais. Alors à chacune de mes transformations, à défaut de pouvoir m'aider de quelque façon que ce soit, ils m'accompagnaient.

-Tu oublies que je ne suis pas son ami.

-Effectivement, tu m'avais fait oublier. Dit Remus en lui faisant un sourire en coin.

* * *

><p>Draco se trouvait devant sa mère et il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il était arrivé là, autour de lui, il reconnaissait la vaste chambre de ses parents.<p>

-Mère? Je suis revenu...?

-Non Draco, ceci n'est pas réel, tu es dans mon esprit en ce moment et moi je suis au manoir. Dit Narcissa.

-Mais, comment?

-Ce serait trop long à expliquer, comment vas-tu? Lui demanda Narcissa, les yeux remplient d'une immense tristesse.

Draco rougit en baissant les yeux. Elle savait.

-Draco, si tu savais comme j'aurais voulu te protéger... Dit-elle.

-Non mère, tout cela est ma faute, j'ai été faible.

Narcissa prit la tête de son fils entre ses mains, le forçant à la regarder, mais Draco fixait obstinément le plancher.

-Jamais! Je ne veux plus jamais que tu penses une chose pareille. C'est ce monde qui a tenté de te détruire. Dit-elle en désignant la pièce autour d'elle. Mais tu as survécu Draco. Tu es fort, bien plus fort que nous. Bien plus fort de ton père.

Draco leva alors les yeux vers sa mère.

-Où es-tu?

-Dans le quartier général de l'Ordre.

Narcissa acquiessa en souriant.

-Je veux que tu restes avec eux. Ne revient jamais ici Draco. Il n'y a rien ici, il n'y a jamais rien eu ici pour toi. Tiens, prends ça et lorsque tu nous affronteras, n'ai aucune pitié. Dit Narcissa en lui tendant sa baguette qu'il prit avec hésitation.

* * *

><p>Draco se réveilla en sursaut. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, évidemment. Il sentit alors quelque chose dans sa main: sa baguette. Il s'empressa de la cacher sous son oreiller, le coeur battant.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Note de l'auteur<span> :

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et un petit merci spécial à ceux qui m'écrivent des reviews.

Voilà 5 chapitres d'écrits et heureusement j'ai encore beaucoup d'idées. Je crois que je suis en train de vous embarquer pour un assez long voyage!

C'est le chapitre le plus long que j'ai écrit jusqu'à maintenant, mais n'en prenez pas l'habitude :P!

J'espère vous retrouver pour la suite,

Harley Q.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

-Quoi? Tu es devenu complètement fou! S'écria Ron en se redressant dans son lit.

-Chut! Dit Hermione qui était assise sur son lit en jetant un sort d'insonorisation sur la chambre.

Harry lui jeta un regard pour chercher son approbation.

-Non Harry, pour une fois je suis de l'avis de Ron. Je ne crois vraiment pas que c'est une bonne idée de cacher ce qui s'est passé aux autres.

Harry avait attendu que les habitants de Square Grimmaurd aient rejoint leurs chambres et qu'ils n'entendent plus un bruit avant de réveiller ses amis. Il devait les convaincre de ne pas parler de ce qui s'était passé avec Draco le matin.

-Il s'en est pris à Hermione, il a menacé de la tuer!

-Je sais ce qu'il a fait Ron, mais je crois quand même qu'on ferait mieux de ne pas en parler. Imagine leur réaction. Aussi désagréable qu'il soit, je ne crois pas qu'il représente un danger.

Ron se leva de son lit et posa sa main sur le front de Harry.

-Je crois qu'on est en train de le perdre Mione.

-Harry, es-tu vraiment sûr de ce que tu fais. Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette depuis quelque temps.

-Faites-moi confiance! Je sais ce que je fais… enfin, je crois.

-Je sens que je vais le regretter, mais c'est d'accord. J'espère vraiment que tu sais ce que tu es en train de faire comme tu le dis, même si moi je ne comprends absolument pas, je dois te le dire. Soupira Hermione.

-Non, pas toi aussi Hermione. Comment peux-tu me trahir de cette façon? Je crois vraiment que vous êtes tombés sur la tête. On parle de Malfoy ici, ce même Malfoy qui a tenté de te tuer ou au moins de se faire tuer ce matin même! Je crois que nous allons courrir un risque inutile en n'avertissant personne que c'est peut-être un traître. En plus, je ne vois vraiment pas ce que ça nous apporterait! Nous sommes en guerre! C'est le fils d'un mangemort! Il n'y a donc rien de ce que je pourrai vous dire qui vous fera changer d'idée? Dit Ron en regardant ses amis.

-Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne va plus le tenir à l'œil Ron, seulement qu'on lui laisse une autre chance. Dit Hermione d'un ton calme pour apaiser son petit ami.

-D'accord, comme d'habitude vous avez gagné, mais si ce fils de pute fait un pas de travers...

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire et Harry posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de son ami.

-Merci Ron. Dit Harry.

-J'espère quand même que nous n'aurons pas à le regretter. Ajouta Hermione plus sérieusement avant de se recoucher.

* * *

><p>Le manoir Malfoy, bien qu'il était une heure très avancée de la nuit connaissait la même activité qu'en plein jour. Les mangemorts allaient et venaient dans les couloirs en parlant d'un ton plus bas qu'à l'habitude. Une certaine fébrilité était dans l'air, comme si quelque chose se préparait. Lucius monta l'escalier qui menait à sa chambre, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et vit sa femme à genou par terre, dans une sorte de transe. Sa tête blonde était renversée en arrière et elle semblait complètement déconnectée de la réalité. Sa main droite était entaillée et le sang qui s'en échappait dégouttait lentement sur le parquet. Un livre était ouvert sur le lit. Il s'assit sur le lit, près d'elle et après quelques minutes, le corps de sa femme fut traversé d'un grand frisson.<p>

-Tu lui as parlé? Demanda-t-il d'un ton calme.

Narcissa sursauta en entendant la voix Lucius, puis elle se retourna vers lui en hochant la tête.

-Où est-il?

-En sécurité…

Lucius hocha faiblement la tête, il préférait ne pas être au courant. Ce que sa femme venait de faire ressemblait un peu trop à de la trahison pour qu'il veuille en savoir les détails. Surtout que le seigneur des ténèbres les regardaient maintenant avec une certaine suspicion, il n'était pas sans connaître l'amour de Narcissa pour son fils et déjà le fait de ressentir de tels sentiments était louche à ses yeux. Il prit sa main blessée et la pansa avec un mouchoir de soie qu'il avait pris dans un de ses tiroirs. Il lui embrassa alors doucement le poignet.

-Tu te souviens Narcissa? Dit-il en jetant un regard vers le vieux livre.

Narcissa frémit, bien sûr qu'elle se souvenait. Elle s'était souvenue aussitôt qu'elle avait senti le livre entre ses mains et surtout lorsqu'elle avait aperçu la goutte de sang séchée sur le vélin du grimoire.

-C'était une autre époque, j'ai peine à croire qu'il s'agissait bien de nous…

-Moi je n'ai pas oublié. Dit-il posant un baiser au creux de son coude.

Elle avait dix-sept ans et lui, dix-huit. Ils étaient fiancés et Lucius était parti parfaire ses études à l'étranger. Cela faisait huit mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, bien sûr, ils s'échangeaient des lettres, mais cela ne comblait pas leur solitude, pas totalement en tout cas…

Narcissa soupira, tout cela lui semblait si loin. C'était avant Voldemort, bien avant tout ceci.

-M'aimes-tu encore? Murmura-t-il d'une voix presque inaudible, sans la regarder.

Elle se figea un instant. En plus de vingt-deux ans de mariage, il n'avait jamais prononcé ces mots, pas même lorsqu'il était jeune et que le monde était à ses pieds. Jamais.

-Il est un peu tard pour ça Lucius. Regarde autour de toi, cette vie que tu as choisie, moi, je ne vois pas de place ici pour l'amour. Dit-elle en posant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

* * *

><p>Draco entendit un déclic et vit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, il cru un instant qu'il s'agissait de Rogue, car cela faisait au moins une semaine qu'il ne l'avait pas revu. Il fut déçu et irrité en voyant Potter entrer dans sa chambre. Une émotion entre la colère et la honte l'envahit en voyant son ennemi.<p>

-Sors.

Pourquoi lui faisait-il ça. Il n'en avait pas eu assez de violer ses souvenirs, maintenant il en voulait plus. Il avait vu la salope qu'il était et voulait sa part? Il se recroquevilla sur son lit et s'apprêta à sortir sa baguette toujours cachée sous son oreiller. Plus jamais il ne se laisserait faire.

-Je voulais m'excuser, je n'avais pas le droit de…

-De me violer? Dit agressivement Malfoy en le regardant soudain droit dans les yeux.

Le gryffondor hésita un instant, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le blond le confronte de la sorte et encore moins à ce qu'il lui parle de ce qu'il avait vu.

-Je suis désolé, vraiment. Dit-il en tentant de soutenir ce regard si froid, rempli de défiance.

Malfoy renifla dédaigneusement et sembla relaxer un peu plus ou du moins, sa crispation diminua d'un cran. Il détacha son regard de celui du brun et éloigna sa main de son oreiller.

-Je ne veux pas en parler.

-Je comprends. Dit Harry en acquiesçant vigoureusement de la tête.

-Jamais. Insista Malfoy.

-Très bien.

Malfoy eut l'air surpris, mais il resta silencieux, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentit soudain très las, il n'avait plus envie de se battre. Il voulait seulement que Potter fiche le camps et le plus vite serait le mieux.

-Tu veux venir en bas pour le petit-déjeuner?

-Non.

-Les autres sont au courant que tu vas venir manger avec nous, ils t'attendent, tu sais.

-J'en doute et cesse d'être aussi gentil avec moi, je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié.

Potter soupira, finalement il se demandait vraiment pourquoi il se compliquait la vie à vouloir aider ce type.

-Bon. Alors, reste là, je n'en ai rien à foutre, mais si tu changes d'idée, tu sais où est la salle à manger. Dit-il un peu plus sèchement qu'il l'aurait voulu en sortant de la chambre.

* * *

><p>Harry s'assit à la table entre Ginny et Ron alors que la conversation allait bon train dans la salle à manger. Le sujet de conversation était à présent le nouveau résident de Square Grimmaurd : Draco Malfoy. Les jumeaux étaient estomaqués par cette nouvelle et Remus tentait de répondre tant bien que mal à leurs questions et surtout à leurs moqueries alors que le survivant prenait place à la table. En le voyant, ils se tournèrent aussitôt vers lui et Remus soupira de soulagement à l'idée qu'ils le laisseraient un peu tranquille.<p>

-Alors, comment va Sa Majesté? Demanda Fred d'un ton moqueur.

-Il ne veut pas descendre, j'imagine. Fit Hermione en jetant un regard à Harry.

Son ami hocha négativement de la tête et prit une pomme dans une des assiettes posées sur la table.

-C'est sûr qu'avec une telle bande de crétins, je le comprends. Dit Ginny à George qui s'amusait à imiter le serpentard.

-Ginny, ne traite pas tes frères de crétins. Dit Mme Weasley en haussant le ton.

Ron jeta un drôle d'air à sa sœur. Pourquoi prenait-elle soudain la défense de Malfoy? Après toutes les insultes qu'il lui avait lancées au visage au cours de ses années à Poudlard.

-Quoi Ron, ne me regarde pas comme ça. Tout le monde peut changer et j'imagine que si Harry lui fait confiance, il a de bonnes raisons de le faire.

Harry déglutit avec peine. Quoi, maintenant il était devenu le défenseur attitré de Malfoy?

-C'est sûr que si Harry le dit, qui va aller le contredire. Dit Ron en donnant des coups de coude à sa sœur et en lui lançant un regard explicite qui fit rougir la jeune fille.

Soudain, le silence se fit à la table, alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers Malfoy qui s'approchait de la table, mal à l'aise. Seuls Fred et George, qui continuaient à déconner dans leur coin, ne le virent pas.

-Quand même, il s'agit du fils de ce cher Lucius, roi des mangemorts s'il en est un. Quoiqu'il paraîtrait que ces temps-ci ça ne va pas trop bien pour lui, mais puisque Voldy a besoin d'une piaule pour ses mangemorts…

Fred se tourna alors vers son petit frère et vit Malfoy qui se tenait là, debout à côté de la table. Il donna un coup à son frère pour lui faire signe de se taire ce qu'il fit en se retournant à son tour et en apercevant le blond. Tout le monde à la table retenait son souffle en attendant la réaction du serpentard. Ce dernier regarda les membres de l'Ordre assis autour de la table recouverte de différents plats remplis de nourriture et après une seconde d'hésitation s'assit entre Ginny et Hermione, car la seule autre place de disponible était celle à côté de George. Ils gardèrent tous le silence en fixant le serpentard, puis lorsque ce dernier tendit la main vers une assiette pour prendre un croissant, ce fut comme un signal et les conversations reprirent presque normalement.

-Alors Malfoy, tu te plais bien ici? Demanda Ginny en lui souriant candidement.

Malfoy la détesta immédiatement et n'eut qu'une envie, celle de l'ignorer royalement, mais il lui fit un sourire carnassier et répondit.

-Je nage en plein bonheur, comme tu peux le voir. Par contre, il est certain que si j'avais une jolie fille comme toi à mes côtés, je me sentirais moins… seul. Lui murmura-t-il en lui frôlant langoureusement le bras avec le bout de ses doigts ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire monter le rouge aux joues.

Ron se leva d'un bond de sa chaise, mais resta à sa place en voyant le regard d'Hermione. Il essayait seulement de le provoquer et il le savait, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

-Calme-toi Weasley, ta sœur ne craint rien. Moi c'est plutôt les jolis garçons qui m'intéressent. Dit Draco en lui jetant un petit sourire moqueur qui eut pour effet de faire reculer Ron, comme s'il était contagieux. J'ai dit joli, alors ne t'inquiète pas pour ta vertu.

Après sa révélation, les autres le regardèrent avec surprise et George pouffa de rire.

-Qui aurait pu deviner que l'héritier des Malfoy était une tapette! On dirait bien que c'est la fin de la lignée de Malfoy, pauvre Lucius quand même. Dit-il en riant alors que personne d'autre à la table ne riait, même pas son frère jumeau qui le dévisageait, il s'en aperçut et cessa brusquement de rire, mal à l'aise.

Mme Weasley le foudroya du regard et se tourna vers Malfoy qui serrait les dents.

-Tout le monde est accepté ici, même les idiots, comme tu peux le voir. Dit-elle en lui versant une tasse de thé.

Malfoy lui fit un mince sourire et continua à manger en silence alors que les conversations reprenaient doucement et que George évitait son regard, humilié.

* * *

><p>Rogue était arrivé en après-midi, il s'était enfermé pendant plus d'une heure dans la chambre qu'occupaient à présent les jumeaux, sans saluer personne. Il ressortit ensuite avec une petite fiole qu'il donna à Remus, Harry qui était assis dans le salon et jouait aux échecs avec Ron se dit qu'il devait s'agir de la potion tue-loup, même s'il n'en était pas certain. Distrait, il déplaça son cavalier et entendit Ron dire pour la troisième fois cette après-midi : « échec et mat ». Harry se leva en s'étirant et fit signe à son ami qu'il renonçait à le battre pour aujourd'hui. Il jeta un regard vers Ginny qui faisait semblant de lire et qui le regardait jouer depuis tout à l'heure. Elle lui adressa alors un sourire que Harry tenta de lui retourner de son mieux, il ne voulait pas blesser la sœur de Ron, car il savait qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, mais il ne voulait pas non plus lui faire de faux espoirs.<p>

Il vit alors Rogue monter les escaliers, il dit qu'il allait certainement rendre visite à son filleul. En effet, ce dernier s'était retiré dans sa chambre après avoir lu en silence toute la matinée dans un des fauteuils du salon et avoir dîné avec eux. Il avait été étonné du flegme du serpentard lors du déjeuner et il se permit de croire que peut-être il avait eu raison de donner une deuxième chance à son ennemi. Sait-on jamais?

* * *

><p>Rogue fut surpris de trouver la porte de la chambre de Draco grande ouverte en montant les escaliers. Il s'approcha du cadre de porte et cogna discrètement. Malfoy qui essayait de faire léviter un livre sans se servir de sa baguette sursauta et le volume s'écrasa par terre dans un bruit mat. Il leva la tête en apercevant le maître des potions, il lui fit signe d'entrer et ramassa le livre par terre. Il se rassit sur son lit et dévisagea l'homme devant lui un bon moment avant de parler.<p>

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous êtes un traître…

-La provocation ne vous mènera nulle part avec moi. Dit Rogue d'un ton froid, il ne s'attendait pas à cette phrase, pas de la bouche de son filleul.

-Je ne voulais pas vous provoquer, j'en suis un aussi maintenant. Dit Malfoy en grimaçant.

-On est un traître que si on a déjà été fidèle à quelqu'un, je ne crois pas que tu as déjà été fidèle au seigneur des ténèbres, la peur n'est pas de la loyauté Draco.

Le serpentard hocha faiblement la tête.

-Et vous, lui avez-vous été fidèle?

Rogue balaya la question du revers de la main et s'assit sur le fauteuil près du lit de Draco.

-Alors, il paraît que vous vous mêlez aux autres?

-J'ai seulement mangé avec eux ce matin et ce midi. Répondit Malfoy en hochant les épaules comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance.

-Voulez-vous en parler?

Draco fit comme s'il n'avait par entendu la question et se mit à fixer la peinture champêtre sans intérêt sur le mur en face.

-Comment vont mes parents? Dit Malfoy d'un ton vague.

-Ils vont bien Draco, mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. Insista Rogue calmement.

Une question harassait Draco, mais il n'osait pas la poser à son parrain. Il connaissait bien la réaction qu'il aurait, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se la poser. Il ne savait pas si c'était par pur masochisme ou pour une raison encore plus terrible qu'il voulait la poser, mais il devait le faire, c'était presque viscéral. Il respira un bon coup.

-Et lui, comment va-t-il? Dit-il d'une voix qu'il aurait voulu assurée, mais qui se brisa en une sorte de murmure aigu.

Rogue d'un naturel si froid paru étonné et choqué. Il conserva le silence si longtemps en observant Draco comme s'il tentait de lire en lui, que ce dernier crut qu'il ne lui répondrait pas, mais son ancien professeur finit par ouvrir la bouche, hésitant.

-Étant donné que Jones et toi avez réussi à vous échapper, le maître était fou de rage et il n'a pas été promu comme il s'y attendait. En fait, les autres mangemorts le fuient comme la peste, car il leur fait penser à leur échec de cette nuit là. Ton père et ta mère sont aussi tombés en discrédit à cause de ta tentative de fuite.

Draco hocha la tête en silence en fixant toujours des yeux le tableau insipide qu'il ne voyait même plus. Il était perdu dans ses pensées.

-Il faut avancer Draco, c'est la seule manière de guérir. Dit Rogue d'un ton décidé et triste à la fois, comme s'il savait ce que c'était.

-C'est justement ça qui est le plus dur à supporter. J'ai l'impression que ce qui me fait le plus souffrir, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai vécu, ni tout le mal qu'il m'a fait, mais bien que malgré ce que j'ai vécu, la vie continue à suivre son cours, comme si de rien n'était. Quoi que je fasse, je suis condamné à vivre dans le présent, même si je me débats de toutes mes forces, je continue à avancer, malgré moi.

* * *

><p><span>Note de l'auteur<span> :

****Rectification: pour le passage «les autres sont au courant»****

Merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews, je vous répondrai comme toujours!

J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre, je ne sais pas pourquoi, peut-être parce que si on arrondit à la dizaine le nombre de chapitres de ma fic on arrive maintenant à 10 ^^ !

Merci de me lire,

Harley Q.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 :

Quelque part dans le nord de l'Angleterre, dans une petite ferme cachée aux yeux de tous par de nombreux sorts de camouflage, Luna Lovegood palpait la patte antérieure d'un des sombrals dont elle faisait l'élevage pour l'Ordre. Ces derniers les utilisaient comme moyens de transport, depuis quelque temps, car ils étaient plus fiables que des balais pour repérer le danger, ils étaient invisibles pour la plupart des gens, ils étaient fidèles et savaient se défendre. Le seul problème c'est qu'ils se reproduisaient très lentement et pour l'instant le troupeau s'élevait seulement à trente individus. Luna reposa doucement la patte de l'animal magique sur le sol et lui caressa doucement l'encolure.

-C'était ton dernier voyage mon vieux. Lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille.

C'était le plus vieux et le mieux dressé du troupeau, mais il boitait depuis son retour de Roumanie où il avait amené Lupin. Pour lui, l'heure de la retraite avait sonné.

Les membres de l'Ordre qui voyageaient vers d'autres pays transitaient toujours par sa ferme qui n'était pas surveillée par les mangemorts pour l'instant. En fait, elle était tellement éloignée de tout que personne n'aurait pris le temps de la surveiller. Elle sortit de l'enclos et referma doucement la clôture derrière elle en jetant un dernier regard aux animaux qui mangeaient paisiblement leur foin. Elle remonta la colline qui allait jusqu'à la petite maison aux murs blanchis à la chaux et entra dans la serre adjacente.

-Neville? Appela-t-elle en avançant dans une allée.

Un jeune homme se releva alors de derrière une gigantesque plante aux feuilles mauve et turquoise, il avait les mains et le visage maculé de terre. Luna s'avança vers lui, enroula ses bras autour de son cou en souriant et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-J'adore quand tu es couvert de terre.

Neville lui répondit par un sourire surexcité, il se détacha d'elle et l'entraîna un peu plus loin dans la serre pour lui montrer une toute petite plante rouge vif. Elle avait à peine trois feuilles et paraissait encore très fragile.

-J'ai réussi Luna. Dit-il en lui montrant la jeune pousse.

-J'étais certaine que tu y arriverais. Dit-elle d'un ton calme et souriant doucement.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de réagir aussi peu! Le professeur Chourave y a travaillé pendant vingt ans sur ça et après sa mort l'an passé je ne croyais franchement pas y arriver. Il faut prévenir l'Ordre au plus vite! Dit-il en la soulevant de terre ce qui la fit rire.

Elle glissa ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête et l'embrassa passionnément. Il fit glisser ses mains jusqu'à ses fesses et approfondit leur baiser en la calant plus fermement contre lui.

-Tu es certain que tu veux les prévenir immédiatement? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton rieur en commençant à détacher les boutons de sa chemise.

Il happa ses lèvres en la poussant vers la table de travail où étaient posés ses outils et quelques pots en terre cuite. Elle s'assit sur la table en passant ses jambes de chaque côté de ses hanches. Il fit glisser son chandail par-dessus sa tête en lui couvrant le ventre de baisers et en remontant jusqu'au cou ce qui la fit gémir de plaisir. Elle glissa ses mains vers sa ceinture qu'elle défit rapidement et l'aida à enlever son jeans. Il s'apprêtait à détacher le sien lorsqu'elle entendit les sombrals hennir avec panique. Neville et elle s'arrêtèrent un moment et se regardèrent en tendant l'oreille. De nouveaux hennissements retentirent et la blonde se leva de la table. Il se passait quelque chose d'anormal dans le pré. Elle sortit de la serre en trottinant, sans attendre Neville qui enfilait son pantalon avec difficulté. Soudain, il entendit Luna pousser un cri et il se dépêcha de sortir en finissant d'attacher sa ceinture.

-Luna, ça va? Cria-t-il en trébuchant sur une pelle qui était posé par terre.

Ce qu'il vit en sortant de la serre lui coupa le souffle. Une dizaine de mangemorts remontaient la colline d'un pas rapide, Neville vit Luna qui courrait vers eux.

-Luna!

Elle lui jeta un regard, mais continua sa course. Neville vit alors l'enclos derrière les mangemorts et les cadavres sombres des sombrals sur l'herbe verte. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour eux, il devait l'arrêter, elle se rapprochait de plus en plus des mangemorts. Neville sortit sa baguette et jeta un sort qui projeta une boule de feu au premier mangemort qui l'évita à la dernière minute. Les mangemorts transplanèrent alors pour se mettre à couvert. Voyant cela, Neville appela alors Luna qui cette fois se tourna vers lui, le regard perdu. Il lui fit signe de revenir et sentit une horrible brûlure sur sa cuisse gauche alors qu'un sort venait de l'effleurer. Deux mangemorts s'approchaient de lui. Luna transplana à côté de lui et ils coururent jusqu'à la maison en lançant des sorts aux mangemorts. Un _stupefix_ lancé par Luna frappa l'un d'eux qui tomba sur le sol, le corps complètement raide. Trois autres mangemorts se joignirent à eux alors que d'autres entraient dans l'écurie. Neville recula d'un pas pour éviter le sort qu'un mangemort à sa droite lui lança, ils étaient à quelques pas de la porte de la maison et Neville tira Luna par la main. Soudain, un sort lui percuta la tête et elle poussa un cri en plaquant sa main sur son œil gauche. Il la poussa à l'intérieur de la maison et referma la porte derrière lui en murmurant des sorts de protection.

-Ça ne les retiendra pas longtemps. Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Luna gémissait, la main toujours sur l'œil, du sang coulait à présent sur sa joue. Neville la prit par la main et l'amena dans la cuisine.

-Il faut prendre le porte-au-loin d'urgence Luna. Dit-il en la poussant vers l'assiette décorative située au dessus du vaisselier.

Elle posa la main sur l'assiette et il lui lâcha la main juste à ce moment là.

-Je dois récupérer la plante, je ne peux pas l'abandonner. Dit-il alors qu'elle lui lançait un regard d'incompréhension.

« Et moi? » Pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle se faisait téléporter.

* * *

><p>Il était à peine six heures du matin à Square Grimmaurd et Harry ne s'endormait plus. Il se leva de son lit en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller Hermione et Ron qui dormaient encore, la tête de la gryffondor sur l'épaule du roux. Il referma la porte de sa chambre et ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard vers la porte fermée de Malfoy, Harry se demanda s'il dormait ou plutôt s'il parvenait à dormir. Il secoua la tête et descendit l'escalier avant de pénétrer dans la cuisine. Il sursauta en voyant que Ginny était assise à la table, un thé était posé devant elle, elle le regardait.<p>

-Tu es matinale. Dit-il en s'assoyant face à elle, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, car il s'attendait à être seul.

-Fred et George ronflent tellement fort que je n'ai pas vraiment réussi à dormir. Tu en veux? Dit-elle en désignant la théière posée sur la table.

Harry acquiesça, elle se leva pour aller lui chercher une tasse et la posa devant lui en la remplissant. Harry se dit que la sœur de Ron était jolie, que peut-être cela lui ferait du bien de sortir avec quelqu'un, que c'était ce que les gens normaux faisaient. Peut-être que c'était ce qu'il devait faire. Après tout, elle, elle était amoureuse de lui et c'était une gentille fille. Ses amis et la famille de Ginny seraient heureux. Il n'était pas amoureux d'elle, mais que connaissait-il à l'amour. Peut-être qu'après quelque temps il l'aimerait, il s'habituerait à elle.

-À quoi tu penses? Demanda Ginny en voyant l'air pensif de Harry.

-À rien. Je veux dire… à toi.

Ginny fit un petit rire silencieux qui surprit Harry, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à une telle réaction de sa part.

-Si tu savais comme j'ai attendu que tu me dises ces mots depuis toutes ces années, mais aujourd'hui ils sonnent plus comme une blague. Ne me fais pas rire Harry Potter. Dit la rousse d'un ton où on pouvait sentir une certaine amertume.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Voyons. Tu l'as toujours su n'est-ce pas, que je suis amoureuse de toi? Avec toutes les allusions de mon frère. Je ne peux pas croire que le survivant ne se soit pas rendu compte de quelque chose d'aussi évident. Si c'est le cas, je crois que nous sommes tous condamnés. Dit-elle en affichant un sourire faux.

-Non, tu as raison, je le savais, mais... Dit Harry mal à l'aise.

-Mais tu ne m'aimes pas.

Il voulut répliquer, mais elle l'en empêcha.

-Pas besoin de te justifier Harry, ça fait longtemps que je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas et je vis très bien, enfin, le mieux possible avec ça. Je préfère que ça soit clair plutôt que tu me mentes, car ça je ne pourrais pas le tolérer. Dit-elle en le regardant fermement dans les yeux.

-Ok. Fut la seule chose que parvint à articuler Harry qui ne croyait jamais avoir une telle discussion avec la petite sœur de son meilleur ami.

-C'est bien, je pense, de clarifier les choses. Dit-elle d'un ton plus léger cette fois.

-Mais toi tu vas continuer à m'aimer?

-Effectivement, je ne peux pas contrôler ça, malheureusement. Dit-elle en grimaçant.

-J'aurais voulu…

-Oh, moi aussi j'aurais voulu, mais je sais que ce genre de chose ne se force pas.

Ce que Ginny ne dit pas à Harry c'était combien elle lui en voulait, malgré elle. C'était illogique de lui en vouloir pour quelque chose qui n'était pas dans son contrôle, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle avait le brun dans la peau depuis tellement d'années. Elle s'était bercée d'illusions, elle croyait qu'un jour il finirait peut-être par la remarquer, mais elle avait compris lors de son voyage en Roumanie que cet amour l'épuisait. Elle devait cesser d'espérer des choses qui n'étaient pas dans son contrôle. Elle se disait que sans Harry elle ne pouvait pas être heureuse et elle repoussait toujours le bonheur un peu plus en avant, elle serait heureuse lorsqu'elle aurait enfin Harry, mais c'était faux. Elle devait cesser de se projeter dans un futur aussi éloigné qu'improbable alors que le présent, lui, filait à toute allure. Il ne s'agissait pas de vivre dans le moment présent, car tous les humains y sont condamnés, qu'on le veuille ou non, mais plutôt de prendre en main ce qu'elle pouvait contrôler, de cesser d'espérer en vain.

-Je voulais seulement te poser une question. Dit-elle après quelques instants d'un silence un peu trop pesant.

-Je crois que je te dois bien ça. Répondit Harry en se redressant sur sa chaise.

-C'est un peu délicat, mais comme tu n'as jamais vraiment eu de copine et tout… Je me demandais si… tu vas peut-être rire, mais je me demandais si…

-Si? Dit Harry incertain de la tournure qu'allait prendre cette phrase.

-Je ne sais pas moi, mais peut-être que ce n'est pas les filles qui t'intéressent…Je dis ça comme ça! Dit Ginny en rougissant, elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle lui avait dit ça.

-Non! Dit Harry en rougissant à son tour.

-Non?

-Je veux dire, les filles m'intéressent, enfin, personne ne m'intéresse en ce moment, mais je ne suis pas… je ne suis pas…

-Gay? Ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

-Ouais, c'est ça. Je ne le suis pas. Dit Harry d'un ton rapide.

-Je comprendrais si je ne suis pas la personne à qui tu as envie d'en parler, mais je ne dirai rien à personne, tu peux me faire confiance.

-Je ne le suis pas Ginny. Insista Harry qui ne savait plus comment mettre fin à cette conversation.

-Bon très bien, puisque tu le dis. Dit-elle en continuant de sourire.

- Arrête!

-Je n'ai rien dit moi. Répondit-elle en se levant de la table. À plus tard.

Harry la regarda quitter la cuisine en silence, finalement, il aurait mieux fait de rester couché.

* * *

><p>Harry ne parvenait pas à dormir, ses pensées s'agitaient dans sa tête, il ne cessait de repenser à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Ginny plus tôt et il se dit qu'un verre d'eau lui ferait du bien. Il se leva donc et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en s'éclairant avec sa baguette. Il fut arrêté en voyant que de la lumière filtrait sous la porte de la chambre de Malfoy. Lui aussi avait visiblement de la difficulté à dormir. Il pensa à ce que Ginny lui avait dit, il se dit que Malfoy lui était gay et cela lui fit étrange sensation qu'il ne parvint pas à s'expliquer. Il cogna à la porte sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il n'allait tout de même pas parler à Malfoy de son homosexualité, surtout qu'il craignait que cela lui rappelle le jeune homme qui l'avait si cruellement trahi. Personne ne répondit derrière la porte. Le serpentard avait peut-être oublié d'éteindre sa lumière avant de s'endormir ou peut-être n'avait-il pas envie d'être dérangé, ce qui était assez compréhensible vu qu'il était autour de deux heures du matin. Que faisait-il devant cette porte déjà? Il allait rebrousser chemin lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre derrière la porte.<p>

-Attends.

Le gryffondor eut l'étrange impression que Malfoy savait que c'était lui derrière la porte. Il ouvrit la porte et vit que le blond était assis dans son lit. Il referma la porte derrière lui et vint s'asseoir dans le fauteuil situé près du lit sans dire quoi que ce soit, comme si c'était tout à fait naturel.

-Tu n'arrives pas à dormir.

-Ton sens de l'observation est impressionnant Potter.

Harry soupira en faisant mine de se lever, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se faire insulter cette nuit. Un éclair de panique brouilla les traits de Malfoy et le brun se rassit en le dévisageant.

-Ça va?

Draco baissa alors le regard vers ses couvertures sans répondre. Le gryffondor respecta son silence et se mit à caresser le velours du fauteuil du bout des doigts.

-As-tu envie de jouer aux échecs? Demanda Harry après quelques minutes.

-Non.

-Moi non plus en fait, j'en ai déjà assez de jouer avec Ron.

Malfoy prit le livre à la reliure de cuir qui traînait toujours sur sa table de chevet et l'ouvrit. Rogue lui avait apporté ce petit livre peu après son arrivée et le gryffondor ne l'avait jamais vu lire autre chose, pourtant le livre ne comportait certainement pas plus d'une centaine de pages.

-Tu lis toujours le même livre. Dit Harry en tentant de lire le titre.

-J'essai de comprendre. Répondit Draco sans lever les yeux des pages blanches.

-Ça parle de quoi?

-C'est en français… C'est une pièce de théâtre en fait, « Caligula ». Marmonna le blond.

-Tu comprends le français? Demanda Harry qui était surtout étonné que le serpentard s'intéresse au théâtre.

-Un peu. Dit Draco en levant cette fois les yeux de son livre, mais il ne regardait pas le brun, il avait les yeux perdus dans le vague.

Bien entendu qu'il comprenait le français, il le parlait même très bien. Il avait eu un bon professeur… Il regarda de nouveau les pages blanches et glissa son pouce à l'intérieur de la couverture, le papier était soulevé dans le coin et il savait qu'il n'avait qu'à tirer un peu, comme il l'avait fait de nombreuses fois, pour que le papier se soulève. Il referma le livre sans l'ouvrir à la première page comme il en avait eu si souvent envie ces derniers temps, il ne voulait plus voir les quelques mots écrits d'une écriture penchée qu'il connaissait par cœur. Ce n'était pas le texte qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Il cherchait plutôt une réponse, une explication à ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il fallait qu'il y en ait une et si elle n'était pas là, elle était ailleurs.

Harry vit le regard du blond changer alors qu'il regardait pensivement le livre. Il se demanda comment il avait pu en arriver là, assis dans la chambre de Malfoy à le regarder lire, à parler avec lui. Il savait bien comment cela s'était passé dans les faits, mais il se sentait un peu dépassé. Pour une rare fois dans sa vie, il se demanda de quoi il avait vraiment envie. Faisait-il ça pour Malfoy ou pour lui-même. Aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, il avait l'impression qu'en ce moment il faisait, pour une fois, ce dont il avait envie, ce qu'il avait choisi. Même si ses amis n'étaient pas d'accord, même si Malfoy lui-même ne voulait rien entendre, il n'avait fait qu'à sa tête. Être avec le serpentard avait quelque chose de reposant. Peut-être était-ce le fait que pour une fois, personne n'attendait rien de lui.

-Ce soir je n'arrivais pas à dormir parce que j'avais peur. Dit Malfoy en reposant le livre sur sa table de chevet, mais en continuant à détourner le regard.

-Des cauchemars…

-Non, ça je m'y suis habitué. J'avais peur… je ne sais pas. Je ne pouvais pas éteindre la lumière, juste ce soir. Je sentais que j'allais disparaître. Comme si… comme si la nuit allait m'avaler. Dit-il d'un ton soucieux et en même temps très sérieux.

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. C'était la première fois que Malfoy se confiait à lui de la sorte et il ne voulait surtout pas le mettre mal à l'aise, mais il ignorait ce qu'il devait répondre.

-Je vais rester ici.

Malfoy leva un sourcil, mais n'ajouta rien. Au contraire, il se recoucha et fit dos au Gryffondor. Après une vingtaine de minutes passées ainsi, Harry sentit ses paupières se fermer d'elles-mêmes et il luttait pour ne pas s'endormir. Il fixait le petit livre sur la table de chevet et le souffle régulier du serpentard lui indiqua qu'il dormait. Bien que le serpentard lui ait parlé comme jamais, il lui semblait qu'il le connaissait de moins en moins. Il semblait avoir tant vécu depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu et il se demanda si lui n'était pas resté affreusement immobile pendant tout ce temps. Le jeune homme qui dormait à quelques pas de lui n'était plus celui qu'il avait connu.

« Qui es-tu Draco Malfoy? » Pensa-t-il juste avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

* * *

><p><span>Note de l'auteur<span> :

Dans le prochain chapitre, vous aurez des nouvelles d'Étienne, pour ceux qui s'en ennuient!

Merci de me lire,

Harley Q.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8:

Luna s'écrasa brutalement sur le sol et laissa tomber l'assiette qui se brisa sur le plancher de bois verni. Au même moment, un coucou de couleur rouge accroché au mur poussa son cri strident. Elle perdit aussitôt connaissance sous le regard ahuri du grand adolescent à l'allure indolente qui travaillait à la boutique de farces et attrapes de Fred et George. Il sortit en tremblant de derrière le comptoir et mis une main devant sa bouche en apercevant le visage couvert de sang de la jeune fille. Le magasin était désert et il regarda les étalages bourrés de toutes sortes d'objets multicolores autour de lui, comme s'ils auraient pu lui apporter de l'aide. C'était décidé, il allait démissionner.

* * *

><p>Harry se réveilla, le corps complètement endolori et se demanda un instant où il était. Il se remémora aussitôt les évènements de la veille en voyant Malfoy qui dormait dans son lit, le visage complètement détendu et une main posée sur l'oreiller à la manière d'un enfant endormi. Il se leva doucement pour éviter de le réveiller et se faufila jusqu'à sa chambre. En sortant, il jeta un dernier regard au blond et referma la porte derrière lui. Hermione et Ron étaient assis dans le lit de Ron et se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers lui alors qu'il franchissait le seuil de la porte. Il décida de les ignorer et se dirigea vers sa commode en sentant leurs regards sur lui. Le soleil était déjà levé et projetait l'ombre des carreaux de la fenêtre sur son lit, créant l'illusion d'un damier sur le couvre-lit bleu pâle. Il ferait beau et chaud comme c'était le cas depuis deux jours, c'était étonnant pour une semaine d'octobre.<p>

-On peut savoir où tu as passé la nuit? Demanda Hermione avec un ton incrédule.

-J'étais avec Malfoy. Dit Harry comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus naturelle du monde, mais en évitant le regard d'Hermione.

-Quoi? Cria Ron de surprise.

-Longue histoire.

-Si tu crois t'en tirer avec ça Harry Potter, tu te trompes! Que tu deviennes tout bizarre après avoir vu Malfoy faire une crise et que tu nous caches des détails ça passe. Que soudainement tu décides de le couvrir et que tu nous forces à ne rien dire après qu'il nous ait attaqués passe encore, même si c'est limite. Que soudainement tu sembles t'intéresser à lui sans nous dire pourquoi, à nous, tes meilleurs amis, je peux encore le tolérer. Par contre, là, que tu passes la nuit avec lui sans trouver autre chose comme explication que de dire que c'est une « longue histoire », ça, ça dépasse les bornes et je tiens à te dire que les bornes tu les avais déjà repoussées très loin! Tu nous dois des explications et tu le sais. Alors, parle! Explique! Hurla Hermione rouge de colère, en empoignant Harry par le bras.

Ron et Harry la dévisageaient en silence, ils ne l'avaient vu que très rarement aussi en colère. Harry soupira, il était acculé au mur cette fois. Que pourrait-il bien leur dire sans trahir la confiance du serpentard? Il n'était même pas supposé savoir lui-même. Il commença alors en leur parlant du désespoir dans les yeux de Malfoy lors de sa crise dans la salle de bain, de ce qu'il avait dit, de la manière dont il s'était agrippé à lui en criant à l'aide. Il leur raconta ce qui s'était passé dans la chambre avec Malfoy juste après qu'il s'en soit pris à Hermione. Comment il avait vu ses souvenirs par accident, grâce à la légilimancie, mais il ne leur dit pas ce qu'il avait vu. Il leur dit seulement qu'il savait ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Il leur raconta son insomnie de la veille, en évitant soigneusement de parler de sa discussion avec Ginny et puis il leur dit qu'il était tombé endormi dans le fauteuil de la chambre du serpentard.

-Je crois que j'ai encore plus de questions qu'avant que tu nous racontes tout ça, si seulement je savais ce qui lui est arrivé, mais là j'avoue que je ne comprends pas. Dit Hermione qui avait encore de la difficulté à digérer ce que Harry venait de lui raconter.

-Je ne peux pas vous dire ce que j'ai vu, je ne devrais même pas être au courant moi-même. Je ne peux vraiment pas. Dit Harry d'une manière qui n'admettait aucune concession.

-Je me demande quand même ce qu'il a pu lui arriver de si terrible pour que tu ne puisses pas nous en parler, à nous, tes meilleurs amis. Tu sais bien qu'on n'en parlerait à personne. Insista Ron qui mourrait d'envie de savoir.

-Je ne dirai rien Ron.

-Il a été torturé? Tenta Ron.

-Arrête! Dit Harry avec agacement.

-Ses parents ont été tués?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, c'était incroyable, Ron n'avait aucun respect. Soudain, Hermione hoqueta en plaquant sa main droite sur sa bouche, comme si une idée particulièrement choquante venait de lui apparaître. Elle hésita un instant en regardant ses amis.

-Oubliez ça. Dit-elle.

-À quoi viens-tu de penser? Demanda Ron curieux.

-Non ce n'est rien. Je me disais simplement, mais ça ne doit pas être ça… sauf que ça ferait tellement de sens avec ce que tu nous as raconté. Non, c'est ridicule, tu as raison Harry, il vaut mieux ne pas essayer de savoir si Malfoy ne veut pas en parler, c'est sa décision et ça ne nous regarde pas. Mais, après ce que tu nous as raconté, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser… La manière dont il a reculé lorsque tu l'as touché, son agressivité, ses crises… Dis Harry, il n'a pas été… je veux dire… il n'a pas été, tu sais, abusé?

Harry sentit ses joues brûlées alors qu'elles se teintaient de rouge, il baissa aussitôt le regard et Hermione jura.

-Quoi? Malfoy a été violé? C'est une blague? Dit Ron qui ne riait pas du tout.

Harry demeura silencieux.

-Je n'arriverai plus jamais à le voir comme avant. Dit Hermione, médusée.

-Non, justement, il faut que vous continuiez à faire comme avant, sinon il va savoir que vous savez! Il va penser que je vous l'ai dit. S'exclama Harry d'un ton paniqué.

-Mais comment veux-tu qu'on fasse ça?

-Qui lui a fait ça? Demanda Ron qui se sentait soudainement très mal à l'aise.

-Les mangemorts. Dit seulement Harry qui revoyait l'image de Greyback au-dessus de lui.

-Nous allons faire comme si de rien n'était et toi Harry, tu peux compter sur nous, comme toujours. Dit Ron d'une voix ferme qui surprit ses deux amis.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'Étienne Fredyk pénétra dans la chambre plongée dans le noir de Draco, il eut un mouvement de recul. Les lourds rideaux de velours bleu étaient tirés, il faisait frais dans la grande pièce et elle était inondée d'un silence qu'Étienne sentit accusateur. Il se dirigea rapidement vers les rideaux et les ouvrit brusquement, la lumière crue du matin envahit alors la pièce et ébloui le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns qui grimaça. La vue des grandes fenêtres de la chambre de Draco donnait sur le jardin en friches qui avait autrefois fait la fierté de Narcissa Malfoy. Les petits sentiers de gravier étaient envahis par une végétation dense et sauvage, presque agressive. Les fleurs paraissaient fatiguées et dodelinaient de la tête, comme si elles allaient la perdre à chaque coup de vent.<p>

Tout dans la chambre de Draco était impeccablement rangé, le lit était fait, le dessus des tables de chevet était complètement libéré des livres qui les recouvraient habituellement, ces derniers étaient rangés dans la grande bibliothèque de bois foncé qui montait jusqu'au plafond. Il n'avait jamais vu cette chambre dans cet état, normalement, des vêtements recouvraient le fauteuil dans le coin, les meubles étaient couverts de livres ou d'autres objets, le balai de Draco était accoté sur un mur quelque part et surtout, lui était là.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir un des tiroirs de la commode en cerisier et fut presque surpris de constater que les vêtements du blond y étaient toujours, soigneusement pliés. Il allait le refermer, lorsqu'il vit le coin d'une photographie dépasser du bout du tiroir. Il la prit et vit alors l'image d'un petit château entouré d'un jardin, c'était une vieille photo et les coins étaient racornis, elle avait été pliée en deux et cela avait laissé une marque blanche au milieu de l'image. C'était lui qui l'avait donnée à Draco. Cela faisait alors plusieurs semaines que le serpentard lui disait qu'il aurait aimé voir une photo du château appartenant à sa famille, ce château vers lequel, bien plus tard, il avait prévu de s'enfuir. Dès sa première rencontre avec le blond, Étienne lui avait dit qu'il venait d'une riche et ancienne famille de sorciers français. Plus tard, lorsqu'il avait voulu le séduire, il lui avait parlé du château, des jardins, des écuries, de sa riche et honorable famille. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Draco planifierait de quitter le manoir Malfoy et encore moins de partir pour ce château dont il avait regardé la photo tant de fois et dont il avait voulu qu'Étienne lui parle un nombre aussi élevé de fois. S'il avait su, il n'aurait jamais inventé tout ça, mais il avait tellement voulu être important à ses yeux. Qui était-il sinon? Comment le dernier héritier de la certes très ancienne, mais surtout de la très ruinée famille Frédyk aurait-il pu séduire le fils d'une des plus riches familles de sorcier d'Angleterre.

Il avait paniqué lorsque Draco lui avait parlé de son plan de fuite, il avait essayé de le dissuader. Mais comment lui dire la vérité? Comment lui dire que tout cela n'était qu'un mensonge, et qu'au fond, il n'était personne, que rien de les attendait en France? Puis il y avait eu cette opportunité… Que risquait le blond de toute façon? Quelques coups de fouet? C'était le fils de Lucius Malfoy, un des mangemorts les plus fidèles au maître. Il lui pardonnerait, il lui pardonnait toujours. Mais lui, lui il avait tout à gagner, un rang, un titre peut être, sa dignité... Draco ne connaissait pas la valeur de son nom, il ne savait pas combien Étienne aurait été prêt à donner pour pouvoir être un Malfoy. Il détestait cette façon qu'avait le blond d'aborder le monde avec autant de désinvolture, comme si tout était possible, facile même. Il ne connaissait pas sa chance et il voulait tout quitter! Tout quitter pour quoi? Que connaissait le serpentard de la vie en dehors de son petit monde où il était comme un petit prince.

Il regarda le lit et se souvint d'une fois, c'était l'hiver. Lui et Draco venaient de faire l'amour et ce dernier ne voulait pas le laisser partir en mission, il lui avait dit : « Ne pars pas, tu n'as pas besoin d'aller en mission, je vais parler à mon père et tu n'auras pas besoin d'y aller. » Sur le moment, il n'avait rien dit, mais cette phrase l'avait plongé dans une rage noire, comment cela se faisait-il que la vie soit aussi facile pour le serpentard alors qu'elle était si dure pour tous les autres? Lui n'avait rien à faire, il pouvait rester à paresser toute la journée dans son lit sans que son rang ne soit affecté, il était le fils de Lucius et tout le monde le traitait avec respect. Mais ce qui mettait le plus Étienne en colère, c'est qu'il avait la naïveté de croire que c'était comme ça pour tout le monde, que c'était naturel. Il était jaloux, maladivement jaloux de son amant et de la façon qu'il avait de traiter la vie de haut, comme si elle était à son service.

Quand il avait vu cette opportunité de faire perdre ses illusions au serpentard, d'ébréché un peu le vernis de sa fierté, il l'avait saisie, sans même hésiter. Jamais il n'aurait pensé… Jamais il n'aurait cru… tout perdre.

Étienne déchira la photo de ce château dont il ignorait tout en criant, défit rageusement le lit du blond, jetant les oreillers par terre. Il donna un coup de pied au fauteuil qui bascula sur le côté et sortit rapidement de la chambre.

* * *

><p>Au même moment, à Square Grimmaurd, toute la maison était en état d'alerte. Les jumeaux qui étaient retournés à leur boutique après deux semaines d'absence pour gérer leurs affaires avaient trouvé le vendeur en état de choc. Il leur avait raconté comment une jeune fille ensanglantée était apparue dans leur magasin et comment il avait dû appeler les médicomages pour qu'on l'emmène à Ste-Mangouste de toute urgence. Les jumeaux comprirent aussitôt qu'un membre de l'Ordre avait été blessé, même si pour l'instant ils ne savaient pas de qui il s'agissait. En effet, les membres de l'Ordre qui n'étaient pas au quartier général avaient tous avec eux des porte-au-loin d'urgence pour se sauver le plus rapidement possible en cas d'attaque. Il aurait été trop dangereux que ceux-ci mènent directement à Square Grimmaurd, alors ils avaient choisi d'autres lieux plus neutres dont la boutique de Fred et George faisait partie. Ce système d'urgence avait été utilisé à quelques reprises depuis qu'il avait été instauré, mais c'était la première fois que cela se passait dans le magasin de farces et attrapes. Fred s'était alors immédiatement rendu à Ste-Mangouste alors que George était parti prévenir les membres de l'Ordre. Il fallait qu'ils ramènent le blessé au quartier général au plus vite, car l'hôpital sorcier n'était pas sûr pour les membres de l'Ordre. Il était impossible de dire qui était un espion pour le compte de Voldemort parmi tous ces gens qui allaient et venaient, ou bien qui était soumis à l'<em>Imperium<em>.

Dès que George lui eut communiqué la nouvelle, Remus Lupin qui était présent ce matin-là au quartier général partit avec lui récupérer le blessé. Alors que Mme Weasley, Hermione et Draco préparaient des potions de guérison puisque Rogue était absent. Harry et Ron quant à eux déplaçaient les meubles dans leur chambre et faisaient de la place pour préparer un lit de camp où pourrait dormir Malfoy, sa chambre serait donnée à la blessée.

-Maintenant, on ne va plus pouvoir parler. Dit Ron en déplaçant la commode dans un coin pour faire de la place pour le lit.

-C'est seulement temporaire.

-Ça ne te fait pas bizarre à toi de dormir dans la même chambre que Malfoy? J'avais oublié que c'était ta nouvelle habitude. Dit le roux en faisant un sourire moqueur à son ami.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je me demande qui a été blessé. Dit Harry en changeant de sujet.

-Je sais pas, c'est une fille y paraît. C'est peut-être Tonks.

-Peut-être.

* * *

><p>À Ste-Mangouste, Lupin demanda des informations à une infirmière d'âge mûr qui était assise au comptoir de triage. Une broche était accrochée à son uniforme immaculé et indiquait : <em>Jenny F<em>. Après quelques secondes passées à fouiller dans ses papiers, elle leur indiqua que la patiente était au cinquième étage dans la chambre numéro neuf. Les deux hommes se dirigèrent donc vers l'endroit indiqué et virent que Fred les attendait déjà à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il se tenait à côté du corps frêle de Luna Lovegood dont la moitié du visage était recouvert de bandages. Elle dormait profondément, sous l'effet d'une potion antidouleur. Mis à part son visage, elle semblait bien aller.

-Elle est arrivée seule? Demanda Lupin d'un ton soucieux à Fred.

-Oui, pourquoi?

-Neville Londubat et elle vivaient ensemble et s'occupaient de notre base située au nord.

-Je me souviens, je l'ai vu lorsque nous sommes revenus de Roumanie. Dit George.

-Peut-être a-t-il pris un autre porte-au-loin. Tenta Fred en hésitant.

-C'était le seul. Répondit Lupin en secouant négativement la tête.

Les trois membres de l'Ordre s'échangèrent de sombres regards, car ils craignaient le pire. Lupin fut le premier à bouger, il sortit de la chambre à la recherche du médicomage qui s'occupait de Luna pour lui demander son congé.

* * *

><p>Molly Weasley laissa la fabrication de potions à Hermione et Draco et partit changer les draps dans le lit de Malfoy où la blessée serait logée pendant le temps de sa convalescence. Le lit était fait de manière un peu négligée et elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que, chez lui, le serpentard n'avait pas du le faire souvent, s'il l'avait même déjà fait. Elle prit l'oreiller avec vigueur et dans son mouvement, quelque chose fut propulsé par terre. Elle se pencha pour ramasser l'objet qui était tombé par terre et fut arrêtée dans son élan et voyant la baguette de bois sombre à ses pieds.<p>

-Arthur! Cria-t-elle d'un ton inquiet.

* * *

><p><span>Note de l'auteur<span> :

Le huitième chapitre, déjà!

J'attends vos commentaires et je remercie ceux qui en laissent, c'est toujours motivant.

Merci de me lire,

Harley Q.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9:

-Comment as-tu récupéré ta baguette ? Demanda Arthur Weasley pour la deuxième fois d'un ton froid.

Draco Malfoy était assis sur le lit en face et ne le regardait pas dans les yeux.

Lorsque sa femme lui avait montré la baguette, il avait aussitôt appelé le serpentard, ainsi que Harry et Ron, car Remus et les jumeaux n'étaient pas encore revenus de Ste-Mangouste. Ils s'étaient alors réunis dans la chambre qu'occupaient les trois gryffondors et il avait demandé au serpentard de s'asseoir sur le lit d'un ton cérémonieux, ce qu'il avait fait avec circonspection, ne sachant pas ce qui se passait. Il avait fait signe aux deux autres de fermer la porte ce qui avait fait monter la tension d'un cran. Il avait alors sorti la baguette du blond de sa poche et la lui avait montrée. Malfoy avait alors blêmit tandis que Ron et Harry lui avait jeté un regard d'incompréhension en sortant leur propre baguette, comme si le serpentard l'aurait pointée sur eux.

-Tu ferais mieux de répondre Malfoy. Ajouta Ron d'un ton mauvais en jetant un regard à Harry qui évitait le sien.

Malfoy jeta alors un regard goguenard au roux en esquissant une moue de dégoût.

-Tu comptais t'en servir pour nous attaquer? Essaya Arthur en le dévisageant.

-Non, il y aurait longtemps que je l'aurais fait sinon. Répondit Draco en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Tu es mal placé pour avoir une telle attitude. Dit M Weasley.

-Tu nous espionnes? Dit Ron avec incertitude.

-Non. Répondit calmement le blond en jetant un bref regard par la fenêtre.

-Alors, dis-nous comment tu as pu récupérer cette fichue baguette! C'est Rogue? Dit Arthur Weasley en haussant le ton d'un cran devant l'air de défiance du blond.

Une lueur passa alors dans le regard acier du serpentard.

-C'est ça, c'est Rogue qui me l'a rapporté, l'autre jour. Essaya Malfoy en jetant un regard en direction de Potter qui le dévisageait. En même temps que mon livre.

-Il ment. Dit aussitôt le survivant qui avait gardé le silence jusque-là.

Les autres se tournèrent vers lui alors que Malfoy affichait un air de totale indifférence.

-Il ment, c'est évident, mais la seule chose à faire pour le moment c'est de l'enfermer en attendant le retour de Rogue pour en avoir le cœur net, je crois que s'il a réussi à communiquer avec l'extérieur et peut-être avec les mangemorts, il est une menace. Qui sait si le quartier général n'est pas déjà en danger. Ajouta-t-il d'un ton dur.

Arthur Weasley acquiesça en silence, Harry avait raison, mieux valait attendre le retour des autres. Rogue pourrait toujours lui donner du véritasérum et ils connaîtraient la vérité.

-Je vais le surveiller. Dit Harry qui se sentait un peu responsable, car il avait fait confiance à Malfoy en ne racontant pas la première fois qu'il les avait attaqués et cela les avait tous mis en danger.

Les autres acquiescèrent en silence et quittèrent la chambre en jetant un sort pour verrouiller la porte.

Presque au même moment, à l'étage du bas, Lupin passait la porte d'entrée, suivi de près par les jumeaux et par Luna qui dodelinait de la tête dans les bras de Fred. Hermione et Mme Weasley les guidèrent alors vers la chambre qu'occupait précédemment Malfoy et ils la déposèrent précautionneusement sur le petit lit. En voyant la jeune fille à la tête couverte de bandages, Molly Weasley ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur. Cela lui rappelait douloureusement la façon dont elle avait perdu sa meilleure amie, au début de l'année passée. Pomona Chourave travaillait alors à Poudlard, car l'école n'avait pas encore été attaquée par les mangemorts à ce moment-là, elle était allée seule dans la forêt interdite, car elle était à la recherche d'une plante qui y poussait et dont elle avait besoin pour une expérience sur laquelle elle travaillait.

Deux élèves de serdaigle à la recherche d'un lieu un peu plus intime l'avaient retrouvée deux jours plus tard à la lisière de la forêt, elle était semi-consciente, ses vêtements en charpies étaient souillés de boue et un large morceau de chair s'était décollé de son front et pendait près de sa joue. Elle avait aussitôt été transportée à l'infirmerie et ce n'est que trois jours plus tard qu'on s'aperçut de ce qui était le plus grave : elle avait perdue la raison. Elle qui était d'un naturel guilleret et qui ne cessait jamais de parler affichait maintenant une mine inquiète et ne parvenait plus qu'à pousser des petits sons inintelligibles. Parfois, elle se levait de son lit en pleine nuit et, paniquée, se cachait dans un coin, comme une enfant, pour pleurer.

Lorsque Molly Weasley lui rendit visite, c'était environ cinq jours après qu'ils l'aient retrouvée et elle se souvint très bien du bandage qui lui barrait le front et du regard vide qu'elle affichait. Son amie ne la reconnaissait pas, elle ne reconnaissait plus personne en fait. Elle vint deux autres fois lui rendre visite, durant les cinq mois pendant lesquels elle vécut après cela, mais elle se trouva bientôt des excuses et des défaites pour ne plus venir. La vue de l'ancienne professeure de botanique la mettait plus que mal à l'aise. Elle avait vu de nombreux blessés dans sa vie, mais elle ne pouvait pas souffrir les gens qui ont perdu l'esprit. Cela la terrifiait qu'on puisse perdre son âme de la sorte et, malgré elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir les éviter. Non pas par méchanceté, mais plutôt par besoin, car elle avait l'impression qu'à côtoyer de telles personnes, son propre esprit était menacé.

Un matin, on retrouva la fenêtre de la chambre qu'occupait Chourave complètement ouverte, le vent glacial de février s'y engouffrait et fit frissonner Pomfresh. L'infirmière n'eut même pas un mouvement d'hésitation, elle ne la chercha pas dans les endroits où elle la retrouvait habituellement pelotonner et en larme. Elle savait. Elle ne sursauta donc pas, lorsqu'elle se pencha à la fenêtre, en voyant le corps potelé de l'ancienne professeure écrasé dans la cour intérieure, quatre étages plus bas.

Molly Weasley reçut la nouvelle comme on reçoit une gifle, elle eut d'abord un mouvement de recul, puis elle porta une main à son visage, les yeux pleins d'eau. Bien que des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux, elle n'eut pas l'impression de pleurer. Au contraire, elle ressentit plutôt une colère teintée d'amertume qui lui laissa un drôle de goût pendant quelques semaines.

À présent, Mme Weasley posait un regard différent sur la jeune fille inconsciente qui était couchée dans le lit devant elle. Elle s'attendait presque à ce qu'elle ait elle aussi perdu la raison et cette fois elle se sentait prête à affronter tout ça. Elle s'occuperait de Luna. Elle remonta les couvertures sur elle et fit glisser doucement une main sur son épaule, dans un vague geste de réconfort. Elle fit ensuite signe aux autres qu'elle avait besoin de calme et ils quittèrent la chambre.

Draco leva la tête et jeta un regard en direction du brun qui ne le regardait pas. Cela devait bien faire dix minutes qu'ils étaient ensemble et aucun des deux n'avait prononcé un seul mot. Draco se serait attendu à des injures, à des regards haineux et même à des coups peut-être, mais pas à ce silence froid et indifférent. Qu'aurait-il bien pu dire? Personne ne l'aurait cru s'il avait raconté la vérité : qu'il avait vu sa mère en rêve et qu'elle lui avait donné sa baguette, allons donc! Déjà qu'ils ne le croyaient pas quand il disait que c'était Rogue qui le lui avait apporté. De toute façon, il ne les aurait pas attaqués, il avait seulement caché sa baguette pour éviter tout un tas de questions auxquelles il n'aurait pas su répondre. Il jeta de nouveau un regard à Potter qui regardait à présent par la fenêtre. Bizarrement, il sentait qu'il lui devait des explications.

-Je…

-Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler. Dit Harry en coupant le blond avant même qu'il n'ait pu entamer sa phrase.

-Je n'ai pas caché ma baguette pour vous attaquer.

-Je m'en fous Malfoy.

-C'est Rogue qui me l'a donnée. Dit Malfoy avec une assurance feinte.

Harry garda une attitude impassible qui ne lui ressemblait pas et Malfoy se dit qu'au final il s'en fichait. Il avait échoué à joindre leurs rangs, ils ne lui feraient jamais confiance, quoi qu'il fasse. Il avait échoué à être du côté des ténèbres et maintenant il échouait à être du côté des gentils. Sa mère avait tort, il n'était pas fort, il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec cette guerre, il aurait voulu se cacher en attendant que ça finisse. Cela faisait-il de lui un lâche? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire que le gryffondor ne le croit ou pas. Qu'il le méprise ou le respecte? Soudainement, Harry éclata d'un rire amer et faux qui fit frissonner le blond.

-Dire que je commençais à te faire confiance! J'aurais du écouter Ron, sur ce coup là je me suis vraiment fait avoir. Je crois que pendant un instant, j'avais oublié que tu étais un serpentard. Tu m'as bien eu. Dit Harry d'un ton faussement joyeux.

Malfoy hocha négativement de la tête, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

-Ce n'est pas ça. Parvint seulement à articuler Malfoy qui se sentit soudainement très seul.

-Alors c'est quoi? Parle! La seule chose que tu fais depuis tout à l'heure c'est nous regarder avec supériorité en grimaçant! Tu crois que tu aides ta cause en faisant ça? Je ne sais pas où tu te crois, mais ici tu n'es rien, rien de plus que les autres, tu n'es plus le petit noble qui peut regarder tout le monde de haut, alors n'agit en conséquence. Cria Harry en s'approchant dangereusement de Draco qui garda le silence. Je me demande même si tout ça n'était pas un piège. Je veux dire, ce que j'ai vu et tout. Qui me dit que c'est pas ce que tu aimes, prendre ton pied avec tous ces mangemorts, que tu n'es pas leur « petite pute ».

Les mots de Greyback dans la bouche de Potter eurent sur Draco l'effet d'un déclencheur. Il bondit tel un diable à ressort sortant de sa boîte et se jeta sur le jeune homme debout devant lui. Il lui donna un coup de poing qui eut pour effet de le déstabiliser, car il ne s'attendait vraisemblablement pas à cette réaction. Draco eut le temps de lui asséner un autre coup en criant avant que Potter ne le repousse en saisissant sa baguette. Malfoy ne le vit pas et fonça à nouveau sur sa cible, le plaquant au sol et faisant échapper sa baguette au survivant, cette dernière vola quelques mètres plus loin. Malfoy se mit à califourchon sur le brun et le roua de coups alors que l'autre tentait de se défendre et évitait sans trop de mal les coups imprécis. Tout à coup, Draco chancela et Harry en profita pour prendre le dessus, il lui asséna un coup en plein visage et, en renversant les rôles, se retrouva sur Malfoy. Il y eut comme une seconde de flottement, puis, se rendant compte de sa situation, le serpentard lui jeta un regard paniqué et son souffle s'accéléra. Il tenta de dégager ses poignets, mais Harry les retenait fermement. Harry vit alors le blond fermer les yeux et serrer les dents avec appréhension. Qu'était-il en train de faire?

-Si je te lâche, tu vas te calmer? Demanda-t-il d'une voix haletante, essoufflée par la bagarre, à l'autre qui ouvrit alors les yeux.

Draco acquiesça et le brun relâcha doucement son emprise, avant de se relever complètement et de s'éloigner. Aussitôt libéré, Malfoy se leva rapidement et s'assit sur le lit derrière lui, le cœur battant. Il avait voulu se débattre, mais son corps était resté immobile, impuissant, submergé par une émotion entre la peur et la colère. Comment avait-il osé, lui qui avait vu, ressenti ses souvenirs? Comment pouvait-il penser qu'il avait éprouvé du plaisir?

-C'est vraiment ce que tu penses? Demanda Malfoy d'un ton agressif en cherchant le regard du gryffondor qui le fuyait. Tu penses que j'ai aimé me faire passer dessus par une vingtaine d'hommes sales et répugnants?

Harry soupira, il ignorait qu'il y en avait eu autant.

-Non. Dit-il en un souffle.

-Je sens encore cette odeur sur moi Potter, une odeur de sueur mêlée à du sperme, je sens encore leur souffle sur mon visage, leur haleine rance. J'ai beau me laver, j'en suis comme imprégné.

Un long silence se fit entre les deux, pendant lequel on entendait, dans la chambre, le seul son de leur respiration rapide. La lumière qui filtrait par la fenêtre jetait un drôle d'éclairage sur la scène, comme si c'était le genre de moment auquel la nuit sied mieux que le matin.

Malfoy regrettait ses paroles, il n'aurait jamais dit tout cela au gryffondor. Il ne voulait pas de sa pitié et encore moins de sa compassion. Il se rendait vaguement compte qu'en ce moment, tout ce qu'il désirait c'était de regagner sa confiance. Il la voulait désespérément et à tout prix. Comme un homme qui a tout perdu et qui doit recommencer doucement à reconstruire, lui choisirait de commencer par se réapproprier la confiance de Potter. Il vit cela comme une évidence et ne se questionna même pas, il avait fini de se questionner. Il hésita encore quelques secondes, puis parla.

-Je ne voulais rien faire de mal avec ma baguette. Je pensais juste que ce serait compliqué d'expliquer que Rogue me l'a apporté, surtout que vous ne me faites pas confiance. Je veux être de votre côté. Dit Draco en changeant de sujet d'une voix éteinte, lointaine, pas encore tout à fait revenue de la lisière de la forêt du manoir Malfoy.

— Comment veux-tu que je te croie, après tout ça? Tu as menti. Je t'ai couvert lorsque tu as attaqué Hermione, j'ai pris ta défense auprès de Ron, mais là, je suis à bout. Peut-être que tu penses que je suis compréhensif et toujours prêt à pardonner, mais c'est faux, je suis fatigué. Je vois bien que tout le monde me considère comme « le survivant », je lis dans leurs yeux qu'ils me voient comme un être fort, assez fort pour tous les sauver, que pour eux je suis un pilier de l'Ordre, une raison de se battre, mais je crois que s'ils savaient à quel point je me sens faible et fatigué, ils abandonneraient dès maintenant le combat. Alors non Malfoy, je ne vais pas te croire. Je n'ai plus confiance. Comment veux-tu que j'aie confiance? Tu me dis que tu veux être de notre côté, tu me demandes de te faire confiance, mais en retour tu nous mens ou alors tu nous attaques dès que tu en as l'occasion. Je serais bien stupide de te croire. Dit lentement Harry en le regardant droit dans les yeux, guettant une réaction de sa part.

Malfoy accepta sans broncher les paroles du brun et, pilant avec difficulté sur son orgueil, murmura à mi-voix :

-Je suis désolé… Si ça peut changer quelque chose...

-Je n'aurais jamais cru entendre ces mots venant de toi. Hésita Potter, presque méfiant.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru, tout ça… Dit Malfoy en faisant un vague signe de la main.

Harry ne sut pas s'il parlait de cet instant ou de sa vie en entier. Les deux jeunes hommes gardèrent ensuite le silence, ils avaient assez parlé, peut-être même trop.

Rogue monta l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait à la bibliothèque du manoir Malfoy de son pas souple et rapide. Il devait absolument en avoir le cœur net. Lorsqu'il s'était rendu, en après-midi, au quartier général de l'Ordre, il avait été aussitôt assailli par Arthur Weasley. Lorsqu'il lui eut confié ce qui s'était passé avec son filleul et la version de Malfoy selon laquelle c'était lui qui lui avait apporté sa baguette, il avait répondu sans hésiter que c'était le cas, en effet. Qu'il lui avait apporté sa baguette en même temps que son livre et qu'il ne voyait pas quel problème cela pouvait causer, étant donné que le blond avait rejoint leurs rangs. Par contre, à l'intérieur de lui, de nombreuses questions se bousculaient, il ne comprenait pas comment le serpentard avait pu la récupérer alors qu'il n'avait pas quitté Square Grimmaurd et que personne dans l'Ordre, sauf lui-même, ne se rendait au manoir Malfoy. Arthur Weasley parut un peu rassuré, mais il insista tout de même pour que la baguette ne soit pas rendue au jeune sorcier avant que son allégeance à l'Ordre ne soit vraiment certaine. Rogue acquiesça en soupirant, il devait parler à Draco. Il se rendit dans la chambre où il était enfermé et cogna, il fut étonné lorsque Potter lui répondit, mais lui demanda de les laisser seuls sans plus de formalités. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard suspicieux et les laissa. Le serpentard l'accueillit avec un soulagement non dissimulé et Rogue leva un sourcil interrogateur en voyant ses cheveux en batailles, comme s'il s'était battu, mais il n'y fit pas allusion, il avait quelque chose de bien plus important à l'esprit. Il n'eut même pas besoin de demander, Draco lui raconta tout, comment il avait communiqué avec sa mère, comment il avait cru que ce n'était qu'un rêve et finalement, comment il avait dissimulé sa baguette sous son oreiller pendant tout ce temps. Il avait aussitôt quitté le quartier général de l'Ordre pour retourner au manoir Malfoy, il devait parler avec Narcissa Malfoy. Non pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en son filleul, mais il devait s'assurer que sa couverture, qu'il avait mis des années à bâtir, était saine et sauve et surtout que l'Ordre n'était pas en danger.

Il pénétra dans la bibliothèque et referma les grandes portes de bois massif derrière lui.

-Narcissa? Appela-t-il.

Il entendit des bruits de pas et vit la mère de Draco sortir de derrière une rangée de livres. Il savait qu'il la trouverait là, elle y passait tout son temps depuis que son fils était parti.

-Que me veux-tu Severus? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix traînante qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle de Draco dans ses intonations.

-Nous devons parler.

Elle lui fit un signe de la tête, pour indiquer qu'ils étaient seuls et qu'ils pouvaient parler en toute liberté.

-Comment as-tu fait? Demanda-t-il. Pour la baguette.

Elle haussa un sourcil, étonnée, puis sourit.

-Je ne m'en serais jamais doutée, toi, un traître… Dit-elle en souriant et en posant gracieusement une main sur le bras du maître des potions. J'ai utilisé un petit tour de mon cru, mais vas-y, regarde par toi-même.

-_Legilimens_.

Il se retrouva aussitôt dans la tête de Narcissa, il vit un grimoire ancien, une page manuscrite, le couteau qui entaillait la chair, le sang versé et puis un grand éclair le traversa. Il se retrouva face à Draco et lui tendit sa baguette. La vision cessa et il se retrouva dans la chambre des Malfoy, Lucius lui prit le poignet et y posa un baiser, il sentit un frisson le traverser. Soudainement, il fut éjecté des pensées de Narcissa et se retrouva face à elle. Elle ne souriait plus, au contraire, elle semblait envahie par une sorte de tristesse qui était latente chez elle.

-Allez, c'est assez, dit-elle. Je crois que tu as tes réponses, maintenant, tu peux… tu peux le faire.

Il fit mine de ne pas comprendre.

-Je sais que tu vas m'effacer la mémoire Severus, j'en sais beaucoup trop, tu ne peux pas prendre ce risque. J'ai su, dès que tu m'as parlé de Draco que c'est pour ça que tu étais là et non pas pour savoir comment j'avais fait pour lui rendre sa baguette. Fais-le.

-_Oubliettes_. Murmura Rogue en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Narcissa garda pendant un instant le même air sérieux, puis son regard changea et elle sourit à Rogue.

-Bonjour Severus, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite. Dit-elle poliment, comme si elle venait de le voir entrer dans la pièce.

Note de l'auteur :

Chapitre difficile à écrire, j'aimerais beaucoup avoir vos commentaires. Ne soyez pas avares de reviews!

Le dixième chapitre marquera un tournant dans l'histoire, je vous réserve un long chapitre pour fêter cela, alors j'espère vous y retrouver et vous garder au moins jusqu'au 20e chapitre (on va y aller par dizaines)!

Merci de me lire,

Harley Q.


	10. Chapter 10

#Chapitre 10 :

Ron poussa un dernier grognement, enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux d'Hermione et un spasme de plaisir le fit trembler alors qu'il jouissait dans un cri rauque. Il se laissa retomber paresseusement sur le lit, puis il se cala contre elle en posant un bras autour de sa taille tout en tentant de reprendre son souffle. Les cheveux d'Hermione avaient une odeur sucrée et Ron sourit en l'embrassant près de l'oreille.

-Je t'adore, lui souffla-t-il en se rapprochant encore plus de son corps.

Hermione, qui était toujours couchée sur le dos, dans la même position, ne répondit pas, mais elle acquiesça lentement. Ron se leva sur un coude, troublé par son silence.

-Ça va?

-Oui, oui. Dit la gryffondor en tournant la tête doucement vers lui.

-T'as pas aimé? Tu n'as pas l'air… Je sais pas.

-C'était bien. Dit-elle d'une voix posée.

-Juste bien? Demanda le roux d'un ton incertain où pointait une note de déception.

-Je n'ai pas joui Ron, dit alors Hermione en le dévisageant comme si c'était une évidence.

-Mais oui, on a joui ensemble, non?

-Non, toi, tu as joui et ensuite tu t'es effondré sur moi. Voilà ce qui s'est passé. Une fois que tu es venu, si moi je n'ai pas joui, c'est toujours comme ça, tu t'affales à côté de moi et y'a plus rien à faire.

Ron ne répondit pas, mal à l'aise, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Hermione avait une façon tellement crue d'aborder les choses que parfois il ne savait pas comment lui répondre. Avec elle, tout devait toujours être exposé et analysé. Il lui embrassa alors le cou et descendit doucement vers son ventre, devant son peu de réactions, il leva la tête.

-Tu veux que je… Dit-il en descendant un peu plus entre ses jambes.

-Non, laisse tomber.

-Pourquoi?

-J'ai plus envie, dit-elle d'un ton sec en rabattant les couvertures sur elle. De toute façon, il est tard, ils vont sûrement finir par monter se coucher.

-Ils doivent encore être au salon, je leur avais dit de ne pas monter avant une bonne heure.

-Tu as vu grand! S'exclama-t-elle avec ironie. Bon, je suis fatiguée, éteins la lumière.

-Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça? Je suis désolé, la prochaine fois…

-C'est ça, on en reparlera la prochaine fois, le coupa la brune en lui tournant le dos.

Ron soupira bruyamment, ces temps-ci, il avait l'impression qu'elle cherchait constamment à se quereller avec lui, quoi qu'il fasse. C'était comme marcher sur des œufs. Il caressa doucement sa nuque et son cou, dans une tentative pour l'apaiser. Il détestait quand elle agissait de la sorte, il ne savait jamais ce qu'il fallait dire ou pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as? Murmura-t-il avec un peu plus d'impatience dans la voix qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Hermione se redressa rapidement et se tourna pour lui faire face.

-Je me demande si c'était une bonne idée, dit-elle en ne le regardant pas dans les yeux.

-Quoi? Dit Ron qui ne comprenait pas de quoi elle parlait.

-Nous deux, souffla-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Demanda-t-il d'une voix alarmée.

-Je suis fatiguée, dit-elle en se recouchant cette fois pour de bon, dos à lui. Éteins la lumière.

Ron obtempéra en silence et se glissa entre les couvertures en soupirant. Comment pouvait-il espérer s'endormir après ça? Elle, comment pouvait-elle s'endormir après avoir dit ça?

* * *

><p>Ça devait faire environ deux semaines que l'histoire avec la baguette de Malfoy s'était déroulée, depuis l'arrivée de Luna Lovegood, ce dernier partageait la même chambre que les trois gryffondors. Sa baguette lui avait été confisquée et tout le monde le surveillait de près, mais il était tout de même libre d'aller et de venir en toute liberté dans la maison. Ce dont il ne profitait pas tant que cela, car le trois quarts du temps, il se contentait de lire dans le salon, même si parfois il participait aux conversations ou alors jouait une partie d'échec contre Ron, lorsque Harry en avait marre de perdre. Si les habitants de Square Grimmaurd doutaient de lui, personne n'avait eu l'énergie, ni le courage de remettre en question la parole de Rogue. De plus, quelle autre explication avaient-ils? La magie avait des limites. Jusqu'à présent, le serpentard n'avait rien tenté d'autre, depuis l'incident, il faisait même preuve d'une politesse exemplaire. On ne pouvait pas aller jusqu'à dire qu'il était gentil, car il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de confronter les autres avec bravade lorsqu'ils le regardaient avec un peu trop d'insistance ou de leur lancer des regards méprisants la plupart du temps, mais comme l'avait dit Hermione à Ginny qui lui avait demandé ce que ça faisait de partager sa chambre avec Malfoy : « Ma foi, parfois ça lui arrive d'être agréable ou du moins, pas tout à fait désagréable ».<p>

Pour ce qui était du partage de la chambre, le blond occupait un lit de camp situé près de la fenêtre, le petit lit de métal couinait à chaque fois qu'il bougeait. Le lit était coincé entre une commode et un bureau, de telle sorte qu'ils devaient le déplacer constamment pour accéder à leurs vêtements. Bientôt, le lit de camp qu'il occupait fut abandonné et il se mit à dormir dans le lit déserté par Hermione qui dormait chaque nuit avec Ron, à l'insu de M et Mme Weasley, bien entendu. Ce faisant, Draco se trouva à occuper le lit qui était à la même hauteur que celui de Harry, un espace d'environ deux mètres les séparait. C'est ainsi que le gryffondor se rendit compte que Malfoy ne dormait pas. En fait, il devait nécessairement dormir, car sinon il serait tombé de fatigue durant la journée, mais à chaque fois que le survivant ouvrait les yeux ou se réveillait dans la nuit, Malfoy aussi était éveillé et il arrivait souvent qu'ils se dévisagent un moment en silence avant que Harry ne se rendorme ou ne change de côté, le blond, lui, ne bougeait jamais. Le gryffondor n'arrivait jamais à soutenir le regard de l'autre, il avait honte de ce qu'il lui avait dit et ne cessait de se repasser le film de leur dernière conversation dans sa tête. Il avait vraiment perdu le contrôle. En fait, non, il n'avait pas perdu le contrôle, c'était bien pire que ça, il avait voulu le blesser, de manière complètement contrôlée et calculatrice. Il avait trouvé insupportable que l'autre ne lui ait pas accordé sa confiance alors que lui la lui avait offerte, aussi insensé et égoïste que cela puisse paraître. Il s'était senti trahi et maintenant, il se sentait minable. Il lui revenait à l'esprit le regard paniqué de Malfoy sous lui, comme s'il allait, lui aussi… Peut-être Malfoy avait-il eu raison d'avoir peur. Il sentait parfois une telle méchanceté en lui, une volonté de blesser qu'il réfrénait, mais qui était là, omniprésente. Un poison qui coulait dans ses veines depuis toujours, un désir sombre, une volonté presque aussi forte que la sienne : la vengeance. Cette ombre qui le suivait partout depuis qu'il avait appris la manière dont ses parents étaient réellement morts s'était amplifiée lorsqu'il avait appris que c'était leur ami qui les avait trahis et avait pris des proportions presque incontrôlables l'an passé, lorsque Bellatrix avait tué Sirius. Il ressentait une telle rage bouillonner en lui et des émotions si impures qu'il avait peur, cette idée la hantait de plus en plus, peur de devenir comme Lui.

Draco avait reparlé quelques fois à Harry, mais toujours en compagnie des autres et leurs conversations étaient demeurées purement superficielles, chacun adoptant un ton poli, mais distant. Une fois, alors qu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans le salon, Harry tenta d'adresser la parole au blond, mais l'autre s'était aussitôt éclipsé de la pièce, avant même qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot. Une autre fois, Draco monta les escaliers pour aller chercher un livre dans ses affaires et, en entrant dans la chambre, il s'arrêta net en voyant que Potter était là, accroupi par terre, il cherchait quelque chose dans un coffre. Il hésita un instant, mais préféra rebrousser chemin.

Après treize jours d'un coma provoqué par les diverses potions de guérison, Luna s'éveilla, comme on s'éveille d'une sieste un peu trop longue, la tête dans le coton et le bras droit engourdi. Elle descendit les escaliers menant à la salle à manger et Molly Weasley faillit avoir une attaque en la voyant pénétrer dans la cuisine, en pyjama, nu-pieds, un petit bandage sur l'œil. C'était bien ce qu'elle redoutait, la pauvre enfant avait perdu la raison, pensa-t-elle en voyant la jeune fille qui la regardait calmement, comme si tout ceci était absolument normal. Heureusement, Molly se trompait. La première chose que lui demanda la jeune fille, d'une voix rauque de sommeil fut des nouvelles de Neville. Mme Weasley se crispa aussitôt, qu'allait-elle lui dire, ils comptaient sur elle pour les renseigner sur ce qui c'était passé. « Je veux dire, est-il mort? » Ajouta Luna, d'une voix triste. Molly lui dit qu'ils n'en savaient rien, qu'ils n'étaient pas retournés au poste Nord, car, selon leurs espions, les mangemorts y rôdaient toujours. En fait, les membres de l'Ordre avaient compté sur elle pour les éclaircir sur ce qui s'était produit, car ils ne comprenaient toujours pas comment les mangemorts avaient pu découvrir cette base et encore moins pourquoi ils l'avaient attaqué, car rien de valeur ne s'y trouvait et il était seulement gardé par Luna et Neville. Au début, ils avaient cru que s'était peut-être pour s'emparer des sombrals, mais cette explication était tombée lorsqu'ils avaient su qu'ils les avaient tous tués. La jeune fille ne mentionna rien à propos de son œil, comme si elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Molly se dit, pour une raison connue d'elle seule, que c'était son devoir d'annoncer la triste nouvelle à celle qu'elle avait soignée avec tant de soins. Lorsqu'elle lui dit qu'elle l'avait perdu, Luna porta une main au bandage qui recouvrait son orbite vide et après un long moment, elle acquiesça en silence, sans plus. Une seule idée semblait l'animer, celle de retourner là-bas.

Elle en parlait sans cesse aux habitants de Square Grimmaurd en échafaudant toutes sortes de plans. Elle n'avait que ça en tête et à chaque fois qu'un membre de l'Ordre passait par le quartier général, même s'il n'était que de passage, il était certain de se faire apostropher par Luna qui lui parlerait de son plan et lui demanderait de l'accompagner. Si bien que les autres se mirent à l'éviter, car elle les mettait mal à l'aise. Tout le monde était certain que Neville était mort, même elle n'était pas certaine qu'il soit vivant, mais elle n'en démordait pas. Elle parla de la plante de Neville à Lupin, qui semblait être responsable pendant l'absence de Dumbledore, mais ce dernier lui dit qu'elle était très certainement morte et il se montra sceptique, car il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette plante auparavant. Il savait que Neville fournissait l'Ordre en plantes magiques, pour les potions, mais cela se limitait à ça. Quand il lui demanda à quoi servait cette fameuse plante, elle se retrouva à court d'arguments, car elle l'ignorait. C'était une mission secrète que Dumbledore avait confiée à Neville, après la mort de Chourave, même elle en ignorait le but, elle n'avait jamais posé la question à Neville, car ce dernier n'aurait pas eu le droit de le lui révéler. Contrairement au reste de l'humanité, semblait-il, Luna Lovegood n'était pas animé par la curiosité. Elle savait seulement qu'elle avait une valeur inestimable, que ça faisait des années que le professeur Chourave y travaillait et même, ça Neville le lui avait dit, qu'elle pourrait changer l'issue de la guerre. Qu'elle était assez importante pour qu'on lui sacrifie sa vie, pensa Luna en revoyant Neville lui lâcher la main alors qu'elle était emportée par le porte-au-loin.

* * *

><p>Harry avait remarqué que Ron et Hermione semblaient en froid depuis la veille, ils s'étaient à peine adressé la parole lors du petit-déjeuner et Hermione était ensuite partie s'enfermer dans la chambre des jumeaux avec Ginny. Elles discutaient souvent ensembles, car mis à part Luna à qui elles ne parlaient pas vraiment, elles étaient les deux seules filles d'un âge similaire présentes à Square Grimmaurd. Harry en profita pour entraîner son meilleur ami à l'écart, il lui semblait que cela faisait une éternité qu'ils n'avaient pas discuté. Ils s'installèrent dans la cuisine et Ron s'assit sur un tabouret en soupirant.<p>

-Je crois que je suis en train de la perdre.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Je ne sais pas, je crois qu'elle veut rompre, elle m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas certaine que ça soit une bonne idée qu'on sorte ensemble, dit Ron dans un souffle, l'air dépité.

-Et toi, tu regrettes? Répondit Harry d'une voix incertaine.

- Je ne sais pas, parfois c'est tellement bien et je suis attiré par elle, mais en même temps, je ne sais pas… J'ai l'impression qu'on était plus proches avant qu'on ne sorte ensemble. Ces temps-ci, j'ai l'impression que quoi que je fasse, je ne fais jamais rien de bon. Elle est impatiente et me traite de haut, dit Ron en fixant les armoires derrière Harry. Je sais que je ne suis peut-être pas aussi brillant qu'elle, mais elle me fait sentir tellement inférieur, comme si je ne comprenais jamais rien.

-Tu devrais lui en parler, ça fait des années que vous vous tournez autour et on est amis depuis tellement longtemps, je ne peux pas croire que vous n'êtes pas capable de vous parler, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Tu peux bien parler toi, ça fait des années que tu flirtes avec ma sœur et que rien ne se passe, dit le roux d'un ton qui frôlait l'accusation.

-Il n'y a rien entre ta sœur et moi, répliqua aussitôt Harry en secouant la tête et en se rappelant la conversation qu'ils avaient eue quelques semaines auparavant.

-Elle est amoureuse de toi Harry, dit Ron d'un ton sérieux en dévisageant son ami. Elle te l'a dit?

-Oui, avoua Harry qui n'aimait pas la tournure de la conversation.

-Et toi?

-C'est entre ta sœur et moi, Ron.

-Tu l'aimes ou pas? Dit Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ça ne te concerne pas, mais non, je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle.

Ron hocha lentement la tête, il n'avait pas envie de se quereller avec son meilleur ami en plus de sa copine.

-As-tu quelqu'un d'autre en vue? Demanda le roux en regardant autour de lui, comme si la fille en question aurait été quelque part dans la pièce.

-Non, comme tu as dû le remarquer, le nombre de filles ici est assez limité.

-Y'a toujours Malfoy, blagua Ron en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry. Vous commenciez à être proches.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en grimaçant pour toute réponse.

-Tu lui fais confiance toi? Je veux dire depuis l'histoire avec la baguette, je sais bien que les choses se sont prétendument arrangées, mais je veux dire, tu y crois à son histoire?

-Rogue a confirmé sa version, dit Harry qui ne savait pas trop pourquoi il prenait la défense de Malfoy alors que lui-même avait plus que des petits doutes sur cette version de l'histoire.

-C'est supposé me rassurer? Grimaça Ron.

Ils entendirent des bruits de pas et se turent, mais personne n'entra dans la cuisine.

-J'ai confiance en lui, mentit le survivant.

Il valait mieux que Ron croit qu'il avait confiance en Malfoy, car il savait que même si son meilleur ami ne lui faisait pas confiance, il serait moins prompt à réagir ou à tenter quelque chose s'il croyait que les autres, surtout Harry, avaient foi en lui.

-Pourtant, il me semble que vous ne vous parlez plus, fit remarquer Ron. Pas que je m'en plaigne…

Harry soupira, il n'aurait vraiment pas pensé parler de ça avec Ron, il ne comprendrait certainement pas. De plus, il avait honte de ce qu'il avait dit à Malfoy, de ce qu'il avait sous-entendu, après avoir lui-même été témoin de la scène, après avoir ressenti les émotions du blond.

-Tu sais Harry, je ne suis peut-être pas aussi brillant que toi ou Hermione, mais je comprends les choses, dit Ron devant le silence pensif de son ami. Tu peux tout me dire, même si tu penses le contraire. Je sais que parfois je me laisse emporter, mais je suis ton ami et quoi que tu en penses, tu peux compter sur moi.

Le ton sérieux surprit Harry qui regarda son ami droit dans les yeux. Il avait raison. Il soupira un instant.

-Je l'ai traité de pute.

-Qui ça, Malfoy?

-Quand je suis resté seul avec lui, après que ton père l'ait interrogé. Il m'avait menti, il n'arrêtait pas de me dévisager avec son petit air supérieur et le pire c'est que je n'ai même pas perdu le contrôle, j'ai juste voulu lui faire mal, dit le brun en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux insoumis, sans parvenir à soutenir le regard de l'autre.

-Ça c'était vraiment con, franchement là tu n'as plus rien à me dire sur mon comportement, articula lentement Ron en ouvrant de grands yeux étonnés.

-Merci de ton soutien Ron.

-Ah non, mais sur ça t'as pas mon soutien et en plus, lorsque Hermione va savoir ça…

-Quoi, pourquoi elle le saurait? Dit Harry d'un ton anxieux.

-C'est certain que je vais lui dire, oublie ça, je ne pourrai jamais lui cacher quelque chose comme ça! Déjà qu'elle est fâchée contre moi… Tu comptes faire quoi?

-Je ne sais pas, je lui ai dit que je le pensais pas… mais je voulais lui présenter mes excuses. En fait, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire.

-Hermione et moi on va vous laisser la chambre ce soir, il faut que tu lui parles, Malfoy a beau être le dernier des salauds, ce que t'as fait est vraiment indigne d'un gryffondor et même d'un serpentard… je crois.

Harry sentit la déception de son ami et il voulut rajouter quelque chose, mais des exclamations s'élevèrent dans la salle à manger et ils s'y rendirent, curieux. Avant de passer le seuil de la porte, Ron lui envoya un regard sévère et lui donna une petite claque dans le dos, en signe d'amitié. Les deux gryffondors s'attendaient à ce que ce soit l'arrivée de Tonks ou Fol'œil qui eut provoqué tout ce brouhaha, mais quelle ne fut pas leur surprise en apercevant la silhouette de Dumbledore et, à ses côtés, celle de McGonagall. En voyant Harry, le directeur de Poudlard lui fit un signe de tête amical et un petit sourire. Après les retrouvailles, ils s'assirent tous autour de la table et c'est alors que le survivant remarqua que Rogue aussi était là, assis à côté de son filleul avec qui il parlait à voix basse, ce dernier lui jeta un bref regard et Harry se demanda de quoi ils pouvaient parler. À peine furent-ils assis que Dumbledore leur annonça presque immédiatement que lui et la directrice de Gryffondor devraient repartir aussitôt cette réunion terminée, car ils étaient attendus.

Tout le monde se demandait la nature de leur mission et pourquoi ils devaient repartir si vite. Le directeur leur révéla qu'il était allé rencontrer les directeurs des autres écoles de magie en Europe pour leur demander leur aide dans la lutte contre Voldemort. Ils avaient des fonds, connaissaient beaucoup de personnes et certains avaient une grande influence parmi les sorciers les plus puissants. De plus, ils se connaissaient depuis des années et certains avaient même combattu lors de la première guerre contre le mage noir. Si certains s'étaient montrés vaguement intéressés par politesse pour le directeur de Poudlard, la plupart lui avaient fait clairement savoir qu'ils ne se mêleraient ni de près, ni de loin à tout ça. Il avait bien tenté de leur faire comprendre que si Voldemort gagnait la guerre, ils ne seraient pas à l'abri dans leurs pays, car le seigneur des ténèbres ne se contenterait certainement pas de l'Angleterre, mais ils avaient tout au plus hoché les épaules et lui avaient montré la sortie. Il devait donc partir en Amérique pour tenter sa chance là-bas. Il commencerait par le Canada et prévoyait se rendre jusqu'en Amérique du Sud. Après avoir raconté brièvement ses voyages, il s'interrompit et jeta un regard à Rogue qui lui fit un bref signe de tête, comme s'ils s'étaient parlés auparavant.

-Je ne suis pas seulement venu ici pour vous donner ces nouvelles, mais aussi pour souhaiter la bienvenue à un nouveau membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, dit le vieil homme alors que presque tous les gens présents prenaient un air interrogatif en cherchant autour d'eux pour voir de qui il s'agissait.

À ses mots, Severus Rogue s'avança vers Dumbledore et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Le directeur se tourna alors vers Arthur Weasley.

-Pourrais-je avoir la baguette de Draco Malfoy s'il vous plaît, Arthur?

Ce dernier qui semblait au courant et peu surpris par cette requête la sortit de la poche de sa robe de sorcier et la tendit à Dumbledore qui la regarda un instant et s'approcha de Malfoy.

-Drago Malfoy, acceptez-vous de joindre l'Ordre du Phénix, de nous être loyal et de lutter à nos côtés contre Voldemort?

Draco frémit en entendant prononcer le nom du mage noir et parut à la fois surpris, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qui se passait. Il hésita un instant en regardant le vieux sorcier qui lui tendait sa baguette et tous les visages surpris tournés vers lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil à Potter qui le regardait avec le même air surpris que les autres, mis à part une étrange lueur dans le regard, mais aussitôt, Malfoy fixa son attention sur Dumbledore.

-Oui, je veux devenir un membre de l'Ordre, dit-il simplement en pensant aux paroles de sa mère, c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu et il prit sa baguette.

Il y eut un instant de flottement qui parut durée une éternité à Draco et puis Mme Weasley s'avança de son pas rapide et lui posa une main hésitante sur l'épaule en lui souhaitant la bienvenue. Ce fut comme un déclencheur et tour à tour, tout le monde fit de même, puis les conversations reprirent. Harry se dirigea aussitôt vers Dumbledore pour lui parler.

-Il faut que je vous parle.

-J'ai très peu de temps Harry, je dois repartir immédiatement, répondit doucement Dumbledore sans vouloir brusquer le gryffondor.

-Ça ne peut plus durer, nous sommes confinés ici, Ron, Hermione et moi, nous ne pouvons participer à aucune mission! Comment vouez-vous que nous soyons prêt à nous battre si on ne fait que lire et jouer aux échecs toute la journée. Nous ne pouvons plus rester sans rien faire, laissez nous aller en mission! Je sais que c'est vous qui prenez ce genre de décision, dit Harry en parlant rapidement et en regardant le directeur droit dans les yeux.

-Harry…

-Nous sommes en guerre, vous avez besoin de nous, nos rangs sont de plus en plus clairsemés! Le coupa-t-il.

-Tu oublies que nous avons un nouveau membre, répondit Dumbledore en posant une main apaisante sur son épaule.

-Malfoy? Il ne pourra pas aller en mission, il n'est pas prêt, dit aussitôt Harry en secouant la tête, mal à l'aise face aux souvenirs qui lui revenait de Draco sous lui, paralysé par la peur. Que ferait-il lorsqu'il arriverait face à face avec un mangemort, peut-être même un de ceux qui l'avait agressé? Non, Malfoy n'était réellement pas prêt à aller en mission, pensa-t-il.

-Je crois que tu te trompes Harry.

-Non, professeur, vous ne savez pas…

-Je suis au courant de l'agression qu'a subi Draco, dit-il simplement. Je crois que tu devrais continuer à veiller sur lui, comme tu le faisais au début, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous, mais rappelles toi qu'il est seul ici. Je crois réellement que tu es le mieux placé pour le comprendre, après tout, toi aussi tu as ta part d'ombre…

-Que voulez-vous dire? Demanda le survivant, alerté par les derniers du directeur.

Pour toute réponse, il sourit en se détournant et alla rejoindre Luna Lovegood qui l'attendait près de la porte. Harry se demanda un instant ce qu'ils pouvaient bien avoir à se dire, mais ses pensées furent rapidement chassées par les paroles du directeur qui lui revinrent en tête. Se pouvait-il que Dumbledore soit au courant de la noirceur qui l'habitait? Comment aurait-il su? Il n'en avait parlé à personne. Il lui avait aussi dit qu'il était le mieux placé pour comprendre Malfoy, comment cela se pouvait-il, ils arrivaient à peine à se dire deux sans se quereller. Après ce qu'il lui avait dit l'autre jour, il doutait que le blond ne s'ouvre encore à lui, il avait tout gâché. De plus, veiller sur lui serait impossible, le serpentard n'accepterait jamais que quelqu'un veille sur lui, il était beaucoup trop fier.

Harry se sentit soudain las de tous ces gens qui parlaient entre eux et de leurs voix cacophoniques qui lui donnaient la migraine, il avait besoin d'être seul. Il monta jusqu'à sa chambre et claqua la porte derrière lui en entrant avant de se jeter sur le lit en soupirant bruyamment. Il ne vit pas que Malfoy était déjà dans la chambre et ce dernier sursauta en le voyant entrer en coup de vent. Après un instant de silence pendant lequel le blond se demanda comment il pourrait quitter la chambre sans être remarqué, il finit par abandonner et se racla la gorge pour signifier sa présence à l'autre. Harry se releva aussitôt et jeta un regard vif au serpentard, étonné de sa présence. Les deux gardèrent le silence en se dévisageant, c'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls ensemble depuis deux semaines. Harry se dit que c'était à lui de briser la glace et comme il s'agissait de Malfoy, cette dernière était très dure et particulièrement glissante.

-Je sais que je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, mais bienvenue dans l'Ordre.

Draco fit une moue et fixa son regard sur sa baguette qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

-Tu n'as pas l'air content, fit remarquer le brun.

-Non, non, ça va, soupira Malfoy qui aurait voulu que cette conversation se finisse dans les plus brefs délais.

-C'est pas ce que tu voulais? Demanda Harry que l'attitude de Malfoy exaspérait au plus haut point. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il jamais dire ce qu'il pensait, tout simplement?

Draco poussa un petit rire rempli d'amertume à ses mots et il tourna doucement la tête vers le brun.

- Ce que je veux ou ce que j'ai voulu est tellement loin aujourd'hui que j'ai peine à me souvenir de quoi il s'agissait. Je peux seulement te dire que ce n'était rien de tout ça, dit Draco lentement, en pesant ses mots. Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de parler de ce que j'ai plutôt que de ce que je veux.

-C'est la guerre, tout le monde aimerait mieux faire autre chose que de se battre et de risquer sa vie, mais c'est comme ça et on n'y peut rien.

-Sauf toi, sourit Malfoy.

-Non, même moi.

Draco leva un sourcil étonné, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse.

-Tu croyais quoi? Que ce que je préfère dans la vie c'est me cloîtrer ici en attendant Dieu sait quoi pendant que ceux que j'aime se font tués ou mutilés? Dit Harry avec incompréhension. Je suis humain Malfoy, comme toi, je préfère jouer au quidditch plutôt que d'affronter des mangemorts!

-Tu n'es pas obligé, personne n'est obligé, des tas de gens ne se battent pas, ailleurs dans le monde, il n'y a pas de guerre.

-Se sauver c'est retarder les choses, dit le gryffondor en secouant la tête. Tu crois vraiment que Voldemort va se contenter de l'Angleterre? Et même si c'était le cas, tu serais capable de vivre en sachant que ceux que tu as laissés derrière souffrent?

-Qui? Je n'ai personne Potter! Mon père est un des plus fidèles mangemorts du Seigneur des ténèbres et ma mère… elle ne le quittera jamais.

-Alors va-t-en! Dit Harry en haussant les épaules. Personne ne te retient, tu n'es pas prisonnier.

-Je fais ce que je veux Potter, répliqua aussitôt Draco en lui lançant un regard noir. J'ai mes comptes à réglés et si pour cela il faut que je rejoigne vos rangs, soit.

Harry soupira. Comment Dumbledore pouvait-il croire qu'il parviendrait à comprendre le serpentard? Bien qu'il tentait de rester le plus calme possible, il avait l'impression que le blond faisait tout pour l'exaspérer avec son petit ton arrogant. Il devait se calmer et présenter ses excuses à l'autre, comme il avait prévu de le faire.

-Je voulais reparler de l'autre jour, dit-il lentement, légèrement mal à l'aise.

Draco se figea à ses paroles, il aurait tout donné pour oublier leur dernière conversation.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment envie…

-Je suis désolé, le coupa Harry en le regardant droit dans les yeux, même si cela lui était difficile. Je… C'était vraiment… J'ai honte de ce que je t'ai dit, je ne le pensais pas.

Le serpentard ne sut pas quoi répondre, il regarda seulement l'autre qui le dévisageait, attendant vraisemblablement une réponse ou du moins une réaction et il figea. Personne ne lui avait jamais présenté d'excuses. Pourquoi Potter changeait-il soudainement les règles du jeu? Après sept ans d'insultes et de coups bas sans suite, il était un peu tard. Que voulait le gryffondor, qu'avait-il derrière la tête? Ça cachait sûrement quelque chose.

-Je ne voulais pas te blesser, ajouta Harry en voyant le peu de réactions du blond devant lui.

Draco sursauta et jeta un regard glacial à Harry.

-Tu n'as pas le pouvoir de me blesser Potter! Dit-il d'un ton sec.

-Tu es impossible, j'essaie de te faire des excuses et toi tu cherches sans cesse à te battre, Dumbledore avait tort, jamais je n'arriverai à te comprendre!

-Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore vient faire là-dedans? Demanda le blond en sourcillant.

Harry se sentit rougir malgré lui, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait mal à l'aise de répété au blond les paroles du vieux sorcier, comme si elles avaient quelque chose d'embarrassant.

-Tout ce que je voulais c'était de présenter mes excuses, alors c'est fait, voilà.

-D'accord, dit Malfoy en mettant de côté l'histoire avec Dumbledore, il finirait bien par savoir de quoi il s'agissait plus tard.

-C'est bien que tu aie rejoint l'Ordre, ajouta Harry sans savoir ce qu'il entendait vraiment par là.

Draco acquiesça doucement, l'air pensif. Un silence de quelques secondes s'installa entre eux.

-C'est vrai que je suis impossible?

-Oh oui, dit Harry en faisant un mince sourire, se demandant où le serpentard voulait en venir.

-Tant mieux, répondit-il en esquissant quelque chose qui ressemblait à un vague sourire, le premier qu'Harry vit de lui.

* * *

><p><span>Note de l'auteur<span> :

Voilà, finalement le chapitre 10. J'aurais voulu l'écrire plus rapidement, mais je me suis foulé le poignet droit ce qui réduit considérablement ma vitesse d'écriture.

Ne soyez pas trop tristes pour Luna, je trouve que ça va lui aller à ravir un cache-œil de pirate, non?

Dans le prochain chapitre, il va y avoir de l'action, des nouvelles de ce qui est arrivé à Neville et à la plante, on va voir Étienne et on n'entendra pas parler de dauphins, ni de pisciculture.

Pour le bout entre Ron et Hermione, c'était uniquement, parce que j'étais fatiguée qu'il n'y ait que du sexe incroyable dans les fanfics, alors voilà, l'équilibre est rétabli ou du moins, j'ai tenté de le rétablir.

J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience, ne soyez pas trop méchants, car je me sens particulièrement vulnérable avec mon poignet blessé! Soyez vrais par contre.

Merci de me lire,

Harley Q.

12


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 :

Doucement, Étienne se glissa hors de la petite maison aux murs blanchis à la chaux, jusque dans l'obscurité. À l'intérieur, Crabbe et Goyle riaient bruyamment de quelques histoires grivoises en buvant du whisky pur feu. Étienne sursauta en entendant le bruit d'une bouteille qu'on fracasse sur le sol et leurs rires reprendre de plus belle. Les bruits se répercutaient dans la campagne anglaise et se perdaient dans la nuit. Si la ferme n'avait pas été entourée de sorts de protections, il aurait été inquiet qu'on les entende jusqu'à Whitby, la ville la plus proche. Il esquissa sans s'en rendre compte une grimace de dégoût et avança précautionneusement dans le noir. Ça faisait plus de trois semaines qu'il gardait l'ancienne base de l'Ordre avec eux et il était certain que c'était Lucius Malfoy qui était derrière tout ça. C'était déjà un supplice de les côtoyer au manoir, vivre avec eux dans une chaumière de deux pièces relevait de la plus pure torture. En plus, il n'y avait absolument rien à faire. Pas une seule fois en trois semaines, ils n'avaient vu quoi que ce soit, personne ne s'était approché de la ferme. Crabbe et Goyle passaient la journée à boire et s'amusaient à chasser les animaux qui avaient le malheur de passer par là. Ils étaient donc saouls le trois quarts du temps et Étienne ne voyait pas comment, s'ils avaient été attaqués, ils auraient pu faire quoi que ce soit. Le Seigneur des ténèbres s'était vraisemblablement trompé lorsqu'il avait affirmé que les membres de l'Ordre retourneraient au Poste nord. D'ailleurs, il ne voyait pas pourquoi ils seraient revenus, les sombrals avaient tous été tués, les deux membres de l'Ordre étaient parvenus à se sauver et la seule chose un tant soit peu d'intérêt qui restait était la serre qui contenait quelques plantes servant à la fabrication de potions. Il trébucha en mettant le pied dans un trou, jura et continua son chemin.

À vingt-deux minutes en voiture, au nord de la ville Whitby, dans le Yorkshire du Nord se trouve le hameau de Kettleness, c'est là qu'est situé le Poste nord à quelques kilomètres seulement de la côte. Lorsque Ron, après avoir transplané, se retrouva seul dans les rues désertes de Whitby, il se dit qu'il devait certainement s'être trompé de destination. Les rues étaient désertes à cette heure et les petites maisons blanches et brunes étaient éclairées faiblement par des lampadaires. Des voitures étaient garées dans la rue et il pouvait voir, au bout de la rue, la silhouette sombre d'une abbaye. Il commença à paniquer à l'idée que les autres l'attendaient peut-être quelque part, à l'autre bout de l'Angleterre, mais il fut rassuré lorsque Lupin apparut près de lui. Il était bien au bon endroit. Ce ne fut pas long avant qu'Hermione, Harry, Malfoy, M Weasley, Luna et Tonks apparaissent chacun à leur tour. La dernière venait de revenir d'une mission en Norvège où elle avait réussi à convaincre une guilde de sorcières de leur prêter main-forte. Ces sorcières vivaient recluses depuis le moyen âge, elles formaient une sorte d'ordre religieux composé uniquement de femmes et avaient ça de particulier qu'elles se coupaient la langue en souvenir de la fondatrice de l'ordre qui s'était fait accuser de sorcellerie en 613 et avait du subir ce châtiment. Bien qu'elles ne parlaient pas, leur magie était tout de même très puissante et elles étaient très douées pour la divination. Tonks avait passé plus de deux mois avec ces femmes inquiétantes de par leur silence, mais à la fois très douces et chaleureuses. À peine était-elle revenue de ce périple que déjà elle avait reçu l'ordre de se joindre à cette mission.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Malfoy qui affichait une mine impassible et ne put s'empêcher d'en vouloir à Dumbledore. Ce dernier, juste avant de repartir avait convoqué les membres de l'Ordre en réunion et les avait informés qu'ils allaient devoir partir en mission au Poste nord. Harry avait aussitôt regardé Luna qui souriait à côté du directeur, c'était donc ça la conversation qu'ils avaient eue après la sienne. Le vieux sorcier n'avait certainement pas été convaincu seulement par les plans de Luna, il devait y avoir quelque chose d'important. Il s'en voulut un instant d'avoir rejeté si rapidement les plans de la gryffondor, mais depuis ce qui était arrivé à Sirius, il était plus prudent et puis il était certain de la mort de Neville, Rogue leur avait bien dit que les mangemorts étaient toujours sur place. Dumbledore avait donc dit qu'ils devraient retourner à la base pour récupérer une plante qui était très importante, une création de Neville et de Chourave. Il n'avait pas donné d'explications plus précises à ce sujet, mais il s'était ensuite tourné vers Harry avec un regard conciliant et avait annoncé que lui, Ron et Hermione participeraient à la mission. Les trois gryffondors n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher de sourire, enfin ils allaient quitter Square Grimmaurd et aider l'Ordre. Il avait aussi dit que Luna, malgré son état, serait du lot, car elle seule connaissait les lieux et avait vu, même si c'était brièvement, la plante. Ensuite, et c'est là que le survivant avait perdu son sourire, le directeur avait annoncé que Malfoy participerait aussi à la mission. Harry avait alors jeté un regard désapprobateur à Dumbledore qui l'avait ignoré et avait continué à exposer les grandes lignes du plan. Lupin serait responsable des détails et de l'organisation. Comment pouvait-il l'envoyer en mission? Malfoy n'était pas prêt du tout, en plus, il savait bien qu'il allait y avoir des mangemorts, peut-être pas beaucoup, mais ce n'était pas ça le problème! Il y avait suffisamment de membres de l'Ordre présents à Square Grimmaurd, il n'aurait pas eu besoin d'envoyer Malfoy. Dans le pire des cas, ils auraient pu appeler les jumeaux qui étaient retournés vivre dans leur maison, située au-dessus de leur magasin. Pourquoi Dumbledore avait-il pris cette décision? Harry ne comprenait pas et il se dit qu'il parlerait au directeur avant qu'il ne parte. Le serpentard qui se tenait de l'autre côté de la pièce avait une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage et fixait distraitement la robe de sorcier de McGonagall qui se tenait à côté de Dumbledore. Ce dernier était prêt à partir, mais le gryffondor réussit, juste avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte, à lui murmurer : « Il n'est pas prêt! » Le vieil homme se retourna un instant vers Harry et lui répondit, d'un ton sérieux et triste à la fois : « Et quand le sera-t-il? Toi, l'es-tu? » et puis il s'en alla avant qu'Harry ne puisse répondre. Bien qu'il ne fût pas du tout d'accord avec lui, le survivant comprit ce qu'il voulait dire : on n'est jamais prêt à faire la guerre.

Voyant qu'ils étaient tous arrivés, Arthur Weasley leur désigna deux voitures du doigt sans pouvoir s'empêcher de ressentir une excitation à l'idée de s'en servir. Ils allaient se rendre jusqu'à Kettleness en voiture et de là, ils allaient continuer à pied, pour ne pas être repérés par les mangemorts. En voyant les deux automobiles, Ron ne put s'empêcher de se souvenir de la dernière fois que lui et Harry s'était servi d'un de ces engins et il eut un frisson. Malfoy, quant à lui, ouvrit de grands yeux et s'exclama : « Pas question que je monte là-dedans! Pourquoi ne peut-on pas s'y rendre par balai? »

-Ils auraient tôt fait de détecter notre magie, dit Lupin en balayant cette suggestion du revers de la main.

-C'est très sécuritaire Malfoy, ajouta Hermione pour l'encourager.

-Ça dépend qui conduit, ajouta Ron sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

-Je n'ai pas peur! S'écria le serpentard.

-C'est vrai, au fait. Qui va conduire? Demanda Hermione en se tournant vers M Weasley.

-Je peux conduire une des deux voitures, dit-il aussitôt avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme au goût des autres. Et toi, Hermione?

-Je n'ai pas mon permis, spécifia-t-elle.

-Je crois que pour ce soir, ça n'a pas d'importance, dit Lupin en souriant faiblement.

-Ça prend un permis? Dit Arthur tout haut, mais tout le monde l'ignora et ils se dirigèrent vers les voitures.

Draco hésita longuement et prit finalement place sur le siège avant, aux côtés d'Hermione. Pas question qu'il s'assoie en arrière! Ron et Harry prirent placent sur la banquette arrière et Harry boucla sa ceinture, alors que Ron cherchait à ouvrir la fenêtre, malgré la nuit très fraîche. Les deux voitures se suivirent jusqu'à Kettleness et se stationnèrent aux abords d'un pré où paissait un troupeau de moutons. Le petit groupe traversa le champ et marcha une bonne demi-heure avant d'arriver au bord de la mer, ils lancèrent un regard intrigué à Luna et à Lupin qui étaient les deux seuls à être venus auparavant. Où était donc la ferme? S'étaient-ils trompés de chemin? Luna s'avança et murmura quelques mots inaudibles et ils virent soudainement une porte apparaître devant eux, elle semblait flotter dans les airs et rien ne la supportait.

-C'est une illusion, expliqua Luna en désignant le paysage devant eux. Les moldus qui arrivent ici oublient ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire et rebroussent tout simplement chemin en voyant la mer.

Lupin fit signe aux autres d'être prudents, les mangemorts avaient sûrement mis des sorts de protections ou d'alerte. Le loup-garou était assez confiant, ils étaient huit et Rogue leur avait dit que le Poste nord était seulement gardé par trois ou quatre mangemorts. Par contre, il n'était pas dupe et il savait bien que s'ils ne neutralisaient pas rapidement ces mangemorts, les renforts de tarderaient pas à arriver et ils seraient alors en nombre insuffisant.

Ils passèrent chacun leur tour par la porte et se retrouvèrent devant un paysage complètement différent. À leur gauche, la silhouette sombre de la serre découpait dans le ciel étoilé, un grand rectangle. Un peu plus loin, toujours à leur gauche, on parvenait à voir dans la maison, car les rideaux n'avaient pas été tirés et les lampes à l'huile étaient toutes allumées. Ils étaient cependant un peu trop loin pour parvenir à discerner clairement ce qui s'y passait, ils entendaient néanmoins des éclats de voix et des rires qui provenaient de l'intérieur. Draco se tendit sans vraiment s'en rendre compte en entendant les voix ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu à Harry qui ne cessait de le surveiller, comme s'il s'attendait au pire. Derrière la maison et se rendant presque jusqu'à l'écurie, c'était la forêt qui commençait et Luna savait que cette dernière s'étendait sur plusieurs kilomètres et les séparaient de la côte. À leur droite se trouvait le grand champ où vivaient auparavant les sombrals et à côté de la clôture, les restes calcinés de ce qui était jadis une écurie.

Tonks fit signe à Lupin qu'elle, Luna et Hermione partirait à la recherche de la plante, dans la serre, puisque c'était Luna qui savait où elle était. Les autres monteraient la garde pour s'assurer que personne n'approche et pour faire diversion en cas d'attaque. Ron, Draco et Harry se dirigèrent vers les restes de l'écurie brûlée d'où ils verraient la porte d'entrée de la maison et donc sauraient si quelqu'un en sortait. Lupin et Arthur Weasley se placèrent plutôt entre la serre et l'enclot, d'où ils pourraient surveiller l'entrée de la serre.

Luna s'approcha de l'entrée de la serre et hésita un instant. Elle se rappela la dernière fois qu'elle y était venue et une ombre passa dans son regard. Comme si Tonks était parvenue à savoir ce qu'elle ressentait, elle posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Luna poussa la porte et sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant l'état des lieux, Neville serait fou de rage. Les plantes étaient renversées sur le sol, plusieurs pots étaient brisés et il y avait de la terre partout. La table de travail sur laquelle ils s'étaient embrassés était renversée et les outils étaient tombés par terre. Si Luna croyait encore que Neville était en vie avant, maintenant, ses illusions se dissipaient peu à peu. Comment aurait-il pu survivre? La base avait été mise à sac, comme si les mangemorts avaient été à la recherche de quelque chose, impossible qu'il s'agisse de la plante, car personne n'était au courant mis à part Dumbledore et Neville. Hermione contempla la serre ravagée et poussa un petit cri en sentant quelque chose lui frôler la jambe, elle baissa les yeux et vit qu'il s'agissait d'un gros chat noir et blanc. Il se frotta encore contre sa jambe en miaulant et elle se baissa pour lui caresser le dos. À ce contact, il se jeta sur le dos en ronronnant et en lui montrant son ventre.

-J'ai trouvé ton chat, dit-elle en désignant l'animal.

-Je n'ai pas de chat, dit Luna en le regardant avec curiosité, car elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Hermione haussa les épaules et ils continuèrent à avancer dans la serre. Luna se rendit jusqu'à l'endroit où elle se souvenait avoir vu la petite plante à trois feuilles, mais la table était vide et il n'y avait aucune trace de la plante. Elle fouilla alentour, avec l'aide des deux autres, mais ils ne trouvèrent rien. Ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant, puisque la moitié des plantes manquaient, sûrement les mangemorts les avaient emportées. Luna poussa un long soupir, elle ne pouvait pas croire que cette mission n'avait servi à rien. Ils avaient échoué à retrouver la plante et surtout, à savoir ce qui était advenu de Neville ou au moins ce qui était advenu de son corps.

Étienne crut percevoir un mouvement dans le noir, près de la serre. Il se dit que ce devait sûrement être le chat noir et blanc, car il rôdait souvent autour du bâtiment et dormait à l'intérieur. Le mangemort lui avait donné à manger quelques fois et s'était même surpris à passer sa main sur son dos lorsque ce dernier se frôlait sur ses jambes. Il s'approcha un peu plus du bâtiment et cette fois frissonna pour de bon en entendant une voix et un bruit de ferraille à l'intérieur. Il sortit sa baguette et tendit l'oreille, il entendit cette fois, beaucoup plus distinctement, une voix de jeune fille. Il s'en fut alors discrètement vers la maison pour avertir les deux autres.

Harry eut un mauvais pressentiment en voyant une silhouette pénétrer dans la maison, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Ron qui lui fit un signe de tête pour lui dire qu'il l'avait vu lui aussi. Lupin leur dit d'attendre et de voir ce qui allait se passer, peut-être ne les avait-il pas repérés. C'est alors que deux silhouettes sortirent de la maison en faisant claquer la porte, suivies de près par la première. Ils se dirigeaient d'un pas rapide vers la serre et M Weasley n'hésita pas un instant avant de lancer un sort dans leur direction, ils devaient faire diversion. Crabbe évita de justesse le sort lancé par Arthur et se tourna vers son agresseur. Étienne retourna à l'intérieur de la maison en courant, sans que Lupin ne parvienne à le neutraliser. Crabbe et Goyle regardaient nerveusement en direction de l'écurie, ils savaient que leurs agresseurs étaient cachés là, mais ils ne les voyaient pas et ne savaient pas combien ils étaient. De plus, ils étaient à découvert. Ils s'approchèrent lentement, lançant quelques sorts au hasard. Sans le savoir, Crabbe s'était rapproché de Ron et ce dernier en profita pour pointer sa baguette sur lui.

-_Stupéfix_, hurla-t-il alors qu'un éclair de couleur rouge jaillissait de sa baguette et frappait le mangemort de plein fouet.

Ce dernier s'écroula au sol et Goyle fit un pas de côté, ses gestes étaient ralentis par l'alcool et il faillit tomber par terre. Soudain, une dizaine de mangemorts transplanèrent au cœur de la ferme et Lupin poussa un juron. Le mangemort qui était retourné dans la maison avait sûrement donné l'alerte et appelé des renforts, c'était exactement ce qu'il redoutait. Ils se retrouvaient maintenant en nombre inférieur.

Dans la serre, Luna, Tonks et Hermione entendirent les bruits de la bataille et virent les éclats lumineux des sorts. Elles se mirent alors à chercher frénétiquement. Les autres allaient faire diversion, mais elles savaient qu'elles n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps devant elles. Les mangemorts pouvaient maintenant faire irruption à n'importe quel moment dans la serre.

À l'extérieur, les mangemorts avaient forcé les membres de l'Ordre à sortir de leurs cachettes en leur lançant des boules de feu. En sortant de sa cachette, Draco tomba nez à nez avec Goyle dont le visage se fendit en un sinistre sourire lorsqu'il aperçut le blond. Ce dernier se figea d'horreur en le voyant. La main de Draco se crispa sur sa baguette, mais il fut incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Goyle avait été le deuxième à lui être passé dessus après Greyback, un des seuls dont il se souvenait clairement. Les images se précipitaient dans son esprit et il luttait contre la panique grandissante, le souffle court, ses pensées commençaient à s'embuer, et il sentit ses mains devenir moites. Il fallait qu'il bouge, qu'il se défende.

-Draco, tu as choisi le côté des perdants à ce que je peux voir, rit Goyle en s'approchant du blond qui ne bougeait toujours pas.

Devant l'air tétanisé de Malfoy, le mangemort lui enfonça sa baguette dans le cou et lui caressa la joue de l'autre main en le dévorant des yeux. Le blond réussi à reculer d'un pas en brandissant sa baguette, mais Goyle fut plus rapide et il le désarma d'un rapide _Expelliarmus_. Goyle était pourtant un piètre sorcier, Malfoy aurait dû être capable de le battre facilement et voilà qu'il se retrouvait sans baguette. Le mangemort enfonça cette fois sa baguette plus durement dans la chair du blond qui ne broncha pas.

-Toujours aussi bandant… pour un traître. Lorsque je t'aurai ramené au manoir, je demanderai au maître de pouvoir te baiser encore une fois, comme récompense, ajouta-t-il en caressant les lèvres de Draco qui fermait les yeux de dégoût.

Harry évita un sort qu'un mangemort encapuchonné lui lança et chercha des yeux Malfoy qui s'était éloigné de lui en sortant de sa cachette. Il vit alors avec horreur que Goyle lui enfonçait sa baguette dans le cou en lui caressant le visage, Malfoy, lui, tremblait de tout son corps et était désarmé. Harry courut dans sa direction et lança un sort au mangemort. Le sort l'atteignit au bras et il s'éloigna du blond en criant alors qu'il plaquait une main contre son bras brûlé. Harry arriva à la hauteur de Malfoy et le secoua fermement.

-Malfoy! Regarde-moi, il faut te battre! Malfoy! Cria le survivant en tentant de le sortir de sa stupeur, c'était exactement ce qu'il craignait qu'il arrive.

Draco tourna sa tête vers Harry et se sentit reprendre le contrôle de son corps, il recula d'un pas et n'eut pas le temps de réagir en voyant un sort atteindre le gryffondor dans les jambes. Ce dernier tomba à genoux en poussant un cri de surprise mêlée à de la douleur. C'était le mangemort encapuchonné avec lequel Harry se battait avant qui avait lancé ce sort. Malfoy le reconnut immédiatement malgré son masque et frissonna, il espérait qu'il n'ait pas vu sa faiblesse face à Goyle.

Hermione poussa un cri et se retourna en voyant la porte de la serre s'ouvrir à la volée et Bellatrix Lestrange pousser la porte, suivie par Greyback. Luna ne les entendit pas entrer, trop obnubilée par ses recherches et poussa un soupir en trouvant ce qu'elle et les autres cherchaient depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Dans un petit pot de verre, sous une table renversée, elle trouva les graines de la plante de Neville, celles-là mêmes qu'il avait utilisées pour faire pousser le spécimen qu'il lui avait montré. Luna se redressa et sursauta en voyant la mangemorte et le loup-garou, leurs baguettes pointées vers elles alors qu'Hermione et Tonks faisaient de même. Bellatrix tourna son regard fou vers elle en lui lançant un regard vicieux.

-Merci d'avoir trouvé ce que nous cherchions, maintenant, donne-moi ça, dit-elle en désignant le pot contenant les graines.

Luna fit non de la tête, ne sachant pas trop ce qui allait se passer.

-Vous n'êtes pas trop en position de négocier, nous sommes plus nombreuses que vous je vous ferais remarquer, cracha Tonks à son ennemi.

La cousine de Sirius poussa un petit rire et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Peut-être ici, mais dehors, nous sommes beaucoup plus nombreux et vous êtes en train de vous faire battre, à votre place, j'obéirais, dit-elle en désignant d'un geste de la main, la porte derrière elle.

Hermione la dévisagea longuement, comment savoir si elle bluffait ou pas? Les bruits de la bataille leur parvenaient clairement et il semblait y avoir beaucoup de monde qui se battait. Ces quelques graines en valaient-elles vraiment la peine?

-_Doloris_, cria Bellatrix en pointant sa baguette vers Hermione qui, prise par surprise, s'effondra par terre en poussant un cri horrible.

En voyant la mangemorte lancer un sort à Hermione, Tonks riposta aussitôt, mais l'autre l'évita de justesse. Hermione arrêta de se tordre sur le sol, mais ne se releva pas tout de suite. Tonks renversa une table et elles se cachèrent derrière. Greyback se déplaça vers Luna qui regardait la scène, elle lui lança un sort qu'il reçut en plein cœur, mais il poussa à peine un soupir. Elle savait que les loups-garous étaient résistants à la magie, mais elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'ils l'étaient à ce point. Greyback fit mine de se jeter sur elle quand soudain, le gros chat qu'elles avaient caressé quelques instants auparavant se jeta sur lui en crachant. Il lui griffa le visage en poussant d'horribles feulements. Greyback le repoussa et le chat tomba brutalement sur le sol, assommé. Luna en profita pour lui jeter un _stupéfix_ qui le pétrifia aussitôt et il tomba raide sur le sol.

Draco jeta un regard vers Harry qui était par terre et qui haletait de douleur, mais ses yeux se fixèrent immédiatement sur son père qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui. Il ne pouvait pas voir son regard derrière son masque, mais il croyait que son père devait être surpris de le voir ici. Ils restèrent face à face à se toiser durant un bon moment, puis Lucius jeta un sort en direction de son fils. Ce dernier le para en partie, mais sentit une coupure se faire sur sa pommette, il sentit le sang chaud couler sur sa joue et porta la main à son visage avec un air ébahi. Son père venait de l'attaquer! Il préférait donc Voldemort à son propre fils. Draco sentit une colère sourde monter en lui, il se sentait trahi. Il serra les dents et brandit soudain sa baguette en se rappelant les paroles de sa mère, il n'aurait aucune pitié. Il jeta un sort à son père, mais ce dernier l'évita sans peine. Il devrait faire bien mieux que ça pour venir à bout d'un des meilleurs sorciers de Voldemort.

Ron sourit en voyant un homme encapuchonné s'effondrer sur le sol devant lui, complètement assommé. Il chercha des yeux son prochain adversaire. À sa gauche, un peu plus loin, son père et Lupin étaient chacun en train d'affronter un ennemi et encore plus loin, à sa droite, il vit qu'Harry était au sol et que Draco était seul devant un mangemort qui évitait tous ses sorts. Il courut vers eux, arrivant ainsi dos au mangemort et il parvint à l'atteindre avec un sort qu'Harry lui avait appris. La robe de sorcier de l'homme se déchira et une large coupure apparut dans son dos, comme s'il avait reçu un coup de couteau.

Lucius étouffa un cri en sentant la brûlure d'une lame dans son dos et fit volte-face. Il ne parvenait pas à croire que c'était un Weasley qui avait réussi à le toucher. Il lança une boule de feux au roux qui lui atteignit le bras droit, lui faisant par le fait même échapper sa baguette. Il lui jeta un autre sort et le jeune homme tomba par terre en soupirant, le souffle coupé, une large entaille lui striant l'abdomen. Il ne faisait pas le poids face à Lucius Malfoy. Il continua à attaquer le gryffondor qui était maintenant sans défense et se dernier finit par perdre connaissance au fur et à mesure qu'il perdait du sang. Il leva sa baguette une dernière fois, prêt à l'achever, mais il vit alors dans le coin de l'œil, Arthur Weasley lui lancer un sort qui lui percuta l'épaule. Il s'éloigna du fils inconscient pour affronter le père.

En voyant son père se retourner et s'éloigner, Malfoy se sentit soulagé malgré lui, il ne se sentait pas prêt à affronter son père. À ses pieds, le gryffondor respirait difficilement et semblait souffrir. Il ne savait pas quel sort son père lui avait lancé, mais ce dernier semblait particulièrement douloureux. Le survivant n'était plus en état de se battre. Il l'aide à se relever et passa un de ses bras sur son épaule pour l'aider à marcher. Il allait le cacher dans les bois, en sécurité et retourner se battre. Ils avançaient avec difficulté, car Harry avait peine à marcher, ses jambes ne semblaient pas blessées, mais plutôt paralysées, comme si elles étaient sous l'effet d'un _stupéfix_. Ils arrivèrent à l'orée du bois et Draco le déposa par terre, derrière un arbre, il allait retourner au combat, lorsque le gryffondor s'agrippa à son bras.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda le brun.

-J'y retourne, toi, tu as reçu un sort, restes là, expliqua Draco rapidement.

Harry acquiesça faiblement, mais ne lâcha pas sa poigne pour autant. Le serpentard le regarda un instant, ne sachant trop quoi faire incapable, semblait-il, de partir.

Dans la serre, le combat faisait rage entre Bellatrix et les trois autres, soudain, deux autres mangemorts pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment pour lui prêter main-forte. Hermione avait repris des forces, mais elle avait peine à lancer des sorts complexes. Un des mangemorts atteignit Tonks qui tomba au sol et lâcha sa baguette qui roula plus loin.

-Maintenant, donnez-moi ce pot, hurla Bellatrix qui était elle-même à bout de force.

Hermione jeta un regard à Luna. Cette dernière pointait toujours sa baguette vers les mangemorts, mais elle la vit la baisser doucement après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Luna fit un pas en avant et leur lança le pot contenant les graines. Elle n'avait pas le choix et aussi précieuses qu'elles puissent être, elles ne méritaient pas qu'on meure pour elles. Bellatrix attrapa le contenant au vol et leur lança un sourire malveillant.

-Tuez-les, ordonna-t-elle aux deux mangemorts qui n'avaient pas dit un mot depuis leur entrée.

À peine eut-elle le temps de prononcer ces mots qu'elle poussa un petit cri et tomba à genoux, elle semblait souffrir, mais en même temps, elle souriait. Hermione la regarda avec horreur, se demandant ce qui était en train de se passer. Les deux autres mangemorts, eux, ne réagissaient pas, comme si tout cela était normal.

-Oui, maître! Je vais donner l'ordre, murmura Bellatrix en ouvrant les yeux, puis elle se leva et fit signe aux deux autres. Il faut retourner immédiatement au manoir, ce sont ses ordres, dites-le aux autres.

Elle se tourna vers Hermione en lui souriant.

-Ce sera pour une prochaine fois sang de bourbe, ajouta-t-elle en sortant de la serre, le pot de graines dans les mains.

Lucius se battait avec Arthur Weasley lorsqu'il vit Étienne Fredyk passer près de lui.

-Potter se cache dans la forêt, il est blessé, trouve-le! Lui cria-t-il en prenant bien soin de ne pas mentionner son fils.

Étienne lui fit un signe de tête positif et partit en direction de la forêt, sa baguette pointée devant lui. Les bois étaient sombres et lui semblèrent impénétrables. Si Potter était blessé comme Malfoy l'avait dit, il ne pouvait pas être allé bien loin. Il longea donc la lisière du bois, éclairant de sa baguette les arbres et les buissons, s'attendant à apercevoir le survivant à tout instant.

Draco entendit un craquement près d'eux et pointa sa baguette en direction du bruit. Harry lui jeta un regard interrogatif, comme pour lui demander ce que c'était, il lui fit signe qu'il l'ignorait. Il entendit alors le crissement de pas de quelqu'un qui marche sur des feuilles mortes et sortit de derrière l'arbre, prêt à attaquer le mangemort qui était sûrement parti à leur recherche. Il espéra secrètement que ce n'était pas son père. Il vit alors, à quelques pas de lui, celui qu'il n'aurait jamais cru revoir, le fantôme qui hantait ses journées et ses nuits, Étienne. Ce dernier avait abaissé sa baguette en le reconnaissant et le dévisageait, l'air surpris et un peu perdu. Les deux se regardaient en silence, troublés l'un et l'autre par leurs présences respectives. Draco s'était demandé de nombreuses fois comment il réagirait s'il le revoyait, il ne savait pas s'il serait en colère, triste ou, au contraire, rassuré. Il ne s'attendait cependant pas à cette réaction, à ce vide émotionnel, comme s'il ressentait à la fois toutes les émotions et aucune. Cet homme lui était si étranger en ce moment. Pourtant, il reconnaissait chacun de ses traits, ses longs cheveux foncés impeccablement coiffés, ses yeux bruns si doux, son cou gracile et ses lèvres qu'il avait si souvent embrassées. Il connaissait ce corps par cœur lui semblait-il, néanmoins, il ne savait pas qui il avait devant lui. Qu'aurait-il dû ressentir? Aurait-il dû fondre en larmes, se venger, le tuer? Comment cela se faisait-il que rien ne lui vînt, aucune réaction ne lui semblait naturelle. Tout ce qui lui venait c'était cette question. Cette question qui le taraudait depuis cette fameuse nuit et qui le torturait. Il avait devant lui la seule personne qui pouvait y répondre.

-Pourquoi? Murmura-t-il d'une voix presque inaudible en plongeant son regard plus profondément dans le sien, comme s'il avait voulu lire dans ses pensées.

Il vit Étienne frissonner à ces mots, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le blond parle. Le mangemort se tourna alors vers la ferme, derrière lui et cria : « Il s'est enfui, il n'est pas ici! », puis il reporta son attention sur son ancien amant. Il grimaça soudain en portant la main à sa cicatrice, le Seigneur des ténèbres les appelait, ils devaient retourner au manoir.

Malfoy vit alors Étienne lui tourner le dos et partir.

-Pourquoi? Hurla-t-il alors que le mangemort s'éloignait sans se retourner. Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi?

Il partit à la suite d'Étienne pour l'arrêter, il devait avoir des réponses! Il arriva à l'orée du bois et sentit une main ferme l'arrêter dans sa course. Il se retourna et vit que c'était Potter qui le retenait, l'effet paralysant du sort s'était envolé et il se tenait sur ses jambes bien qu'il semblait un peu faible.

-Lâche-moi! Cracha Malfoy en se débattant avec force. Lâche-moi!

Potter ne lâcha pas, au contraire, il le retint encore plus fermement.

-Je dois savoir, je dois lui parler! Hurla l'autre en tentant de pousser celui qui le retenait. Lâche-moi!

Ils virent alors Étienne transplaner, ainsi que les autres mangemorts. Draco se tourna alors rageusement vers Harry et le poussa si fort que l'autre tomba par terre, mais sans le lâcher, ce qui entraîna Draco à sa suite. Le gryffondor se prépara mentalement à ce que le blond se jette sur lui pour le rouer de coups, mais il n'en fit rien. Il restait assis par terre et regardait vers l'endroit où se tenait Étienne quelques instants plus tôt. Draco tremblait sans s'en rendre compte et regardait le gryffondor sans vraiment le voir, il continuait de murmurer des « pourquoi » de plus en plus étouffé par ses sanglots. Il sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues et pour la première fois depuis son viol, il ne les retint pas.

Harry ne s'attendait pas à ce que le blond fonde en larmes devant lui, en fait, il n'aurait jamais cru le voir pleurer de la sorte dans toute son existence. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais la vue du serpentard dans un tel état de fragilité lui faisait un désagréable pincement au cœur. Sans trop penser à ce qu'il faisait, il prit Malfoy dans ses bras et lui caressa le dos pour l'apaiser ce qui sembla fonctionner. Lorsque Draco fut un peu plus calme, il le força à le regarder.

-Parfois, les choses sont sans réponse, lui murmura-t-il.

Malfoy sembla alors se rendre compte de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait et Harry le sentit se raidir, il regretta alors de l'avoir touché, mais à sa grande surprise, le serpentard se laissa aller contre lui un moment. Les deux se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et le blond lui dit, d'un ton fatigué où perçait un peu de gêne : « Allons rejoindre les autres, les mangemorts sont partis ».

* * *

><p><span>Note de l'auteur<span> :

« Toute la théorie du combat repose sur le risqué calculé, mais lorsqu'on arrive à risquer sa propre famille, les éléments de _calcul_ sont noyés dans… autre chose. »

Dune, Frank Herbert, p.135.

J'avais envie de partager ça avec vous.

Merci de me lire,

Harley Q.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 :

-C'est donc ça que l'Ordre est revenu chercher? Ils ont risqué leurs vies pour quelques misérables graines? Dit Voldemort en faisant tourner le pot de verre entre ses mains tout en affichant un air indéchiffrable.

Les mangemorts qui avaient participé à l'attaque étaient regroupés devant Voldemort et le regardaient avec crainte, comme s'ils n'étaient pas certains de la réaction de leur maître. Étienne jeta un rapide regard vers Lucius et frissonna lorsqu'il remarqua que ce dernier murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille de Nott sénior en le regardant. De quoi pouvaient-ils bien parler? Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que cela ne pouvait pas être bon pour lui et qu'il venait sûrement de mettre le pied dans un piège dont il ne parvenait pas encore à voir les rouages.

-C'est ce que la fille de Lovegood a trouvé dans la serre maître, minauda Bellatrix qui était agenouillée par terre à côté du trône de Voldemort, elle posa sa tête sur l'accoudoir en jetant un regard soumis vers le mage noir. C'est ce que vous m'aviez demandé…

-Tu as bien travaillé Bella, lui murmura-t-il en lui caressant distraitement les cheveux d'une main, puis il jeta un regard perçant vers les autres mangemorts. Quant à vous, je dois dire que vous m'avez déçu. Vous étiez deux fois plus nombreux que les membres de l'Ordre, vous aviez l'effet de surprise, mais vous n'avez fait aucun prisonnier, aucun mort, trois d'entre nous ont même été blessés… J'imagine que, comme toujours, vous avez des explications…

Le silence ce fit parmi les mangemorts et Lucius en profita pour parler.

-Mon Seigneur, je me dois de signaler qu'il y a un traître dans nos rangs, dit Lucius d'un ton calme en s'avançant vers Voldemort.

-Un traître? Il est étrange de constater que depuis quelque temps, à chaque fois que ce mot m'est venu à l'oreille, tu y étais mêlé de près Lucius, répondit le mage noir avec un sourire mêlé de dégoût.

Les mangemorts dévisageaient Malfoy avec intérêt, se demandant de qui ce dernier voulait bien parler. Seule Bellatrix partit dans un grand éclat d'un rire aigre et malsain qui fut arrêté immédiatement d'un signe de la main du Seigneur des ténèbres. Étienne sentit soudain le piège se refermer sur lui.

-Fredyk a laissé Potter et Draco s'enfuir! Il nous a trahis!

-C'est faux! S'écria alors Étienne en s'approchant de Malfoy. « Il n'a aucune preuve », se dit-il.

-Ton fils, Lucius? Le coupa Voldemort. Il a donc rejoint l'Ordre…

L'interpellé acquiesça en silence.

-Je ne vous ai pas trahi maître, je ne vous trahirais jamais! Ajouta Étienne en faisant un pas vers le Lord noir.

-C'est ce que nous allons voir. _Legilimens_, s'écria Voldemort en pointant sa baguette vers Étienne.

Le mage noir parvint à pénétrer son esprit et vit Étienne qui cherchait Potter et Draco dans la forêt, il n'eut pas le temps de voir autre chose qu'il fut expulsé de l'esprit du jeune homme.

-Comment oses-tu résister! Hurla-t-il. _Doloris_!

Étienne tomba à genou en poussant un cri horrible, son souffle ne devenant plus qu'un faible halètement précipité. Voldemort pénétra de nouveau son esprit affaibli alors que Lucius regardait la scène en silence, un mince sourire aux lèvres. Après un moment, le mage noir releva la tête et fit signe à deux mangemorts.

-Enfermez-le dans les cachots et confisquez-lui sa baguette, dit-il simplement. Maintenant, partez tous!

Lucius resta face au lord noir, attendant ses ordres, espérant que peut-être ce dernier lui confierait la tâche de punir Étienne ou encore mieux, de l'éliminer. Voldemort leva la tête vers le blond alors que les autres mangemorts finissaient de quitter la pièce, Bellatrix fût la dernière à partir et elle referma la porte derrière elle en soupirant d'agacement. Elle aurait préféré que le maître la garde auprès de lui, comme il le faisait parfois. Lucius se crispa en voyant l'expression de dégoût sur le visage du Lord noir, il aurait cru regagner sa confiance en dénonçant Fredyk.

-Lucius, je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir dit de rester, dit Voldemort en se levant lentement de son trône et en glissant sa baguette dans une des poches de sa robe de sorcier. Aurais-tu quelqu'un d'autre à me livrer? Toi peut-être… ou alors ton épouse?

Malfoy frémit presque imperceptiblement, mais ne répondit rien. Voldemort s'approcha de lui de sa démarche féline jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres.

-Es-tu si désespéré de retrouver ta place auprès de moi? Murmura le mage noir au creux de l'oreille de Lucius qui resta immobile. Et si je te disais qu'il y a un moyen de la retrouver, un moyen très simple…

* * *

><p>Étienne entendit un coup de tonnerre et ouvrit les yeux, même si le cachot était plongé dans l'obscurité la plus totale. À l'extérieur, il imaginait qu'un orage devait avoir lieu, un orage puissant et magnifique. Il avait toujours adoré ces tempêtes qui assombrissaient soudain le ciel en le couvrant de nuages menaçants comme la fumée noire et épaisse d'un volcan, l'éclairant par instant de quelques éclairs. Cependant, ce qu'il aimait par-dessus tout le tonnerre, véritable trame sonore, qui donnait un air de tragédie à la tempête qui sinon n'aurait été rien d'autre qu'une averse. Les orages laissaient aussi, toujours, cette impression de propreté de fraîcheur, comme si cette eau, si puissamment tombée, avait réussi à nettoyer la terre, les arbres et les bâtiments.<p>

Il sentait la fraîcheur de la pierre sur son dos et replaça une mèche de ses longs cheveux derrière son oreille. Les deux mangemorts qui l'avaient enfermé ici n'avaient même pas pris la peine de l'enchaîner, on l'avait toujours sous-estimé. Il soupira longuement en basculant sa tête vers l'arrière jusqu'à ce qu'elle entre en contact avec le mur. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il s'était fait piégé si facilement par Lucius Malfoy, maintenant, avec du recul, tout lui semblait clair, jusqu'au plus petit détail, mais pas à ce moment-là. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'était comment Lucius avait pu deviner qu'il aurait cette réaction face à Draco. Il l'avait déjà trahi une fois, pourquoi ne l'aurait-il pas fait cette fois aussi. En fait, tout indiquait qu'il aurait eu la réaction opposée à celle qu'il avait eue et si c'eût été le cas, qu'aurait fait Lucius? Aurait-il laissé Étienne remettre son fils entre les mains du Lord noir? Quel genre de père pouvait agir de la sorte? Quel genre d'homme pouvait donner son fils en pâture aussi facilement? Quel genre d'homme aurait tenu son amoureux pendant qu'une vingtaine d'hommes le violait? Étienne secoua vigoureusement la tête, il ne pouvait pas penser à cela, c'était le passé, il devait l'oublier. Oublier, mais comment faire pour oublier… ça?

Les paroles de Malfoy semblaient encore résonner à ses oreilles : « Pourquoi? », avait-il crié. Pourquoi? Qu'aurait-il bien pu répondre à ça? Y avait-il seulement une raison? Et s'il y en avait eu une, une vraie, une bonne, qu'est-ce que cela aurait-il bien pu faire? Les choses étaient faites, le passé était le passé, aucune parole, aucune raison, rien ne changerait ça, absolument rien! Il resterait à jamais celui qui avait trahi Draco de la pire des manières, il resterait le méchant, le lâche, même s'il se retrouvait cent autres fois face à lui dans cette forêt et que toutes ces fois, il se tournait vers les mangemorts en leur criant que Draco n'y était pas, même s'il faisait ça, cela ne modifierait en rien le passé. Il revit les yeux gris qui cherchaient désespérément les siens lors de cette nuit maudite, ces yeux dans lesquels il pouvait lire une totale incompréhension, mais surtout de l'amour. Ce soir, ces mêmes yeux l'avaient dévisagé d'une manière tout autre, le désespoir était parti, mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'obsédait, c'était ce vide qu'il y avait lu. Ni haine, ni colère, ni peur, seulement le vide. Plus que l'absence d'amour, c'était tout simplement l'Absence.

Lui qui avait connu Draco si plein de vie, mais si plein de vanité aussi! Le regard pétillant, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, toujours prêt à envoyer promener ceux qui se mettaient sur son chemin. Sa manière de rentrer dans la vie avec hargne, comme si tout le monde lui devait quelque chose. Sa manière de faire l'amour, de s'abandonner complètement, sans complexe aucun. Voir son ancien amant lui avait confirmé quelque chose. Si le blond avait survécu à cette nuit fatidique, s'il était capable d'affronter la vie de nouveau et de se battre, il n'y avait pas à douter qu'une partie de lui était morte cette nuit-là et que c'était Étienne qui l'avait tuée. Il avait réussi à tuer ce qui l'agaçait le plus chez Draco, ce qu'il lui enviait, mais surtout ce qu'il aimait. Il avait été amoureux du blond, c'était à n'en pas douter, il l'avait désiré, ça, on pouvait encore moins en douter, mais plus que tout, il l'avait envié. C'est cette envie, ce désir intense qui l'avait conduit à sa perte et si cette nuit il avait menti pour protéger Draco, c'était avant tout pour soulager sa propre conscience, il devait bien se l'avouer et aussi pour préserver le reliquat de leur histoire. Il ferma les yeux et sourit en entendant le vague écho d'un coup de tonnerre.

Même en l'absence de justice pour nous condamner, face à soi-même, on restera toujours notre propre juge.

* * *

><p>Une trame d'ombre et de lumière se dessinait sur le bureau de bois de rose de Lucius Malfoy. Le portrait d'une femme jeune et belle vêtue d'une robe de soirée violette appartenant à une autre époque regardait l'homme assis au bureau d'un air calme, elle ne parlait pas, mais il était facile de voir qu'elle cherchait les mots qui auraient pu apaiser Lucius Malfoy. À côté d'elle, un autre cadre était accroché au mur, mais l'occupant l'avait déserté et on ne voyait plus que le décor de fond qui représentait un salon décoré avec goût et un gros chat qui dormait paresseusement sur le canapé deux places.<p>

Lord Malfoy s'était versé un verre de whisky pur feu et fixait le liquide ambré tout en faisant tourner lentement le verre entre ses mains. Son bureau et sa chambre étaient les deux seules pièces dans lesquelles les autres mangemorts ne pénétraient jamais et c'était en quelque sorte le dernier îlot de paix qu'il lui restait dans sa propre demeure.

-Lucius…, murmura la femme aux cheveux blonds courts et bouclés comme c'était la mode dans les années cinquante.

Malfoy ignora le portrait et but une gorgée de whisky. Il jeta un regard vers le foyer éteint à sa gauche, un souvenir lui revint. C'était il y avait presque un an, Draco se tenait devant ce même foyer, il n'osait pas regarder son père en face et Lucius pouvait ressentir la peur de son fils. Quelques minutes plus tôt, alors qu'il était entré dans la bibliothèque pour y chercher un volume, il avait surpris son fils, au détour d'une rangée de livres, plaqué contre une des étagères, Étienne Fredyk pressant son corps contre le sien dans un baiser passionné. Les deux jeunes hommes gémissaient de plaisir et Draco avait glissé ses mains sur les fesses du mangemort, rapprochant encore plus leurs deux corps. Lucius avait hurlé le nom de son fils et les deux amants s'étaient détachés instantanément en sursautant, ils n'avaient pas entendu Lucius approché. Ils fixaient d'un regard horrifié Lord Malfoy et Draco blêmit en croisant le regard gris acier de son père. Le père de Draco s'était avancé rapidement vers son fils et l'avait giflé avec une telle force que ce dernier était allé percuter la bibliothèque derrière lui en poussant un cri de surprise. Étienne s'était aussitôt avancé pour prendre la défense du blond, mais Lucius lui avait jeté un regard meurtrier en lui disant : « Toi, ne t'approche pas de mon fils! » Étienne avait alors reculé à ses mots et il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, car déjà Lucius avait brutalement pris son fils par le bras et l'entraînait à l'extérieur de la pièce, vers son bureau.

Draco s'était donc retrouvé seul avec son père dans son bureau et semblait ne plus savoir où se mettre. Les deux n'avaient pas prononcé un seul mot depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la bibliothèque. Lord Malfoy était fou de rage.

-Depuis combien de temps? Hurla Lucius.

-Quoi? Murmura Draco sans regarder son père.

-Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu te fais mettre par ce minable? Cria l'homme en prenant le menton de son fils entre ses doigts pour le forcer à le regarder.

-Lucius! Cria la femme dans le portrait devant tant de vulgarité, mais ce dernier l'ignora.

-Réponds!

-Ma vie privée ne vous regarde en rien, cria Malfoy à son tour.

-C'est là que tu te trompes mon cher, tu sembles oublier que tu es mon héritier et par conséquent, tout me concerne, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit du sang des Malfoy.

-Êtes-vous en train de me menacer de me déshériter? Demanda Malfoy d'un ton sec.

-Si c'est ce qu'il te faut pour que tu reviennes à la raison, je n'hésiterai pas.

-Je ne suis plus un enfant, je n'ai plus peur de vous! Cria Malfoy en faisant un pas vers son père.

-Tu dis que tu n'es plus un enfant, mais ce que je vois devant moi, ce n'est certainement pas un homme!

Draco sentit une haine sourde l'envahir à ces mots.

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'Étienne me dit, lui, lorsque je le baise, dit Malfoy en tentant de provoquer et de choquer son père.

-Je ne t'ai pas élevé pour que tu tombes si bas!

-Vous ne m'avez pas élevé du tout, père! Cracha Draco qui en avait assez entendu et qui tenta de quitter la pièce.

Lucius retint son fils par le bras pour l'empêcher de partir et serra sa poigne jusqu'à ce que Draco grimace de douleur.

-Il n'est rien Draco, c'est un faible. C'est ce que tu veux? Patauger dans la fange avec lui? Perdre ton rang? Jamais je ne laisserai ça arriver! Tu entends? Jamais!

-Père, il n'est pas ce que vous croyez, vous ne le connaissez même pas. C'est un sang pur, il vient d'une grande famille de sorciers français ! Il est au service du seigneur des ténèbres ! Je ne comprends pas… Dit Draco en tentant de se libérer de l'emprise de son père. Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est que d'aimer, vous, vous n'aimez rien!

À ses mots, Lucius lâcha son fils et plongea son regard dans le sien. Draco soutint un instant le regard de son père, puis il sortit du bureau en faisant claquer la porte derrière lui. Malfoy sénior resta un long moment à observer la porte avant de s'asseoir en silence à son bureau.

-Lucius, écoute-moi! Dit de nouveau la femme du portrait, cette fois sur un ton un peu plus autoritaire, sortant l'intéressé de ses souvenirs.

-Un de ces jours, je te ferai enlever de ce mur, murmura-t-il en se tournant vers le portrait.

-Ta propre mère! Dit-elle d'un ton faussement indigné.

-Tu n'es pas elle, tu n'es qu'un portrait, une mauvaise imitation, dit-il d'un ton sans émotion.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi es-tu venu me rendre visite?

-Silence, je suis venu ici pour réfléchir.

-Pour te torturer avec de vieux souvenirs tu veux dire, rit la jeune femme en lissant sa robe. Tu as toujours aimé la souffrance mon fils, c'est ce qui t'a perdu.

Lucius ne répondit pas.

-Pauvre Narcissa, elle, elle était plus douée pour le bonheur.

-Silence! Hurla Lord Malfoy en lançant son verre à moitié rempli sur la toile. Vous ne connaissez rien d'elle!

Lady Malfoy l'évita avec grâce.

-Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même Lucius, regarde où toute cette folie t'a mené, tout est de ta faute, dit-elle soudain d'un ton froid qui ressemblait beaucoup à celui de son fils, puis, elle disparut.

Lucius se leva brusquement de son bureau et se posta devant l'étroite fenêtre qui donnait sur la forêt entourant le manoir, dehors, il pleuvait averse et le ciel était d'un noir d'encre bien que c'était le matin. Il entendait encore la voix de Voldemort près de son oreille. _Un mois_. Il ne pourrait jamais choisir, c'était impossible et pourtant, il n'avait pas le choix, il devait agir. _Ta femme_… _ou ton fils…_

* * *

><p>La porte du cachot s'ouvrit en grinçant et la lumière qui s'engouffra dans la pièce sombre fit plisser les yeux d'Étienne qui ne parvint pas à discerner qui se tenait dans l'embrasure. Ce devait être les deux mangemorts qui l'avaient enfermé ici. Peut-être l'emmèneraient-ils devant le maître ou peut-être étaient-ils simplement venus pour lui régler son compte. Il frémit à cette pensée.<p>

-J'attendais ce moment depuis longtemps…

Étienne sentit son cœur se glacer en reconnaissant la voix qui venait de s'élever à quelques mètres de lui.

* * *

><p><span>Note de l'auteur :<span>

C'était mon chapitre spécial « dark side ». Le prochain chapitre étant le 13e, j'espère qu'il ne me portera pas malheur, souhaitez-moi bonne chance! Comme toujours, j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience.

Merci de me lire,

Harley Q.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 :

Narcissa Malfoy pénétra dans la cellule et elle resta immobile un instant, laissant le temps à ses yeux pour s'habituer à l'obscurité qui y régnait, elle pouvait cependant apercevoir la silhouette d'Étienne qui se releva doucement, avec hésitation, comme s'il s'attendait à chaque instant à recevoir un sort. D'un geste gracieux de sa baguette, elle referma la porte du cachot, apposa un sort de silence sur la pièce et alluma les torches qui étaient installées au mur. Aussitôt, la salle aux murs de pierres fût bercée par une douce clarté qui contrastait avec l'allure lugubre des lieux. Mme Malfoy portait une robe de sorcier d'un mauve foncé et lorsqu'elle avança de sa démarche altière vers le mangemort, ce dernier regarda le bas de sa robe voler derrière elle et admira malgré lui, la femme devant lui. La mère de Draco avait du être une jeune femme magnifique, mais cette vie de tourments et de violence l'avait atteinte de manière irrémédiable, elle n'avait pas seulement vieillie, elle était usée, rongée par l'inquiétude, la souffrance et le malheur. Depuis le départ de Draco, son état semblait s'être aggravé et des cernes se creusaient sous ses yeux gris.

Elle avança jusqu'au jeune homme sans dire un seul mot et le toisa de haut en bas, l'air pensive, le jaugeant impudiquement du regard. Elle soupira et prononça une formule à voix basse. Aussitôt, Étienne fut propulsé sur le mur derrière lui et il poussa un gémissement lorsque son corps entra brutalement en contact avec la pierre glacée, des liens magiques sortirent du mur et lui enserrèrent alors les bras et les jambes, s'enfonçant dans sa peau, comme les serres d'un gigantesque oiseau. Elle était venue pour le tuer, maintenant il en était sûr et il ne put qu'accueillir cette nouvelle avec une extrême angoisse même s'il dirait ensuite qu'il se sentait soulagé et même calme à ce moment-là. Il voulut parler, s'expliquer à Mme Malfoy et même la supplier si c'était possible, tout pour rallonger sa misérable existence, mais ce fut elle qui parla, d'une voix mesurée.

-Lorsque tu as séduit mon fils, Lucius était fou de rage, commença calmement Narcissa sans vraiment le regarder, faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses mains. Il n'acceptait pas que son fils devienne un homme, mais surtout, il n'acceptait pas que ce soit un sorcier aussi misérable et sans envergure dont il se soit amouraché. Moi, je l'ai persuadé qu'il fallait respecter son choix, que ce n'était qu'une amourette sans conséquence et qu'il fallait vous laisser faire.

Un silence de quelques instants se fit et Étienne regarda avec horreur Narcissa sortir un poignard d'une des poches de sa robe.

-C'était mon erreur, ajouta-t-elle en brandissant l'arme vers le mangemort qui hoqueta, puis à son grand étonnement, elle fit glisser la lame dans sa propre paume et grimaça en s'entaillant profondément l'intérieur de la main.

Étienne regarda le sang couler de la main de la femme et tomber par terre, goutte à goutte, et il ne put réprimer un frisson. Il ignorait où elle voulait en venir en faisant cela et il craignait à chaque instant qu'elle enfonce le poignard dans son ventre, jusqu'à la garde ou encore qu'elle lui tranche la gorge, le laissant se vider de son sang en le regardant avec cette même placidité, ce même regard glacial et pourtant si envoûtant.

-Certaines personnes croient qu'il existe une sorte de justice naturelle ou divine. Que si on commet un acte mauvais, on sera puni par le destin, en quelque sorte. Une justice de la conscience, de la morale qui agirait comme une balance pour rétablir l'ordre, une justice pour ceux qui échappent à celle des hommes... Je n'ai jamais cru en une telle chose. Je préfère m'assurer moi-même que l'équilibre soit rétabli, même si pour ça, je dois me salir les mains, dit-elle en s'approchant d'Étienne dont le rythme de la respiration s'était accéléré.

-Je vais reprendre ça si tu le permets, ajouta-t-elle en arrachant le pendentif en or blanc qui pendait au cou du jeune homme, c'était le cadeau de Noël que lui avait offert Draco.

Elle lui prit alors la main dans laquelle elle fit une profonde entaille comme celle dans la sienne, le jeune homme poussa alors un cri et elle leva les yeux au ciel d'agacement. Elle prit alors le pendentif de sa main blessée et la colla sur celle du mangemort en appuyant fermement, mélangeant leurs sangs, le médaillon au centre.

Une horrible sensation de déchirement traversa Étienne, comme si on tentait de séparer son esprit de son corps, il poussa un cri lorsque la douleur se fit plus forte, puis intolérable à mesure que le noir se faisait autour de lui. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux de nouveau, il se retrouva dans une petite cuisine aux murs de pierres, c'était l'hiver et un feu grondait dans la cheminée. La pièce était sale et en désordre, la table de bois usée était recouverte de parchemins et un vieux chat à l'allure aigri et à qui il manquait une oreille ronflait sur une des chaises. Il entendit alors un cri venant du salon et eut un pas de recul.

-Où sommes-nous? Demanda une voix près de lui.

Il se retourna en sursautant vivement, Narcissa Malfoy se trouvait juste derrière lui et observait avec dégoût la pièce autour d'eux.

-Chez moi, répondit-il simplement à la femme.

Il s'éloigna d'elle et se dirigea vers le salon, sachant ce qu'il y verrait, il ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer, mais la sorcière avait du pénétrer dans ses souvenirs en joignant ainsi leurs mains ensanglantées. Comme il s'y attendait, il se retrouva nez à nez avec lui-même deux ans plus tôt en arrivant dans le salon. C'était le souvenir du soir où il avait quitté sa misérable famille pour de bon. Il se vit debout devant sa mère, une femme décoiffée et vêtue d'une vieille robe noire décolorée au niveau des coudes, il avait sa baguette à la main et sur l'épaule, un sac de toile.

-Où allez-vous? Demanda sa mère d'un air déboussolé en faisant un pas vers son fils. Ton père organise un bal ce soir, toute la haute société y sera, vous devriez aller vous préparer, moi j'ai déjà revêtue ma robe de bal, ajouta-t-elle en désignant l'horrible vêtement qu'elle portait chaque jour.

-Je pars, dit-il en la bousculant sans la moindre délicatesse.

-Où? Partez-vous à la chasse?

-Comme si cela vous intéressait, enlevez-vous de mon chemin, retournez boire et jouer à la grande dame avec tous vos valets, les garçons d'écurie, les femmes de chambre, les comtes et les duchesses imaginaires! Je n'en peux plus, je ne peux plus vivre dans cette maison de fous!

Mme. Fredyk s'approcha de son fils et le gifla brutalement.

-Ne me parlez plus jamais sur ce ton, lorsque votre père sera rentré…

-Mon salaud de père nous a abandonnés il y a quinze ans, il ne rentrera jamais! Hurla-t-il en bousculant sa mère pour sortir de la maison.

Sa mère ignora son commentaire et lui agrippa le bras pour l'empêcher de s'en aller.

-Lâchez-moi mère, dit-il avec lassitude, sa colère s'était estompée, il n'éprouvait plus pour cette femme qu'une sorte de dégoût mêlé à de l'ennui. Je dois partir.

-Marc! Dit-elle en se retournant vers un valet qui n'existait que dans son imagination. Il est interdit au fils du comte de quitter le manoir pour quelques motifs que ce soit, transmet ses ordres aux autres et dit qu'il s'agit d'un ordre de la comtesse.

Étienne soupira et se dégagea de l'emprise de sa mère, une minute de plus dans cet enfer et il deviendrait aussi fou qu'elle.

-Adieu mère, lui murmura-t-il.

-Tu n'es qu'un lâche! Un lâche! Hurla-t-elle en le voyant passer le pas de la porte. Un lâche comme ton père!

Autour de Narcissa et du Étienne des temps présents qui n'avaient pas échangé une seule parole depuis qu'ils avaient pénétré dans le souvenir, le noir se fit à ce moment-là et comme plus tôt, ils se retrouvèrent transportés ailleurs, cette fois-ci Narcissa reconnut aussitôt l'endroit, il s'agissait du manoir Malfoy, plus précisément de la porte ouest. Ils étaient devant la porte qui menait à l'extérieur, cette dernière était entrouverte et on pouvait entendre des cris et des rires provenant de l'extérieur, mais il était impossible, d'où ils étaient, de savoir ce qui se passait. Si Mme Malfoy reconnut l'endroit, Étienne, lui, reconnut immédiatement le souvenir duquel il s'agissait et jeta un regard nerveux vers la femme à côté de lui, lui il savait très bien ce qui était en train de se passer. Pourquoi faisait-elle ça, que cherchait-elle? Il la vit faire un pas vers la porte, visiblement pour aller voir ce qui était en train de se passer à l'extérieur, Étienne tenta de la retenir d'un geste, mais elle l'ignora et s'avança vers ce souvenir qui la hanterait jusqu'à sa mort.

La première chose qu'Étienne vit fut lui-même, il était assis par terre et tenait le bras gauche de Draco. Ce qui était bien inutile, car le serpentard ne se débattait plus depuis un long moment, son visage était tourné vers Étienne, mais son regard était éteint et son visage sans expression, en fait, il aurait été difficile de dire s'il était conscient ou non s'il n'y avait eut ses pleurs. Étienne se souvint que le blond avait rapidement cessé de crier, mais qu'ensuite, il n'avait cessé de pleurer, des pleurs presque silencieux, fatigués, il pleurait même encore quand on l'avait jeté dans le cachot beaucoup plus tard cette nuit-là. Lui, qui pour la première fois contemplait la scène autrement que par ses yeux eut un haut-le-cœur douloureux qui lui remplit les yeux de larmes, mais il n'avait rien à vomir. Puis, il vit Narcissa qui s'était laissée tomber à genoux sur le sol, elle regardait son fils qui lui ne le voyait pas et ses lèvres s'agitaient, comme si elle chuchotait quelque chose, il s'approcha.

-Je ne veux pas voir ça, murmura-t-elle un peu plus fort, comme si elle avait oublié la présence d'Étienne à côté d'elle.

À ces paroles, Étienne comprit que Lady Malfoy ne contrôlait pas plus que lui ce qui se passait, elle avait perdu le contrôle du sort depuis le début, c'était pour ça qu'elle avait eu l'air si surprise lorsqu'elle était arrivée dans le premier souvenir.

-Je ne veux pas voir ça! Cria-t-elle cette fois si en se détournant de la scène.

La terre se mit alors à trembler autour d'eux alors que les cris des mangemorts et les pleurs de Draco continuaient de se répercuter autour d'eux. Un grondement sourd s'éleva alors autour d'eux, puis, comme les deux fois auparavant, ils furent transportés ailleurs ou plutôt nulle part. En effet, ils se retrouvèrent dans un endroit qui leur était tous deux inconnu, il n'y avait ni mur, ni plafond, seul le plancher de marbre noir qui semblait s'étendre à l'infini était tangible sous leurs pieds. Une lumière diffuse semblait irradier de l'espace autour d'eux. Étienne regarda Mme Malfoy et comprit immédiatement en voyant son air qu'elle avait repris le contrôle, c'était ici qu'elle avait voulu l'amener dès le départ. Bien qu'il sentait que cela le rapprochait irrémédiablement de sa fin, il fut soulagé que les pleurs du blond se soient arrêtés, bien qu'il y ait rêvé de nombreuses fois, sa mémoire en avait altéré la vivacité, la douleur.

Si Narcissa avait repris un peu de contenance en reprenant le contrôle de son sortilège, elle n'arrivait pourtant pas à chasser le dernier souvenir de son esprit. Comment aurait-elle pu? Elle s'approcha d'Étienne qui la dévisageait silencieusement, il semblait attendre quelque chose.

-Une chose… Une chose que je voulais savoir, dit-elle en hésitant. L'as-tu jamais aimé?

Un long silence se fit et Narcissa crut qu'il ne lui répondrait pas.

-…Oui, murmura Étienne.

-Dans ce cas, tu es encore pire que ce que je pensais… Dit-elle en sortant subtilement le poignard qu'elle avait utilisé plus tôt de la poche de sa robe, Étienne la vit, mais ne bougea pas, il poussa à peine un petit gémissement en sentant la lame s'enfoncer dans son ventre.

Il murmura quelque chose, mais Narcissa ne comprit pas, alors elle se pencha plus près de lui.

-… Je… Je suis désolé…

Elle recula et le dévisagea un long moment en silence.

-C'est fini, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille d'un ton presque apaisant, puis elle retira la lame de son ventre ce qui le fit pousser un gémissement aigu.

Étienne tomba à genou en plaquant une main sur son ventre et ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il s'aperçut qu'ils étaient tous deux revenus dans le cachot du manoir Malfoy. Soudainement, il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur et baissa les yeux vers son ventre qui était intact. Que s'était-il passé? Il n'était pas mort? Pourquoi? Il se sentait pourtant différend, en plus de la grande fatigue qu'il ressentait, il lui semblait qu'on lui avait enlevé quelque chose sans qu'il puisse identifier avec certitude de quoi il s'agissait. Sans un mot, Lady Malfoy passa le pendentif qu'elle lui avait arraché plus tôt autour de son propre cou et Étienne cru, pendant un instant, le vois briller d'une étrange lueur, puis elle sortit sans un mot et sans un regard, le laissant ainsi dans la confusion la plus complète.

* * *

><p>Après le départ des mangemorts, les membres de l'Ordre avaient immédiatement transplanés à Square Grimmaurd, car plusieurs membres nécessitaient des soins, dont Ron qui était inconscient. Draco avait aidé Harry à rejoindre les autres, car le sort de paralysie ne s'était pas encore entièrement dissipé et il avait de la difficulté à contrôler sa jambe gauche qui était très raide. Luna avait empoigné le gros chat noir et blanc qui était en piteux état et avait décidé de le ramener avec eux, elle ne pouvait tout de même pas le laisser là. Elle jeta un dernier regard au poste Nord, se doutant qu'elle ne reverrait probablement jamais cet endroit où elle avait été si heureuse et qui représentait à présent tant de souffrance et de malheur.<p>

Arrivés à Square Grimmaurd, tout s'était déroulé très vite, Ron avait été couché dans la chambre de Luna et sa mère s'était occupée de lui, alors que les autres s'étaient regroupés dans la salle à manger où des trousses de soins et diverses potions leur permirent de soigner leurs blessures. À peine furent-ils arrivés qu'Harry vit Malfoy s'éloigner d'eux et gravir l'escalier qui menait aux chambres sans un seul regard pour eux. Il avait certainement besoin d'être seul après tout ça. Près de lui, Luna tenait toujours le gros chat dans ses bras, elle ne semblait pas avoir été blessée, mais elle affichait une mine soucieuse qui ne cadrait pas avec son attitude habituelle.

Le calme était lentement revenu à Square Grimmaurd depuis leur retour, il y avait environ deux heures. Les blessés avaient été soignés, Hermione avait rejoint Ron dans sa chambre et Harry ne voulait pas les déranger, il irait voir son ami qu'il savait hors de tout danger après. Il monta les escaliers menant à l'étage et se dirigea vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec Malfoy, Hermione et Ron, il hésita un instant avant de cogner, ignorant dans quel état se trouvait le blond qu'il savait être à l'intérieur et qui n'avait pas reparu depuis leur arrivée. Personne ne répondit dans la chambre et il cogna de nouveau, cette fois, il entendit clairement un grognement à l'intérieur, et haussa les épaules en poussant la porte. Malfoy était assis sur son lit, le dos appuyé contre le mur et il lança un regard mauvais en direction de l'intrus. Ce dernier ne s'en préoccupa pas et entra dans la chambre en refermant doucement la porte derrière lui, puis il s'assit sur son propre lit, faisant ainsi face au serpentard qui détourna son regard.

Tout ce qu'il voulait s'était être seul, Potter ne pouvait-il pas comprendre ça? Bien entendu, il savait que c'était sa chambre à lui aussi, mais il savait aussi très bien que la seule et unique raison qu'il avait d'être ici était de lui parler, sinon il serait déjà reparti et surtout, il ne le dévisagerait pas de la sorte, avec cet air calme et rempli de sympathie. Draco n'avait pas besoin de sa sympathie, il avait juste envie d'être seul, dans le calme et de faire le vide, de cesser de réfléchir pour une fois, de se concentrer et de fermer son esprit à tous ces sentiments, ces pensées désordonnées qui frappaient à la porte de son esprit. Il tenta de se concentrer, de pratiquer un exercice d'occlumencie que lui avait appris son parrain, mais son esprit se remit à s'agiter. Il ne pourrait jamais y arriver avec le Survivant qui le regardait ainsi, assis à quelques pas de lui. Il savait que d'une seconde à l'autre, le gryffondor se sentirait obligé d'ouvrir la bouche et de parler. Parler, il en avait tellement marre de parler, cela ne menait à rien. Il avait assez parlé. De toute façon, dorénavant, il sentait que plus rien n'avait d'importance. Que quoi qu'il fasse, rien de changerait, qu'il ressentirait toujours ce vide. Ce vide en lui qui agissait comme un trou noir, attirant à l'intérieur toutes ses forces, ses émotions, ses souvenirs, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien de lui, que son corps, comme une enveloppe vide.

-Ça va? Tenta Harry maladroitement, après quelques minutes de silence.

-J'ai envie d'être seul, dit simplement Draco en lui jetant un regard las, il fut tenté pendant un instant de se saisir de sa baguette et de lui jeter un sort de silence, mais il se retint. Potter ne pouvait-il pas comprendre qu'il avait besoin de silence, ce n'était pas un désir, mais bien un besoin, une nécessité.

-Ne t'en fais pas, la prochaine fois, il ne pourra pas s'enfuir et tu pourras te… te faire justice, ajouta Harry d'un ton qu'il voulait encourageant et en ignorant la remarque du blond.

-Tu ne comprends pas… j'ai besoin d'être seul, dit le blond avec le même ton fatigué. « Tais-toi» pensa-t-il.

-Je… je comprends tu sais, d'une certaine manière. Il t'a trahi, il t'a fait souffrir, c'est normal que tu veuilles te venger. Moi, si j'avais Bellatrix devant moi, je la tuerais pour venger la mort de Sirius.

-Je ne veux pas le tuer. « Ta gueule, ferme-la, silence! » Criait son esprit.

-Non, je comprends, mais au moins le faire enfermer, pour le crime qu'il a commis, ce n'est que justice.

-Je ne veux pas me venger, je veux juste tout oublier, une bonne fois pour toutes. Ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là n'a aucune importance, je dois passer à autre chose… « Chut! Silence! »

-Quoi? Cria Harry que les paroles du serpentard laissait pantois, il connaissait Malfoy depuis six ans et jamais le blond ne perdait une occasion de se venger, en fait, il était même d'un naturel très revanchard.

-Je ne veux pas me venger, répondit Malfoy sur un ton un peu plus sec cette fois. « Silence! »

-Comment peux-tu dire ça? Tu ne peux pas minimiser ce qui t'es arrivé de la sorte, ça n'a aucun sens!

-Silence! Hurla soudain le blond en perdant son sang froid. Ferme-la! Je ne veux plus t'entendre! Silence! Silence!

De quoi se mêlait donc ce maudit gryffondor! Ne pouvait-il pas le laisser? Il n'avait pas besoin d'aide, ni de parler, ni de se venger, se venger de qui? De lui-même? C'était lui qui avait été assez stupide pour tomber dans ce piège, assez stupide pour tomber amoureux de _lui_. Si seulement il avait écouté son père, si seulement…

Harry sursauta en entendant le blond hurler, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction du blond.

-Que me veux-tu Harry Potter? Laisse-moi donc tranquille, je ne veux pas parler, je veux la paix, tu ne peux pas comprendre ça? J'en ai besoin! Va-t-en! Continua à hurler Draco. Je ne veux plus parler, à personne! Ça ne changera rien. Tu ne peux pas m'aider, je ne veux pas d'aide, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide! Je veux juste… je veux juste oublier…

-On ne peut pas effacer de la sorte son passé, tout balayer du revers de la main parce que c'est plus facile de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé! Crois-moi…

-Moi je le peux.

-Tu te mens à toi-même, le déni n'est pas la guérison!

-Je n'ai pas à guérir, je vais bien, absolument, parfaitement bien, en fait c'est faux, j'allais absolument, magnifiquement bien même, avant que tu ne débarques ici pour me faire la morale avec tes grands airs! Hurla Draco en pointant un doigt accusateur vers le brun.

-Tu vas bien! C'était quoi alors cette réaction que tu as eue devant Goyle lors du combat? Et ces cauchemars que tu fais la nuit? Quoi? Ne prends pas cet air étonné, je sais que tu n'arrives pas à dormir, je t'entends tourner dans ton lit toute la nuit. Je t'entends sangloter et pousser des gémissements et tu sais pourquoi? Parce que moi non plus je n'arrive pas à dormir, parce que moi aussi je fais des cauchemars! Alors, ça va toujours aussi bien Malfoy?

-Arrête! Cria Draco en jetant un regard rempli de fureur au jeune homme assis devant lui.

-Et ce vide Malfoy, ce vide dans tes yeux. Ça n'a rien de normal, ni de sain, tu as besoin d'aide et ce n'est que lorsque tu l'auras compris que tu pourras guérir, pas parce que tu as stupidement décidé de faire fis de ton passé.

-Tais-toi! Cria le blond en tentant de quitter la chambre, mais il fut arrêté dans son mouvement par l'autre qui lui agrippa fermement le bras.

-Tu survis en ce moment et c'est tout, dit le brun d'une vois sévère en retenant toujours Draco par le bras.

-Va-t-en! Laisse-moi! Tu ne me connais pas! Hurla le blond en tentant de se libérer de la poigne solide du gryffondor alors qu'il sentait la peur monter en lui, malgré lui, en se sentant empoigné ainsi.

Malfoy réussit à libérer un de ses bras et asséna un coup sur la lèvre du gryffondor qui se fendit. Harry agrippa alors fermement les bras de Malfoy et le renversa sur son lit. Il s'aida d'un sortilège sans baguette pour maintenir le blond en place, car ce dernier se débattait comme un diable.

-Lâche-moi! Cria Draco en sentant la panique l'envahir en sentant le sort d'immobilisation qui le maintenait couché. Arrête…

-Si tu vas si bien, si tu vas absolument, parfaitement bien, pourquoi est-ce qu'en ce moment, je lis la peur dans tes yeux et dans tout ton corps? Pourquoi est-ce que tu trembles Malfoy? Demanda Harry en approchant son visage à quelques centimètres de celui du serpentard, il pouvait sentir le souffle précipité de ce dernier.

-Lâche-moi!

-Répond! Cria Harry en resserrant sa poigne, il sentait la fureur le prendre d'assaut.

Harry sentit alors un frisson agiter Malfoy et son corps se tendre puis se relâcher subitement alors qu'il fondait en larmes. Il relâcha aussitôt son emprise et recula, surpris, c'était la deuxième fois qu'il voyait le blond pleurer en dedans de quelques heures et comme la première fois, il resta figé, ne sachant trop que faire. Il tendit une main maladroite vers l'épaule de Draco en espérant l'apaiser, mais ce dernier se déroba à son contact.

-Tu… tu es un… sa…sa…salaud! Parvint-il à articuler entre deux sanglots.

-Je sais, murmura Harry dans le but de l'apaiser, il avait ressenti une telle colère lorsqu'il avait empoigné Draco, cette colère qui ne le quittait plus, il regrettait maintenant, mais il était trop tard, le mal était fait.

Sans un mot, Draco se leva du lit et parti d'un pas rapide vers la salle de bain dont il fit claquer la porte, puis il la verrouilla derrière lui. Harry entendit la douche coulée et il soupira.

* * *

><p><span>Note de l'auteur<span> :

Désolée pour le retard, j'étais partie en voyage ! Bientôt 100 reviews, je suis tellement heureuse! J'adore lire les commentaires que vous me laissez et je tiens à remercier ceux qui prennent le temps de m'en écrire. Ça m'encourage à continuer.

Je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews pour le dernier chapitre, mais je le ferai pour celui-ci, promis! C'est seulement que j'ai préféré publier celui-ci immédiatement, car je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps!

Merci beaucoup de me lire,

Harley Q.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14:

Draco soupira d'aise en sentant l'eau chaude ruisseler sur son corps, il ferma les yeux et glissa son visage sous le jet apaisant. Il sentait ses angoisses et sa colère glisser sur lui et s'amenuiser, comme si l'eau les emportait avec elle au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'écoulait. Depuis son viol, c'était le seul endroit où il se sentait un tant soit peu en contact avec son corps. La sensation piquante de l'eau trop chaude sur sa peau était la seule chose qui lui assurait que ce corps était encore le sien ou alors qu'il possédait encore un corps, qu'il était fait de chair et de sang et qu'il n'était pas translucide, comme les fantômes qui hantaient Poudlard. Poudlard… cette époque semblait si lointaine, comme le souvenir déformé et à moitié effacé d'un rêve qu'on a fait étant enfant et qui nous a particulièrement marqué. Il lui semblait qu'il aurait pu presque l'oublier, si ce n'était des membres de l'Ordre qu'il voyait chaque jour et qui lui rappelait ce temps, tel un reliquat de son passé. Maintenant, la célèbre école de magie n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, après plusieurs attaques des mangemorts, elle avait été évacuée et la tour des serdaigles avait été en partie détruite, ainsi que quelques pans de murs. Si les mangemorts n'avaient pas réussi à s'en emparer, le ministère de la magie, lui, oui. Dumbledore et les professeurs membres de l'Ordre avait du quitter le château sous les Ordres du premier ministre de la magie et maintenant personne ne savait vraiment ce qu'il en faisait, certains disaient que c'était devenu une sorte de base militaire secrète pour les Aurors du ministère, d'autres encore prétendaient qu'on l'utilisait comme prison, puisqu'Azkaban avait été détruite par les mangemorts l'année précédente. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était maintenant impossible d'approcher l'ancienne école qui était protégée des regards et des attaques par une véritable armée d'Aurors et par de nombreux sorts de protections. Quoi que le ministère y fasse, il ne voulait pas qu'on le sache.

Draco se passa une main sur le visage pour chasser ses pensées désagréables. Il préférait ne pas penser au passé, en fait c'était plutôt une question de survie, il ne pouvait pas penser au passé, car cela le ramenait invariablement à des événements beaucoup plus récent, des souvenirs qu'il voulait, ceux-là, oublier. Potter avait tort, on pouvait oublier, tout balayer, faire table rase, tout ce qu'il fallait c'était le vouloir et Draco le voulait. Avait-il seulement d'autres choix? Il ne pouvait pas s'apitoyer sur son sort toute sa vie! Et pourtant, une voix lui murmurait que ce n'était pas si facile, que certaines choses ne guériraient pas en les ignorants et en les rejetant plus loin. Même en les jetant à bout de bras, ses problèmes seraient toujours là, comme une tare. Cette voix était parfois celle de sa mère, parfois la sienne et même quelques fois celle de Potter et cela lui était intolérable. «Et ce vide Malfoy, ce vide dans tes yeux. Ça n'a rien de normal, ni de sain…» La voix de Potter, encore. Celle-là, il ne pouvait pas la contredire, Potter avait su voir le vide en lui, ce vide qui avale, qui détruit, qui absorbe tout, tout et plus encore. Comme s'il ne se contentait pas de détruire, mais tendait vers le néant, plutôt que de tuer, il transformait les humains et non-humains, il faisait passer de l'autre côté du miroir, dans le négatif de la vie. Comment avait-il pu percevoir quelque chose que Draco ne croyait même pas possible avant de le connaître? Avait-il réussi à voir autre chose? Impossible.

À cet époque de sa vie, si vous aviez demandé à Draco ce qu'il ressentait lorsque vous le touchiez, il vous aurait envoyé balader, puis si vous étiez chanceux, peut-être vous aurait-il répondu : «rien». Et c'était vrai, Draco Malfoy ne ressentait plus rien, comme si cette nuit là, on avait arraché son esprit à son corps, brisant tous les liens les reliant et que lorsque les deux morceaux s'étaient réassemblé, les connections n'avaient pas pu se refaire. Il se sentait déconnecté. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il se sentait dans son corps comme dans un corps qu'il aurait emprunté, si cela était possible, un corps qui ne lui irait pas parfaitement, peut-être un peu trop grand pour lui ou un peu trop mou.

Sous l'eau, par contre, il lui semblait entrevoir ce que c'était que de ressentir de nouveau, vaguement, de manière diffuse, mais c'était déjà ça. C'était comme une preuve, aussi mince soit-elle, qu'il était encore un être humain, un homme. Et s'il doutait, il mettait l'eau un peu plus chaude, jusqu'à ce que la sensation de picotement se transforme en douleur et là, il se rapprochait un peu plus de lui-même, se son ancien lui.

Il fit glisser le savon sur la peau de son bras et vit qu'il avait une tache d'encre sur l'avant-bras, près du coude. Il devait s'être appuyé contre un parchemin sans s'en rendre compte. Il frotta un instant la tache, mais celle-ci ne semblait pas vouloir partir aussi facilement. Il frotta avec plus d'insistance, se mit à gratter furieusement la peau qui vira au rouge, puis comme encouragé, il enfonça ses ongles dans sa chair et gratta encore plus fortement et s'arrêta brusquement en voyant du sang apparaître, qu'était-il en train de faire? Il se rinça rapidement et sorti de la douche après l'avoir fermée. Il jeta un rapide regard à la blessure qu'il s'était infligé et éprouva un peu de culpabilité, ainsi qu'un sentiment bizarre de…réconfort.

* * *

><p>Si Rogue avait risqué sa vie de nombreuses fois en tant qu'espion pour le compte de l'Ordre et ne craignait pas autant la mort que la souffrance, il en était tout autre de Lucius. Ce dernier avait certes combattu de nombreuses fois en tant que mangemorts, mais jamais l'idée de la mort lui avait autant paru imminente et même palpable. Bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais révélé à son vieil ami, il avait peur. Une peur viscérale. «La peur qui tue l'esprit», se dit-il. Il jeta un regard préoccupé vers Rogue qui était assis en face de lui, dans un petit fauteuil de cuir noir, ils étaient seuls dans son bureau. L'ancien maître des potions fit mine de se lever et Lucius craignit pendant un instant qu'il ne refuse sa demande.<p>

-Cela nous met tous les deux en danger Lucius, grogna Rogue en posant le verre de whisky sur la table basse devant lui.

-Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas te mêler à ça, mais tout ce que je te demande, au nom de notre amitié, c'est de ne pas m'en empêcher si tu ne veux pas m'aider.

-Je n'ai pas dit que je ne voulais pas t'aider, protesta le maître des potions. Ce que je veux te faire remarquer c'est que ce que tu me demandes s'apparente d'assez près à de la trahison…

-J'en ai conscience, mais vois-tu d'autres choix, toi? Plaida Lucius.

Rogue soupira longuement, mais ne répondit pas.

-Vas-tu m'aider, c'est tout ce que je veux savoir, demanda Lord Malfoy en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son ami.

-Quel est ton plan exactement et de quoi as-tu besoin?

-Merci.

-Il s'agit de mon filleul après tout, dit le mangemort aux cheveux noirs en se croisant les bras. _Je suis déjà un traître de toute façon Lucius, comme l'a si bien dit ton fils_, pensa-t-il.

* * *

><p>Hermione entendit la porte de la salle de bain claquer et leva instinctivement la tête, la guerre avait ancrée en elle des mécanismes de défense qu'elle ne se rappelait pas avoir auparavant. Près d'elle, Ron était endormie, droguée par l'effet des diverses potions de guérison qu'on lui avait fait avaler à son arrivée. Hermione pensa qu'il était temps que Rogue revienne, car leur stock de potion avait beaucoup diminué. Bien entendu, ils étaient capables d'en fabriquer eux-mêmes une bonne partie, mais certaines demandaient une précision et un talent qu'ils n'avaient pas, «pas encore», aimait-elle préciser lorsque l'homme était devant eux.<p>

Si elle se questionnait sur sa relation avec Ron, Hermione n'en éprouvait pas moins une forte inquiétude à le voir inconscient de cette manière, si elle n'était pas certaine d'être angoissée pour son amoureux, au moins l'était-elle pour son ami. Elle passa une main douce sur son front et soudain, elle ressentit toute la fatigue accumulée dans son corps, comme si l'adrénaline qui l'avait maintenue dans un état d'éveil jusqu'ici avait cessée de faire effet d'un seul coup. Elle sentait à présent, une douleur lancinante dans sa jambe droite, celle sur laquelle elle était tombée lorsque Bellatrix Lestrange lui avait lancé le sortilège impardonnable, de plus, elle avait mal à la tête et un peu au cou. _Une douche me ferait le plus grand bien_, pensa-t-elle.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se lever, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement, la faisant sursauter et elle vit Harry pénétrer dans la pièce avec un air furieux sur le visage. Sans même lui jeter un regard, il s'assit sur le fauteuil qui était près de la table de chevet et sur lequel il s'était déjà assis lorsqu'il avait passé la nuit dans la chambre avec Malfoy, mais ça, Hermione ne pouvait le savoir.

-Ça va? Demanda-t-elle après quelques minutes de silence, le temps de le laisser se calmer un peu.

-Ça va, dit-il un peu sèchement en gardant les yeux fixé sur Ron endormi. Et lui?

-Pas trop mal, ils croient qu'il a peut-être une légère commotion cérébrale, ils lui ont donné des potions, il a besoin de repos, répondit-elle simplement en tentant d'attirer son regard, en vain.

-Bien.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, tu es tellement distant ces temps-ci, je comprends que tu passes beaucoup de temps à t'occuper de Malfoy et que ça crée des tensions avec Ron, mais, à moi, tu sais que tu peux tout dire. Je m'ennuie de toi Harry, mon meilleur ami me manque. Dit-elle en posant doucement une main sur celle du brun, comme quelqu'un qui tente de caresser un animal craintif sans l'effrayer.

-Je ne sais pas, murmura Harry en regardant pour la première fois la gryffondor. Je crois que c'est cet endroit qui me rend fou, tout ici me rappel Sirius et il y a Malfoy… Il est tellement… Tu, tu ne pourrais pas comprendre, je veux dire… il faut lui parler pour comprendre. Il… Quand il est arrivé ici, quand j'ai su ce qu'il lui était arrivé, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher et même si j'ai un peu honte de l'avouer, j'ai eu pitié de lui. Je voulais l'aider, pour prendre soin de quelqu'un à mon tour, mais… Qu'importe s'il s'agissait de Malfoy, ça aurait pu aussi bien être Goyle au point où j'en étais… Mais j'ai commis une erreur, je ne suis pas capable d'aider Malfoy, c'est trop pour moi. Il a besoin d'une vraie aide. Je crois que je lui nuis davantage que je ne l'aide.

-Nous sommes en guerre, coupa Hermione. Beaucoup ont besoins d'une vraie aide, je trouve déjà que tu en fais beaucoup.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne suis pas la personne qu'il lui faut, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, je ne comprends pas ses réactions, je n'arrive qu'à déclencher des crises. Pour être franc, il ne réussit qu'à me mettre en colère, aussi peu empathique de ma part que cela puisse être.

-C'est Malfoy… À quoi t'attendais-tu? Il t'a toujours mis en colère! Au moins tu réussis à le sortir de sa torpeur, moi à chaque fois que je lui parle, il me regarde à peine…

-Je sais, mais… Hésita Harry en changeant de position dans le fauteuil, comme si cela l'aiderait à s'exprimer.

-Harry, si c'est trop dur, arrête, demande à quelqu'un d'autre ou laisses carrément tomber si c'est ce que tu souhaites, coupa sèchement la gryffondor en faisant un geste définitif de la main.

Un silence se fit dans la pièce, alors que Ron poussait une sorte de petit bâillement dans son sommeil, comme si même en dormant, il approuvait les propos d'Hermione, aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître.

-Je ne me serais jamais attendu à entendre ça venant de ta part, dit Harry avec surprise mêlé de déception.

-C'est quoi que tu veux entendre alors? Je suis fatiguée et si tu veux tout savoir, pour l'instant, les états d'âmes de Draco Malfoy sont loin dans l'ordre de mes priorités! Dit-elle un peu trop fort ce qui fit grogner Ron dans son sommeil, elle lui prit doucement la main pour l'apaiser.

-Je… je suis désolé… Murmura Harry en jetant un regard vers son ami qui semblait être immédiatement retombé dans un profond sommeil.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre les deux amis pour la deuxième fois et ce fût l'arrêt de la douche qui les sorti de leur immobilité, Hermione jeta un coup d'œil vers la salle de bain, bien qu'il était impossible de voir quoi que ce soit étant donné que la porte de la chambre était fermée et elle lâcha la main de Ron en se retournant vers Harry.

-Je ne voulais pas dire ça sur… Malfoy, je ne le pense même pas, loin de là, je n'ose même pas me mettre à sa place, c'était stupide de ma part.

-Non, tu n'as pas à… Commença le survivant.

-Oui! J'avais tort de parler ainsi, c'est un membre de l'Ordre à présent. Il fait en quelque sorte… parti de la famille.

-C'est assez difficile à imaginer… et je ne crois pas qu'il serait d'accord. Surtout si tu emplois le mot «famille», nargua Harry en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

-Peut-être bien qu'il ferait la grimace, mais je suis certaine qu'au fond, il serait content de savoir qu'il appartient encore au moins à quelque chose si ce n'est pas à une famille. Il a tout perdu, mis à part son parrain qui n'est pas très présent ces temps-ci. Il doit faire le deuil de son rang, de ses amis, de sa famille, de son amoureux…

-Son «amoureux», il n'a pas de deuil à faire de lui! C'est lui qui l'a trahi, c'est de sa faute si Malfoy s'est fait violé. Je crois plutôt qu'il aimerait pouvoir lui régler son compte.

Ils entendirent les pas pesants et pressés de quelqu'un dans l'escalier, un homme, sûrement Lupin ou M. Weasley.

-Il t'a dit ça? Questionna Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non… mais c'est évident! Protesta le survivant en enfonçant ses doigts dans le tissu à fleur du fauteuil.

-Évident?

-Je déteste quand tu fais ça! Plutôt que de me dire ce que tu penses, tu essais de me le faire deviner en répétant ce que je viens de te dire!

-Je me disais juste que ce qui me paraît évident, à moi, c'est que toi, tu veux lui régler son compte.

-Moi? Mais… je veux dire… Quoi? Tu mélanges tout! Bégaya le brun.

-Je ne sais pas si je mélange tout, mais pour l'instant, c'est toi qui semble tout mélangé, sourit Hermione, fière de réussir, pour une fois, à clouer le bec à son ami.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parler, répondit le gryffondor en reprenant assurance.

-Harry, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire… Tu sais, je comprendrais si tu ressentais une certaine attirance pour lui…

-Quoi? S'étouffa-t-il.

-… Et que ça te mette en colère qu'il soit encore amoureux de l'autre, même après tout ce qu'il lui a fait, continua-t-elle.

-Quoi? Ne put s'empêcher de répéter Harry et puis, sortant de sa stupeur. Je ne suis pas… «attiré» par lui! Où vas-tu chercher un telle connerie? Je ne suis pas gay! Je… il n'y a rien entre lui et moi, absolument rien, jamais!

-Ron finirait par l'accepter, j'en suis sûre, tu sais, moi ça fait assez longtemps que j'ai plus que des doutes…

-Hermione, je ne suis pas homo! Hurla Harry tellement fort qu'il était certain qu'on l'avait entendu dans toute la maison, quelle honte… Au moins, plus personne ne lui poserait la question.

-Tout ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que je suis là, tenta Hermione dans l'espoir de calmer son ami.

-Je… je dois y aller, j'ai des… des chaudrons à…à laver… Dit Harry en se levant subitement et en sortant de la pièce, il avait besoin d'une pause.

Il traversa le couloir qui menait à sa chambre et referma la porte derrière lui en poussant un long et profond soupir. Calme, du calme, il avait besoin de calme…

-Comme ça, t'es pas homo? Ricana Draco en lançant un regard torve au gryffondor qui se sentit rougir instantanément.

Il allait devoir oublier cette pause et encore plus le calme dont il avait besoin.

* * *

><p>-C'était un échec! Cesse de minimiser les évènements! Cria Lupin à Arthur Weasley qui gardait le silence devant la réaction inhabituelle du loup-garou, il ne l'avait jamais vu se fâcher auparavant.<p>

Dans la cuisine de Square Grimmaurd, le patriarche de la famille Weasley était assis à la table, une tasse de thé refroidissait devant lui, alors que Tonks était appuyée contre le comptoir de cuisine et que Lupin faisait les cent pas. La porte de la pièce était fermée, mais on avait pas pris la peine d'apposer un sort de silence et encore moins d'en verrouiller l'accès.

-Tu as raison Remus, mais calme-toi, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver, tenta Nymphadora Tonks en posant une main sur l'avant-bras de son époux.

-Dumbledore n'aurait jamais commis une telle erreur! Continua-t-il cette fois ci en baissant la voix.

-Tu n'es pas Dumbledore, dit Arthur Weasley en le forçant à s'asseoir et en lui tendant une tasse contenant ce qui semblait être du café, mais Rémus se doutait qu'on avait du y verser une potion calmante.

-J'aurais du me douter que c'était un piège, j'aurais du, maintenant ton fils est blessé et nous n'avons pas retrouvé les graines, ni Londubat, c'est un échec! Dit Lupin en secouant la tête.

-C'est faux.

Les membres de l'Ordre présent dans la pièce se tournèrent brusquement vers la porte de la cuisine où se tenait Luna Lovegood, le gros chat noir et blanc dans les bras. Elle était apparu soudainement, sans que personne ne l'entende, ce qui était surprenant, considérant qu'il y avait un Auror et un loup-garou dans la pièce.

-C'est une réunion de l'Ordre, tu ne peux pas être ici, dit Arthur en tentant de la congédier.

La jeune femme s'avança dans la pièce comme si elle n'avait rien entendu et s'assit sur le comptoir de cuisine en affichant un petit sourire énigmatique.

-Cette mission n'est pas un échec, continua-t-elle en dévisageant Lupin qui détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise devant ce regard bleu qui semblait sonder son âme.

-Que veux-tu dire? Demanda-t-il, sachant qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à la faire s'en aller autrement.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite et le gros chat renversa une poêle à frire qui traînait sur le comptoir en essayant de passer à côté pour se rendre vers une tarte qui était posée plus loin, près de l'évier. Tonks s'en aperçu et le prit dans ses bras, puis le posa par terre avant qu'il ne l'atteigne.

-Avant de donner le pot de graines à Bellatrix… Commença Luna en fouillant dans les nombreuses poches de la veste qu'elle porte. J'ai réussi à prendre ça, finit-elle en leur montrant ce qu'elle avait finalement trouvé dans sa poche : trois petites graines.

Lupin, M et Mme Weasley, ainsi que Tonks poussèrent tous un hoquet de surprise. Tonks fut la première à parler ou plutôt à crier.

-Pourquoi ne nous l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt?

-Ce sont les bonnes graines, tu en es sûre? Renchérit Lupin en s'approchant de la jeune fille.

-Je vais chercher un contenant sûr pour les mettre, dit Arthur en sortant de la pièce et en montant les marches menant au deuxième au pas de courses, il croisa Malfoy qui sortait de la salle de bain et faillit lui rentrer dedans, la porte de la chambre de Ron était fermée.

-Ça m'était sorti de l'esprit, expliqua Luna en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

-Quoi? S'étouffa presque Nymphadora.

Remus lui fit signe de laisser tomber et s'adressa à Luna qui le dévisageait toujours.

-Trois graines, est-ce assez?

-C'est mieux que pas du tout, dit simplement Luna en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne sais pas, il faudrait Neville…

Le chat se frotta alors contre la jambe de Lupin en poussant un miaulement rauque, ce dernier passa pensivement une main sur son dos, ce faisant, il sentit quelque chose, une odeur qu'il connaissait. Il chercha un instant, renifla de nouveau, son odorat de loup-garou étant immensément plus développé que celui d'un humain, comme un chien, il pouvait détecter, isoler et identifier une multitude d'odeurs différentes et celle-ci lui était vaguement familière. Arthur Weasley revint avec une petite boîte dans les mains ce qui coupa court à ses pensées.

-Vite comme ça, c'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver, dit-il en posant la petite boîte octogonale sur la table, cela ressemblait à un petit coffre à bijoux d'inspiration marocaine, le genre d'objet qu'on achète en voyage, dans un petit marché local.

Tonks avança une main vers la boîte, mais Lupin l'arrêta rapidement dans son mouvement.

-C'est une boîte à secret, expliqua Lupin de son ton professoral. Si tu y touches sans avoir la clé, tu seras immédiatement transplané à cent miles et ta capacité à transplaner sera bloquée pendant vingt-quatre heures.

-Charmant, dit-elle en s'éloignant de la boîte.

-Il y a un mot de passe, en fait, il y en a deux…Expliqua Arthur Weasley gêné. Le mot de passe est «sorbet».

-Et l'autre?

-Il faut être un Weasley… Dit Arthur. Mais ce n'est que temporaire, le temps qu'on trouve quelque chose de mieux et surtout de plus sécuritaire!

-Donc, seuls les membres de ta famille pourront l'ouvrir, ce n'est pas très pratique, dit Tonks en croisant les bras.

-C'est temporaire… Trancha Lupin.

Les quatre se figèrent en entendant le hurlement de Harry, qui venait vraisemblablement de la chambre au deuxième étage : «Hermione, je ne suis pas homo!». Les quatre personnes présentes dans la pièce regardèrent vers le plafond et Luna poussa un petit rire qui ressemblait plus à un roucoulement. Au même moment, le chat sauta de nouveau sur le comptoir, cherchant toujours à se rapprocher de la tarte et soudain, Lupin sut quelle était l'odeur qu'il avait senti sur le chat.

-Neville! S'exclama-t-il alors que tous les autres se regardaient, ne sachant comment réagir à ce qu'il venait d'entendre au deuxième étage.

Seule Luna se tourna vers Lupin en entendant le nom de son amoureux. Lupin se saisit alors du chat qui était couché sur la table et se mit à le renifler, ce fut assez pour que les autres sortent de leur mutisme et se tournent vers lui avec curiosité. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de poser de questions, que déjà Lupin se tournait vers Luna.

-Tu as dit que vous n'aviez pas de chat.

-C'est ça.

-Je crois que j'ai trouvé Neville… _Revelo_! Dit-il en lançant un sort au chat.

Une lumière de couleur bleue tourbillonna lentement autour du gros chat qui lançait des regards inquiets autour de lui, puis la lumière passa au rouge.

-Oh mon dieu, dit simplement Tonks.

-Je ne comprends rien, que se passe-t-il, demanda Luna en se levant de sur le comptoir.

-Le chat… c'est Neville, expliqua Arthur en ne pouvant détacher ses yeux de l'aura rouge qui volait autour de l'animal.

-Impossible, Neville n'est pas un animagus! Recitifia Luna en s'approchant du chat qui tenta de prendre la fuite.

-En effet, il a simplement utilisé un sort de métamorphose, dit Lupin en mettant fin au sort. Sur lui-même.

-Oh non… Murmura Tonks en se rapprochant de Lupin.

-Retransformez-le alors! Dit Luna en souriant.

-Seul celui qui a lancé le sort peut le défaire, dit Lupin piteusement.

-Et maintenant, celui qui a lancé le sort est un chat… Ajouta Luna qui venait de comprendre l'air affligé des autres.

Lupin acquiesça silencieusement.

-Pourtant, il agit comme un chat… je ne comprends pas, comment c'est possible. Demanda la serdaigle en sentant son cœur se serrer alors que l'animal posait une patte sur la pâte tiède de la tarte.

-Ce n'est pas un animagus... c'est un chat, alors j'imagine que la transformation a même affecté son cerveau… J'imagine… Tenta Tonks en prenant Luna dans ses bras.

-Ce n'est pas possible, il doit y avoir une solution… Murmura Luna, mais les autre ne répondirent pas.

Lupin soupira. Quelle idée avait eu Neville de faire ça, peut-être avait-il survécu, mais maintenant… La vérité c'était que Remus ne savait pas quoi faire, le seul cas d'auto-métamorphose qu'il connaissait était celui célèbre de la duchesse Anastasia, en fait, c'était plutôt une hypothèse qu'un fait avéré. Cette dernière, pour échapper aux bolcheviks venus assassinés sa famille se serait transformée en alouette, oiseau qu'elle aurait aperçu sur une tapisserie quelques temps plus tôt, bien mauvais choix pour affronter la froideur de l'hiver russe. Par contre, tout cela n'était qu'une hypothèse et on n'avait jamais retrouvé la grande-duchesse…

-Il doit y avoir une solution, répéta Luna en caressant le dos du chat qui léchait la tarte avec appétit.

* * *

><p><span>Note de l'auteur<span> :

J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre, j'espère que vous en aurez autant à le lire! Dans le prochain chapitre, on va en apprendre plus sur ce qui est arrivé à Étienne.

Merci de me lire et merci pour tous vos reviews,

Harley Q.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 :

Draco se réveilla le cœur au bord des lèvres et les joues mouillées de larmes dans la chambre plongée dans le noir. Encore un cauchemar, ça lui arrivait tellement souvent maintenant qu'il avait presque oublié ce que c'était que de passer une bonne nuit de sommeil. Ils se ressemblaient tous plus ou moins, ces cauchemars, mais ils avaient un point en commun, ils le laissaient toujours avec cette sensation de malaise, un mélange de nausée et d'angoisse. Si le jour il parvenait à contrôler ses pensées, la nuit, son cerveau semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le torturer. Il rêvait presque toujours de cette nuit là, même si les détails étaient à chaque fois différends, si bien qu'il avait à présent du mal à se rappeler ce qui s'était réellement passé, à séparer la réalité du rêve. En fait, si les évènements lui apparaissaient clairement durant son rêve, à la seconde où il s'éveillait, ses souvenirs redevenaient flous et entremêlés. Il ne parvenait plus qu'à entrevoir quelques bribes, comme si ceux-ci avaient été des fragments d'une photo déchirée en millier de morceaux dont il ne lui était possible de voir que quelques lambeaux et non le portrait en entier.

Il pouvait entendre Ron qui ronflait doucement à quelques mètres de lui et le bruit de la pluie qui frappait contre les carreaux à l'extérieur. Il pleuvait tout le temps ces temps-ci, encore plus que d'habitude. La météo était représentative de l'humeur générale de la population qui plutôt que d'être terrifiée par le retour de Voldemort affichait une sorte de désespoir résigné, comme si c'était une issue regrettable, mais inévitable. Cette attitude mettait hors d'eux les membres de l'Ordre, car ils avaient l'impression d'être les seuls à se battre pour des gens qui n'avaient pas vraiment envie d'être sauvés.

Le serpentard s'essuya rageusement les yeux sur son oreiller en jetant un rapide coup d'œil dans la chambre, pour être certain que personne ne l'avait entendu, mais il ne pouvait pas discerner ce qui l'entourait et il se recoucha face au mur. Il devrait songer à jeter un sort de silence autour de son lit avant de s'endormir, déjà que Potter lui avait révélé qu'il l'avait déjà entendu, après l'un de ses cauchemars, cela ne devait plus se reproduire. Il détestait se réveiller en sachant qu'il avait pleuré dans son sommeil, il percevait cela comme une trahison de son propre corps. Éveillé, jamais il n'aurait versé une larme, il ne se le serait pas permis, plus maintenant. Il regardait le mur devant lui, les motifs floraux de la tapisserie, un entrelacs de branches et de feuilles d'un profond ennui. Bien qu'à ce moment elle paraisse de couleur noire et grise, il savait qu'en réalité, elle était bleue, contrairement à l'autre chambre qu'il avait occupée à son arrivée qui était peinte en vert. Il repensa à sa propre chambre au manoir, bien plus grand que celle qu'il devait partager avec les trois autres adolescents, bien plus luxueuse. Sa chambre… Pouvait-il encore la nommer ainsi? Sûrement était-ce à présent la chambre de quelqu'un d'autre, la chambre d'un mangemort peut-être. Non, c'était une pièce bien trop belle pour cela, à moins qu'il s'agisse d'un mangemort de haut rang. La chambre de son parrain peut-être. Cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment en fait, même si c'était devenue la chambre de sa tante Bellatrix. De toute façon, il avait à présent abandonné l'idée d'y retourner un jour, il n'était pas stupide.

Il avait cessé de se faire des illusions, jamais sa vie ne redeviendrait ce qu'elle avait été. Même si la guerre se terminait demain, les choses ne reviendraient jamais à la normale. Si l'Ordre remportait la bataille, ce qui était sûrement souhaitable, mais peu probable étant donné leurs forces qui diminuaient constamment et celles des mangemorts qui augmentaient de jour en jour au fur et à mesure que leurs rangs s'élargissaient, les parents de Draco seraient jugés, condamnés et envoyés à Azkaban. Par contre, si les mangemorts gagnaient, non seulement serait-il perdu, mais le reste de l'Angleterre aussi. De toute façon, même si tout s'arrangeait miraculeusement, il ne pourrait jamais retourner dans ce manoir, il ne pourrait pas faire face à ces murs qui avaient été témoins de sa chute. Non seulement seraient-ils un rappel continuel de souvenirs douloureux, mais ils seraient à jamais imprégnés par le passage des mangemorts et particulièrement par celui du seigneur des ténèbres. Il se sentit soudainement très faible, comme si le stress provoqué par son cauchemar venait de se rompre et qu'il ne restait plus que sa fatigue. Un soupir d'agacement s'échappa de ses lèvres, il savait pertinemment qu'il serait incapable de se rendormir, il n'y parvenait jamais après ce genre de rêves.

-Ça va? Murmura une voix derrière lui.

Draco sursauta en entendant la voix qu'il reconnut immédiatement et cessa de bouger, il ne devait pas montrer qu'il était éveillé, commencer une conversation avec Potter à cette heure avancée de la nuit était la dernière chose qu'il désirait. Il garda le silence en espérant que l'autre n'insiste pas, après tout, il ne pouvait pas voir son visage puisqu'il était couché dos à lui.

-Je sais que tu ne dors pas… mais je comprends si tu n'as pas envie de me parler. Je voulais juste te dire que je… je suis désolé pour l'autre jour… je… tu sais quand je t'ai brusqué… bref, je suis désolé.

Le blond se crispa à ces mots, mais ne dit rien. Cela ne ressemblait pas à Potter, pas du tout. Depuis quand s'excusait-il? Non, depuis quand respectait-il son envie de ne pas parler?

-Aussi… Je t'ai entendu, je veux dire, ton cauchemar. Si tu veux, j'ai une fiole de potion de sommeil sans rêves…

Malfoy rougit en comprenant que le Survivant l'avait entendu pleurer dans son sommeil, encore. Il était soulagé que l'autre ne puisse pas le voir à cet instant. Pourquoi était-il aussi gentil avec lui? Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cette gentillesse envers lui n'était créée que par de la pitié ou encore par le besoin qu'avait le gryffondor de jouer les héros. Il n'avait pas besoin de sa pitié, il n'avait pas besoin de l'aide du Survivant, de son ancien ennemi, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser, en même temps et malgré lui, que c'était agréable. Surtout à cette heure avancée de la nuit, alors qu'il se sentait si seul, si vulnérable à la moindre attention. Il n'était pas tout à fait lui-même. Valait-il mieux accepter l'aide qu'on sait motivée par des sentiments qui nous répugnent ou refuser ce soulagement si tentant et s'en tenir à ses principes? Était-ce vraiment la pitié qui motivait le gryffondor? Comment savoir? Tout le monde avait une motivation pour agir et il était certain que le Survivant n'agissait pas par pure bonté d'âme, pas envers lui, ils s'étaient trop détestés, ils n'étaient rien l'un pour l'autre.

-La potion est dans le premier tiroir de la commode, au pied de ton lit… Donc, euh, bonne nuit, hésita Potter qui n'attendait plus de réponse du serpentard immobile.

Draco se retourna alors brusquement et bondit hors de son lit en s'approchant de celui de Potter qui, surpris, se releva en position assise pour faire face au blond.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? Chuchota-t-il d'un ton grinçant en le dévisageant avec dureté, en essayant de garder son ton le plus bas possible pour ne pas réveiller les deux autres gryffondors qui dormaient sans se rendre compte de rien.

Harry, voyant que la conversation risquait d'augmenter de volume, prit sa baguette et lança un sort d'insonorisation autour d'eux.

-Quoi?

-Tu veux quoi? Dit alors le serpentard un peu plus fort, maintenant qu'il ne craignait plus de réveiller les deux autres.

-Rien, murmura Harry d'un ton confus en mettant ses lunettes qui étaient posées sur sa table de chevet, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait et la raison du courroux de l'autre.

-Impossible, tout le monde veut quelque chose. Que veux-tu, qu'attends-tu de moi? Que les autres te regardent et se disent : « Oh, regarde comme il est gentil, il prend soin de Malfoy, cet horrible fils de mangemort, il est tellement bon! » ou alors tu as pitié de moi, c'est ça, tu te dis :« Pauvre de lui, il n'a plus personne, il a été agressé, il est faible, en tant que héros national, je dois l'aider! »?

-Non…

-Alors c'est quoi alors? Hurla Draco.

-Je sais pas, au début… je… c'est vrai que j'ai eu pitié, je veux dire… S'interrompit Harry en voyant le regard mauvais de Malfoy. Mais plus maintenant… maintenant, je veux juste, je sais pas, comprendre…

-… Comprendre? Comprendre quoi? Comment l'héritier d'un des sorciers les plus puissants d'Angleterre a pu se faire… est devenu… ça… Finit le blond en détournant la tête de gêne alors que sa voix se brisait.

Le gryffondor fut bêtement tenté de toucher Malfoy, mais il se retint, il savait que l'autre ne le laisserait pas faire et il n'avait pas envie que leur conversation se termine comme la dernière fois. Il ne voulait plus se sentir submerger par la colère de cette façon.

-Non, me comprendre, moi! Dit-il, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait vraiment dit ça, il ne savait même pas vraiment ce qu'il entendait par là.

Draco releva la tête et le dévisagea avec incompréhension. Il ne comprenait pas ce que l'autre voulait dire.

-Oublie ça, il est tard, il faut dormir… Ajouta immédiatement Harry en se recouchant.

-Pas question, explique-toi, dit le blond toujours debout à côté du lit du gryffondor, les bras croisés.

Harry soupira, il ne s'attendait pas à avoir une telle conversation avec Malfoy cette nuit. En fait, il n'avait pas prévu avoir une conversation tout court avec lui cette nuit. Quand il l'avait entendu pleurer dans son sommeil, il avait essayé de l'ignorer, mais ça avait été plus fort que lui, il avait lancé un sort pour réveiller le blond. Il ne pouvait plus supporter ses gémissements, car cela lui rappelait à lui aussi les images qu'il avait vu dans la tête de serpentard. C'était ça qu'il ne parvenait pas à dire à Malfoy, c'était ça qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, la raison qui le poussait à aider l'autre. Bien entendu, si ses amis étaient dans une telle situation, il les aurait aidés, mais le serpentard n'était pas son ami. Il était peut-être dans son camp à présent, mais ils étaient loin d'être amis pour autant. Par contre, dès que le blond était arrivé à square Grimmaurd, dès qu'il l'avait vu, il avait aussitôt remarqué que l'autre n'était plus le même. Il y avait quelque chose en lui, quelque chose qu'il avait cru reconnaître.

-Je crois que j'en ai besoin. Dit Harry dans un souffle.

-Tu as besoin d'être toujours sur mon dos… Salazar, je suis maudit! Soupira Draco.

-Tu ne comprends pas… Ce vide, cette noirceur, je les ressens aussi.

Malfoy se tut et le regarda longtemps dans les yeux. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le brun lui parlait de la sorte. En fait, il se souvenait très bien de leur dernière dispute, Potter lui en avait parlé, il avait dit qu'il l'avait vu dans ses yeux, le vide. Comment le Survivant, le héro du monde sorcier, pouvait-il lui aussi ressentir une telle chose?

-Comment as-tu… Commença le blond, mais sa question mourut dans sa gorge, pour une rare fois dans sa vie, il ne su pas quoi dire, trop de questions se bousculaient à la porte de son esprit.

-Je ne sais pas, depuis toujours il me semble, mais surtout depuis la mort de Sirius. Ce qui était supportable avant, ce qui vivait en moi en sourdine est devenu assourdissant depuis sa mort.

-Tu veux dire que tu as toujours ressenti ça? S'exclama le blond, surpris.

-Je crois, oui, mais avant c'était tellement diffus que je m'en rendais à peine compte, je ne sais pas, c'est peut-être lié à la mort de mes parents.

Draco hocha lentement la tête, ne parvenant pas à croire que l'autre ressentait ce sentiment qui lui paraissait si insupportable depuis toujours. C'était presque inimaginable. Le gryffondor avait dit qu'il s'en rendait à peine compte auparavant, mais il avait du mal à le croire, il ne voyait pas comment il pouvait ignorer cette espèce de peine lancinante.

-Pour moi c'est nouveau, hésita Draco en jetant un regard vers le Survivant, les bras toujours croisé comme s'il avait froid. Avant, j'étais… je n'arrive même pas à me souvenir.

-Je crois que c'est lorsque j'ai repris conscience dans les cachots que ça s'est passé, j'ai ouvert les yeux et j'étais tellement désespéré en voyant que j'étais encore en vie. À ce moment là, j'aurais vraiment souhaité en mourir, je crois que la perspective de continuer à vivre après ça était encore plus atroce pour moi que ce qui venait de se passer.

Harry acquiesça doucement pour lui monter qu'il l'écoutait, c'était la première fois que Malfoy parlait de ce sujet de manière calme et volontairement.

-Et maintenant? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce, ne voulant pas brusquer l'autre.

-Maintenant, je ne sais pas, finit Draco en faisant un geste vague de la main pour indiquer qu'il n'avait plus envie de parler.

Un silence de quelques instants se fit pendant lequel Draco hésita entre rester debout ou s'asseoir sur le lit de Potter. Il resta debout.

-Je… quand je l'ai vu dans tes yeux, ce soir-là, dans la salle de bain… Commença Harry d'un ton hésitant.

Draco grimaça en se rappelant ce souvenir, c'était au tout début de son séjour à square Grimmaurd, il se souvenait s'être fait une coupure à la main avec un morceau du miroir qu'il avait brisé.

-J'ai eu envie de t'aider, mais pas comme tu penses, de comprendre avec toi. Je ne sais pas moi! Aussi stupide que ça puisse paraître de partager ça, cette noirceur, ce mal, je ne pouvais en parler à personne, personne n'aurait compris. Tu n'étais plus Draco Malfoy, mon ennemi, tu étais, d'une certaine manière, quelque chose que j'attendais sans le savoir, le soulagement de savoir que je n'étais pas seul. Et maintenant, j'ai envie de… de te connaître. Finit le Survivant de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Mais je comprendrais si tu…

Draco lui fit signe de se taire et s'assit sur le bord du lit du brun et un silence se fit entre les deux, un long silence étrangement serein et confortable, solennel presque. Draco se sentait bizarrement calme, un sentiment qu'il lui semblait n'avoir pas éprouvé une seule fois depuis son arrivé à square Grimmaurd. Les choses ne pourraient jamais plus être les mêmes entre eux et il se sentit soudain moins seul. Il sentit que, peut-être, dorénavant, les choses seraient un peu plus faciles ou du moins, moins insupportables. Potter le regardait et il vit aussi le calme dans ses yeux. Harry lui tendit alors la main.

-On recommence? Dit-il en lui faisant un maigre sourire.

-C'est toi qui n'as pas voulu me serrer la main la première fois. Répondit Draco en lui serrant fermement la main. Elle est où cette potion de sommeil sans rêves?

À quelques pas d'eux, couchée contre le torse de Ron qui ronflait faiblement, Hermione, immobile et silencieuse, regardait les deux jeunes hommes qui se serraient la main. Elle n'entendait pas ce qu'ils se disaient à cause du sort de silence posé autour d'eux, mais elle n'avait pas besoin d'entendre quoi que ce soit pour comprendre ce qui se passait et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant que Harry s'était trompé, il était capable d'aider le serpentard et peut-être serait-il capable de l'aider en retour.

* * *

><p>Dans la chambre, Neville le chat tourna deux fois sur lui-même en piétinant le couvre-lit avant de se coucher en boule sur le lit de Ron et Hermione. Luna lui passa distraitement une main sur le dos et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard curieux à l'animal qui était en fait leur ami. Les deux filles ainsi que Ron et Harry s'étaient rassemblés dans la chambre pour discuter puisque le salon était occupé par les membres de l'Ordre qui avaient décidé de faire leur réunion là plutôt que dans la cuisine, comme ils en avaient l'habitude. La raison de ce changement de local était due à un incident qui était survenu un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, Ginny, qui aidait ce matin-là sa mère en préparant le repas à sa place, avait décidé d'utiliser un sort de lévitation pour transporter les plats du four à la table, comme tout semblait bien se passer, elle avait décidé d'aller quelques instants dans le salon pour discuter avec Hermione. Pendant son absence, Ron s'était glissé dans la cuisine, attiré par l'odeur de gâteau qui s'en dégageait, il n'était pas au courant du sort lancé par sa sœur et intercepta un plateau de biscuits qui volait vers lui pour en prendre quelques-uns. Aussitôt, le sort s'était emballé et les plats s'étaient mis à voler de plus en plus vite dans la pièce, jetant le contenu partout sur les murs et se fracassant contre les armoires. Bien entendu, Ron avait quitté la pièce sans demander son reste et Ginny, alerté par le vacarme, n'avait pu que constater les dégâts. Non seulement s'était-elle fait engueuler par sa mère, mais en plus, cette dernière l'avait forcé à tout nettoyer sans utiliser de magie, elle était encore attelée à cette tâche alors que les quatre autres étaient dans la chambre au deuxième étage.<p>

-Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que ce chat est Neville, je veux dire, on dirait un chat… Dit Ron en désignant l'animal qui ronronnait joyeusement sous les caresses de Luna. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je l'ai déjà caressé…

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel devant le commentaire de son petit ami. Depuis qu'il était remis sur pieds, il ne cessait de profaner des âneries, comme s'il se rattrapait pour les quelques jours qu'il avait passés endormi dans son lit, assommé par les diverses potions qu'il devait prendre.

-Qu'a dit Remus et les autres, ont-ils trouvé une piste de solution? Demanda Hermione à Luna pendant que les deux garçons chuchotaient ensemble en s'esclaffant.

-Ils n'ont rien trouvé jusqu'à présent, mais ils vont demander leur avis au professeur Rogue, il est revenu ce matin je crois. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas vu. Il est à la réunion, je crois.

-Parlant de Rogue, je me demande bien où est passé Malfoy, je ne l'ai pas vu de la matinée, sauf au petit-déjeuner. Le sais-tu Harry? Demanda Hermione à Harry, mais il ne lui répondit pas, trop occupé à parler avec Ron.

Elle jeta un regard courroucé à Harry et Ron qui n'écoutaient absolument pas ce que disait Luna et qui discutaient à voix basse. Si ces derniers temps il y avait un certain froid entre ces deux là, en ce moment, tout semblait être revenu dans l'ordre. En fait, Hermione se dit que l'absence de Malfoy y était peut-être pour quelque chose. Ron ne savait pas comment agir face à son ancien ennemi, c'était comme s'il ne parvenait pas encore à le classer du côté de ses alliés. Le serpentard lui inspirait de la méfiance et il ne comprenait pas cet empressement qu'avait tout le monde à être gentil avec lui. Évidemment, il trouvait horrible ce qui lui était arrivé, mais, pour être franc, il ressentait plus un sentiment de malaise, voir de gêne par rapport à cela et non pas de la sympathie, comme cela semblait être le cas pour les autres. Il ne savait pas si cela faisait de lui une mauvaise personne, mais comment aurait-il pu contrôler ses sentiments, il ressentait cela et voilà tout.

En fait, ce qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre c'était la réaction d'Harry. Si Hermione était toujours prête à aider les autres et à être gentille, ce n'était pas le cas d'Harry. En fait, ce n'était plus le cas. Lorsqu'il l'avait connu en première année, Harry était toujours gentil et avenant, il voulait protéger tout le monde et voulait absolument tout faire pour plaire. Par contre, au fil des ans, après avoir subi les commérages, la médisance, les articles virulents contre lui publiés dans la Gazette du sorcier et ses affrontements contre les mangemorts et même contre Voldemort, il s'était un peu aigri. Cela s'était aggravé depuis la mort de Sirius, son ami s'était replié sur lui-même, non seulement n'allait-il plus au-devant des gens, mais il s'était même un peu éloigné de lui et d'Hermione. Ron ne doutait pas un instant que le Survivant ferait tout pour les protéger si jamais il en avait l'occasion, peut-être même le ferait-il pour des étrangers, mais il était certain qu'il n'en était rien de ses ennemis. Il n'était plus dans une attitude de pardon à leur égard, au contraire, il était facile de voir qu'il cherchait désormais à se venger.

Malfoy n'était plus leur ennemi, il devait bien se l'avouer, mais en même temps, il ne représentait rien de plus qu'un mauvais souvenir pour eux. Il semblait à Ron que c'était la première fois depuis très longtemps que son ami était allé de lui-même vers quelqu'un d'autre que lui, Hermione ou Lupin. En fait, c'était cela qui le dérangeait, il aurait voulu que ce soit lui qui apporte la solution à son ami, que ce soit lui qui réussisse à le sortir de sa torpeur. Lorsqu'il avait réalisé que non seulement il avait échoué, mais qu'en plus c'était cette ordure de Malfoy qui avait réveillé son ami de son coma social, il en avait été à la fois horrifié et mis en colère. Comment cela se pouvait-il? Comment le serpentard, leur ennemi, avait-il pu réussir là où il avait échoué? C'était non seulement très dur pour son orgueil, mais en plus, il se sentait comme le pire ami sur terre. L'autre ne le connaissait même pas, alors que lui était son meilleur ami! Peu importe si l'intérêt de Harry était uniquement motivé par de la pitié ou par une sorte de curiosité mal placée, peu importe la raison qui avait poussé le brun à sortir de son apathie, même si ça avait été pour dénigrer Malfoy que l'autre s'était éveillé, Ron n'en revenait pas que la cause de cet éveil soit le blond. Ron sortit de ses pensées en entendant la voix hésitante d'Harry alors qu'il répondait à la question qu'Hermione lui avait posée.

-Je… avec Rogue. Il n'est pas à la réunion de l'Ordre, il m'a dit qu'il devait l'aider à fabriquer des potions pour l'Ordre justement. Hésita Harry en se sentant gêné sans trop savoir pourquoi, peut-être était-ce le fait qu'Hermione prenne pour acquis qu'il savait en tout temps ce que Malfoy faisait.

-C'est curieux, habituellement, ils me demandent mon aide, je suis assez bonne en potion et surtout, ça va plus vite à trois qu'à deux, songea Hermione.

Ron afficha une mine de dégoût. Il ne comprenait pas comment sa petite amie pouvait regretter ne pas avoir été invité à brasser des potions puantes toute la journée avec pour seule compagnie celle de Rogue et de Malfoy.

-Peut-être voulaient-ils être seuls pour discuter de parrain à filleul, suggéra Luna en dévisageant Harry de son regard bleu pâle ce qui le mis mal à l'aise, il hocha les épaules pour toute réponse.

Ils entendirent un bruit de tôle venant de la cuisine, comme si on avait laissé tomber une pile de chaudrons.

-Pauvre Ginny, murmura Hermione.

Ron acquiesça, gêné, il se sentait un peu coupable d'avoir laissé sa sœur affronter seule les conséquences du désastre dont il était sûrement la cause. Près d'Hermione, Luna dévisageait toujours Harry avec un mi-sourire indéchiffrable. Elle s'approcha de lui et se pencha vers son oreille, sous le regard ahuri des deux autres gryffondors.

-J'ai remarqué… Cette noirceur autour de vous, vous avez la même… Draco et toi… Chuchota-t-elle assez bas pour que seul Harry l'entende, ses paroles le firent frissonner, il lui rappelait les prophéties funestes de Trelawney. J'ai aussi remarqué aussi… cet éclat, comme une infime parcelle de lumière… c'est tout ce qu'il vous reste… un éclat et vous serez plongé dans les ténèbres… attention Harry, tu sais ce que cette noirceur peut faire… tu le sais mieux que quiconque.

Hermione jeta un regard perçant à Harry alors que Luna s'était rassise doucement à sa place et ne prêtait plus du tout attention aux gens autour d'elle, se contentant d'enfouir ses mains dans la fourrure du gros chat noir et blanc. Harry prit une profonde inspiration et jeta un faible sourire à Hermione en voyant son regard braqué sur lui.

-Il paraît que je suis entouré de jonche-ruines, lui expliqua-t-il en faisant mine de trouver cela ridicule, mais dans son esprit, les paroles de la serdaigle résonnaient toujours. Il se demanda ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, même s'il croyait comprendre, il aurait voulu la questionner, mais il savait qu'avec elle c'était inutile.

Hermione hocha silencieusement la tête, ne croyant pas un instant que de s'être fait parlé de jonche-ruines aurait provoqué cette réaction chez son ami. Ils en parleraient plus tard.

* * *

><p>Dans la pièce qui servait de chambre à Severus Rogue lors de ses brefs séjours à square Grimmaurd, lui et son filleul étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre et n'étaient pas du tout en train de préparer des potions, loin de là. Draco regardait avec appréhension son parrain, il semblait attendre quelque chose.<p>

-Tu es prêt?

-N'y a-t-il pas d'autres solutions? Tenta une dernière fois le jeune homme en sentant l'angoisse l'envahir.

-Pas si tu veux qu'ils survivent… Tu n'as pas d'autres choix. Dit fermement l'homme en tentant pourtant de se montrer rassurant, il aurait préféré pouvoir procéder autrement, mais il ne voyait pas comment. De plus, le temps filait et ils n'avaient pas le temps de repenser une autre solution avec Lucius.

Draco avait peur à présent, il aurait tout fait pour sauver sa famille, même si cela voulait dire souffrir.

-Allons-y, murmura-t-il en grimaçant.

Rogue hocha lentement la tête et d'un même mouvement, il jeta un sort en direction de son filleul qui ne broncha pas.

* * *

><p><span>Note de l'auteur<span> :

Hum… Je crois qu'à partir de ce moment, la relation entre Draco et Harry ne pourra plus être la même : qu'en pensez-vous? Dans le prochain chapitre, on va retrouver Lucius et on va en apprendre plus sur ce qu'il complote avec Rogue, je ne sais pas si vous vous avez hâte de savoir, mais moi j'ai hâte de l'écrire!

Je tiens à raconter quelque chose de comique qui m'est arrivé en répondant à un review. Donc, après avoir écrit ma réponse au review, je clique sur « send », mais mon ordi fait quelque chose de bizarre et je ne suis pas certaine que mon message est parti, donc je vais dans mon « outbox » pour vérifier et je vois ma réponse. Dans ma réponse, j'avais cité le passage du chapitre 14 « Hermione, je ne suis pas homo! » et quelle a été ma surprise en me rendant compte que ma citation, une citation de ma propre fic, écrite sur le même site que celui avec lequel j'ai envoyé le message, avait été censurée, ce que j'avais devant moi c'était à présent : « Hermione, je ne suis pas **! »… J'ai trouvé ça ridicule et très amusant et voilà! (Pour une fois dans ma vie, je ne tiens pas à provoquer la controverse, ça m'a seulement étonnée que fanfiction sente le besoin de censurer les réponses à mes lecteurs, ne vous inquiétez pas par contre si vous m'écrivez un review, habituellement, mes propos ne sont pas assez méchants pour être censurés… Bref, tout ça m'a surtout donné envie de dire : «What the fuck!» ou plutôt «What the **!»)

Merci de me lire et merci pour vos commentaires toujours très appréciés,

Harley Q.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16 :

Cette nuit-là, Lucius Malfoy fit l'amour à son épouse avec une attention et une passion toute particulière. Il la retint lorsqu'elle voulut éteindre les lumières et il prit tout son temps pour la contempler. Narcissa était la seule femme dont il avait été amoureux. Bien entendu, il avait connu d'autres femmes avant et même, il avait honte de l'avouer, pendant son mariage, mais s'il les avait désirées pendant un instant, une nuit peut-être, il ne les avait jamais aimées. Il vit qu'elle avait les traits tirés, elle semblait épuisée, or il savait que cela n'avait rien à voir avec le manque de sommeil, c'était toute autre chose qui la rongeait. Il aurait voulu être en mesure d'y remédier, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire, il soupira intérieurement en se disant que ce qu'il s'apprêterait à faire n'allait en rien arranger la situation.

Qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre? Fuir comme un lâche? Fuir où? Et admettons qu'il l'aille fait, qu'aurait-il fait ensuite? Les mangemorts occupaient son manoir, il était menacé par les membres de l'Ordre, toutes ses connaissances étaient du côté du Seigneur des ténèbres. Il aurait été obligé de se réfugier dans un autre pays et de se terrer dans un coin en espérant, sûrement vainement, échapper aux mangemorts que son maître enverrait pour le traquer. Jamais il ne le laisserait tranquille, pas lui, ce serait une trop grande insulte que son ancien mangemort apparemment le plus fidèle le trahisse. Surtout après la trahison de son fils. Non, jamais il n'aurait de cesse de le pourchasser, lui et sa famille. Assez. Il ne devait pas gâcher ce moment en pensant à cela, il aurait bien assez de temps après.

Pour la première fois depuis ce qui était arrivé à son fils, Narcissa Malfoy se permit d'oublier pendant un instant son malheur en se laissant aller tout contre son mari. Il lui semblait à présent que c'était tout ce qui lui restait, cet homme près d'elle qui la tenait dans ses bras, son homme. C'était tout ce qui se dressait entre elle et la folie, une folie silencieuse, fruit de la peine qui la suivait partout. Lucius la tint dans ses bras un long moment pendant qu'ils reprenaient leurs souffles et la regarda s'endormir contre son épaule, il lui caressa longuement les cheveux et posa un baiser sur son front, puis sur ses lèvres avant de se glisser hors du lit qu'il avait occupé pendant les vingt dernières années avec sa femme. Il enfila une robe de sorcier noire qui était posée sur un fauteuil, ce n'était pas dans son habitude de mettre si peu de soin dans son apparence et encore moins de porter des vêtements froissés, mais à ce moment-là il n'y porta aucunement attention. Il sortit de la chambre en prenant bien soin de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller Narcissa et jeta un dernier regard à la pièce autour de lui.

Il avançait d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs du manoir et fut soulagé de ne croiser que deux nouvelles recrues qui ne lui portèrent aucune attention. Il soupira en pensant à un passé pas si lointain dans lequel les jeunes mangemorts le craignaient et, lorsqu'ils passaient à côté de lui au détour d'un couloir, baissaient la tête et passaient le plus loin possible de sa personne, mais ce temps était révolu. Sa situation auprès du Lord noir n'avait jamais été si mauvaise, si précaire.

Il passa devant le salon qui était occupé par deux mangemorts qui parlaient à voix basse, ils se turent en l'apercevant, pourtant il continua son chemin sans s'en préoccuper. Son regard s'attarda un instant sur le tableau qui était accroché au mur, au-dessus de l'un des fauteuils du salon, c'était l'un des portraits de sa mère, mais pour l'instant, elle n'était pas présente dans le cadre. Depuis que les mangemorts s'étaient installés au manoir, elle préférait demeurer dans le bureau de son fils, ne tolérant pas de voir le manoir occupé par tant de rustres. Il remarqua aussi la large encoche dans la porte de bois ouverte du salon et se rappela le jour où elle avait été faite. Draco était alors âgé de six ou sept ans, il avait encore une fois réussi à échapper à la vigilance des elfes de maison qui étaient sensés le surveiller et il était allé fouiller dans le bureau de son père où il avait trouvé un balai dans un placard. L'enfant, sans hésiter, avait alors grimpé dessus et était bien décidé à faire un tour dans la maison avant que les elfes ne le retrouvent. Il se promenait à toute allure dans le couloir du deuxième étage, lorsqu'il était arrivé nez à nez avec les elfes. Il avait bifurqué rapidement pour les distancer et ils s'étaient lancés à sa poursuite en criant. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à dévaler les escaliers sur le balai à vive allure pour fuir, les elfes avaient transplané devant lui pour l'arrêter, mais ce dernier allait beaucoup trop vite et n'était pas encore très habile. Il avait donc donné un coup pour les éviter et avait perdu le contrôle. Le balai avait piqué du nez et, après avoir descendu les escaliers, il avait percuté à toute vitesse la porte de bois menant au salon. Draco avait été propulsé un peu plus loin et s'était brisées les deux incisives du devant, heureusement, il s'agissait de dents de lait. L'enfant avait eu pendant presque six mois un trou à la place des deux dents d'en avant, ce qui lui donnait un air encore plus coquin, si c'était possible. Lucius se souvenait avoir sévèrement grondé l'enfant et encore plus méchamment corrigés les elfes de maison. Si à ce moment-là, sa fureur semblait légitime, à présent, l'encoche présente dans la porte lui rappelait douloureusement un passé qui lui paraissait maintenant incroyablement lointain. C'était après la chute de Lord Voldemort, alors que tout le monde le croyait mort ou, en tous les cas, disparu pour de bon.

Si Lucius Malfoy n'aimait pas se remettre en question et s'il lui était quasi impossible de piler sur son orgueil et d'affirmer qu'il avait eu tort, au fond de lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser, à la vue de la vie qu'il menait à présent, de la vie qu'il avait offerte à son fils et à sa femme, si on pouvait appeler ça une vie, que joindre le Lord noir avait été un mauvais choix. Non pas qu'il regrettait les crimes qu'il avait commis, les meurtres, la torture comme on aurait pu s'y attendre. Non, il ne pouvait sincèrement pas affirmer une telle chose. Chaque vie qu'il avait prise, il l'avait fait en toute connaissance de cause. Par contre, il regrettait d'avoir cru qu'auprès de Voldemort, il trouverait la puissance et la gloire digne de son rang. Il avait rejoint le Lord noir, car il croyait aux idéaux qu'il promulguait, il était assoiffé de puissance, de pouvoir à cette époque. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de travailler, il provenait d'une des familles les plus riches et les plus puissantes d'Angleterre, il était devenu un mangemort par conviction et il n'avait pas honte de l'avouer. Néanmoins, ce qu'il réalisait maintenant, c'était qu'en se mettant au service du Seigneur des ténèbres, il était devenu un esclave, il s'était lui-même privé de sa liberté, de ses biens et du statut qui pendant des siècles avait appartenu à la famille Malfoy. Non seulement n'avait-il aucunement gagné le pouvoir qu'il recherchait, mais en une seule génération de Malfoy, il avait réussi à détruire ce qui avait pris des dizaines de générations à construire, quelle honte…

Le vent frais le sortit de ses pensées, il venait de passer les doubles portes de bois massifs qui menaient à l'extérieur du manoir. Il aurait dû prendre une cape plus chaude avant de sortir, ils étaient déjà au mois de novembre. Il se rendit jusque dans la zone où il était possible de transplaner et le fit sans bruit. Il se retrouva dans une rue sombre et paru désorienté pendant un instant, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds dans cet endroit, pas depuis ses dix-sept ans. C'était un quartier résidentiel plutôt modeste, les constructions de briques rouges se ressemblaient toutes et semblaient avoir été construites en même temps. Il se dirigea vers l'une des maisons identiques à toutes les autres et fut surpris de constater qu'aucune lumière ne brillait à l'intérieur. Avait-il oublié? Ce serait étonnant, il n'oubliait jamais rien.

Juste avant de frapper à la porte de la petite maison, il eut comme un ultime moment d'hésitation, ceci était-il l'unique solution? Il lui semblait bien que oui, les paroles du Seigneur des ténèbres résonnaient encore à ses oreilles : « ton fils ou ta femme ». Pour lui, la décision avait été facile, il avait déjà bien assez perdu. Il cogna deux fois et la porte s'ouvrit dans l'instant, on l'attendait.

-J'espérais que tu ais changé d'idée… Dit Rogue en le laissant entrer, l'air plus grave qu'à l'habitude si c'était possible.

Lucius soupira, mais ne dit rien et entra dans la maison dont la porte se referma derrière lui. À présent, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il se dirigea aussitôt vers la cuisine, suivi de près par son ami, il savait bien ce qu'il allait y trouver, or il ne put s'empêcher de frémir en voyant son fils inconscient, ligoté à une chaise. Il était vêtu d'une paire de jeans ayant connu de meilleurs jours et d'un T-shirt trop grand pour lui. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et il semblait s'être battu, car une ecchymose marquait sa pommette gauche.

-Qui est-ce? Demanda Lucius en désignant du menton le sosie de son fils.

-Une nouvelle recrue, en fait, elle n'a même pas eu le temps d'être présentée au maître, expliqua calmement Severus Rogue sans démontrer le moindre signe d'émotion.

Lucius acquiesça en silence.

-Narcissa est-elle au courant? Demanda le maître des potions d'un ton évasif bien qu'au fond, il se sentait extrêmement nerveux.

-Non, elle… le maître pourrait lire son esprit trop facilement, je le lui dirai lorsque la situation sera rétablie, expliqua brièvement le blond. Et lui, c'est fait? Je veux dire, les souvenirs?

-Oui, il n'a à présent plus aucun autre souvenir que ceux de Draco, j'ai complètement effacé sa mémoire et je l'ai remplacée par celle de ton fils… J'ai ajouté quelques éléments qui n'ont jamais eu lieu, comme sa capture, si jamais le maître regarde de ce côté-là.

-Il… Commença Malfoy, mais le reste de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge.

-Il va bien. Je n'ai pas eu le choix, il a dû tout revoir, tu sais que le maître va chercher de ce côté-là. Avec ce genre de sort, pour que ça soit réaliste, il faut…

-Je sais. Le coupa Malfoy avec froideur ce qui fit comprendre à Rogue que la conversation était close.

Le jeune homme ayant l'apparence de Draco poussa une sorte de gémissement ce qui ramena les deux mangemorts au moment présent. Lucius s'approcha du prisonnier et le dévisagea, il était identique à son fils, mis à part une cicatrice qui lui barrait le sourcil gauche, il fronça les sourcils en le mentionnant à Rogue. Ce dernier hésita un instant et lui confirma que le serpentard avait bel et bien cette cicatrice, mais qu'elle datait de la nuit où il avait été agressé. L'aristocrate se figea à ses mots, comme si l'existence de cette cicatrice rendait tout à coup cela vrai, réel. Après tout, il n'avait pas vu son fils après cette nuit-là et parfois il avait l'impression bizarre qu'elle ne s'était pas vraiment produite puisqu'il n'avait jamais vu Draco blessé ou quoi que ce soit. Cette marque blanche au-dessus de son œil gauche en était par contre la preuve, il lui semblait même qu'elle était le rappel de son échec, il avait échoué à protéger son propre fils. Il aurait voulu la faire disparaître d'un coup de baguette, comme si, ce faisant, il aurait pu effacer à jamais ces tristes évènements. Le jeune homme poussa un autre soupir en ouvrant lentement les yeux.

-Il faut y aller, dit Lucius en agrippant fermement le faux Malfoy et en le mettant debout. Mais avant j'aimerais qu'on fasse quelque chose.

Rogue leva un sourcil interrogateur en dévisageant son ami pour savoir de quoi il parlait.

-Je veux qu'on fasse un serment inviolable.

-Mais, Narcissa, tu…

-Narcissa ne le saura jamais Severus et si jamais elle l'apprend ce sera parce que je serai mort. Je veux que tu les protèges, tu comprends ce que je te demande? Dit l'aristocrate en regardant Rogue droit dans les yeux, il n'avait jamais été aussi sérieux de sa vie.

-Oui… Elle ne te le pardonnera jamais Lucius, dit Rogue d'un ton amer tout en se demandant s'il avait bien comprit tout le sens de ce que l'autre lui avait dit.

Rogue n'arrivait pas à croire à quel point son ami était têtu, s'il avait pensé un instant qu'il fuirait avec sa famille loin du Lord noir, il voyait à présent que jamais il ne lâcherait prise. Il ne comprenait pas si c'était de l'entêtement ou de la fierté en fait. Une fierté mal placée qui le conduirait à sa perte, à sa propre mort même et il le savait, il l'affirmait lui-même à demi-mot. Il allait tout perdre pour cela. Il avait déjà perdu son fils, son rang et maintenant il était prêt à y laisser sa femme. Tout ça dans une tentative désespérée pour retrouver sa place auprès du maître et pourtant, ils savaient tous deux que ça n'arriverait jamais, pas après tout ça, quoi qu'il fasse. C'était là où les deux mangemorts n'étaient pas seulement différends, mais diamétralement opposés. Si Rogue, à l'époque, n'avait pas hésité un instant à trahir son maître pour sauver celle qu'il aimait, Lucius, lui, était prêt à sacrifier sa famille, d'une certaine façon, pour ne pas avoir à piler sur son orgueil et admettre qu'il avait commis une erreur. Il disait vouloir les protéger, mais il ne voyait pas qu'en agissant de la sorte, il les faisait souffrir encore plus. L'espion le trouvait complètement égoïste.

-Je sais, finit-il en tendant la main à son vieil ami qui après un instant d'hésitation la prit dans la sienne, à regret, c'était de la folie. Il avait envie de lui dire qu'il pouvait encore changer d'idée, que ce n'était pas trop tard, mais il savait que ce serait inutile, il avait déjà fait son choix même si c'était sûrement le pire de sa vie.

* * *

><p>Il était trois heures du matin lorsque Voldemort convoqua tous ses mangemorts dans le grand salon du manoir Malfoy. Narcissa qui s'était réveillée environ une heure plus tôt en constatant l'absence de son mari à ses côtés dans leur lit était l'une des seules qui était debout à ce moment-là et qui ne fut pas réveillée par la convocation du Lord noir. Bien qu'elle n'était pas obligée de participer à ce genre de réunion, puisqu'elle n'était pas une mangemort, elle décida de s'y rendre quand même, inquiète de l'absence de Lucius à une heure aussi tardive. Elle essaya de chasser les sombres pensées qui se formaient dans son esprit et mit rapidement une robe de chambre de velours avant de sortir de sa chambre pour se rendre vers ledit salon. En traversant les couloirs, elle croisa bon nombre de mangemorts qui poussaient des jurons à voix basse et se dirigeant eux aussi vers le lieu que leur avait indiqué leur maître, visiblement, se faire réveiller ainsi, en plein cœur de la nuit, ne les enchantait guère. Comme par magie, dès qu'ils furent à proximité du salon, leurs protestations se turent et ils gagnèrent en silence la grande pièce. Narcissa entra à son tour en resserrant la robe de chambre autour de son corps, la salle était glaciale malgré l'énorme feu qui rugissait dans l'âtre. Peut-être était-ce plutôt l'angoisse qu'elle ressentait qui la glaçait de l'intérieur.<p>

Elle scruta les hommes et les femmes autour d'elle en essayant d'apercevoir son époux, mais ce dernier restait introuvable. Elle aperçut alors Severus Rogue un peu plus loin et elle fit quelques enjambées rapides pour arriver à sa hauteur. Il la salua d'un ton bizarre en regardant vivement en direction de Lord Voldemort et de la porte située près de lui, il était en train de discuter avec Bellatrix Lestrange et semblait ne porter aucune attention aux mangemorts qui continuaient à remplir la salle.

-Où est Lucius? Murmura Narcissa en se penchant vers Severus alors qu'un frisson la secouait.

Si quelqu'un connaissait l'endroit où il se trouvait, c'était bien son meilleur ami. Elle savait aussi que si jamais il lui était arrivé quelque chose, il lui en ferait part.

-Il arrive, dit simplement le maître des potions d'une façon beaucoup trop calme, Lady Malfoy sut aussitôt qu'il usait de ses pouvoirs d'occlumens pour cacher ses vraies émotions ce qui fit monter son angoisse.

-Severus, dis-moi immédiatement ce qui se passe! Exigea-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils d'un air menaçant.

Si le mangemort intimidait la plupart des gens par son attitude glaciale, Narcissa Malfoy le connaissait trop bien pour être impressionnée de quelque manière que ce soit par le parrain de son fils. Elle trouvait fort insultant le fait qu'il tente de lui cacher quelque chose concernant son mari de la sorte, car ce n'était pas du tout dans ses habitudes. Au contraire, c'était souvent lui qui lui révélait ce que même Lucius ne voulait pas qu'elle sache ou ce qu'il désirait lui dissimuler, au fil des ans, ils étaient devenus très proches. La salle était maintenant remplie par les mangemorts et seuls quelques retardataires passaient de temps en temps le pas de la porte pour se joindre aux autres. Comme le maître ne semblait pas vouloir prendre la parole dans l'immédiat, les murmures s'élevèrent dans l'assemblée et emplirent bientôt la salle.

-Tu devrais retourner dans ta chambre, tu n'es pas obligé d'être ici, il est tard.

La femme se retint pour ne pas hurler, elle sentit par contre la colère monter en elle et devint livide. Comment osait-il lui parler de la sorte, elle n'était plus une enfant!

-Ça suffit! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? J'ai le droit de savoir! Que lui ait-il arrivé, il a été blessé? Où… Commença-t-elle, toutefois elle fut bientôt interrompue par la voix du Seigneur des ténèbres qui s'éleva dans la salle, intimant le silence à ses mangemorts.

Elle jeta un regard mauvais à Severus qui lui fit signe de se calmer et de partir, mais elle détourna le regard en se croisant les bras fermement en signe qu'elle allait rester là où elle était. Plus loin, au centre du cercle qu'avaient formé les mangemorts autour de lui, Lord Voldemort parlait des échecs et des réussites des missions qui avaient eu lieu durant la semaine. Il marchait lentement en parlant, faisant traîner sa longue robe noire derrière lui. À son approche, les mangemorts baissaient la tête en frissonnant, certains nouveaux amorçaient même un mouvement de recul dans un mélange de déférence et de crainte. Lorsqu'il passa près de Narcissa, cette dernière soutint un instant les yeux de serpent qui se posèrent sur elle, jusqu'à ce que Rogue lui pince le bras pour la ramener à l'ordre. Néanmoins, son geste ne resta pas inaperçu au mage noir qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'une manière perfide. Il interrompit alors son discours et regarda en direction de Bellatrix qui était assise nonchalamment sur l'accoudoir de son trône et qui bâillait. En voyant qu'il la regardait, elle se redressa vivement, comme une enfant prise sur le faite alors qu'elle faisait une bêtise et lui sourit amoureusement en se levant pour venir à ses côtés. Narcissa vit clairement un frisson d'excitation traverser le corps de sa sœur et elle en fut dégoûtée. Elle était certaine qu'elle n'aimerait pas ce qui allait se passer, mais il était à présent trop tard pour quitter la salle, tout le monde la remarquerait, Lord Voldemort y comprit et cela pourrait compromettre son mari.

-Si je vous ai convoqué à une heure aussi tardive, ce n'est pas pour vous faire un compte rendu des missions de cette semaine, mais pour que vous assistiez à un fort beau moment de réunion familiale, susurra l'homme en promenant son regard sur ses mangemorts dont l'intérêt semblait s'être éveillé à ces mots. Lucius, tu peux entrer!

Presque aussitôt, la porte qui était située derrière le mage noir s'ouvrit sur le célèbre mangemort, pourtant ce qui attira immédiatement l'attention des gens présents dans la salle était plutôt le jeune homme tremblant qui se tenait à ses côtés, les mains ligotées dans le dos : Draco Malfoy. Le père poussa brusquement son fils, le forçant à avancer vers le centre de la pièce, là où se trouvait Lord Voldemort.

-Le retour du fils prodige Malfoy, ricana Bellatrix en s'adressant directement à sa sœur qui, si cela n'avait été du support de Rogue, se serait écroulée par terre.

Draco jetait des regards affolés autour de lui, alors que son père le forçait à s'agenouiller devant son maître.

-Père, s'il vous plaît, murmura Draco en tendant une main suppliante vers son père qui l'ignora.

-Lucius, il semblerait que pour une fois tu ais réussi à mener ta mission à bien, je suis fier de toi, dit Voldemort en posant une main sur l'épaule du mangemort, ce qui le fit frissonner.

-Merci maître.

-Je dois même avouer que je suis un peu surpris… Non pas que je doute de ton allégeance à mon endroit, mais je n'aurais pas cru que tu obéisses aussi vite et surtout aussi… volontairement. Il ne me reste plus qu'à m'assurer qu'il s'agit bien de ton fils, non pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi, cependant je préfère prendre mes précautions, finit-il en se rapprochant du jeune homme qui était agenouillé par terre en prenant son menton entre ses doigts pour qu'ils soient face à face.

Lorsque Lucius vit son maître plonger son regard dans celui du sosie de son fils, il sut que celui-ci était entré dans sa tête, lui et Rogue avaient eu raison d'apporter un si grand soin à cette partie de leur plan, le Lord noir n'était pas si facile à berner. Il chercha des yeux sa femme et vit que Narcissa était à moitié inconsciente dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Voldemort se détacha finalement de Draco et se redressa en dévisageant son plus fidèle mangemort. Ce dernier craignit pendant un instant qu'il ait découvert une faille dans les souvenirs du blond, mais le puissant sorcier se tourna alors vers les mangemorts en souriant.

-N'y a-t-il pas plus belle preuve de loyauté que le geste que vient de poser Lucius? Il a livré son propre fils à son maître pour que justice soit rendue, pour que je le punisse de la manière la plus juste qui soit pour l'infâme crime qu'il a commis : la trahison. Quel châtiment convient-il d'appliquer à un tel crime selon toi? Dit-il d'un ton doucereux en tournant autour des deux Malfoy dont Draco qui s'était mis à pleurer silencieusement en implorant son père qui l'ignorait.

Soudainement, avant que Rogue puisse la retenir, Narcissa Malfoy qui semblait avoir repris ses esprits d'un seul coup, bondit vers son fils et se mit entre lui et Voldemort.

-Narcissa! Maintenant le tableau de famille est complet, n'est-ce pas Bella? Dit le mage noir à l'attention de la femme qui se tenait à l'écart en souriant et qui partit dans un grand éclat de rire malsain à ces mots.

-Laissez-le! Hurla la mère dont les joues étaient couvertes de larmes. Laissez-le partir, je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez, tuez-moi, torturez-moi, violez-moi, je m'en fous, mais relâchez-le!

-Que penses-tu de cette suggestion Lucius? Dit Voldemort sans un regard pour la mère qui tenait son fils terrifié dans ses bras.

-Va-t-en, murmura-t-il d'un ton où pointait la panique à Narcissa en tentant de la séparer en vain de son fils.

Lucius n'avait absolument pas prévu cela, en fait, il n'aurait jamais cru que le maître convoquerait une assemblée pour assister à ce moment. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il avait décidé de faire cela en pleine nuit, comme ça, la majorité des mangemorts seraient couchés et Narcissa aussi. Déjà qu'il devait se rappeler à chaque instant que le jeune homme qui le suppliait n'était pas son fils, voir sa femme se mettre en danger de la sorte lui était insoutenable, même s'il n'en montrait rien.

Rogue s'avança à cet instant et aida son ami à les séparer en retenant la femme par la taille tandis qu'elle se débattait comme une furie en hurlant.

-Quel manque de classe Cissy, dit Bellatrix en grimaçant en direction de sa sœur.

Lady Malfoy faillit échapper à la poigne de Rogue et Lucius se rapprocha pour l'aider à la maîtriser, leurs regards se croisèrent et elle lui cracha en pleine figure, il recula, choqué.

-J'aurais apprécié un peu plus de retenue de la part de ton épouse, dit calmement le mage noir en jetant un regard empli de dégoût vers Narcissa.

-Je te hais Lucius! Cria-t-elle, puis elle se tourna vers sa soeur et Voldemort. Je vous tuerai tous! Tous!

-Des menaces? Je crois que ma pauvre sœur est hors contrôle, je connais des moyens qui l'aideront peut-être à se calmer, susurra Bellatrix en se rapprochant de son maître alors qu'un sourire pervers se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

-Maître, je… Blêmit Lucius, mais il fut arrêté dans ses paroles par son maître qui lui intima le silence d'un geste de la main.

- C'est au tour de Lucius de s'amuser ce soir, Bella, dit Voldemort d'un ton qui était sans appel à la femme qui afficha alors un air boudeur.

Rogue éloigna la femme de son ami de la scène et l'entraîna avec difficulté à l'extérieur de la pièce tandis qu'elle se débattait toujours en criant. Les mangemorts étaient soudain immensément silencieux, ne sachant quelle attitude adopter. Visiblement troublés par ce qui se déroulait devant eux. Draco Malfoy eut alors un geste désespéré et tenta de se lever dans une vaine tentative pour fuir. Pour le retenir, sa marraine lui jeta alors un sortilège doloris qui le fit s'écrouler au sol. La lumière du sort se réverbéra dans la pièce en même temps que les cris horribles poussés par le jeune Malfoy mêlé à ceux, déchirés, de sa mère qui provenaient du couloir.

* * *

><p><span>Note de l'auteur<span> :

« Maybe none of this is about control. Maybe it isn't really about who can own whom, who can do what to whom and get away with it, even far as death. Maybe it isn't about who can sit and who has to kneel or stand or lie down, legs spread open. Maybe it's about who can do what to whom and be forgiven for it. »

The Handmaid's Tale p.156

-Margaret Atwood-

Encore un passage d'un excellent roman que je viens de finir que je voulais partager avec vous.

Le début du chapitre 17 se passe immédiatement après la fin de celui-ci. Dites-moi si vous avez aimé ou alors détesté ou encore si vous êtes ambivalents… J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience! J'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous pensez de Lucius ou plutôt du choix qu'il a fait. Dans ce chapitre, vous avez pris connaissance de ce que Rogue en pense, mais aussi de la version de Lucius, alors j'aimerais savoir la vôtre!

Merci de me lire,

Harley Q.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17 :

Harry ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva au centre d'une grande salle, entouré de mangemorts, il ressentait une sorte d'excitation malsaine qu'il savait ne pas être la sienne monter en lui. Pendant un instant, il ne comprit pas où il se trouvait, mais ses questions cessèrent lorsqu'il entendit sortir de sa propre bouche une voix glaciale qui n'était pas la sienne, mais qu'il reconnut aussitôt pour l'avoir entendu à de nombreuses reprises.

-Tu dois accomplir ton devoir Lucius, c'est ton fils, c'est donc à toi de le punir, dit la voix qui sortait de sa bouche.

Harry comprit qu'il se trouvait dans la tête de Voldemort. Il se tourna et vit alors Lucius Malfoy à quelques pas de lui, il semblait particulièrement fatigué, ses traits étaient tirés, la robe de sorcier qu'il portait était froissée et il n'arborait plus l'air de supériorité qui le suivait normalement partout. Son fils, accroupi à ses pieds tentait de reprendre son souffle après le doloris que venait de lui lancer Bellatrix Lestrange qui se tenait juste à côté de lui. Draco Malfoy jeta un faible regard en direction de son père alors que ses joues étaient recouvertes de larmes. Harry sentit un frisson le traverser en voyant le blond dans une telle posture. Ses propres sentiments se mêlaient à ceux du Seigneur des ténèbres dans un mélange de plaisir et de colère qui lui donnèrent la nausée.

-_Endoloris_, murmura Lucius alors que le sort frappait son fils de plein fouet, ses cris emplirent la salle étrangement silencieuse étant donné le nombre de mangemorts présents.

Le gryffondor tenta de fermer les yeux pour ne pas assister à une scène aussi dérangeante, mais il n'avait aucun contrôle sur son corps, ou plutôt sur celui du mage noir. Comme à chaque fois que leurs esprits s'unissaient, il ne pouvait que regarder, impuissant, les horreurs qui se déroulaient devant ses yeux. Visiblement, l'autre ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était présentement dans sa tête et il préférait que cela reste ainsi. Il se demanda alors s'il était vraiment dans l'esprit de Voldemort, il ressentait la même douleur que chaque fois que cela se passait, mais la scène qui avait lieu à quelques pas de lui ne faisait aucun sens. Il était impossible que Draco Malfoy soit en train de se faire torturer par son père en ce moment même, puisqu'il était sûrement endormi dans son lit, à Square Grimmaurd, au même moment. Pourtant, c'était bien Malfoy qui se trouvait devant lui, il possédait la même voix, la même apparence, il appelait Lucius Malfoy « père ». Le Survivant ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qui était en train de se passer.

-Assez joué Lucius, dit Voldemort après quelques instants.

Lorsque le maléfice cessa, Draco roula sur le côté et vomit en soupirant. Il ne bougea pas et Harry remarqua qu'il tremblait et que ses joues étaient couvertes de larmes, il était visiblement mort de peur.

Harry se tendit de rage en voyant le traitement que Lucius imposait à son fils et l'inaction de tous ces gens. Bellatrix Lestrange, la meurtrière de son parrain, riait près d'eux et a voix semblait se répercuter dans la salle, se heurter aux murs et se déverser sur eux en cascade. C'était intolérable. La sorcière lança un nouveau sort à Draco et se dernier se tordit en hurlant, puis il perdit connaissance. À côté du corps inerte et semi-conscient de son fils, Lucius ne le regardait même pas, en fait, il avait les yeux baissés et semblait indifférent à ce qui se passait. Déçue, Bellatrix fit léviter le serpentard et le projeta ensuite brutalement contre le sol dans une tentative pour le réveiller. Sous le choc, le bras gauche du jeune sorcier se brisa dans un horrible craquement, il poussa un cri qui ressemblait plus à un sanglot et tenta de se relever maladroitement sans y parvenir, son bras pendant dans un angle impossible contre son corps.

-…pitié…

-Tu as entendu Lucius! Cria Bellatrix. Ton lâche de fils implore ma pitié! Que penses-tu de cela?

Elle partit dans un grand éclat de rire et s'approcha de son neveu, lui tirant les cheveux méchamment pour que leurs regards se croisent.

-Tu devrais pourtant savoir qu'un Black, même un traître à son sang, ne demande jamais pitié!

À ses mots, Lucius fit un pas vers sa belle-sœur et toute son attitude trahit le dégoût qu'il éprouvait pour elle et qu'il tentait vaguement de dissimuler en présence de son maître.

-Un Malfoy, corrigea-t-il d'une voix dure.

Harry en avait assez vu et entendu, tout cela devait cesser, il devait y mettre fin. Peut importe que cela ne soit qu'une vision, qu'un rêve même, il était hors de question qu'il assiste à cela en simple spectateur, il ne pouvait pas, toute l'ire qui affluait en lui l'en empêchait, le démangeait en se répandant en lui. Il remarque alors dans l'assistance le visage de Greyback, déformé par quelque émotion malsaine, qui regardait le serpentard étendu par terre. Immédiatement, les images qu'il avait vues dans les souvenirs de Malfoy lui revinrent.

Il en était maintenant persuadé, ce n'étaient pas des Hommes qu'il avait devant lui, c'était quelque chose de moins, il fallait que cela soit quelque chose d'inférieur, presque une autre espèce. Comment concevoir sinon qu'il ressente une telle envie de les tuer, tous? Une telle rage bouillait en lui, il brûlait de pouvoir actionner ce corps qui n'était pas le sien pour pouvoir mettre fin à toute cette folie. Il se produisit soudain quelque chose d'étonnant, il sentit l'excitation de Voldemort se changer au contact de sa propre rage. Les émotions du mage noir, qu'il avait réussi jusque-là à dissocier des siennes, glissèrent doucement en lui ou peut-être était-ce le contraire. Soudain, il ne sut plus où s'arrêtaient ses propres sentiments et où commençaient ceux de l'autre. Il se sentit fondre dans ce corps qui désormais lui semblait être le sien. Il s'approcha ensuite du fils Malfoy, qui était recroquevillé sur le sol, d'une démarche qui lui semblait être la sienne ou, peut-être pas. Il se pencha pour être à la hauteur du serpentard tandis que ses mangemorts s'éloignaient à son approche avec déférence, comme une meute de loups devant leur chef. Draco Malfoy avait les yeux entrouverts et respirait difficilement. Il glissa une main sur sa joue dans un geste qui lui semblait être le sien, à ce contact, il sentit l'autre frémir et il se demanda si c'était de peur ou de dégoût. Harry sentit la haine qui l'habitait fluctuer pendant une seconde durant laquelle sa conscience se sépara de celle du Seigneur des ténèbres avant de reprendre presque instantanément le dessus. Draco avait à présent les yeux grands ouverts et le dévisageait d'un air qui aurait pu ressembler à du défi s'il n'avait pas tremblé de la sorte. Harry lâcha le menton du jeune homme et se leva puis, il se tourna vers Lucius qui le regardait avec appréhension, incertain de ses intentions.

-Tue-le, ordonna-t-il au mangemort.

Harry sentit soudainement son rêve basculer devant lui avant de pouvoir en voir la fin et lorsqu'il ouvrit ses yeux, qu'il croyait déjà ouverts, ce qu'il aperçut en premier, fut le visage inquiet d'Hermione au-dessus du sien, ses cheveux détachés furieusement ébouriffés lui donnaient l'allure d'une démente. Immédiatement après, il vit que Ron était aussi assis près de lui et il constata avec surprise que même Malfoy était debout près de son lit et lui jetait un regard intrigué. Ce dernier, contrairement à ses deux amis, n'était certainement pas habitué à ce genre de réveil.

-Voldemort? Demanda aussitôt la brune qui avait été la première à se réveiller en voyant son meilleur ami gémir et haleter dans son sommeil.

Draco frissonna en entendant ce nom prononcer à haute voix et jeta un regard de reproche à la brune qui l'ignora.

Harry hésita un instant en passant une main sur sa cicatrice qui le brûlait maintenant affreusement, pourtant, quelques instants plus tôt, il ne ressentait rien de tel. Que pourrait-il bien dire? Bien que ce rêve ait produit chez lui tous les symptômes qui indiquaient habituellement qu'il avait été en connexion avec le mage noir, le contenu démentait cela. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, puisque les évènements qu'il y avait vus ne pouvaient avoir eu lieu, Malfoy étant bien vivant et se tenait même à quelques pas de lui. Si c'était une vision que l'autre lui envoyait, comme celle qui l'avait fait se rendre au département des mystères, il n'en voyait vraiment pas l'objectif. Voldemort savait très bien que le serpentard se trouvait au sein de l'Ordre et qu'Harry saurait que cette vision était fausse, cela ne faisait vraiment aucun sens.

-Peut-être, dit le Survivant en se levant de son lit et en regardant longuement Malfoy, cela faisait bizarre de le voir devant lui en pleine forme alors que quelques instants auparavant, il l'avait vu se tordre de douleur en suppliant. Je n'en suis pas sûr.

-Tu devrais rester coucher, suggéra Ron en faisant un pas vers lui pour l'empêcher de se lever.

Harry secoua la tête en signe de négation. Malfoy était toujours debout et semblait ne pas savoir où se mettre, il se sentait visiblement de trop et ne comprenait pas la situation. Harry ne pouvait décemment pas raconter le contenu de son cauchemar devant lui, ça le choquerait inutilement et de toute manière, ce n'était qu'un rêve ou du moins qu'une vision, aussi troublante fût-elle.

-Je dois aller à la salle de bain, dit simplement Harry en sortant de la chambre après avoir mis sa robe de chambre.

Ses amis tentèrent de le retenir, mais il les rabroua sèchement.

Il se glissa dans le couloir silencieux et marcha à l'aveuglette jusqu'à la salle de bain où il se passa un linge humide sur le visage. La sensation de fraîcheur apaisa quelque peu la douleur qu'il ressentait au niveau de sa cicatrice et lui fit du bien. Il referma le couvercle de la toilette et s'assit. Le tapis doux et épais caressait ses pieds nus et il les fit glisser lentement dessus. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que son esprit n'avait pas fusionné de la sorte avec celui de Lord Voldemort. En fait, la dernière fois remontait à la nuit juste avant la mort de Sirius, lors de l'attaque du Ministère.s

À ce souvenir, il sentit une douleur diffuse se propager dans sa poitrine en pensant à la mort de son parrain, il n'avait pas fait son deuil, loin de là. Au contraire, lorsqu'il pensait à cette mort si injuste, un ressentiment énorme montait en lui, non, c'était plus que de la colère, c'était de la rage à l'état pur. Dans ce moment-là, la noirceur prenait toute la place et s'insinuait dans les moindres recoins de son corps, jusque sous sa peau, jusque dans son âme, tellement que s'en était douloureux. La vengeance était tout ce qui pourrait l'apaiser, lui semblait-il, l'apaiser ou alors le consumer entièrement, mais de toute façon l'issue en serait la même, il retrouverait la plénitude, son vide serait enfin comblé. C'était cette même colère qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'il avait vu Malfoy se faire torturer par son père et il lui avait semblé à ce moment-là que son âme ne faisait plus qu'une avec celle de Voldemort.

Il se leva alors soudainement, réalisant l'horreur de ses pensées, il ne devait pas se laisser aller de la sorte. Il sortit lentement de la salle de bain et vit que le plafonnier était allumé et que la porte était ouverte. Il faillit faire demi-tour pour ne pas avoir à affronter l'interrogatoire qui semblait se préparer, néanmoins il savait que c'était inutile et qu'une trop longue absence inquièterait encore plus ses amis. Il pénétra dans la chambre et fut furieux de constater que Lupin se trouvait dans la pièce, l'air à la fois endormi et inquiet. Il se dirigea vers Harry lorsque celui-ci entra.

-Que s'est-il passé?

-J'ai partagé une vision avec Voldemort, expliqua Harry d'un ton abrupt. Ce n'est rien de grave.

-Tu as mal à ta cicatrice? Demanda Hermione qui, contrairement aux autres, semblait tout à fait réveillée et prête à aider.

-Un peu, mais c'est de moins en moins pire.

Malfoy qui s'était assis sur son lit jeta alors un regard curieux vers le front du Survivant. Bien qu'il ne disait pas un mot, il écoutait avec attention ce que les autres disaient pour essayer de savoir ce qui se passait.

-Qu'as-tu vu? Dit Ron en bâillant.

Harry ne sut pas quoi dire et Lupin vit son trouble.

-Bon, vous pouvez retourner vous coucher, nous sommes tous épuisés et tout cela peut attendre à demain. Harry, vient avec moi, je vais te donner une potion pour calmer la douleur de ta cicatrice pour que tu puisses dormir, dit le loup-garou malgré les soupirs excédés de Ron et Hermione qui était plus qu'insatisfaits de l'intervention de leur ancien professeur.

Le Survivant acquiesça, reconnaissant envers Remus de le sauver de cette conversation qu'il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'avoir, en tout cas, pas cette nuit. Il le suivit jusque dans la cuisine où étaient entreposées les diverses potions. Harry s'assit brusquement sur une chaise, faisant crisser les pattes sur le sol dans un bruit désagréable, tandis que l'autre fouillait dans une armoire fermée à l'aide d'un sortilège. Il en tira une petite fiole vert foncée et la tendit à l'adolescent qui la but en grimaçant sans même prendre le temps d'en vérifier le contenu.

-Tu veux en parler? Demanda le plus vieux d'un ton calme et non insistant.

Lupin avait compris depuis longtemps que rien ne servait de le bousculer, s'il avait envie de parler, il le ferait de lui-même, s'il n'avait pas envie, il ne dirait rien.

-C'était tellement bizarre, je ne sais pas.

-Ça concernait tu-sais-qui?

-Non, oui, il était présent, mais… en fait, j'ai rêvé de Malfoy ou plutôt des Malfoy, commença-t-il, puis il s'interrompit pour tenter de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

Le loup-garou fronça les sourcils.

-En fait, je ne comprends pas vraiment ce que j'ai vu, ça ne faisait aucun sens, dit Harry qui lui raconta ensuite le contenu de son rêve en éludant volontairement le passage concernant la fusion de ses sentiments avec ceux du mage noir.

Lupin l'écoutait attentivement, réprimant un air surpris quant au contenu de la vision.

-Ce que je ne saisis pas, c'est pourquoi m'envoyer de telles images? Ça n'a aucun rapport, il sait que Malfoy est ici et si c'était un piège, comme lors de l'attaque du Ministère, il sait bien que je ne vais pas croire à cette vision.

-En effet, c'est très étrange, murmura Lupin d'une voix si basse qu'on aurait dit qu'il se parlait plus à lui-même qu'à son interlocuteur.

Harry soupira, si Remus trouvait étrange ce qu'il venait de lui raconter, comment réagirait-il s'il lui parlait du reste? Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler ses derniers mots : « Tue-le ». À ce moment-là, était-ce les siens?

* * *

><p>Narcissa ouvrit les yeux et les referma aussitôt, aveuglée par la lumière, un horrible mal de tête lui vrillait le crâne et elle avait envie de vomir tellement elle se sentait étourdie. Elle passa une main fraîche sur son visage en soupirant et soudain tout lui revint : la réunion, Severus, sa sœur qui riait et son fils. Son fils! Elle se releva d'un bon sans plus se soucier de son mal de tête ou de ses étourdissements, elle devait le sauver, il n'était peut-être pas trop tard, peut-être l'avaient-ils enfermé dans les cachots, il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre, pas une seconde. Elle se rua vers la porte de sa chambre et poussa un hurlement en touchant la poignée qui la brûla comme si elle était chauffée à blanc. Elle se souvint que c'était Severus qui l'avait emmené jusqu'ici, c'était sûrement lui qui avait ensorcelé la porte.<p>

-Madame… maîtresse Malfoy, vous ne pouvez pas sortir. Oh non, non, non, le maître l'a bien dit, oui, oui, il l'a dit à Mimi, murmura une petite voix suraiguë à sa droite, la faisant sursauter.

Elle se tourna et aperçut une de ses elfes de maison à quelques pas d'elle, le visage couvert de larmes. C'était Mimi, une des plus vieilles elfes appartenant à la famille Malfoy, elle était devenue complètement folle depuis la mort de Lady Malfoy, la mère de Lucius. Elle n'accomplissait plus de tâches depuis longtemps et on pouvait la trouver la plupart du temps près d'un des tableaux de sa défunte maîtresse à lui parler. La seule personne à qui elle parlait, hormis au portrait de Lady Malfoy, était Draco lorsque celui-ci vivait encore au manoir, en fait, depuis sa naissance, elle avait été fascinée par l'enfant. Narcissa s'était d'abord méfié de la créature étrange, mais elle avait fini par constater que l'elfe en prenait un soin maladif, lui chantant des chansons, veillant sur lui et lorsqu'il eut grandi, elle s'affairait chaque jour à ranger sa chambre, la seule tâche ménagère qu'elle ne lui vit jamais faire.

-Mimi, fais-moi sortir d'ici immédiatement, gronda Narcissa en s'approchant d'un air menaçant de la petite créature magique qui recula en affichant un air navré.

-Je ne peux pas… j'ai peur, murmura-t-elle en se frappant méchamment la tête avec le plat de sa main. Maître Draco, ils l'ont, ils l'ont…

-Où est Draco? Cria Narcissa en se mettant à fouiller la chambre frénétiquement à la recherche de quelque chose qui lui permettrait de sortir de là, mais évidemment, on lui avait enlevé sa baguette.

L'elfe ne lui répondit pas, mais se contenta de la regarder en secouant la tête de gauche à droite en signe de négation alors qu'elle s'était remise à pleurer encore plus fort. Narcissa s'arrêta de chercher un instant devant le silence de Mimi et se tourna vers elle.

-Où est-il? Répéta-t-elle à l'elfe.

-Je…

-Réponds Mimi!

-Je ne sais pas qui a volé les couvertures… Dit Mimi en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air excédé, puis elle se mit à chantonner doucement.

-Où est-il?

-Qui? Sursauta Mimi d'un air surpris, comme si on venait de la tirer de ses réflexions.

-Où est Draco! S'impatienta Mrs Malfoy.

-Draco est parti maîtresse… Murmura-t-elle en fixant un point dans le vague, évitant le regard de sa maîtresse.

-Parti? Que veux-tu dire? Hurla Narcissa d'une voix paniquée en luttant de toutes ses forces pour repousser au loin la vérité qui s'imposait de plus en plus à elle.

L'elfe lui jeta un regard désolé. Elle resta un moment sans bouger, envahie par toutes sortes d'émotions, trop choquée pour réagir. Elle se passa une main tremblante dans les cheveux puis recommença à fouiller machinalement dans les tiroirs de sa commode, comme elle l'avait fait un peu plus tôt, mais cette fois si elle tremblait de tout son corps et ne disait pas un mot, se passant régulièrement la main dans les cheveux. L'elfe se remit soudain à pleurer et tenta de la faire s'assoir, mais elle la rabroua sèchement.

-Laisse-moi! Cria-t-elle en tirant si fort sur un tiroir qu'il tomba bruyamment par terre, son contenu se répandant sur le sol.

Elle ouvrit alors rageusement les autres tiroirs en les arrachant du meuble de bois massif et les laissa tomber par terre dans un fracas assourdissant, fouillant brutalement leur contenu, puis elle s'attaqua aux lampes qu'elle renversa, aux tableaux et au lit.

-Arrêtez! Que cherchez-vous ? Pleurnicha l'elfe en tirant sur le bas de la robe de nuit de Lady Malfoy pour la retenir. Lady Malfoy va être furieuse c'est moi qui vous le dit!

Narcissa l'ignora et continua à saccager la pièce sans retenue, puisque c'était là la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle poussa soudain un cri de douleur en sentant un éclat de verre s'enfoncer dans son pied. Elle se laissa tomber par terre, au milieu de son fouillis et poussa un long soupir qui se mua en pleurs. Les larmes affluèrent sans quelle puisse les retenir et elle les laissa couler sur ses joues sans même faire un mouvement pour les essuyer, incapable de bouger. C'était des pleurs violents, déchirés, ponctués de soupirs et de cris, comme ceux d'un animal blessé.

Mimi se rapprocha d'elle et posa ses deux petites mains de chaque côté de son visage, plongeant ses immenses yeux mauves dans les siens. Lady Malfoy se laissa faire sans bouger et elle ressentit alors un étrange calme s'insinuer en elle, comme si elle avait pris une potion calmante. Elle savait que c'était Mimi qui l'envoûtait de la sorte avec ses pouvoirs, mais elle ne résista pas, savourant pendant un instant cette paix.

-Il s'est endormi, il a fermé ses beaux yeux gris… Chantonna doucement la créature magique en caressant doucement les cheveux de sa maîtresse sur cet air qui lui était familier.

Narcissa se laissa bercer par la petite voix de l'elfe et les deux restèrent ainsi un long moment, lorsque Lady Malfoy se releva, elle ne pleurait plus, en fait, son visage était complètement vide de toute émotion. Elle se dirigea en silence vers une boîte qui était posée sur son bureau et qui avait survécu au massacre. Elle l'ouvrit et en sortit un magnifique collier de perles qui devait valoir une véritable fortune.

-Mimi, que penses-tu de ce collier? Dit Narcissa d'une voix anormalement calme en lui montrant le bijou.

-Il est très beau maîtresse, mais… Commença l'elfe en ouvrant de grands yeux admiratifs.

-Approche, dit Mme Malfoy en s'accroupissant pour être à la hauteur de l'elfe. N'aie pas peur, tu sais que je ne te ferais aucun mal, tu t'es occupé de lui comme de ton propre enfant et aujourd'hui nous l'avons toutes deux perdu, alors approche ma chère amie.

Bien que Narcissa ait toujours été clémente avec elle, jamais elle n'avait parlé ainsi à l'elfe de maison qui hésita encore un instant avant de s'approcher. Sa maîtresse venait de l'appeler « amie », même si elle était loin de son état habituel, Mimi en ressentit un profond sentiment de reconnaissance, jamais, en cent ans de vie, aucun humain ne s'était adressée à elle de la sorte, en tant qu'égale. Lorsqu'elle fut rendue en face de Lady Malfoy, l'autre mit une main sur son épaule, puis lui demanda de se retourner. L'elfe ne comprit pas, mais s'exécuta quand même, confiante que la femme ne lui ferait pas de mal. Elle sursauta en sentant quelque chose glisser dans son cou et poussa un petit cri en voyant qu'il s'agissait du collier, elle tendit une main hésitante pour y toucher et se retourna prestement vers la femme qui venait de le lui mettre.

-Non, non madame, c'est trop, Mimi ne peut pas accepter, s'exclama Mimi en gesticulant. Maître Abraxas va être furieux…

-Va-t-en Mimi, tu es libre maintenant, dit Narcissa en se relevant.

-Oh non! J'ai peur, tellement peur du noir! Cria l'elfe en se frappant la tête.

-Tu es libre, tu peux partir…

L'elfe dévisagea Lady Malfoy comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois alors qu'elle la connaissait depuis qu'elle avait commencé à fréquenter Lucius il y avait de cela très longtemps. Elle s'avança vers son ancienne maîtresse et lui tendit la main, l'autre la regarda avec surprise, mais lui tendit la sienne en retour sans dire un mot. Aussitôt, ils transplanèrent et elles se retrouvèrent dans les cachots.

-Comment as-tu… Commença-t-elle en se tournant vers l'elfe qui haussa les épaules pour seule explication.

-Hey! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? Cria un mangemort à leur attention, il devait très certainement être le gardien pour la nuit.

-Je suis Lady Malfoy, surveillez votre langage, cracha la femme en faisant un pas vers l'homme.

-Après ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, dit-il en avançant vers elle avec un air de défi. Je ne crois pas…

Narcissa qui tenait toujours la main de Mimi sentit une décharge de magie pure la traverser, sans comprendre, elle jeta un regard à la petite créature qui lui fit un signe de tête en direction du mangemort qui s'approchait toujours, inconscient de ce qui se passait.

-_Incendio_! Prononça alors la blonde.

Le sort frappa de plein fouet l'homme qui s'embrasa immédiatement en hurlant, Narcissa le regarda sans la moindre émotion, grisée par la puissance magique qui se répandait en elle et l'acheva d'une parole. Mimi poussa un petit rire, relâcha la main de son ancienne maîtresse et trottina jusqu'à une des portes. Mme Malfoy la suivit en silence et posa une main sur le pendentif qu'elle portait autour de son cou, le caressant doucement. L'elfe de maison fit sauter la porte qui menait à la cellule, brisant par le fait même une partie du mur.

-Oups, dit-elle en mettant une main devant sa bouche.

Narcissa pénétra lentement dans la petite pièce plongée dans le noir tandis que le sang qui battait de plus en plus vite dans ses tempes rendait les sons autour d'elle diffus.

-Réveille toi Étienne, c'est l'heure de jouer, murmura-t-elle en caressant toujours son pendentif.

* * *

><p>Rogue passa le seuil de la porte de Square Grimmaurd à toute vitesse et traversa le hall d'entrée, il était sur le point de gravir l'escalier qui menait au deuxième, mais il fut arrêté en voyant que de la lumière filtrait sous la porte menant à la cuisine. Qui pouvait bien être éveillé à cette heure aussi tardive? Il s'était attendu à trouver tout le monde endormi et il croyait devoir les tirer de leur sommeil pour pouvoir provoquer une assemblée d'urgence de l'Ordre. Il poussa la porte de la cuisine sans prendre la peine de cogner et vit que Lupin et Potter étaient assis autour de la table, ils cessèrent leur discussion en le voyant pénétrer dans la pièce et le regardèrent avec étonnement.<p>

-Il faut convoquer une réunion d'urgence, dit-il sans préambule d'une voix un peu plus précipitée qu'à l'habitude.

-À quatre heures du matin? Répondit Remus Lupin en jetant un bref regard vers l'horloge qui était accroché au mur.

— Oui, affirma le maître des potions, puis il se tourna vers son ancien élève qui le dévisageait avec curiosité. Potter, retournez vous coucher, ceci ne vous concerne pas.

-Je… je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose cette nuit, Voldemort m'a envoyé une vision, comme lors de l'attaque du Ministère.

Rogue le dévisagea en silence, il se demandait ce qu'avait bien pu voir le Survivant. Était-il possible qu'il ait assisté à toute la scène?

-Qu'avez-vous vu au juste Potter?

-Je…

Harry hésita et jeta un œil à Lupin qui l'encouragea à tout dire d'un signe de tête. Il était toujours aussi mal à l'aise avec l'ancien directeur de la maison des serpentards.

-J'ai rêvé que Lucius Malfoy livrait son fils à Voldemort, le torturait et le tuait.

Le visage de Rogue conserva son impassibilité, mais au fond de lui, il sentit l'angoisse monter en lui. Le gryffondor avait tout vu et lui ne pouvait rien révéler, car il avait fait un serment inviolable, il devait donc trouver une autre solution.

-Il est évident qu'il s'agit d'une vision fabriquée de toutes pièces par le Seigneur des ténèbres. Draco est ici, sain et sauf, dit Rogue d'un ton froid. Maintenant, retournez vous coucher.

-C'est hors de question! J'ai le droit de savoir ce qui se passe, Voldemort m'envoie cette vision, vous débarquez ici en pleine nuit en voulant convoquer une réunion d'urgence, il doit certainement exister un lien, affirma Harry avec vigueur en essayant de gagner Lupin à sa cause.

-Je suppose qu'Harry a raison, quelle est la raison de cette réunion? Demanda le loup-garou.

Rogue soupira avec agacement, mais il avait déjà perdu trop de temps.

-Si Draco n'est nullement en danger, il en est autrement pour sa mère, nous devons l'évacuer du manoir Malfoy et la mettre en lieu sûr.

-Narcissa Malfoy?

-Mais c'est une mangemort, pourquoi lui apporter notre aide? Pourquoi courir ce risque? Demanda Lupin sans comprendre.

-Ce n'est pas une mangemort et elle a mon entière confiance, répliqua Rogue vertement. Il me semblait que l'Ordre se devait de secourir les gens menacés par le Lord noir!

-Ce n'est pas une prisonnière et je ne vois pas pourquoi soudainement sa vie serait menacée, elle est chez elle, son mari est l'un des mangemorts les plus respectés!

-Plus maintenant, tout a changé depuis la trahison de Draco! De toute façon, je ne vous demande pas votre avis, c'est pour ça que je désire convoquer une assemblée d'urgence, c'est à l'Ordre de décider et même si l'Ordre décide de ne pas l'aider, moi je le ferai! Gronda Rogue, puis il se tourna vers le plus jeune. Je crois que je n'ai nul besoin de vous spécifier de ne rien dire de ceci à mon filleul, il est inutile de l'inquiéter à ce sujet et de plus, je m'assurerai moi-même du châtiment à vous infliger si vous ébruitez cette affaire avec vos camarades. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

Harry acquiesça en silence, n'osant pas répondre et se leva pour quitter la pièce.

* * *

><p><span>Note de l'auteur<span> :

Je voulais premièrement dire un gros merci à tous mes lecteurs et surtout à ceux qui reviews, je dois dire que ça me fait un plaisir immense de recevoir vos commentaires. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'en ai reçu plus d'une centaine jusqu'à maintenant et que tous soient positifs… C'est presque irréel. Je me doute bien qu'il est impossible que mon histoire ait plu à tous ceux qui l'aient lue, mais il faut croire que ceux qui l'ont détesté ont préféré passer outre plutôt que de m'abreuver d'insultes. À chaque fois que je publie un nouveau chapitre, je suis toute excitée de voir les premiers reviews et un peu stressée quand même. (Ça me fait vraiment plus plaisir que ce que vous pensez ou imaginez!) Bref, je voulais vous dire merci, vraiment (VRAIMENT) et aussi j'encourage tous mes lecteurs silencieux à se manifester, que ce soit en bien ou en mal, je serais heureuse de vous lire et de vous répondre, je ne suis pas si intimidante que cela, allons donc!

Deuxièmement, (reprenons un peu de sérieux) en fait, il n'y a pas vraiment de deuxièmement, mais je me trouvais quétaine (kitsch) de juste vous dire merci pour les reviews, alors je me suis dit que j'avais autre chose à dire… Hum… Ouin… Donc c'est ça, on se revoit au chapitre 18! Dans le chapitre 18, ce sera le chaos (Indice : Narcissa)!

Merci de me lire,

Harley Q.

; ) «- Ceci est un clin d'œil complice fait avec des symboles, c'est-à-dire avec un point-virgule et une parenthèse…


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18:

Harry Potter se réveilla avec un mal de tête digne d'un lendemain veille particulièrement festif. Il se souvint des évènements de la nuit passée, il était retourné dans sa chambre alors que les membres de l'Ordre se réunissaient dans la cuisine pour une réunion d'urgence convoquée par Rogue. À peine avait-il franchi le pas de la porte, que ses amis s'étaient littéralement jetés sur lui pour savoir ce qui c'était passé, seul Malfoy s'était recouché dans son lit et leur faisait dos, mais Harry aurait pu jurer qu'il ne dormait pas et qu'au contraire, il ne manquait pas un mot de leur conversation. Harry avait dit à ses amis que l'Ordre se réunissait à la cuisine, mais il avait menti en leur disant qu'il ignorait le motif de cette rencontre. Ensuite, il avait prétexté être fatigué et s'était couché, Hermione avait eu le bon goût de ne pas insister, par contre Ron ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir. Le Survivant s'était endormi en regardant la silhouette immobile de Malfoy qu'il devinait plus qu'il ne voyait dans la pénombre de la chambre. Ce dernier n'aurait certainement pas dormi aussi paisiblement s'il avait su que le sort de sa mère se jouait au moment même dans la cuisine. Harry ressentit un dérangeant sentiment de culpabilité à l'égard du serpentard, il lui semblait qu'il lui avait menti à de nombreuses reprises durant cette soirée et bien que le mensonge concernant son rêve lui paraissait de peu d'importance, celui concernant sa mère lui brûlait les lèvres. Surtout suite à la conversation qu'ils avaient eue quelques jours auparavant, lorsqu'ils s'étaient confiés l'un à l'autre. Harry fut tenté de réveiller le blond pour lui dire, mais il resta couché, incapable de trouver le sommeil.

Le Survivant vit que la chambre était vide et il en fut étonné, habituellement Ron était le dernier à se lever, pas lui. Il jeta un regard vers l'horloge et vit avec stupeur qu'il était dix heures du matin, c'était étonnant que personne ne l'ait réveillé avant cela. Ils devaient sûrement se dire qu'il avait besoin de sommeil suite aux évènements de la nuit passée. Il s'habilla rapidement et descendit à la cuisine, son ventre grondant et réclamant un solide petit-déjeuner. Mme Weasley y était, ainsi qu'Hermione et Ginny qui discutaient, elles interrompirent leur discussion à son arrivée, le saluèrent et s'enquirent de son état. Il leur répondit vaguement que tout allait bien et s'assit à la table après s'être versé une tasse de thé, sous le regard inquisiteur d'Hermione qui était vraisemblablement insatisfaite de sa réponse évasive. Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le calme qui régnait à Square Grimmaurd et qui contrastait avec l'habituel va-et-vient des membres de l'Ordre et de ses habitants.

-Où sont les membres de l'Ordre? Demanda-t-il dans l'espoir d'obtenir des renseignements par rapport à la décision qui s'était prise durant la nuit.

Mme Weasley le regarda en silence pendant un instant, se demandant si elle devait répondre et ignorant que le gryffondor était au courant du sujet de la réunion.

-Partis en mission, répondit-elle lentement en pesant ses mots.

-À cause de la réunion de cette nuit?

-En effet, ajouta-t-elle en plissant les yeux, se demandant si elle n'en avait pas déjà trop dit, cette mission étant hautement confidentielle.

Harry sut alors que l'Ordre avait décidé de faire évacuer Lady Malfoy de son manoir, sinon les membres ne seraient pas partis. Ils devaient être en train de l'installer dans une cachette quelque part où elle serait en sécurité, lorsque Malfoy l'apprendrait, il serait sûrement très heureux, peut-être pourrait-il même la revoir. Harry se sentit soudain un peu moins coupable de le lui avoir caché.

Mme Weasley quitta alors la pièce prétextant devoir aller faire quelque chose à la cave, mais le Survivant se douta que c'était plutôt pour échapper à ses questions. Presque aussitôt que la mère Weasley eut disparu, Hermione se leva et s'approcha de son meilleur ami.

-Tu nous as menti, tu connaissais la raison de la réunion de cette nuit, dit-elle d'un ton dénué de toute surprise, comme si elle l'avait toujours su, mais qu'elle n'avait pas eu de preuve jusque-là.

-Non.

-Harry James Potter, ne me mens pas!

Ginny qui était toujours assise à la table et observait l'échange avec curiosité décida de quitter la pièce avant que le ton ne monte.

-Ok, je le savais vaguement, avoua Harry qui savait pertinemment que rien ne servait de mentir à Hermione.

Hermione afficha un sourire ravi.

-Alors? Demanda-t-elle avec une avidité si peu dissimulée qu'elle surprit son interlocuteur.

Il aurait souhaité prendre son petit déjeuner en paix, mais visiblement, ce n'était plus une option disponible. Il soupira bruyamment pour lui montrer son agacement, mais ne put s'empêcher de lui révéler ce qu'il savait, premièrement parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de garder cela pour lui et deuxièmement, car, même si ça lui peinait de l'admettre, Hermione était toujours de bon conseil.

-Ça concerne Narcissa Malfoy, Rogue voulait que l'Ordre la mette en sûreté, car elle ne l'était plus au manoir Malfoy, dit-il rapidement à mi-voix. Ne le dis à personne, Rogue m'a promis les pires tortures si j'en parlais.

-Mais c'est une mangemort! Cria Hermione avec stupéfaction en fronçant les sourcils.

-Rogue a dit que ce n'en était pas une! Défendit Harry en lui faisant signe de baisser le ton. Tu me surprends, habituellement, c'est toi la première à vouloir accepter tout le monde.

-Quand même… Je ne sais pas si c'est sûr de lui faire confiance.

-Tu fais bien confiance à Malfoy, c'est sa mère!

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette remarque.

-Toi en tout cas on dirait que tu lui fais confiance à Malfoy, dit-elle en affichant un sourire non équivoque quant au fond de ses pensées.

-Mione, on a déjà eu cette conversation, répondit Harry d'un ton agacé.

-Je vous ai vu l'autre nuit.

-Quoi? dit Harry en déglutissant bruyamment.

-Quand vous vous êtes serré la main. Eh oui, les sorts de silence ne rendent pas invisibles Harry, expliqua-t-elle en voyant l'air outré de son ami. Vous vous êtes rapprochés on dirait…

-Ce n'est pas de tes affaires.

-Bon très bien.

-On a fait la paix, c'est tout, dit le Survivant. Tu as dit que tu nous avais vus, mais est-ce que…

-Non, Ron n'a rien vu, il dormait, sinon tu en aurais entendu parler bien avant!

-Merci de ne pas lui avoir dit, murmura Harry comme si Ron se trouvait tout près d'eux. Je ne crois pas qu'il comprendrait.

_Pourquoi as-tu si peu confiance en _nous, pensa Hermione.

-Et à ce propos, je voulais te dire que je pense que c'est une bonne chose, dit la jeune femme en faisant tournée la tasse vide entre ses doigts.

-Quoi? demanda Harry sur la défensive.

-Toi et Malfoy, vous avez vécu des choses tous les deux, des choses que personne ne peut imaginer. Je veux dire, c'est bien que vous puissiez en parler. Ça faisait trop longtemps que tu gardais ça pour toi Harry, c'est malsain. Je voulais te dire que je comprends que ce soit peut-être plus facile d'en parler avec lui qu'avec nous, ça m'attriste un peu, mais je comprends. Et… il a changé, plus que nous tous durant cette année et ça ne peut être qu'en bien, car jamais tu n'aurais serré la main du Malfoy d'avant.

-Tu crois qu'il a changé en bien? Comment peux-tu dire ça? Il a été violé, il est complètement traumatisé, ce n'est plus qu'une enveloppe vide! Le Draco Malfoy qui vit dans cette maison n'a pas changé, il a été détruit! Gronda Harry en se levant.

-Tu sais que ça n'est pas vrai! Il est beaucoup plus que cela, il a changé, il a évolué, ce n'est pas qu'une enveloppe vide, tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis!

-Moi, c'est tout ce que je vois…

-Tu as peur, voilà ce que moi je vois, affirma Hermione en se rassoyant doucement à la table, invitant Harry à en faire de même.

-Peur? De quoi tu parles, Malfoy ne me fait pas peur!

-Non, c'est toi qui te fais peur, tu as peur d'aller mieux, tu as peur de faire confiance, de t'attacher aux gens. Tu as peur d'admettre que les choses, que les gens changent, que toi-même tu changes et peut-être pas en bien. Mais te mettre des œillères n'arrangera rien, au contraire, ça va te faire passer à côté de plein de bonnes choses et ça va peut-être même t'empêcher de voir le danger du chemin dans lequel tu t'enfonces.

-Tu crois que je change d'une mauvaise manière? Demanda Harry d'un ton sombre.

-Je crois que tu as la fâcheuse habitude de fuir ce qui te fait du bien et je crois qu'en temps de guerre, enfermé dans cette maison, cela ne peut pas être une bonne chose, dit Hermione en détournant le regard. _Je crois que tu as en toi la force de tous nous sauver ou de tous nous détruire y comprit toi-même_, pensa-t-elle.

-Je ne vois pas comment Malfoy pourrait me faire du bien…

-Il t'en fait pourtant. Non? Dit-elle en l'invitant à se rassoir, ce qu'il fit.

-Non, oui, c'est compliqué. Il est tellement troublé, je ne sais pas comment agir avec lui. Je veux dire…

-Cesse de vouloir tout analyser de la sorte! Par Merlin, lâche prise un peu! Soupira la gryffondor.

-Qui dit ça? Se moqua-t-il.

-On parle de toi ici.

Harry grimaça, mais ne répondit pas.

* * *

><p>-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on ne peut pas juste le métamorphoser en humain, soupira Ron en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le canapé.<p>

Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête avec dédain pour au moins la dixième fois depuis qu'ils étaient là.

-Ron, tu sais très bien qu'il est impossible de métamorphoser quoi que ce soit en humain, dit Luna qui sentait que si Malfoy faisait encore une remarque ce dernier allait exploser de rage.

-Mais c'est déjà un humain! Et le polynectar? Répliqua Ron en envoyant un regard mauvais en direction de Malfoy qui continuait de le dévisager d'un air supérieur.

-Es-tu si inculte? Si on lui donnait du polynectar, on se retrouverait avec un chat ayant l'apparence de Londubat, ricana le serpentard.

Le chat en question était couché sur un des fauteuils et ne se préoccupait pas d'eux. Ça faisait au moins une heure que les trois adolescents étaient regroupés dans le salon et discutaient de la manière de ramener Neville à sa forme humaine sans résultat autre que mettre Ron en colère. Luna et Ron étaient entrés dans la pièce le matin dans l'intention de commencer à chercher une solution à ce problème en attendant que Harry se réveille et que Hermione qui préférait discuter avec Ginny dans la cuisine se joigne à eux, mais ils étaient alors tombés sur Malfoy qui lisait dans la pièce. Ils se seraient attendus à ce qu'il les ignore ou qu'il s'en aille comme il le faisait habituellement, mais après quelques instants, à leur grand étonnement, il s'était joint à eux. Ron avait voulu faire un commentaire à cet effet, mais Luna, ravie de le voir se joindre à eux, lui avait jeté un air réprobateur. Malfoy était un sorcier talentueux et Luna était contente qu'il les aide à trouver une solution. Voir son amoureux toujours enfermé dans le corps d'un chat après tout ce temps commençait à la miner sérieusement, même si elle n'en parlait pas. Les membres de l'Ordre semblaient avoir d'autres priorités et Rogue, qui était sensé travailler là-dessus, était toujours absent.

-Peut-être que Harry et Hermione auront plus d'idées, grommela Ron.

-Ça fait seulement une heure qu'on travaille là-dessus, dit Luna d'un ton qui se voulait apaisant.

-Seulement une heure? Une longue heure et on avance à rien! C'est plutôt ça…, maugréa le roux, puis il se tourna vers le blond qui feuilletait rapidement un grimoire. Mais c'est peut-être dû aux mauvaises ondes qui règnent dans la pièce…

Le serpentard l'ignora et se leva du fauteuil sur lequel il était assis, le chat leva la tête vers lui, troublé dans son sommeil par ce mouvement.

-Je vais aller chercher un livre que j'ai vu dans la chambre, dit-il en sortant de la pièce.

Luna acquiesça distraitement et continua à fouiller dans le livre qu'elle était elle-même en train de feuilleter. Draco passa devant la porte de la cuisine et vit que Harry s'était levé, puisqu'il discutait assis à la table avec Hermione. Les deux gryffondors ne le virent pas passer. Il monta rapidement les escaliers et tourna à gauche et entra dans la chambre dont la porte était grande ouverte. Ginny était dans la pièce, près de son lit et de celui de Potter, il la salua distraitement, sans vraiment la regarder et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque encastrée dans le mur au-dessus du lit de Ron. C'est alors qu'il se demanda ce que Ginny était venue faire dans leur chambre, il ne l'avait vue auparavant que très rarement dans leur chambre et jamais quand ils n'y étaient pas. Il se tourna alors vers elle et il se sentit vaciller, alors qu'un intense frisson le traversa, du même genre que lorsqu'on manque une marche et qu'on a la désagréable impression de tomber. Ginny se tenait près de son lit et elle tenait entre ses mains son édition de _Caligula_ ouverte.

-Lâche ça! hurla-t-il en faisant trois pas vers elle pour lui arracher le livre des mains.

Surprise et effrayée, elle recula et tomba assise sur son lit, le livre toujours entre les mains.

-Comment as-tu osé fouiller dans mes affaires! cria-t-il en lui arrachant brutalement le livre des mains, déchirant quelques pages et en froissant d'autres. C'était dans mon tiroir!

-Je… je ne voulais pas, bégaya-t-elle en tendant une main vers lui. Je ne savais pas…

-Quoi? Tu ne savais pas? rugit-il en lui empoignant fortement le poignet et en le serrant. Qui t'a dit que tu pouvais toucher à mes choses?

-Personne… Arrête tu me fais mal, se plaignit-elle en tirant sur son bras.

Draco resserra sa poigne et Ginny se mit à pleurer, complètement paniquée.

-Lâche-moi! Hurla-t-elle en se débattant, puis elle le gifla avec force ce qui le fit lâcher prise. Ce n'est qu'un livre!

Draco porta la main à son visage et resta silencieux un moment, mais Ginny pouvait voir la colère briller dans ses yeux et des tremblements parcourir son corps. Elle tenta de s'enfuir, mais il la poussa brusquement lorsqu'elle passa devant lui. Prise par surprise, elle tomba à genoux sur le plancher et s'écorcha la jambe. Elle vit alors près d'elle le livre qui était tombé par terre.

-Tu es fou! Cria-t-elle en se relevant. Ce n'est qu'un livre Malfoy! Prends-le ton maudit livre! Ajouta-t-elle en lui lançant à la figure.

-C'est ça, je suis complètement fou, maintenant dégage!

Ginny ne se fit pas prier et sortit de la chambre en faisant claquer la forte, au même moment, Hermione et Harry montaient les escaliers en courant, alertés par les cris et venaient à sa rencontre.

-Ça va?

-Que s'est-il passé? Demanda Harry en désignant la porte close de la chambre.

-Malfoy m'a carrément agressé lorsqu'il a vu que j'avais touché à son livre, c'est un malade! Sanglota Ginny en enlaçant Hermione qui se trouvait près d'elle.

-Que t'a-t-il fait?

-Il m'a serré le bras et m'a poussé, dit-elle avec vigueur en montrant son genou écorché.

-Harry, tu devrais aller le voir, je m'occupe d'elle, dit Hermione un peu brusquement en s'éloignant doucement avec la petite sœur de Ron. À moins que ça soit trop compliqué pour toi!

Harry resta quelques secondes devant la porte avant de l'ouvrir. Il lui semblait qu'il venait tout juste de se réveiller et il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'affronter un Malfoy en crise aussi tôt dans sa journée. Surtout pas après la nuit qu'il venait de passer et encore moins alors après la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Hermione. Il avait parfois l'impression que l'autre pouvait lire en lui et qu'il était inutile de lui mentir, un peu comme avec Hermione. Ou peut-être était-ce lui qui était un mauvais menteur. Il cogna néanmoins à la porte et comme il s'y attendait, personne ne répondit. Il ne s'en formalisa pas et entra dans la chambre en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui. Harry s'attendait à trouver le blond en pleine crise, mais celui-ci était assis sur son lit avec son livre dans les mains.

-Ça va? Demanda-t-il maladroitement, ne sachant trop que dire.

Malfoy renifla dédaigneusement, mais ne répondit pas.

-Tu préfères que je te laisse seul?

À ces mots, le serpentard poussa une sorte de petit rire forcé.

-C'est la première fois que tu as la délicatesse de me poser cette question, habituellement tu t'imposes tout simplement. Comme si en tant que sauveur de l'humanité, ta seule présence pouvait guérir tous les maux.

Harry se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers la porte, comprenant la réaction de l'autre.

-Mais, c'est aussi la première fois que j'ai envie que tu restes, l'arrêta Draco qui leva les yeux au ciel comme s'il n'endossait pas ce qu'il était en train de dire.

Le gryffondor hésita un instant devant la porte, sous le choc suite aux paroles du blond et hésitant à savoir si c'était du sarcasme ou pas. Il finit par se tourner vers l'autre qui le regardait à moitié, visiblement gêné par ce qu'il avait dit. Mal à l'aise, Harry s'approcha et hésita entre son lit et le sien, mais il opta finalement pour celui du serpentard, s'assoyant le plus loin possible de l'autre. Un long silence se fit entre les deux jeunes hommes pendant lequel ils évitèrent de se regarder, ne sachant soudain plus quoi dire. Ce fut Harry qui brisa le silence.

-Je ne crois pas que ton livre va s'en sortir, plaisanta-t-il avec maladresse.

-De toute manière ça fait longtemps que j'aurais dû m'en débarrasser, dit Draco en plaçant sa main sur son front et en soupirant. J'ai si mal à la tête.

-Tu veux une potion? demanda Harry en se redressant brusquement. Je peux aller…

-Reste là. La seule chose que je veux en ce moment c'est le calme, dit Draco d'un ton autoritaire. Je voudrais dormir toute la journée.

-Moi aussi, dit Harry en s'adossant au mur.

-Je n'en peux plus d'être enfermé ici. Je me fous que ce soit dangereux dehors, je voudrais sortir, je voudrais rentrer chez moi, dormir dans mon propre lit, soupira-t-il.

-J'imagine qu'il doit être énorme.

-Gigantesque et les draps sont les plus doux qui soient.

-Rien de trop beau! Sourit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

Draco qui était lui aussi adossé au mur se laissa glisser sur le couvre-lit et se retrouva coucher, les genoux remontés.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que je ne vais jamais y retourner, dit-il d'un ton beaucoup plus sombre en fermant les yeux.

-Peut-être, après la guerre…

-Tu crois que tu vas gagner? Demanda Draco d'un ton sérieux en ouvrant les yeux et en regardant le Survivant.

-Oui.

Draco acquiesça en silence, comme si cette parole lui suffisait.

-Même là, je ne crois pas que j'y retournerais… Trop de souvenirs…

-Je comprends.

-Et tu sais, le plus bizarre, c'est que ce sont les bons qui me sont les plus insupportables. Des fois, j'ai l'impression qu'ils me narguent, qu'ils rient de moi! Dit Draco en refermant les yeux.

Harry fit alors quelque chose sans même y réfléchie, quelque chose qu'il regretta aussitôt, il toucha le front du serpentard. Ce dernier tressaillit et ouvrit les yeux.

-Désolé! dit aussitôt Harry, prêt à se lever. Je voulais juste… Je pensais à… ton mal de tête.

-Ça va, répondit Draco gêné plus par son propre sursaut que par le toucher de Potter. Je ne suis pas contagieux…

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que… bégaya Harry doublement gêné, puis il passa une main plus assurée dans les cheveux du blond. Je ne crois pas que tu sois contagieux.

Draco, étonné par le geste du brun, releva la tête et le dévisagea longuement, puis il se recoucha.

-J'aimerais revoir ma mère.

Harry tressaillit à cette révélation, si seulement il savait ce qui était en train de se passer. Il ne savait pas s'il devait le lui révéler et s'il s'était trompé et si la mission était un échec? La déception serait trop dure. Il ne pouvait pas faire naître un tel espoir chez le serpentard et que celui-ci ne se réalise pas. Il se contenta alors d'acquiescer en espérant que le souhait du blond se réaliserait dans un futur rapproché.

* * *

><p>Narcissa Malfoy traversait d'un pas rageur les corridors déserts du manoir, à ses côtés se trouvait Mimi, l'elfe de maison, qui peinait à marcher aussi vite qu'elle et un peu plus en arrière, Étienne Fredyk les suivait en silence, comme un automate. Son visage était livide et émacié, ses yeux habituellement bruns étaient à présent entièrement noirs, vides de toute expression. Il avait l'air d'un bagnard avec son visage mal rasé, en plus, ses vêtements, qu'il portait depuis le premier jour de son emprisonnement, étaient sales et déchirés. Autour du cou de Narcissa, son pendentif brillait de manière incandescente. Une puissante aura de magie les entourait et faisait voler en éclats les objets susceptibles de se briser et ébranlait les autres, les tableaux accrochés au mur se retrouvaient complètement désaxés et leurs occupants protestaient furieusement. Un large miroir datant d'un autre siècle se fissura de part en part d'en un insupportable grincement tandis que les flammes des lampes accrochées au mur vacillaient brusquement comme si, révoltées et ne pouvant s'exprimer autrement, c'était là le seul moyen qu'elles avaient pour exprimer toute leur hargne.<p>

Ils croisèrent, sur leur chemin, deux mangemorts qui discutaient ensemble dans un coin et Étienne les stupéfixa facilement avec la baguette qu'ils avaient prise au gardien des donjons. Lady Malfoy ne prit même pas la peine de ralentir en arrivant face aux portes de la salle à manger qui s'ouvrirent à la volée devant elle, grinçant sur leurs gonds, comme si un coup de vent excessivement violent venait de les frapper.

L'ancienne maîtresse des lieux sourit d'une manière sinistre en apercevant les deux occupants qui étaient présentement seuls dans la pièce, ce qui n'était pas surprenant vu l'heure avancée. Bellatrix Lestrange et Fenrir Greyback arrêtèrent leur discussion et se tournèrent vivement vers les deux portes lorsque Narcissa et ses deux alliés avancèrent vers eux. Mimi prit aussitôt la main de Lady Malfoy et bâilla en lui jetant un regard ennuyé, fatiguée par cette longue nuit. Étienne, quant à lui, se tint à ses côtés en silence, attendant les ordres. Bellatrix, avec ses réflexes aiguisés de duelliste, sortit sa baguette et la pointa en direction de sa sœur.

-Narcissa, je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir aussitôt, je dois avouer que tu me surprends, pour une fois… Dit-elle, puis elle jeta un drôle de regard vers Fredyk. Et en si bonne compagnie!

-Un elfe de maison et un sorcier de pacotille, est-ce là toute ton armée? Et toi, tu n'as même pas de baguette, sourit Greyback en leur jetant un regard condescendant.

Pour toute réponse, l'interpellée porta une main à son pendentif qui s'illumina encore plus et Étienne jeta un sort en direction de la mangemort qui l'esquiva sans difficulté. Greyback montra les crocs et poussa un feulement animal dans sa direction.

-Ça, c'était stupide, gronda le loup-garou en s'apprêtant à attaquer.

C'est alors que Bellatrix sembla réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer et un éclat de surprise illumina son visage pendant un instant.

-Le grimoire de notre mère! C'est toi qui l'as, tu m'avais menti, tu disais qu'il avait disparu! Rugit soudainement Bellatrix en pointant le pendentif dans le cou de sa sœur.

-Elle ne te l'aurait jamais donné à toi! Elle savait ce que tu deviendrais.

-Ce que je deviendrais! Et toi qu'es-tu devenue? Une épouse déchue, la mère d'un traître, une sorcière sans talent? Hurla-t-elle.

-Silence! Cracha Narcissa.

Bellatrix renifla avec dégoût, toute trace d'amusement avait disparu de son visage tout à coup étrangement sérieux.

-Tu sais ce que fait cette magie Cissy, je ne te croyais pas si… stupide.

-J'ai le contrôle.

-C'est ce qu'elle disait aussi, souviens-toi, dit Bellatrix en l'observant calmement, puis elle se tourna vers le loup-garou qui écoutait l'échange entre les deux sœurs en tentant de comprendre. Greyback donne l'alerte, va chercher les autres!

Le loup-garou tenta de se faufiler vers la porte menant aux cuisines, mais une bourrasque invoquée par Mimi le renversa, Étienne en profita pour s'attaquer de nouveau à Bellatrix qui esquiva le sort encore une fois. Ce dernier n'était pas de taille à affronter la mangemort, qu'il soit sous l'emprise de Narcissa ou pas. Greyback, de son côté, fut projeté au mur un peu plus loin par Narcissa qui murmurait des sorts à voix basse en tenant l'elfe par la main. C'était visiblement elle qui nourrissait sa force magique, car la sorcière était loin de posséder autant de puissance magique habituellement, surtout sans sa baguette.

-Où est mon fils? Cria Narcissa en direction de Greyback.

L'autre ne répondit pas et se contenta de grimacer. Narcissa murmura un sort et le violeur de son fils se tordit de douleur en hurlant alors que du sang commençait à couler de sa bouche.

-Réponds!

-Va te faire foutre! Répondit l'homme en haletant.

Narcissa voulu lancer un nouveau sort, mais elle sentit soudain sa puissance magique vaciller, elle se tourna vers Mimi et vit que celle-ci avait les yeux fermés et qu'elle tremblait de tout son corps, elle était visiblement très affaiblie par cette si grande utilisation de sa magie. Lady Malfoy lui lâcha la main et l'elfe tomba mollement par terre, inconsciente.

_Non, pas déjà!_ Pensa-t-elle.

Elle s'approcha alors du mur où étaient accrochées plusieurs armes anciennes en guise de décoration, puis, sans hésiter, elle saisit à deux mains une hache de guerre à l'allure particulièrement menaçante avec ses deux côtés tranchants. Elle revint vers le loup-garou qui était toujours immobilisé grâce au sort de Mimi, même si celle-ci ne semblait plus être en train de l'alimenter en magie. Greyback hoqueta de surprise en voyant la femme avancer vers lui avec l'arme brandie au dessus d'elle et poussa un cri de douleur lorsqu'elle la lui enfonça dans l'épaule de toutes ses forces en poussant un grognement. Le sang gicla sur elle alors qu'elle reculait en affichant une mine dégoutée, semblant reprendre contact avec la réalité pendant un instant, mais laissant la hache plantée dans le corps de l'autre qui hurlait toujours.

En entendant le cri poussé par Greyback, Bellatrix détourna son attention pendant un instant de Fredyk avec lequel elle se battait en duel et ce fut suffisant pour que celui-ci en profite pour lui jeter un sort qui mit feu à sa robe. Elle poussa un petit cri en reculant et Étienne lui envoya un doloris qui la fit tomber au sol en haletant à toute vitesse.

Narcissa pointa sa main gauche vers Greyback et sa main droite vers l'immense chandelier suspendu au-dessus d'eux. Elle murmura quelque chose et soudain, un faisceau de lumière bleu sortit de la blessure et rejoignit la main tendue de la sorcière. Le loup-garou poussa un hurlement sauvage, rappelant plus celui d'un animal. Au même moment, le lustre se mit à balancer doucement, puis de plus en plus brusquement. C'est alors que les chaînes qui le retenaient au plafond s'allongèrent comme des tentacules géants et se glissèrent autour du cou de Bellatrix, puis ils la remontèrent d'un coup de manière à ce qu'elle soit suspendue à quelques centimètres du sol sans pour autant pouvoir y toucher.

-Sale pute, je vais te tuer! Hurla Greyback en gémissant alors que sa magie était douloureusement extraite de son corps.

À ses mots, Lady Malfoy fonça vers lui et tira de toutes ses forces sur la hache enfoncée dans son corps, cette dernière se décrocha alors de son épaule dans un bruit écœurant. Narcissa perdit pied et recula de deux pas, étourdie. La nausée la submergea et la pièce sembla tanguer autour d'elle pendant quelques secondes, elle appuya la hache sur le sol en tentant de reprendre le contrôle. À ce moment, la porte menant au selon s'ouvrit.

-Que se passe-t-il ici? Demanda Lucius en pénétrant dans la salle, alerté par les cris, il se figea de stupeur en apercevant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Lady Malfoy ne lui jeta même pas un regard et raffermit sa poigne tremblante autour du manche de son arme.

-Appelle les autres, ta femme est devenue complètement folle! Hurla Bellatrix en s'étouffant, la chaîne lui enserrant toujours la gorge.

À ces mots, Étienne qui était resté en retrait depuis quelque temps, comme s'il attendait des ordres, murmura une incantation et la chaîne se resserra autour du cou de l'autre dont les yeux commencèrent à se révulser.

C'est alors que Lucius le vit et il fronça méchamment les sourcils, ne comprenant rien à ce qui se passait. L'ancien amant de son fils semblait complètement détaché de la réalité et n'importe quel observateur aurait pu voir qu'il était sous l'emprise d'un maléfice.

-Narcissa arrête! Appela son époux stupéfié en la voyant, la hache soudain brandie derrière elle, s'apprêtant visiblement à achever Greyback dont l'épaule saignait abondamment.

À ce moment, elle se tourna vers Greyback qui était à présent à moitié conscient à cause de la perte de sang et de magie, elle prit son élan et le frappa de toutes ses forces au niveau du cou. Elle aurait voulu lui trancher la tête, mais elle en fut incapable, elle ne réussit qu'à lui ouvrir la gorge en deux avec la lame émoussée. Ce fut cependant suffisant pour mettre fin aux cris du loup-garou dont la vie s'écoulait à toute vitesse par la plaie béante. Narcissa lâcha alors la hache qui tomba par terre dans un bruit métallique et, sans hésiter, elle enfouit ses deux mains dans la plaie béante. Une décharge de magie la secoua alors que la puissance magique du loup-garou se déversait en elle par vague, au même rythme que son cœur pompait le sang hors de son corps. Narcissa poussa un hurlement et fut parcouru de tremblements terribles. Elle s'agrippa à sa victime pour ne pas tomber par terre, mais ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux en haletant rapidement. Quoiqu'il fût en train de se passer, elle semblait en souffrir atrocement.

-Arrête, c'est de la folie! Cria Lucius horrifié en comprenant vaguement ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

-Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi Lucius! Hurla Narcissa en se tournant subitement vers son mari, les mains couvertes jusqu'aux coudes du sang encore chaud de sa victime.

Le corps de Greyback tomba maladroitement sur le sol dans un bruit étouffé, comme si c'eut été une immense et terrifiante poupée de chiffon. Plus loin, Mimi ouvrit les yeux et se redressa doucement en position assise, encore étourdie et très faible.

-C'est plutôt toi qui devrais t'agenouiller devant moi! Ajouta Narcissa en titubant légèrement, comme si elle était ivre.

Une bourrasque balaya aussitôt Lucius qui tomba brusquement assit par terre.

-J'ai dit à genoux! Cria-t-elle alors qu'il s'exécutait lentement dans une vaine tentative pour l'apaiser et limiter les dégâts.

-Lucius est un méchant garçon, méchant, méchant, méchant! Chantonna Mimi en pointant un doigt accusateur vers l'homme qui regardait à présent le cadavre du loup-garou avec horreur, sachant que son tour arriverait sûrement bientôt.

Narcissa passa une main sur son front pour enlever ses cheveux de son visage et laissa une large trace de sang sur son visage. Lord Malfoy se dit qu'ainsi, elle était encore plus horrifiante que sa sœur et ce n'était pas peu dire. Elle avait le regard perdu et on pouvait y lire un éclat de folie, sa démarche était incertaine, chancelante et elle était recouverte de sang. _Qu'ai-je fait_, pensa-t-il.

-Narci… tu ne… te ne pourras pas… t'enfuir, dit Bellatrix avec difficulté, car elle arrivait à peine à respirer. Libère-moi!

L'interpellée jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa sœur et lui jeta un sort qui mit le feu à ses cheveux, cette dernière poussa un hurlement autant de surprise que de douleur. Narcissa sourit et redonna toute son attention à Lucius, elle se pencha à son oreille et murmura quelque chose d'inaudible, mais qui le fit pâlir.

Soudain, Rogue fit irruption dans la salle, suivit par une dizaine de mangemorts, il s'arrêta un instant stupéfait par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu… _Ne pouvais-tu pas attendre une heure de plus, tout aurait été fini…_ pensa-t-il en serrant entre ses doigts l'écrin de velours qui contenait le portoloin supposé permettre à Narcissa de quitter le manoir. Son attention fût détournée par le cri de Bellatrix dont la partie supérieure de sa robe était en flammes de telle sorte qu'on ne voyait même plus son visage. Presque à contrecœur, il jeta un sort pour éteindre le feu, il avait besoin de préserver sa couverture à tout prix. Peut-être ne survivrait-elle pas à ses blessures, enfin, il l'espérait. Les mangemorts entouraient Narcissa et ses deux comparses et les pointaient avec leur baguette. Cette dernière avait pris son mari en otage et Étienne enfonçait sa baguette dans le cou du mangemort toujours agenouillé. Un mangemort jetait un coup d'œil horrifié en direction du corps ensanglanté et Greyback qui gisait quelques mètres plus loin.

Rogue plongea son regard dans celui de son ami à la merci de sa femme et ce dernier détourna les yeux. Il avança ensuite doucement vers Narcissa qui se crispa aussitôt.

-Recule ou je le tue! Glapit-elle.

Le maître des potions réfléchissait à toute allure, son plan venait de s'effondrer et il devait en trouver un autre vite. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir, plus longtemps que l'une des jeunes recrues, sans attendre ses ordres, lança un sort en direction de la sorcière qui le fit dévier sans difficulté à présent qu'elle était inondée par la force magique du loup-garou. Elle fronça les sourcils et murmura une incantation que Severus Rogue ne parvint pas à déchiffrer, jusqu'à ce qu'une dizaine d'inferis apparaissent dans la pièce et se jettent sur les mangemorts. Les morts-vivants se ruèrent sur les hommes masqués et ces derniers tentèrent de leur jeter des sorts tout en reculant, la plupart n'avaient jamais eu à affronter de telles créatures. _Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette magie?_ pensa Rogue en tentant de s'approcher de Narcissa, malgré les créatures inhumaines qui allaient à sa rencontre et lui bloquaient le passage. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser le portoloin sur elle, pas tant qu'elle était dans cet état de folie, il ne pouvait pas mettre la vie des membres de l'Ordre qui l'attendait à destination en danger. Ils s'attendaient à accueillir une femme brisée, pas une sorcière assoiffée de sang et surpuissante à cause de merlin savait quel maléfice.

C'est alors que Mimi, en voyant l'homme aux cheveux noirs s'approcher, saisit la main de Narcissa et ces dernières disparurent dans un claquement. Elles avaient transplané et comme c'était un elfe de maison qui l'avait fait, il n'y avait aucun moyen de les retracer. À peine eurent-elles quitté la pièce qu'Étienne tomba par terre, inconscient. Conscient que c'était là sa seule chance de tirer cette affaire au clair, Rogue se précipita vers lui et sortit l'écrin de sa poche, il se pencha sur le jeune homme et l'ouvrit, laissant tomber la bague qu'il contenait sur son corps sans pour autant y toucher lui-même. Étienne Fredyk disparut à son tour et Rogue se releva en affichant une mine étonnée feignant de ne pas savoir où il avait disparu, mais personne ne le regardait. Les autres étaient trop occupés à affronter les inferis qui les attaquaient toujours.

* * *

><p><span>Note de l'auteur<span> :

Joyeuse Halloween!

Je vous offre un méga-chapitre pour cette fête que j'adore et j'espère que vous allez vous amuser et manger plein de sucreries! J'ai même mis des zombies dans ce chapitre pour faire un peu plus « horreur » et aussi le massacre à la hache, en espérant que ça vous a plu.

Merci de me lire et à la prochaine,

Harley Q.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19 :**

Lorsque Étienne atterrit mollement sur le plancher de bois de la chambre dans laquelle Mr Weasley, Lupin et Tonks attendaient impatiemment l'arrivée par porte-au-loin de Narcissa Malfoy, ceux-ci ne s'aperçurent pas immédiatement que la silhouette inanimée n'était d'aucune façon l'épouse de Lucius Malfoy. Ce fut Tonks, la première, qui pointa agressivement sa baguette en direction du corps inerte lorsqu'elle vit la longue chevelure presque noire du jeune homme qui s'étalait sur le sol. Presque immédiatement, les deux autres membres de l'Ordre l'imitèrent et c'est avec prudence qu'ils s'en approchèrent, prêts à tout moment à ce que l'autre se relève et les attaque. Il faisait trop sombre dans la pièce pour qu'ils puissent identifier ce qui vraisemblablement devait être un mangemort et, au surcroît, ils ne pouvaient voir son visage de la manière dont il était étendu. Les trois sorciers s'échangèrent silencieusement un regard et Tonks s'approcha un peu plus.

-Qui êtes-vous? Hurla-t-elle bien qu'elle se doutait que l'autre ne lui répondrait pas.

Elle fit doucement un pas de plus vers lui et, lorsqu'elle constata qu'il n'avait toujours aucune réaction, le fit basculer du bout du pied, la baguette toujours brandie dans sa direction, prête à attaquer au moindre signe de sa part. Le jeune homme roula lentement sur le dos et les trois purent enfin voir son visage sale et émacié. Tonks jeta un oeil aux deux autres, car elle n'était pas certaine de son identité. Après quelques instants d'hésitation, le visage de Lupin sembla s'éclairer.

-Je crois qu'il s'agit du Français, il a rejoint vous-savez-qui il y a environ un an… Frédyk je crois, marmonna Lupin, comme d'il réfléchissait à voix haute.

-Il respire, il est seulement inconscient et salement amoché, ajouta Tonks en observant l'homme toujours inconscient de plus près.

Elle jura alors en s'éloignant. Elle savait que cette mission ne pourrait que leur apporter des problèmes, ils avaient d'autres chats à fouetter que de venir au secours de mangemorts et maintenant qu'allaient-ils bien pouvoir faire de lui, se demanda-t-elle. Visiblement, comme il n'y avait qu'un seul porte-au-loin, la mission était avortée et ils ne recevraient pas la visite de Lady Malfoy cette nuit. Il était impossible de savoir ce qui s'était passé au Manoir Malfoy et ils ne le sauraient pas avant que ce mangemort reprenne ses esprits ou bien avant que Rogue ne le leur raconte. Rien de servait de rester dans cette auberge abandonnée qu'ils avaient investie aux seules fins de cette mission. Elle inspira pour se calmer et l'odeur de moisissure lui monta aussitôt à la tête, cet endroit était écœurant et elle espéra ne plus jamais devoir y remettre les pieds.

-Attachez-le avant qu'il ne se réveille, nous l'interrogerons lorsqu'il se réveillera. Je retourne à la base, j'en ai assez de perdre mon temps et il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire pour l'instant, dit-elle d'un ton fatigué avant de transplaner sans que les deux autres n'eussent le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit.

* * *

><p>-Attends! Cria Rogue en saisissant brutalement le bras de Lucius Malfoy pour que celui-ci ralentisse sa course et l'écoute.<p>

Ils étaient dans le large couloir menant au bureau de ce dernier et à la bibliothèque. Les mangemorts avaient réussi à endiguer les inferis au rez-de-chaussée et aussitôt, Lucius s'était élancé hors de la pièce, suivi immédiatement de Severus Rogue.

-Laisse-moi, dit froidement Lucius sans même lui accorder l'ombre d'un regard.

Il se détacha violemment de l'emprise de l'autre et fit voler la porte de son bureau qui si brusquement qu'elle vibra sur ses gonds et alla fracasser le mur derrière, laissant passer les deux hommes. Aussitôt, le tableau de Lady Malfoy s'adressa à son fils d'une voix criarde : «Qu'as-tu encore fait pauvre imbécile? Tu es la honte de la famille!» L'interpellé n'y jeta aucune attention et ouvrit un des tiroirs de son bureau en bois massif, en sortant le grimoire appartenant à son épouse, celui-là même qui était la source de ses horrifiants pouvoirs et qu'il avait rangé là quelques jours auparavant, espérant qu'elle ne puisse plus utiliser cette dangereuse magie.

-C'est dans ce livre, je le sais. Vociféra-t-il en tournant frénétiquement les pages, les arrachant presque sous le regard mauvais du maître des potions.

Rogue se demanda comment Narcissa Malfoy avait pu, sans être en possession du livre, parvenir à utiliser des sorts aussi puissants que ceux dont elle avait fait la démonstration quelques minutes auparavant. Considérant que l'épouse de Lucius était normalement une sorcière des plus ordinaires au niveau de sa puissance magique. Lorsqu'il aurait le temps, il enquêterait plus en profondeur, car pour l'instant, il devait agir.

-C'est fini Lucius, intervint Rogue en s'approchant de l'homme déchu.

Malfoy s'interrompit un instant en dévisageant l'autre. Le silence était entrecoupé par les injures que proférait Lady Malfoy depuis sa toile.

-Le maître te tuera, tu dois partir. Ajouta-t-il, n'osant pas prononcer le nom de Narcissa.

De rage, Lucius frappa son poing de toutes ses forces sur son bureau en poussa une sorte de rugissement désespéré. Il savait que s'il quittait ce manoir, jamais plus il ne le reverrait, il serait tué bien avant. Nul n'échappait au maître des ténèbres et celui-ci voudrait le voir mort à tout prix, il serait un exemple. Il enverrait ses meilleurs mangemorts à sa recherche et n'aurait de repos avant de le voir mort, lui et toute sa famille. Il ferma les yeux un instant en considérant que cette fois, il avait tout perdu : son rang, sa fortune, son manoir, sa famille. S'il avait su que son alliance avec Lord Voldemort aurait eu ce résultat… Il était bien trop tard pour avoir des regrets et une seule solution s'offrait à lui désormais.

-«Tu nous déshonore!» Hurla de plus belle Lady Malfoy de son tableau sans pour autant qu'aucun des deux hommes ne lui porte une quelconque attention.

Rogue observait l'homme blond en silence, sachant bien ce à quoi il devait penser, lui-même avait eu les mêmes pensées, des années auparavant, à la mort de Lily. Ils avaient été si stupides, leur jeunesse ne pouvait pas tout pardonner et lorsqu'ils avaient décidé de joindre le maître aux tous débuts, ils avaient signé leur perte. Lucius aurait dû se consoler que son fils soit en sécurité et que sa femme soit toujours en vie, même si Rogue se doutait bien que ça ne durerait pas longtemps. Au moins, il aurait certainement la chance de lui dire adieu et ça c'était plus que lui n'aurait jamais même espéré avoir.

-Je dois la retrouver, murmura Lucius, interrompant par la fait même l'autre dans ses pensées.

Rogue acquiesça sans rien dire. Malfoy referma alors le livre devant lui d'un mouvement sec et le glissa sous son bras. Lady Malfoy hurlait toujours depuis son tableau et Lucius quitta son bureau sans même un regard derrière, sachant qu'il ne le reverrait plus jamais.

* * *

><p>À Square Grimmaurd, après l'incartade entre Ginny et Draco, le reste de la journée c'était déroulé dans le calme. Chacun restant de son côté et parvenant miraculeusement à s'éviter malgré l'exiguïté de la maison. Harry, après avoir quitté la chambre et Draco pour éviter que Ron ne pense qu'il prenait un quelconque parti avait passé la journée avec Luna, Ron et Hermione à travailler sur une solution pour redonner à Neville sa forme humaine. Ginny avait passé la journée dans la cuisine avec sa mère, cette dernière avait bien senti que quelque chose s'était passé, mais elle avait trop de travail pour s'en préoccuper, si c'était si important, on l'aurait mis au courant. Elle n'allait certainement pas se plaindre du calme qui régnait pour une fois dans cette maison. Draco quant à lui était demeuré dans la chambre et faisait les potions que Rogue lui avait demandé de compléter en son absence, ne voulant pas se mêler aux autres.<p>

Lors du souper, la tension avait atteint son comble et seules Hermione et Molly Weasley bavardaient, Harry ajoutant parfois un mot lorsque le regard de son amie se faisait insistant. Luna semblait absorbée dans la contemplation de la nourriture reposant dans son assiette et affichait un sourire discret, ne se mêlant pas à la conversation. Ron et Ginny eux dévisageaient Draco d'un air mauvais tandis que celui-ci leur retournait un sourire goguenard en retour ce qui semblait les rendre encore plus enragés.

Hermione serra la cuisse de Ron pour qu'il cesse son manège et jeta un regard à Ginny qui fit mine de ne pas la voir.

-Je me demande si ton père, Remus et Tonks vont revenir ce soir de leur mission, n'est-ce pas Ron?, dit Harry pour tenter d'engager la conversation et de désamorcer la situation qui empirait de plus en plus.

-J'espère que ton père n'a pas oublié qu'il est attendu demain matin au ministère, répondit Molly Weasley en soupirant, même si Harry ne s'adressait pas à elle.

Hermione soupira en direction de Draco qui venait de faire un clin d'œil provocateur à Ron qui s'était crispé sur sa chaise. Si ça continuait, il y aurait un esclandre et Mme Weasley voudrait savoir ce qui s'était passé et aucun des intéressés n'avaient envie de raconter le fond de l'histoire, car chacun était dans le tort.

-Je n'ai plus faim, dit soudain Ron en se levant, ne pouvant plus supporter les provocations du serpentard.

-Ça va mon chéri? Intervint Mme Weasley, inquiète, n'ayant jamais entendu son fils dire qu'il n'avait plus faim.

-Très bien, mais certaines personnes m'enlèvent tout appétit, répondit-il peu subtilement en dévisageant Malfoy qui fit une mimique faussement surprise et outrée.

Il se leva assez brusquement et quitta la pièce, suivi de près par Hermione qui s'excusa, disant qu'elle allait voir ce qui n'allait pas.

-Quelqu'un va-t-il m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici! S'exclama Molly Weasley en regardant plus particulièrement Draco.

Les autres la regardèrent en haussant les épaules et le reste du repas se déroula en silence, chacun n'osant pas lever les yeux au cas où Mme Weasley déciderait de les questionner.

Hermione était entrée dans la chambre quelques instants seulement après Ron et celui-ci était assis en tailleur sur le lit qu'ils partageaient. Sans un mot, elle s'assit près de lui et posa une main sur son genou. Il faisait noir dans la pièce et elle se pencha pour allumer la lampe de chevet, mais son amoureux l'en empêcha en l'attrapant par la taille.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Mione? Murmura-t-il ses lèvres presque posées sur son oreille.

-De quoi…

-Tu sais de quoi je parle. Toi et Harry, vous êtes distants ces temps-ci, toi particulièrement… Je veux dire, j'ai fait quelque chose? Dit-il en se reculant un peu pour mieux vois son visage.

Elle hésita un instant et secoua doucement la tête de gauche à droite, mais elle se trouva incapable de répondre de vive voix, comme si celle-ci venait de s'éteindre et refusait de sortir. Comment pouvait-elle dire ce qu'elle pensait réellement à Ron? Comment pouvait-elle, sans lui briser le cœur, sans compromettre à jamais leur amitié, qu'elle avait fait une erreur en acceptant de sortir avec lui, que ses sentiments à son égard n'étaient pas ceux qu'il attendait d'elle, que ses actes l'irritaient de manière presque insupportable depuis qu'ils étaient ensembles? Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle détourna la tête en se maudissant.

-Tu pleures, constata bêtement Ron d'une voix faible malgré lui.

Ce fût trop pour Hermione et elle éclata en sanglots bruyants. Il posa une main sur son épaule, mais elle s'éloigna de son toucher. Il laissa un instant sa main en suspens, ne sachant où la poser et finit par la mettre sur sa propre cuisse, son regard n'osant croiser celui d'Hermione de peur que cela ne la fasse fuir encore plus.

-Je… Sanglota Hermione en ayant peine à parler. Ron… je suis désolée…

Il se passa nerveusement une main sur le visage, repoussant de toutes ses forces ce qui s'imposait à lui. C'était impossible, ce ne pouvait pas être en train de se produire. Il agrippa furieusement la couette sur laquelle ils étaient assis pour se calmer en empêcher ses mains de trembler de colère, de choc et de peine. Il se tourna pour la regarder et leurs regards plongèrent l'un dans l'autre juste assez longtemps pour que cela lui donne l'impression qu'un poignard venait de s'enfoncer dans sa poitrine.

-Pourquoi? Fut tout ce qu'il parvint à formuler.

-Je… C'était une erreur, je ne peux pas continuer, ce serait te mentir… je ne ressens pas…

-Arrête! La coupa-t-il brusquement en se levant. Je suis assez intelligent pour comprendre, pas besoin de me faire un dessin!

Il quitta précipitamment la chambre et descendit les escaliers presque en courant, suivi par son ancienne copine dont les pleurs avaient redoublé. Elle trébucha dans le tapis qui recouvrait les marches et tomba assise au milieu de l'escalier.

-Ron, attends! Cria-t-elle en regrettant de ne pas savoir quoi dire de plus dans son désarroi, car c'était exactement le dénouement qu'elle avait voulu éviter.

En entendant les cris et les bruits de pas, les autres qui finissaient leur repas se levèrent est vinrent voir ce qui se passait dans le couloir donnant sur les escaliers. En voyant le visage rouge de colère de Ron et celui décomposé d'Hermione, Harry comprit et s'approcha de son ami, mais celui-ci le repoussa.

-Tu en as déjà fait bien assez! Laisse-moi! Dit le roux en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée de la maison, bien décidé à partir.

-Ron, je comprends, dit Harry essayant de s'approcher de nouveau.

-Dégage! Hurla alors Ron en le poussant si fort qu'Harry recula de deux pas et alla percuter Malfoy qui se tenait derrière. «Je vous laisse avec votre nouveau meilleur ami, en espérant que vous ayez beaucoup de plaisir entre serpentards, ajouta-t-il en désignant le blond avec dédain.

Luna avait rejoint Hermione et la prit doucement dans ses bras en lui murmurant des choses à l'oreille alors que celle-ci pleurait maintenant silencieusement. Ginny se tenait derrière sa mère et ne semblait pas savoir où se placer. Elle aurait préféré ne pas voir ça étant donné qu'il s'agissait de son frère et de son amie.

-Et où penses-tu aller comme ça jeune homme? Intervint Molly Weasley d'un ton qui n'entendait pas à rire.

-Chez mes frères, répondit brusquement Ron en claquant la porte d'entrée avant même que sa mère n'ait le temps de s'y opposer.

Ils restèrent un moment à regarder la porte par laquelle était parti Ron, encore surpris par les évènements qui venaient de se dérouler.

-Est-ce que je pourrais y aller moi aussi? Demanda Ginny après quelques secondes à sa mère qui fulminait de s'être fait désobéir de la sorte.

-Pas question! Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe ici, mais je travaille toute la journée pour vous et c'est comme ça que vous me remerciez? J'en ai assez, je suis épuisée de rester ici et de m'inquiéter pour les membres de l'Ordre et de vivre dans des drames d'adolescents! Là, j'ai besoin de me calmer! Cria Molly en disparaissant vers sa chambre en jurant.

Luna aida Hermione à rejoindre sa chambre, Harry vint pour les suivre, mais la blonde lui fit signe de ne pas le faire. Elle s'occuperait d'elle et pour l'instant, elle n'avait nul besoin qu'Harry vienne lui dire avec maladresse des choses qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'entendre. Il se retourna alors vers Draco et fût surpris de constaté que celui-ci affichait une mine troublée.

* * *

><p>Remus et Mr Weasley étaient à la petite table à café qui avait certainement connue de meilleurs jours vus sa patte manquante et l'épaisse couche de saleté qui la recouvrait. Ils avaient cessé de discuter et jetaient fréquemment un œil au mangemort qui était attaché avec des liens magiques à une chaise qui leur faisait face, à quelques pas d'eux. Remus jeta de nouveau un regard dans sa direction et vit avec surprise qu'Étienne avait les yeux grands ouverts, mais perdus dans le vague, ne fixant aucun point en particulier. Il indiqua le jeune homme à Arthur Weasley qui se leva en voyant que leur prisonnier avait repris conscience.<p>

-D'où viens-tu, demanda-t-il prudemment.

Étienne leva lentement les yeux vers Mr Weasley et le dévisagea un moment, puis il répondit d'une voix tellement faible que les deux autres eurent du mal à comprendre.

-Des cachots.

-Des cachots du Manoir Malfoy?

Il haussa les épaules, comme s'il n'avait jamais entendu ce nom et les deux membres de l'Ordre échangèrent un air d'incompréhension.

-Qui es-tu? Questionna alors Remus qui savait la réponse à la question.

-Étienne, c'est comme ça qu'elle m'appelle, murmura-t-il en regardant Remus avec attention, comme s'il y avait quelque chose de particulièrement remarquable sur son visage alors que ce n'était pas du tout le cas.

-Elle? De qui parles-tu? Demanda Remus avec une pointe d'exaspération face aux brèves et confuses réponses qu'Étienne daignait leur donner. Parles-tu de Narcissa Malfoy?

Étienne détourna le visage en souriant, mais il ne leur répondit pas, pas plus qu'il ne répondit à leurs autres questions. Il semblait désormais complètement absent.

* * *

><p>Note de l'auteur :<p>

Je suis presque gênée, après cette longue absence de vous donner un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que ce fût à la hauteur de votre très longue attente. Je m'en excuse, j'ai eu de grands bouleversements dans ma vie personnelle.

Dans le prochain chapitre, vous aurez droit à beaucoup de Draco, un peu de Neville et un fragment de Narcissa!

7


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20:

C'est lorsque Draco échappa une fiole de la potion tue-loup qu'il avait préparé pour Rogue, mais qu'il savait destinée à Remus, que tout commença cette journée-là. Avant qu'il n'eût même le temps de lancer un sort pour nettoyer la potion renversée et les éclats de verre de le gros chat noir et blanc se frotta tout contre sa jambe. Il ne s'habituerait jamais à ce que Neville, même s'il était sous la forme d'un chat, lui cajole la jambe, mais il sourit en s'imaginant l'air que le gryffondor ferait s'il reprenait un jour forme humaine à ce souvenir. Il caressa l'idée très serpentarde que peut-être il pourrait même se servir de cette information à son avantage, sait-on jamais.

Il chassa ses pensées et se pencha pour repousser l'animal, mais celui-ci avait déjà fait un bond en avant et reniflait la potion qui s'étendait sur le plancher de bois. Le chat lécha la petite flaque du liquide gris et Malfoy le chassa d'une bonne claque. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il se blesse sur les tessons de verres et Luna lui rebattrait les oreilles pendant des jours, pensa-t-il. C'est alors que le chat se mit à pousser d'étranges crachotements en se jetant sur le côté, tout à coup pris de grands tremblements. Draco, qui commençait à paniquer en voyant le chat réagir de la sorte, se pencha et posa une main sur lui en le secouant, comme pour le réveiller.

-Neville, hé! Cria Draco en voyant que l'animal se tordait dans tous les sens en poussant des miaulements de douleur.

Soudain, le chat se mit à grandir à une vitesse folle et ses poils se rétractèrent sous sa peau, tandis qu'il était toujours secoué de spasmes. Malfoy observa la transformation du chat en quelque chose qui ressemblait à un hybride entre un chat et un homme et, alors qu'il allait crier pour que les autres viennent voir, tout s'arrêta et le chat reprit sa forme habituelle tout aussi vite.

L'animal cessa alors de bouger et le blond fut traversé par un énorme frisson. Il se demanda si son accident venait de causer la mort de Neville étant donné que celui-ci ne bougeait absolument plus. Il posa une main sur l'animal essayant de sentir son pouls, mais il si nerveux, qu'il lui semblait n'entendre que le sien battre dans ses oreilles et il ignorait où on était supposé prendre le pouls d'un chat. Il poussa un cri pour que les autres viennent l'aider, sachant qu'ils l'entendraient sûrement, car le salon avait un mur mitoyen avec la chambre de Severus qui servait aussi de laboratoire de potion.

Il ne s'interrompit pas tout en appelant les autres et lança un sort de réanimation au chat dans le vain espoir que cela lui fit reprendre vie. Contre toute attente, au même moment où Luna et Harry passaient le pas de la porte, le gros minet ouvrit les yeux.

-Que s'est-il passé? Demanda Luna en affichant une mine inquiète en voyant le chat par terre et Draco agenouillé à ses côtés.

Draco leur raconta ce qui venait juste de se passer et comment, après avoir bue la potion tue-loup, le chat s'était mis à reprendre un semblant de forme humaine. À l'opposé de la réaction qu'il attendait de Luna à la suite de son histoire, celle-ci se leva d'à côté du chat qu'elle était doucement en train d'examiner et se jeta dans ses bras. Il se figea sans l'enlacer en retour et jeta un regard de détresse à Harry qui était tout aussi étonné que lui de la réaction de la jeune fille. Après quelques secondes qui parurent des heures à Malfoy, elle relâcha son étreinte, mais sans pour autant s'éloigner, ce qui n'atténua en rien son malaise.

-Merci! Dit-elle enfin.

L'intéressé resta silencieux ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui se passait, puis il eut un éclair de lucidité et comprit enfin.

-Non Lovegood, je ne pense pas que ce soit la solution, dit-il d'un ton catégorique en comprenant où elle voulait en venir.

-Pourtant ça a marché, même si ce n'est qu'un instant, intervint Harry en désignant le chat couché par terre qui semblait épuisé de son aventure.

-Non, il ne s'est même pas rendu à une forme qu'on pourrait considérer acceptable pour un être humain même s'il s'agit ici de Londubat… En plus, ça a failli le tuer, coupa Malfoy de manière catégorique.

Les deux gryffondors froncèrent les sourcils en entendant le commentaire sur Neville, mais Luna ne parut aucunement découragée.

-Il suffit de modifier la potion, peut-être avec l'aide du professeur Rogue, on est sur la bonne voie, insista-t-elle.

Draco se dit qu'ils ne connaissaient vraiment rien à l'art de faire des potions. La recette pour la potion tue-loup était déjà très complexe en soi, une seule erreur et elle pouvait devenir le pire des poisons ou alors perdre tous ses effets magiques. Il ne voulait pas prendre la chance de se servir de Neville comme d'un cobaye et il n'était pas prêt à redonner de la potion tue-loup au chat vu l'effet que ça lui avait fait.

Il ne suffisait pas de modifier un ingrédient pour que ses effets donnent ceux désirés. Il avait fallu des années de recherche avant de mettre au point cette potion et il en faudrait peut-être autant pour faire ce que demandait Lovegood et ça c'était si c'était possible tout court. De plus, il faudrait que Rogue revienne de mission pour cela et qu'il ait le temps de s'y consacrer ce qui était beaucoup moins que certain. Draco avait beau être très doué pour concocter des potions, il n'avait pas le savoir ni l'expérience requise pour en modifier ou en inventer de toutes pièces. Le mieux qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de les réaliser avec son manuel de potions sous les yeux.

-Peut que Rogue pourrait… Commença Malfoy d'un ton plus que sceptique.

-Je le savais! Merci! Cria de nouveau Luna en se jetant encore dans ses bras.

Draco espéra que ça ne deviendrait pas une habitude chez elle et se demanda bien pourquoi c'était lui qu'elle remerciait, après tout, il n'avait absolument rien fait et n'avait absolument pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit dans le futur. Il se dit que cette fille était encore plus cinglée qu'il ne le pensait.

Harry ne put empêcher un sourire de s'installer sur ses lèvres en voyant la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Il n'aurait jamais pensé voir Luna enlacer Draco de la sorte. Il se rappela alors, il y avait quelques jours de cela, quand il avait tenu lui aussi le serpentard dans ses bras et sentit une douce chaleur se répandre dans sa poitrine à cette pensée et il la réprima vivement, troublé. Il essaya de penser à autre chose et se demanda si la mission pour secourir Narcissa Malfoy avait fonctionné et si les membres de l'Ordre reviendraient bientôt. Il se dit que plus c'était long avant leur retour, moins c'était bon signe, car cela signifiait soit que la mission avait échoué ou pire encore, mais il essaya de ne pas trop y penser, ne voulant pas envisager le pire et l'effet que cela aurait sur le blond. Ce dernier commençait juste à reprendre vie.

-Je crois que je vais prendre une pause de potion pour la journée, dit Draco en regardant Harry ce qui l'interrompit dans ses pensées.

Ce dernier eut l'impression que Malfoy venait de lire dans ses pensées et même s'il savait que cela était impossible, il sentit la chaleur s'immiscer traîtreusement dans son ventre contre sa volonté. Il comprit alors que l'autre le regardait de la sorte, car il s'attendait à ce qu'il lui propose de faire quelque chose. C'était certainement la proposition la plus ambiguë et la moins claire qu'on ne lui avait jamais faite, mais il s'agissait tout de même de Draco Malfoy et il savait que ce dernier aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de le lui demander plus directement, surtout devant Luna.

-On pourrait s'entraîner en défense contre les forces du mal, Remus m'a apporté un nouveau manuel récemment, ce serait plus productif que de jouer aux échecs au moins, proposa le brun.

Pour toute réponse, le blond acquiesça faiblement ce qui fit sourire Harry. Il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi fier! Il fallait qu'il en rit, car sinon il passerait son temps à se fâcher, mais n'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait toujours fait auparavant?

-Bonne idée, dit Luna avec enthousiasme.

Cela surprit Harry qui n'avait pas pensé qu'elle se joindrait à eux et il se surprit à être légèrement déçu. Draco, sans surprise, affichait une mine soudainement agacée et roula des yeux en voyant que l'autre se joindrait à eux. Ce pouvait-il que le blond eut envie d'être seulement avec lui? Encore une fois, il chassa violemment cette pensée et sortit de la chambre prestement en se dirigeant vers le salon. En sortant, il jeta un regard vers le haut de l'escalier en se demandant si Hermione viendrait les rejoindre. Depuis sa rupture, elle s'isolait presque toute la journée dans leur chambre et, malgré leurs efforts pour la faire se joindre à eux, elle prétextait qu'elle préférait lire en toute tranquillité.

* * *

><p>-Legilimens! Tenta une nouvelle fois Severus Rogue en pointant sa baguette sur le tête d'Étienne qui le regardait patiemment en se laissant faire.<p>

Rogue vit la même chose qu'il avait vue les fois précédentes, c'est-à-dire rien du tout. L'esprit de Frédyk était complètement vide, il ne lui restait même plus un seul souvenir de la bataille qui avait eu lieu au manoir Malfoy ou de quoi que ce soit de récent. Rogue n'avait jamais vu une chose pareille et il avait pénétré dans de nombreux esprits ayant été soumis à des sorts d'amnésie ou ayant subis l'_Impérium_, mais cela était complètement différent, car ces gens continuaient d'avoir certains souvenirs ou du moins certaines pensées. Or, dans son cas, l'esprit du mangemort était non seulement vide de souvenirs, mais aussi de pensées. Il fouilla encore un peu, en vain, et sortit de sa tête. Qu'avait bien pu lui faire Narcissa? Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne pensait pas que c'était réversible.

-Alors? Demanda pour au moins la quatrième fois Mr Wesley lorsqu'il vit que Rogue était sorti de l'esprit de leur prisonnier.

Rogue secoua la tête pour signifier à lui et à Lupin qui se tenait debout près d'eux qu'il n'avait toujours rien vu et qu'il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer.

-Tu nous as dit que Narcissa le… contrôlait? Hésita Remus qui semblait perdu dans ses réflexions.

-Oui, elle a utilisé une sorte de magie primitive, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle utilise sa force vitale ou celle des autres pour l'alimenter. Je n'ai cependant pas de réelle explication à ce qu'elle lui a fait et comment elle s'y est prise, répondit Rogue. Elle ne l'a pas seulement rendu amnésique et ne l'a pas non plus contrôlé grâce à l'_Impérium_, c'est beaucoup plus que ça, elle l'a complètement vidé de toute essence…

Mr Weasley se leva alors de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis.

-Qu'allons-nous faire de lui? Ça fait deux jours que nous sommes ici à le surveiller, je ne veux pas rester une journée de plus, ma femme est morte d'inquiétude et nous ne devrions pas perdre notre temps à surveiller un mangemort zombie alors que nous avons tant à faire! J'ai dû manquer un rendez-vous de la plus haute importance au ministère, car je ne veux pas laisser Lupin seul avec lui, sait-on jamais, dit Arthur Weasley avec une vive impatience.

-Nous l'enfermerons à l'Impasse du tisseur, je me chargerai de lui, nous devons quitter cet endroit, ce n'est pas assez sûr, dit simplement Rogue qui était responsable de la présence d'Étienne Frédyk parmi eux.

-Ce que je ne comprends toujours pas c'est la soudaine folie qui s'est emparée de Narcissa Malfoy… Dit Remus en dévisageant Rogue avec suspicion, il savait qu'il ne lui disait pas tout ce qu'il savait, il était cependant loin de se douter de la vérité.

Rogue hocha vaguement les épaules, puis se ravisa, s'il ne répondait pas, les autres ne seraient que plus suspicieux. Il détestait devoir s'expliquer.

-J'imagine que cette vie l'a rendue folle, surtout depuis le départ de Draco, il était toute sa vie, marmonna-t-il.

-Tu imagines… Insista Remus qui n'en croyait rien, comme si soudainement Lady Malfoy avait pété un câble en se rendant compte que son cher époux était un mangemort et que sa maison en était remplie, ça ne pouvait pas être que ça il en était certain.

-Retournez à Square Grimmaurd, je vous y rejoindrai plus tard, je dois l'amener à l'Impasse… Coupa-t-il en mettant fin à toute discussion.

Remus grogna devant la réponse agaçante du maître des potions qui avait unilatéralement décidé de mettre fin à la conversation. Rogue afficha un air goguenard en entendant le son animal.

-J'ai demandé à Draco de te préparer de la potion tue-loup, n'oublie pas de la prendre… Susurra-t-il avant de transplaner en amenant Étienne avec lui.

-Va te faire foutre! Rugit Remus, mais l'autre ne put l'entendre, car il était déjà parti.

-On rentre, dit simplement Mr Weasley en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami pour le calmer.

* * *

><p>Mimi avançait en peinant dans la forêt dense, elle tenait dans ses bras de nombreuses petites branches et fouillait le sol de ses yeux globuleux à la recherche d'autres bouts de bois. Le sol commençait à geler et, malgré le fait que cela ne l'incommodait pas, elle le remarqua. Soudain, elle frissonna en sentant une présence derrière elle, elle se retourna et vit Lady Malfoy qui marchait nus pieds et dont la robe déchirée à de nombreux endroits et les cheveux détachés et emmêlés lui donnaient l'air d'une nymphe déchue.<p>

-Oh non non non, Madame doit rentrer, Mimi allait revenir avec du bois pour le feu! Il fait froid, madame Narcissa! S'écria Mimi en lâchant les branches qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

-Ce n'est pas le froid qui me fera quoi que ce soit Mimi, je ne sens absolument rien, ni le froid, ni la douleur!

Mimi secoua vigoureusement la tête de gauche à droite ne sachant que faire.

-Cesse de ramasser ce bois, tu n'es plus une esclave, nous sommes libres maintenant, cria Narcissa dans la forêt qui était étrangement silencieuse, comme si elle n'osait pas faire un son devant une telle scène.

La sorcière esquissa quelques pas de danse et prit le l'elfe de maison par les mains en la forçant à la suivre dans cette espèce de valse silencieuse. Mimi sourit alors et se joignit volontiers à elle.

-Rentrons, j'en ai assez, dit alors Narcissa d'un ton glacial qui fit frissonner Mimi en interrompant brusquement leur danse.

* * *

><p>Harry monta l'escalier menant aux chambres pour aller voir Hermione qui s'y était réfugié de nouveau immédiatement après le souper et croisa Malfoy qui descendait au même moment.<p>

-C'était bien, je veux dire tantôt avec Luna et tout, bégaya Harry qui fut surpris lui-même d'avoir parlé, comme si sa bouche avait décidé elle-même de s'ouvrir sans qu'il n'ait donné son consentement.

Draco soupira avec agacement en s'arrêtant devant Harry.

-Ah non, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi! Nous savons très bien, tous les deux que je n'ai rien fait et que Neville est loin d'être sauvé, marmonna-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel ce qui agaça le gryffondor.

-Je sais, répondit-il simplement en souriant nonchalamment.

Malfoy leva un sourcil interrogateur. Décidemment, ces gryffondors étaient tous cinglés.

-Je vais voir Hermione, ajouta Harry et il se flagella mentalement devant l'insipidité de ses mots.

-Ah.

Ce fut Rogue qui mit fin à cette conversation qui n'allait décidément vraiment nulle part en apparaissant au bas de l'escalier. Il venait très certainement tout juste d'arriver, car Harry ne l'avait pas vu entrer dans la maison alors qu'il arrivait tout juste de la salle à manger où il avait discuté avec Remus qui était revenu environ une heure plus tôt en compagnie de Mr Weasley. Remus n'avait rien voulu dire à Harry ce qui l'avait hautement irrité, mais il mit ça sur le compte des oreilles indiscrètes qui auraient pu entendre leur conversation. Il n'avait même pas voulu lui dire si la mission avait été un succès ou pas.

-Draco, il faudrait que je m'entretienne avec toi, dit l'homme qui avait l'air complètement épuisé d'une voix morne.

L'interpellé hocha lentement la tête et rejoignit son parrain en jetant un dernier regard vers Harry que Rogue dévisageait comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce dont son filleul et lui avaient bien pu discuter. Le brun tourna alors les talons et se dirigea vers leur chambre en pensant du mal de cet homme si imbu de lui-même.

Hermione était assise sur son lit et était plongée dans un livre sur les runes.

-Tu sais que nous n'avons plus d'examens, alors tu n'es pas obligée d'étudier cette matière désormais, blagua-t-il, car elle savait qu'il considérait l'étude des runes comme le sommet de ce qui pouvait être ennuyeux, ça, la fabrication de potion et la divination.

Elle leva lentement les yeux de son volumineux manuel et esquissa un faible sourire.

-J'essaie de me changer les idées à ma façon, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne passerai pas ma vie seule dans cette chambre, mais ça fait seulement…

-Deux jours, oui je sais, compléta-t-il en s'assoyant près d'elle. Tu veux en parler?

-Oh non! Sourit-elle tristement. J'y pense déjà bien assez et je t'ai déjà tout dit, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais ajouter de plus.

-Je comprends, je ne veux pas t'énerver.

Ils restèrent un moment en silence, ne sachant pas trop comment changer de sujet. Ce fut Hermione qui parla la première.

-Parle-moi plutôt de toi, dit-elle d'un ton qu'elle essayait d'être joyeux et encourageant.

-Rien, bien tu sais pour ce qui s'est passé avec Neville ce matin, on t'a déjà tout raconté… Hésita-t-il.

-Non, je veux dire de toi et, tu sais… depuis notre dernière conversation… À ce sujet, as-tu des nouvelles de la mission? Je sais que tu as parlé à Remus, je vous ai vu avant de monter.

Harry fit non de la tête et expliqua que Remus n'avait rien voulu lui dire.

-J'espère que la mission a réussi, Malfoy ne supporterait pas que quelque chose soit arrivé à sa mère, il lui semble très attaché, expliqua Harry d'un ton concerné.

-Oui, tu as raison. Sinon, t'a-t-il confié quelque chose, s'est-il passé quelque chose? Demanda Hermione avec une curiosité qui n'avait rien de détaché.

Harry secoua vigoureusement la tête de gauche à droite pour démentir ces allégations, mais son esprit ne put s'empêcher de vagabonder. Il se vit, juste après l'incident qui avait eu lieu entre Malfoy et Ginny, lorsqu'ils étaient les deux assis sur le lit de Draco et qu'il avait passé sa main dans ses cheveux si soyeux. Non, ce n'était absolument rien. Rien du tout! Que nenni, cela n'était qu'un vague geste de réconfort. Il se refusait catégoriquement à voir ça autrement. La chaleur qu'il avait ressenti plus tôt se glisser dans son ventre lorsqu'il l'avait vu enlacer Luna et celle qui en ce moment même montait jusqu'à ces joues n'était qu'un dérèglement de son organisme, voilà tout!

-Ohhh, il s'est passé tant de choses, dire que j'ai manqué tout ça, susurra Hermione et jetant un regard amusé aux joues rougissantes de son meilleur ami.

-Hermione, arrête! Gronda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu es le pire menteur de l'histoire de l'humanité, dit Hermione en secouant la tête. Allez, aussi bien me raconter, sinon je peux imaginer n'importe quoi.

-Non, il ne s'est rien passé.

-Vous êtes-vous embrassés? Demanda-t-elle en affichant un sourire carnassier.

-Non! Dit Harry un peu trop fort.

Il n'en revenait pas que son amie puisse formuler de telles assomptions. Jamais il n'embrasserait Draco Malfoy, ni aucun autre homme, il n'était pas gay. Il se souvint alors de l'odeur discrète des cheveux blonds de Malfoy : «Je ne crois pas que tu sois contagieux». Lui avait-il dit en les lui caressant. En fait non, ce n'était pas une caresse, pas question que ce soit une caresse. C'était bien au contraire, plutôt une sorte de… de.. Les mots ne lui venaient pas, mais en tous les cas, ce n'était pas une caresse.

-Alors c'était quoi? S'impatienta Hermione.

-Il m'a juste dit qu'il s'ennuyait de sa mère, on a parlé de sa vie au Manoir et c'est tout.

Hermione soupira, elle savait très bien que voyant le trouble qui habitait son ami, ce ne pouvait pas être que ça, mais elle savait aussi que si elle insistait trop, il se braquerait et refuserait de parler. Elle avait passé deux jours à réfléchir, à pleurer et à se questionner toute seule dans sa chambre et elle avait vraiment envie qu'il lui fasse confiance et qu'il se confie à elle, elle pourrait enfin penser à autre chose qu'à sa rupture. Même si c'était elle qui avait rompu, elle était tellement triste d'avoir perdu Ron en tant qu'ami et que ce soit terminé ainsi. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se demander ce qu'elle aurait dû faire pour que ça se passe mieux ou ce qu'elle aurait dû ne pas faire, à l'inverse.

Elle jeta un sceptique à Harry pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle n'était pas dupe.

-Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance, je suis ta meilleure amie, jamais je ne te jugerai, tu le sais bien, essaya-t-elle une dernière fois.

Ce fut ce qui fit craquer Harry.

-Je… je lui ai touché les cheveux, dit-il en s'étranglant presque et d'une voix si faible qu'Hermione comprit à peine.

-Quoi? Tu lui as caressé les cheveux! S'exclama-t-elle surprise.

-Chut! Non, pas caressé, j'ai juste… passé ma main, pour le consoler, tu comprends?

Hermione essaya de cacher son étonnement du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais c'était franchement difficile devant cette révélation. Quand elle avait suggéré qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, elle savait bien que ce n'était pas le cas, mais jamais elle ne se serait attendue non plus à un tel rapprochement. Elle voulut dire quelque chose, mais la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur celui dont justement ils étaient en train de parler.

Malfoy avait la mine grave et paraissait préoccupé, ce qui, dans son cas, voulait en dire beaucoup, car il ne montrait jamais ses véritables sentiments devant les autres, surtout pas devant Hermione. Il faillit repartir en voyant que la chambre était occupée et il se remémora les paroles que Potter lui avait dit plus tôt : « Je vais voir Hermione». Évidemment, la chambre allait être occupée, il aurait dû s'en souvenir.

-Non, ne pars pas, je vais vous laisser, dit Hermione en se levant et en souriant à Draco, elle fit un clin d'œil à Harry et quitta la pièce.

Draco fronça les sourcils à ces propos et Harry la fusilla du regard, puis ils se regardèrent un long moment, mal à l'aise.

-Ça va? Essaya Harry qui se sentit, pour la deuxième fois ce soir-là, complètement ridicule.

-Non.

* * *

><p><span>Note de l'auteur <span>:

Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait chaud au cœur de voir que mes anciens lecteurs continuent à me lire malgré ma longue absence. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre!

Pour ce qui concerne le prochain chapitre, vous en saurez davantage sur la vie, l'univers et tout le reste! :p (Je suis toute excitée par ce prochain chapitre, mais je ne peux pas vous en dire plus... XD)

À la prochaine et n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos commentaires, ça me fait un plaisir énorme de vous lire et bien entendu, je répondrai à tous,

Harley S. Quinn


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21:

Draco soupira et s'assit à côté d'Harry, sur le lit d'Hermione, ce qui surprit ce dernier, mais il ne dit rien. La conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec elle tournait en boucle dans sa tête et il espérait que le blond ne ressentirait pas le trouble qui l'habitait. Il ne savait plus trop quoi penser et il ne savait pas non plus s'il aurait préféré continuer à discuter avec son amie, aussi agaçante soit-elle, ou être en compagnie de celui qui était à l'origine de tout cet émoi.

-Ma mère a disparu et mon père a déserté pour partir à sa recherche, souffla Draco d'un ton froid après quelques minutes d'un étrange silence à la fois pesant et confortable.

Harry ne répondit rien, mais hocha lentement la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris ou du moins entendu. Il s'était bien douté que la mission de l'Ordre s'était mal déroulée vu le temps qu'ils avaient mis avant de revenir à Square Grimmaurd et aussi, considérant qu'aucun des membres de l'Ordre n'avait l'air réjouit, bien au contraire. Il se dit intérieurement que Malfoy préférerait certainement qu'il se taise plutôt qu'il ne dise encore une fois une ânerie, ce qui semblait être sa spécialité ce soir.

Il regarda par la fenêtre au-dessus du lit du blond, la nuit était tombée. Ça ne devait pas faire longtemps, car la dernière fois qu'il avait regardé, il faisait jour. Les journées étaient longues enfermée dans cette maison et parfois il perdait toute notion de quelle heure il pouvait bien être. Il lui semblait que tout ce qui ponctuait sa journée était une série de tâches quotidiennes qui se répétaient jour après jour. Il se demanda combien de temps ça pouvait faire qu'il était à Square Grimmaurd, ça devait bien faire six mois calcula-t-il. Quant à Malfoy, ça faisait environ deux mois qu'il était arrivé. Il lui sembla que cela faisait plus longtemps.

Harry se souvint des premiers jours de son arrivée, de ce qui s'était passé dans la salle de bain une des premières nuits, ou encore du moment où il avait attaqué Hermione. De l'instant où il avait lu dans ses souvenirs par mégarde, les horreurs qu'il y avait vues. Il se remémora la nuit qu'il avait passée dans le fauteuil à côté de son lit, de la réaction de Ron quand il l'avait appris, de leurs parties d'échecs, de leurs engueulades, de l'image de Luna qui l'avait enlacé plus tôt dans la journée. Finalement, il se remémora les mots du serpentard lors de l'incident avec Ginny : «c'est aussi la première fois que j'ai envie que tu restes».

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé… Commença Malfoy en s'interrompant doucement, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à formuler le fond de son idée convenablement.

-Que ta mère disparaîtrait? Demanda Harry après quelques instants, sans détacher son regard de la fenêtre pour tenter de conserver la distance entre eux le plus possible.

-Non, qu'il déserterait… Je veux dire, pour elle.

Harry acquiesça en silence. Il comprit immédiatement le sens réel de ces paroles, le sens que l'autre n'énoncerait jamais à voix haute. Malfoy souffrait que son père ait déserté pour sa mère, mais non pour lui. Jamais le blond ne dirait qu'il aurait souhaité que son père l'aime assez pour ça, Harry le devinait aisément. Durant toutes leurs études à Poudlard, il avait bien vu avec quelle admiration Draco parlait de son père, comme si ce dernier détenait la vérité absolue sur tout. Il allait sans dire que cela avait irrité Harry et pas seulement lui, au plus haut niveau.

Malfoy avait été élevé avec beaucoup trop de retenue pour même en formuler l'idée clairement, mais Harry lut toute la douleur que renfermaient ces quelques paroles prononcées d'un ton faussement détaché. Draco avait toujours cherché l'approbation de son père, pour ne pas dire son amour et maintenant, il venait d'avoir la confirmation de toutes ses craintes, il ne l'aurait jamais. Ou du moins, pas comme il l'aurait tant voulu.

-J'espère qu'il va la retrouver, je ne supporterais pas de la perdre, ajouta Draco du même ton sans émotion.

Si le ton qu'il avait employé était sans émotion, ce n'était pourtant en rien le reflet de ce qui se déroulait à l'intérieur de sa tête. Il avait encore l'impression que son monde s'était un écroulé, pour la deuxième fois en moins de deux mois. Cependant, cette fois-ci, comme les édifices n'avaient pas eu autant le temps de grandir, le désastre était moindre. La disparition de sa mère lui brisait le cœur, si Rogue ne l'avait pas vigoureusement raisonné et menacé, il serait parti dans l'instant à sa recherche. Elle était tout ce qui lui restait. Le seul lien avec son passé. Avec un passé lointain où un jour, il savait qu'il avait été heureux, même s'il ne se souvenait pas exactement de quand c'était. Tandis que pour son père… Son père… Il sut qu'il n'y avait plus pour lui qu'une seule et unique solution, il fallait qu'ils gagnent cette guerre, il devait venger sa famille, c'était devenu personnel désormais.

Il vit que Potter ne lui répondait toujours pas et semblait s'acharner à garder son regard rivé sur la fenêtre et ça l'agaça.

-Ça va? Demanda Draco en retournant la question que l'autre lui avait d'abord posée.

— Oui, oui, c'est plutôt à toi qu'il faudrait demander ça…

-Tu me l'as déjà demandé… Qu'y a-t-il de si intéressant dans cette fenêtre, s'impatienta le blond qui détestait l'attitude étrange de l'autre.

Harry se tourna alors brusquement et regarda Draco droit dans les yeux affichant un air des plus sérieux. Ils entendirent un éclat de voix provenant du salon et ce fût tout ce qui brisa le silence entre eux. Cette fois si c'était un silence rempli de tension, pas du tout reposant ou apaisant.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça? Demanda alors Harry. Je veux dire, pourquoi tu me parles, pourquoi tu te confies à moi?

Malfoy fronça les sourcils complètement insulté et étonné par-delà toute mesure. Comment osait-il lui dire cela, c'était lui après tout qui s'était acharné depuis son arrivé à l'«aider», c'était lui qui s'était imposé à lui, lui qui l'avait porté à se confier à lui. Il regretta immédiatement tout ce qu'il avait pu raconter à cet imbécile. Il ne comprenait même pas comment il avait pu baisser sa garde ainsi devant son ancien ennemi, il avait été faible et c'était bien tout ce qu'il méritait, de se faire ridiculiser et humilier de la sorte.

Il voulut se lever, mais le gryffondor lui attrapa doucement le bras pour l'en empêcher.

-Je savais que tu prendrais ça comme ça au moment où j'ai parlé. Je ne voulais surtout pas t'insulter, ça ne me dérange pas que tu te confies à moi, au contraire, c'est moi qui suis allé vers toi au départ, dit Harry sans pour autant relâcher sa douce emprise. Je désirais juste, je sais pas comprendre…

-Comprendre quoi? Dit Draco d'un ton sec et hésitant toujours à se lever et à partir.

Harry avait le cœur qui battait si fort qu'il lui sembla que le jeune homme devant lui devait l'entendre même s'il savait que c'était impossible. Qu'était-il censé dire à ce moment-là? Qu'il voulait comprendre pourquoi lui-même s'était rapproché presque de force du blond depuis son arrivée? Qu'il voulait comprendre pourquoi il se sentait soudain si proche de lui, pourquoi sa seule présence avait le don de l'agacer et de le fasciner tout à la fois? Qu'il voulait comprendre cette chaleur dans son ventre, ce trouble qui l'habitait? Qu'il détestait tout chez lui, son entêtement, ses grands airs, son sale caractère, mais qu'en même temps, il avait envie d'être avec lui? Qu'il voulait savoir pourquoi il avait passé sa main dans ses cheveux et pourquoi il les avait trouvés si doux et pourquoi il ne pouvait cesser d'y repenser? Pourquoi il se souvenait en détail des moindres conversations qu'ils avaient eues? Était-ce ce qu'il devait lui dire? Il ne pourrait jamais lui dire de telles choses, il savait que c'était complètement fou et peut-être que c'était cette noirceur qui les habitait tous deux et qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie chez personne d'autre qui le poussait vers lui.

Il réalisa alors qu'il tenait toujours le bras du blond et cela le rendit encore plus mal, mais il n'avait aucune envie de le lâcher, au contraire. Il eut une soudaine envie de pleurer ou de crier ou les deux devant cette envie. Cette envie qui lui faisait l'effet d'une morsure profonde dans sa poitrine, qui lui faisait ressentir une douleur étrange jusque dans la racine des cheveux, qui le rongeait de l'intérieur.

-Comprendre quoi? Insista Draco d'un ton cette fois beaucoup moins froid en voyant le trouble du brun et en sentant sa main qui ne quittait toujours pas son bras.

Harry, sans réfléchir outres mesures, car ça, il l'avait déjà beaucoup trop fait et succombant à l'envie à la fois de faire taire le serpentard et à celle qui provenait de beaucoup plus profond en lui, il s'approcha assez rapidement du visage du blond et, après une infime hésitation, il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Contre toute attente, Draco répondit brièvement à son baiser, mais aussitôt Harry le rompit.

-Comprendre ça, souffla Harry en s'éloignant doucement, le cœur battant la chamade.

Malfoy se leva alors brutalement du lit, comme s'il venait de s'y piquer et sortit précipitamment de la chambre laissant la porte grande ouverte derrière lui. Harry jura et se laissa tomber sur le matelas, regrettant amèrement son geste.

* * *

><p>-J'ai les ai envoyé à la recherche de Lucius et de sa putain, ils vont bientôt les retrouver et tu pourras les regarder mourir, dit lentement Voldemort les mains croisées devant lui.<p>

Dans un lit était allongée Bellatrix Lestrange qui était encore inconsciente à cause de l'effet des potions antidouleurs. Son visage et sa tête étaient entièrement recouverts de bandages si bien que ça aurait été impossible de la reconnaître.

-J'ai aussi convoqué un éminent botaniste américain pour qu'il travaille sur les graines trouvées à la base de l'Ordre, continua-t-il sans se soucier du fait qu'elle ne pouvait l'entendre.

La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité et seul le feu qui brûlait dans le foyer projetait de la lumière dans la pièce.

-Je suis très déçue de toi et de Greyback, mais il a eu sa juste punition… Toi aussi, il me semble, murmura-t-il en désignant sa tête.

Il tapota vaguement son épaule, comme on encourage un chien et retira aussitôt sa main.

-Je suis beaucoup trop permissif avec toi… Conclut-il en sortant de la chambre d'un pas lent.

* * *

><p>Dès que Luna aperçut Rogue sortir de sa chambre avec Malfoy et qu'ils se séparèrent, elle se jeta presque sur lui.<p>

-Professeur, je ne sais pas si Draco vous a dit…

L'homme l'arrêta d'un geste de la main en affichant un air d'une froideur à faire glacer le sang de quiconque, quiconque sauf Luna qui ne s'en formalisa pas le moins du monde.

-La potion tue-loup, il faudrait la modifier pour Neville, continua-t-elle.

-Je suis au courant, mon filleul vient de me raconter les évènements de ce matin, trancha-t-il du même ton sibérien.

-Alors vous allez pouvoir le faire?

-Il s'agit d'un travail incommensurable et très incertain, mais c'est sûrement impossible pour vous de saisir toutes les subtilités dans l'art des…

-Merci! Le coupa-t-elle. Nous pourrions commencer demain!

Il soupira. Il se sentait soudainement extrêmement vieux, usé, fatigué et l'excitation bourdonnante de la jeune femme empirait exponentiellement cette condition.

-Nous?

-Hé bien oui, je vais vous aider, affirma-elle avec un enthousiasme qui aurait été contagieux pour n'importe qui, n'importe qui sauf Rogue.

-Je travaille seule Mme Lovegood et je n'ai certainement pas besoin de votre éreintante présence dans mon laboratoire, dit-il en fermant les yeux un instant, comme s'il espérait qu'en les ouvrant, elle aurait disparu.

Luna affichait un magnifique sourire.

-À demain dans ce cas! Finit-elle en retournant dans le salon.

Rogue secoua lentement la tête, n'ayant pas l'énergie de répondre, surtout qu'il devait retourner à l'Impasse du tisseur, ne pouvant pas laisser son prisonnier seul pour la nuit. Il n'avait aucune envie de revoir ce minable ce soir, mais il savait bien qu'il devrait lui donner quelque chose à boire et à manger s'il ne voulait pas que l'autre crève d'ici quelques jours.

* * *

><p>Harry regarda sa montre, il était seulement vingt heures. Il n'avait pas osé sortir de la chambre depuis ce qui venait d'arriver avec Malfoy, il aurait préféré souffrir mille <em>Doloris<em> plutôt que de le croiser dans la maison. Il ne savait même pas comment il pourrait dormir cette nuit-là dans le lit à côté du sien vu ce qui venait de se passer. Une idée lui vint alors et il agrippa alors un bout de parchemin et un tiroir qui était posé sur la petite table de chevet, entre le lit d'Hermione et celui de Draco. Il rédigea rapidement quelques lignes et déposa la feuille bien en vue sur le lit de sa meilleure amie pour qu'elle le remarque aisément. Il se leva, fouilla sous son lit dans la valise et en sortit sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il revêtit prestement. Il sortit de la chambre, descendit les escaliers lentement pour ne pas faire craquer les vieilles marches. Il passa devant la cuisine et vit que Remus était toujours assis à la table et discutait à voix basse avec Mr et Mme Weasley. Il jeta aussi un œil dans le salon et vit Hermione qui parlait avec Luna, puis son cœur se serra lorsqu'il aperçut le blond des cheveux de Malfoy qui lisait dans le fauteuil, dos à lui.

Il continua son chemin et marcha jusqu'à la porte d'entrée presque sur la pointe des pieds. Ce serait certainement la partie la plus difficile. Doucement, il tourna la poignée et essaya de refermer la porte sans bruit derrière lui. Miraculeusement, personne ne sembla l'entendre, car il put se rendre jusque de l'autre côté de la rue déserte sans que personne ne sorte de Square Grimmaurd à ses trousses.

Ginny qui sortait de la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée au même moment où Harry refermait la porte d'entrée fut ébahie de voir la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer toute seule. Il ne lui fallut par contre qu'un instant pour comprendre de qui il pouvait s'agir, car une seule personne de sa connaissance possédait une cape d'invisibilité. Mû par une soudaine impulsion, elle se faufila dans le hall d'entrée, revêtit un des manteaux qui était accroché à la patère, car le sien était dans sa chambre. Elle ouvrit la porte en faisant très attention, mais en attendant quelques instants pour s'assurer de ne pas tomber nez à nez avec Harry.

Lorsqu'elle sortit, elle ne le vit pas bien entendu et resta immobile, puis elle le vit un peu plus loin en bas de la rue lorsqu'il retira sa cape. Il approchait de rues plus passantes et elle se dit que c'était sûrement plus pratique que les autres puissent le voir que d'essayer de les éviter en étant invisibles. Après tout, foncer dans quelqu'un dissimulé sous une cape d'invisibilité soulèverait beaucoup plus les soupçons qu'un jeune homme qui déambulait dans la rue. Il faisait noir et personne, non plus, ne s'attendait à croiser Harry Potter en marchant ce soir-là dans la rue.

La nuit était froide et elle le vent lui piquait méchamment le visage, le manteau qu'elle avait choisi était trop grand pour elle et le froid se faufilait pas les interstices. C'était à la fin novembre après tout. Ginny faillit changer d'idée et retourner à la base, mais elle était enfermée depuis trop longtemps et ses journées étaient trop ennuyeuses pour qu'elle renonce à une aventure, aussi petite soit-elle.

Ils marchèrent environ quarante minutes, mais Ginny eut l'impression que cela dura des heures, elle n'avait pas mis de bottes doublées et ses orteils étaient douloureux. Ils étaient sur le chemin de traverse qui était désert à cette heure-ci et ce fût avec une sorte de déception qu'elle vit Harry cogner à la porte de l'appartement de ses frères qui vivaient au-dessus de leur magasin de farces et attrapes. Elle se serait attendue à quelque chose d'excitant, mais pas à ça. Elle vit la porte s'ouvrir sur Fred qui accueillit le brun et le laissa entrer, refermant la porte derrière lui sans la voir, car elle était dissimulée un peu plus loin.

Elle se trouva alors complètement stupide de l'avoir suivi. Qu'allait-elle faire à présent? Tous les autres magasins étaient fermés à cette heure et si elle allait cogner chez ses frères, Harry saurait immédiatement qu'elle l'avait suivi. D'un autre côté, elle était absolument transie et n'avait aucune envie de retourner seule à Square Grimmaurd.

À l'intérieur de l'appartement de Fred et George, Harry se fit accueillir avec surprise et joie. Naturellement, les deux frères ne s'attendaient pas à le voir, sachant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le droit de quitter Square Grimmaurd pour des raisons évidentes de sécurité. En entendant des éclats de voix dans le hall d'entrée, Ron, qui était dans le salon, vint voir ce qui se passait. Il fut plus qu'étonné de constater la présence de son ami et mal à l'aise au souvenir de la manière dont ils s'étaient laissés deux jours auparavant. Harry lui sourit amicalement en le saluant.

Ron avait revêtu un vieux pantalon de jogging trop grand pour lui, il devait appartenir à un de ses frères, car il était parti sans rien emporter, et semblait avoir très peu dormi à voir les cernes foncés qui s'étaient installés sous ses yeux.

-Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite? Demanda Fred en l'invitant à s'assoir dans la petite cuisine qui servait aussi de salle à manger.

-Dis-nous que tu es là pour nous débarrasser de lui, ça commence à être petit ici, blagua son jumeau en désignant Ron qui fronça les sourcils d'un air mauvais.

-Je suis venu voir comment allait mon meilleur ami, dit simplement le brun en regardant Ron, voulant visiblement arranger les choses avec lui.

-Oh, je vois, alors c'est pas du tout nous que tu venais visiter. Viens George, laissons-les! Rit Fred.

Les deux frères rirent en se levant pour quitter la pièce.

-Euh… Je voulais aussi vous demander si je pouvais rester ici pour cette nuit, je suis à pied, donc… Demanda Harry mal à l'aise.

-Quoi? Ce n'est pas un refuge pour les sans-abris ici, on se marche déjà sur les pieds! S'écria Fred.

-Ce que mon frère voulait dire bien sûr, c'est : évidemment, tu es le bienvenu, le petit déjeuner est servi à sept heures! Coupa Georges en poussant Fred qui maugréait toujours à l'extérieur de la cuisine.

Ron et Harry se retrouvèrent alors seuls.

-Je voulais savoir comment tu allais, dit Harry d'un ton calme pour montrer au roux qu'il ne lui en voulait pas ou quoi que ce soit.

Ron acquiesça.

-J'étais inquiet quand tu es parti, mais je savais que tu aurais besoin d'avoir un peu de distance et de temps avant de vouloir me parler, ajouta-t-il.

Ron acquiesça de nouveau et le silence se fit entre eux. Ron semblait réfléchir et Harry se dit qu'il fallait peut-être mieux qu'il se taise et attende que l'autre dise quelque chose.

-Je suis désolé, murmura Ron à mi-voix, comme si ça lui coûtait de devoir dire ces mots.

Harry fut surpris d'entendre ces mots de la part de son ami qui était habituellement beaucoup trop fier pour présenter des excuses à quiconque.

-C'est bon, répondit Harry en tendant sa main vers Ron qui la saisit fermement en lui donnant un bref sourire.

-Merci d'être venu.

-C'est ce que font les amis, c'est juste normal, sourit Harry.

Ron lui retourna son sourire, mais c'était plutôt l'ombre d'un sourire, il avait l'air vraiment mal en point et c'était facile d'en connaître la cause.

C'est alors qu'on frappa à la porte. Il entendit un des jumeaux aller répondre après que la personne eut cogné encore une fois et fut sous le choc en entendant la voix de celle-ci.

-Je peux entrer? Murmura la voix de Ginny.

Ron dont l'attention s'était dirigée vers ce qui se passait dans le hall d'entrée, même si d'ici ils ne pouvaient le voir, se tourna alors brusquement vers Harry.

-Tu as amené ma sœur avec toi? Dit-il d'un ton surpris et accusateur.

-Non! Se défendit vigoureusement Harry. Elle a dû me suivre, ajouta-t-il en jurant entre ses dents.

Mme Weasley allait très certainement le tuer.

* * *

><p>Note de l'auteur :<p>

Alors, alors, alors! Je vous l'avais bien dit qu'il se passerait quelque chose (enfin)! Ou vous l'avais-je dit? Hum…

En tout cas, j'espère recevoir vos commentaires après ce chapitre et surtout concernant la première partie qui a été écrite sur de la langoureuse musique.

Merci de me lire et de commenter, comme toujours, je répondrai à tous les reviews,

À la prochaine,

Harley Q.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22:

Harry, Ron et Ginny s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de Square Grimmaurd une fois qu'ils eurent monté les marches en courant presque, aucun d'entre eux n'osaient faire un mouvement vers la poignée de métal dorée. Harry avait affronté Voldemort à de nombreuses reprises, mais l'idée de faire face à une Molly Weasley folle de rage lui semblait bien pire pour le moment. Quant à Ron et à Ginny, ils connaissaient bien trop leur mère pour espérer s'en tirer indemne. Contrairement à la veille, il faisait un soleil radieux en ce mois de novembre, ce qui était assez rare à Londres, mais aucun des trois ne profitaient du beau temps.

La veille, après l'arrivée de Ginny, Fred et George avaient envoyé un message à leur mère, lui indiquant que Ginny et Harry allaient dormir chez eux. Les deux intéressés se souvenaient encore de la beuglante qu'ils avaient préféré laisser exploser plutôt que de l'écouter, devinant aisément son contenu. Ils avaient donc quitté l'appartement des jumeaux très tôt ce matin-là, espérant ainsi amoindrir l'ampleur de la fureur de Mme Weasley.

Cela surpris Ron lorsque Ginny, après un long soupir, afficha une mine résignée en prononçant le mot de passe et en ouvrant la porte du quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix. Les deux jeunes hommes la suivirent presque sur ses talons.

Contre toute attente, la maison était en effervescence à leur arrivée, de nombreux membres de l'Ordre marchaient d'une pièce à l'autre en parlant forts entre eux, Arthur Wealsey passa près d'eux sans les voir, absorbé par la lecture de la gazette du sorcier. Les trois se regardèrent sans comprendre.

-Ginny Weasley! Hurla alors une voix qui leur était bien trop familière.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Mme Weasley qui avançait rapidement dans leur direction, évitant de justesse Tonks qui traversa le couloir en courant.

-Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris? Et toi, tu devrais savoir mieux que quiconque le danger que représentait cette petit escapade! Continua-t-elle en criant de plus belle et en pointant un doigt en direction de Harry.

-Je suis désolé, murmura Harry en jetant un coup d'œil à Ron qui regardait ses souliers avec beaucoup d'attention.

Molly voulu continuer sa diatribe, mais Lupin sortit de la salle à manger et l'interrompit en regardant Harry d'un air réprobateur, lui indiquant qu'il lui parlerait plus tard et qu'il ne cautionnait d'aucune façon sa fuite.

-Ils nous attendent dans le salon, nous devons y aller, dit-il simplement en regardant toujours Harry.

Ce dernier ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui se passait, mais il ne posa pas de question, ne voulant pas attirer plus qu'il ne le fallait l'attention sur lui étant donné les regards hostiles qui lui étaient destinés pour le moment. Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon qui était juste à côté et Harry hoqueta de surprise en voyant Dumbledore debout près de l'âtre du foyer. Il vit aussi Hermione de l'autre côté de la pièce qui lui jeta elle aussi un regard courroucé et interrogateur, ainsi que Luna qui était à ses côtés, le gros chat dans les bras et un air joyeux et sur le visage.

De nombreux membres de l'Ordre étaient réunis, dont certains qu'il n'avait rencontré qu'une fois ou deux. Maugrey Fol'œil était présent, ainsi que Dedalus Diggle, Bill Weasley et les résidents habituelles de Square Grimmaurd. Son regard croisa alors celui de Malfoy qui se tenait juste à côté de Severus Rogue. Aussitôt, Harry regarda ailleurs, mal à l'aise, alors qu'il ressentit une sorte de serrement dans l'estomac au souvenir des évènements de la veille. Ses pensées furent cependant immédiatement arrêtées par un raclement de gorge venant du milieu de la pièce.

Dumbledore leva doucement la main droite pour intimer à la petite assemblée que la réunion allait commencer et cela n'en prit pas davantage pour que le silence se fit. Chacun attendait bien évidemment depuis longtemps des nouvelles du voyage en Amérique de Dumbledore étant donné le peu de résultat qu'avaient donné ceux en Asie et en Europe. En effet, les autorités magiques des deux continents s'étaient montrées compatissantes envers les problèmes que vivaient l'Angleterre, mais peu enclin à joindre leur force à une guerre qui leur apparaissait pour le moment si lointaine. Bien entendu, l'ancien directeur de Poudlard avait essayé de leur expliquer que Voldemort ne s'arrêterait certainement pas à l'Angleterre et que si jamais il gagnait cette guerre, sa puissance serait dès lors décuplée et qu'il serait presque impossible à arrêter.

Ces arguments n'avaient suscité que plus de méfiance concernant sa requête de la part des autres qui décidemment ne risqueraient pas la vie de leurs meilleurs sorciers pour une menace qu'ils ne jugeaient pas réelle à leur endroit. De nombreux espoirs reposaient donc sur ce voyage en Amérique ou plus précisément aux États-Unis et au Canada pour y trouver l'aide que les autres pays leur avait refusée.

Dumbledore semblait plus que jamais fatigué et ses traits étaient tirés, mais il affichait tout de même le même petit sourire qu'il arborait habituellement. Il balaya rapidement les membres de l'Ordre du regard et s'attarda longuement sur Harry Potter à qui il fit un léger signe de tête. Harry répondit en hochant la tête.

-Il y a quelques jours, le professeur George Zibertton, un éminent botaniste de l'école de magie de Cambridge a été enlevé, commença Dumbledore en regardant Luna.

Tous se regardèrent en silence, se demandant en quoi cela pouvait bien concerner l'Ordre.

-Il a été enlevé par Voldemort et bien que cela soit tragique, c'est ce qui a persuadé la République magique des États-Unis de combattre à nos côtés ainsi que la Fédération canadienne des sorciers, ajouta Dumbledore pour répondre aux questions qu'il sentait poindre au sein de l'assemblée.

Une nuée de commentaires s'éleva dans le salon à cette nouvelle, si bien que l'ambiance fût bientôt cacophonique, Dumbledore répondait aux questions et McGonagall complétait les explications de l'ancien directeur. Ron, qui était debout juste à côté d'Harry, en profita pour lui glisser une remarque à l'oreille concernant le fait qu'ils allaient sûrement enfin pouvoir faire une offensive contre Voldemort et sortir de cette maudite maison. Harry acquiesça lentement et vit que de l'autre côté de la pièce, Hermione jetait un regard discret en direction de Ron, mais que celui-ci l'évitait avec peu de subtilité.

Après une vingtaine de minutes, la réunion de l'Ordre prit fin. Dumbledore rencontra les membres responsables pour leur assigner de nouveaux postes ou leur donner les nouvelles consignes à faire appliquer. Les sorciers qui ne résidaient pas à Square Grimmaurd quittèrent ensuite rapidement la base pour transmettre les informations aux autres membres qui étaient absents ou qui n'étaient tout simplement pas assez haut gradés pour avoir accès à la maison.

Draco Malfoy, aussitôt l'assemblée dissipée, chercha son parrain, Severus Rogue, des yeux, mais ne le vit pas. Il devait absolument lui parler avant qu'il ne parte, car il ne restait jamais manger dans la base de l'Ordre du Phénix et il était déjà dix-neuf heures. Il se fraya un chemin entre deux hommes qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui le dévisageaient avec un sans-gêne qui l'obligea à afficher une mine hautaine et fière en réponse. Ce n'était pas eux qui allaient l'impressionner, il avait vu pire, bien pire.

Il entendit un grand fracas et se retourna en sursautant pour constater que ce n'était que Tonks qui, dans sa maladresse habituelle, venait de renverser une lampe qui était auparavant posée sur une table à café, près du hall d'entrée, et qui maintenant était brisée en mille morceaux sur le sol. Il ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel devant tant de maladresse, cette sorcière était vraiment pathétique.

Malgré sa rapide inspection de la cuisine et de la salle à manger adjacente, ainsi que du couloir menant à la porte d'entrée, il ne vit pas Rogue et se dit que ce dernier devait très certainement être dans la pièce qui lui servait à la fois de chambre lorsqu'il restait à dormir, ce qui était très rare, et de laboratoire de potions.

La porte de la chambre était fermée, mais il entendait des voix à l'intérieur de la pièce. Les occupants n'avaient visiblement pas jeté de sort de silence. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui, mais personne n'était prêt de lui ou ne lui prêtait attention. Il approcha alors subtilement son oreille de la porte et perçu la voix de son parrain.

-J'y travaille déjà… Dit Rogue de son habituel ton sec.

-Il est vital que Neville Londubat retrouve sa forme humaine, c'est lui qui a créé cette variété… Répondit une voix que Draco reconnue comme étant celle de Dumbledore, mais il ne put entendre le reste de sa phrase, car des éclats de voix retentirent près de lui, le faisant sursauter et se reculer précipitamment de la porte pour ne pas se faire prendre en train d'espionner.

Lorsqu'il fut certain que personne ne le regardait et que c'était sûr, il s'approcha de nouveau de la porte après quelques instants.

-Qu'allons-nous faire de lui, je ne peux pas le garder à l'Impasse du tisseur éternellement! Se fâcha Rogue.

Draco se demanda de quoi ils pouvaient bien discuter à présent, car ils avaient visiblement changé de sujet de discussion. Il appuya son oreille sur la porte pour mieux comprendre ce que les deux sorciers se disaient.

-Frédyk… n'est-ce pas celui qui… Commença Dumbledore qui fût aussitôt coupé par le maître des potions.

-Oui, c'est lui. Vous comprenez donc qu'il n'est pas en sécurité avec moi, gronda Rogue d'un ton glacial et rempli de hargne dans lequel on pouvait aisément sentir poindre la menace à peine dissimulée.

Draco sentit son cœur s'arrêter en entendant prononcer ce nom et il n'entendit pas la conversation se continuer. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines et il eut envie de vomir ou bien de hurler. Étienne était chez Rogue et celui-ci ne lui avait rien dit à ce sujet dans leur conversation de la veille. Il se sentit trahi et une foule de sentiments lui monta à la tête, il dû fermer les yeux pour s'empêcher de devenir fou. Une rage sourde s'éleva en lui et sans même réfléchir, il ouvrit la porte d'un geste brusque.

Rogue et Dumbledore cessèrent immédiatement leur conversation en voyant la porte de la pièce s'ouvrirent de la sorte et cela prit quelques instants avant qu'ils reconnaissent qui venait de les couper si impoliment. Rogue se retint de jurer en voyant son filleul passer le pas de la porte et espéra, le temps d'une seconde que ce dernier n'eut pas entendu leur conversation, mais cet espoir s'évanoui dès le moment où il aperçut son visage déformé par la rage. Draco avança à grandes enjambées vers Rogue.

-Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit? Hurla-t-il en tremblant de colère, il aurait eu envie de tout casser et fouilla la pièce du regard, cherchant quelque chose à pulvériser.

-Draco… Commença Dumbledore, mais il fut interrompu par le blond.

-Pourquoi est-il chez vous?

Rogue, à cause du serment inviolable qu'il avait fait avec Lucius Malfoy, ne pouvait tout raconter à son filleul ou à Dumbledore et il se maudit intérieurement d'avoir accepté de prononcer ce maudit serment.

-Nous devions secourir ta mère et c'est Frédyk qui a attrapé le porte-au-loin, dit finalement Rogue d'un ton contrôlé.

Submergé par ces dernières informations et toutes les émotions qu'il ressentait, Malfoy laissa échapper un long soupir qui se finit dans une sorte de rugissement, il sentit les larmes lui monter aux joues et s'haït pour cela. Honteux, il tourna le dos aux deux hommes et tenta de quitter la chambre.

-Draco! Tenta de l'arrêter Rogue en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule maladroitement.

-Laissez-moi! Cria Draco en se débattant furieusement et en sortant de la pièce.

Il monta les marches quatre-à-quatre, ne voyant rien autour de lui et s'enferma dans la salle de bain en barrant la porte derrière lui, le cœur au bord des lèvres et sachant qu'il serait malade.

Harry qui discutait avec Tonks, Remus et deux autres membres de l'Ordre dans le couloir s'interrompit en voyant le serpentard qui hantait ses pensées depuis la veille sortir de la chambre de Rogue en larmes et monter les escaliers à toute allure. Il retourna son attention vers ceux avec qui il discutait, mais leur attention était aussi tournée vers l'escalier. Remus plongea alors son regard dans le sien et le survivant n'eut pas besoin d'employer la légilimencie pour comprendre ce que l'autre lui disait, mais il ne bougea pas. Il était hors de question qu'il suive Malfoy, pas après les évènements de la veille. Il regrettait amèrement son geste, mais il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière et il préférait faire comme si de rien n'était, leur évitant ainsi à tous deux des explications gênantes. Il était plus que certain qu'il était probablement la dernière personne que l'autre avait envie de voir dans cet état. Il ne put s'empêcher cependant de se demander ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

Harry reprit lentement la conversation avec les autres, mais Remus le dévisageait avec insistance. Il jeta alors un regard vers le haut des escaliers, mais rien n'attira son attention. Il eut cependant une sorte de mauvais pressentiment et lorsque Tonks leur dit qu'elle devait partir, quelques minutes plus tard, il ne put résister à l'envie d'aller voir. Surtout que Remus se faisait de plus en plus insistant.

Il monta à l'étage sans faire de bruit et vit que la porte de la salle de bain était fermée alors que celles des chambres étaient ouvertes et la mauvaise impression qu'il ressentait dans le bas du ventre s'intensifia. Il se souvint de la dernière fois où il avait trouvé le serpentard dans cette pièce. Il s'approcha de la porte close, mais n'entendit rien, ce qui ne l'étonna pas outre mesures, car l'autre avait certainement jeté un sort de silence. Il cogna alors faiblement, mais il n'obtint aucune réponse. Il hésita un instant et cogna plus fort, mais rien non plus. Inquiet, il cogna encore plus fort et interpella le blond, mais toujours rien.

Cette fois, il était réellement inquiet, il prévint Malfoy qu'il allait entrer et tourna la poignée, mais la porte était verrouillée. Il jeta un sort sur la porte et l'entendit se déverrouillée et elle s'entrouvrit. Elle n'était heureusement verrouillée que manuellement et non magiquement. Il appela encore une fois et poussa la porte doucement avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Ce qu'il vit d'abord fût les gouttes de sang sur le carrelage noir et blanc, puis Malfoy qui était assis sur le bord du bain et le dévisageait avec un air narquois, le visage décomposé par les larmes et les trainées de sang autour de ses yeux et sur ses joues. Il crut qu'il s'était blessé au visage, mais les blessures étaient sur ses jointures et il s'était seulement essuyé les yeux avec ses mains. Il vit alors que le carrelage au mur était fendu et couvert de sang.

-Venu voir le spectacle Potter, siffla Malfoy dont le faux sourire se modifia en une moue de dégoût.

-Pourquoi ne répondais-tu pas, j'ai cogné, dit lentement Harry d'un ton qu'il voulait calme en fixant les mains sanguinolentes du blond qui dégouttaient sur le sol.

Draco exhala un bruyant soupir pour toute réponse en levant les yeux au ciel ce qui agaça Harry qui s'appuya à l'évier en croisant les bras. Soudainement, Draco se pencha rapidement vers la cuvette des toilettes et vomit ce qui prit Harry par surprise. Il détourna le regard avec pudeur et mouilla une serviette et la lui tendit lorsque Draco eut fini et qu'il se redressa doucement, les larmes aux yeux et le teint encore plus blême que d'habitude, si cela était possible.

Il prit la serviette sans regarder le brun et s'essuya le visage et la bouche. Il resta à genoux par terre, mais s'appuya le dos contre le bord du bain, goûtant la fraîcheur de la porcelaine contre lui et fermant les yeux un moment. Après quelques secondes, Harry lui tendit un verre d'eau en s'assoyant à côté de lui, mais sur le bord du bain.

-Merci, dit simplement le serpentard en en prenant une gorgée.

Harry sursauta presque en entendant ce mot franchir les lèvres du blond.

-C'est normal, répondit-il simplement, mal à l'aise.

Si pendant les quelques minutes depuis qu'il était entré dans la salle de bain les évènements de la veille ne lui étaient pas passés par l'esprit, désormais ces pensées commençaient doucement à s'infiltrer en lui et ne le quittaient plus. Il remercia Merlin que le blond fut dos à lui, car il n'aurait pas su comment gérer le malaise s'ils avaient été face à face.

Draco fit alors un son et Harry cru qu'il voulait parler, mais aussitôt le serpentard se remit à vomir. Au même moment, on cogna à la porte et Harry se leva rapidement pour aller voir qui c'était, voulant éviter à Draco que quiconque ne le voit dans cette situation. Il fut peu surpris de constater qu'il s'agissait de Rogue qui se tenait de l'autre côté de la porte. Harry sortit à moitié de la salle de bain, fermant le plus possible la porte derrière lui, mais cela n'empêcha pas qu'on pouvait reconnaître facilement les sons qui en sortaient.

-Comment va-t-il? Demanda Rogue qui fronça les sourcils en voyant que l'autre ne voulait pas le laisser entrer.

-Selon vous? Répondit Harry d'un ton rempli de sarcasme, décidément il avait appris quelque chose au contact du serpentard pensa-t-il.

-Il faut que je lui parle.

-Je ne pense pas que c'est le bon moment, dit Harry et il referma la porte en la barrant magiquement derrière lui, étonné par son audace, même s'il savait que Rogue pourrait certainement détruire son sort s'il le voulait, mais il ne le fit pas.

Draco qui n'avait presque rien manqué de l'échange et qui avait repris position près du bain, la serviette posée sur son front et les yeux fermés murmura quelque chose qu'Harry ne comprit pas. Il s'assit de nouveau sur le bord du bain, sachant que la nuit serait probablement très longue…

* * *

><p>Il pleuvait averse, mais Lucius Malfoy marchait impassiblement sur le gravier de l'allée bordée de grands arbres centenaires. Ses bottes faisaient crisser les minuscules pierres et il avait relevé le capuchon de sa cape pour se protéger de la pluie. Il faisait encore clair, même si le soleil allait bientôt se coucher et on discernait à peine la cabane qui, au fil des ans, s'étaient vu recouverte par le lierre et la mousse. Un arbre avait poussé si près de la maison que les branches les plus basses reposaient sur le toit qui malgré son usure semblait tenir bon.<p>

Lucius hésita un instant, puis actionna le heurtoir en forme de tête d'aigle posé sur la porte. Après quelques instants, la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même et il pénétra dans la cabane qui était plongé dans l'obscurité.

* * *

><p><span>Note de l'auteur<span> :

Voici donc la suite et j'espère de tout cœur qu'elle vous a plus.

À la prochaine et j'espère avoir vos commentaires!

Merci de me lire,

Harley Q.

7


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23:

Lucius se figea en sentant ce qu'il crut être une baguette pointée fermement contre son cou.

-Lucius, quelle bonne surprise! Dit une voix enrouée et chétive.

L'interpellé se retourna doucement en sentant la baguette s'éloigner de son cou et il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une broche à tricoter tenue par une vieille femme en loques dont il reconnut aussitôt les traits mémorables. Elle avait une très longue chevelure d'une blancheur presque irréelle, tressée dans une longue natte qui pendait tout le long de son corps jusqu'à ses genoux. Ses grands yeux verts rappelaient ceux d'un elfe de maison et sa petite taille l'en rapprochait aussi.

-Cela doit bien faire une quinzaine d'années que je ne t'ai pas vu, la dernière fois c'était à la naissance de ton premier fils, Marco?

-Mon fils unique, Drago, corrigea Lucius en s'assoyant sur une des chaises bancales à l'invitation de la vieille femme.

Elle hocha doucement la tête en prenant place à son tour sur une chaise en face de lui, elle lui offrit une tasse de thé, mais il déclina poliment, voulant en venir à la raison de sa visite au plus vite.

-Je ne suis pas venu ici pour prendre le thé, je suis venue pour vous parler de Narcissa, commença Malfoy.

-Narcissa! Une si charmante enfant! Je me souviens encore quand ce n'était qu'une petite fille, elle était si douce et si charmante, s'exclama-t-elle en clappant ses mains entre elles avec enthousiasme.

Lucius tenta de reprendre le contrôle de la conversation, car il n'avait pas de temps à perdre et ce n'était pas ces divagations sur un passé lointain qui l'aiderait à retrouver sa femme.

-Druella, la mère de Narcissa, elle lui a légué un livre, à sa mort, il y a bien des années, un grimoire, dit Lucius.

-Druella, ma chère sœur, elle est morte si jeune, je n'aurais jamais cru la surpasser en âge, car voyez-vous, je suis de dix ans son aîné, expliqua-t-elle en offrant encore une tasse de thé à Lucius.

Ce dernier sentit qu'il allait bientôt perdre patience, car il était presque impossible de faire taire la vieille femme qui n'avait plus toute sa tête. Depuis qu'elle avait perdu toute sa fortune, après la mort de son mari qui ne lui avait laissé que des dettes, elle s'était installée dans cette cabane et vivait recluse du monde magique.

-Druella a légué un ancien grimoire à Narcissa, il contient une magie puissante, une magie qui rend fou, une magie qui utilise le sang...

-Chut! On ne doit pas parler de ces choses! Gronda la vieille en affichant un air apeuré.

-Qu'est-ce que cette magie? Demanda-t-il avec vigueur, satisfait d'avoir enfin atteint son but.

La tante de son épouse secoua vigoureusement la tête en signe de négation, ne voulant pas parler. Irrité, Lucius se leva de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis et s'approcha de la vieillarde.

-Sa vie est en jeu! Répondez! Intima-t-il d'un air menaçant.

Elle refusa de nouveau, disant qu'elle ne pouvait pas parler de telles choses et marmonnant quelque chose au sujet de Druella que Malfoy ne comprit pas. Ayant atteint la limite de sa patience, il sortit sa baguette de la canne qui tenait lieu de fourreau et la pointa vers la tante de son épouse dans une menace silencieuse, mais bien palpable. La vieille femme se mit à trembler de tout son corps et ses lèvres gercées s'entrouvrirent, mais ce ne fût qu'après quelques secondes qu'un son les franchi.

-C'est... c'est la magie du sang que contient ce livre. C'est une ancienne magie, une mauvaise magie, bégaya-t-elle.

Lucius lui fit signe de continuer. Il voyait le regard affolé de la femme dans la presqu'obscurité de la cabane. Seul le feu dans la cheminée projetait une lumière dansante et teintée d'orangé dans la pièce.

-C'est une magie du sang transmise par le sang, de ma grand-mère à ma soeur, puis à Narcissa.

-Et vous? Et votre mère? Demanda-t-il, sa baguette toujours brandie vers la femme.

Elle fit doucement non de la tête en regardant vers le sol crasseux.

-Le sang choisit le sang... Il ne m'a pas choisi, répondit-elle dans un murmure étouffé.

Malfoy n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une telle sorte de magie et son épouse ne lui avait jamais raconté quoi que ce soit à ce propos. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Cissy eut été en possession d'un tel pouvoir pendant toutes ses années et qu'elle ne l'ait même jamais mentionné. Narcissa n'était pourtant pas une sorcière très puissante, elle avait toujours été douée, il se rappelait bien des excellentes notes qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard. Il se souvenait de la seule fois où il avait été témoin de l'usage de cette magie, mais à ce moment-là il n'en avait pas compris l'étendu et le danger et il était certain qu'elle non plus. Elle s'était offerte à lui cette nuit-là pour la première fois, il avait d'abord cru que c'était un rêve, car il était en stage à l'étranger et elle à Pourdlard, mais leur rencontre avait été bien réelle. Il chassa cette pensée comme une chasse un moustique agaçant qui ne cesse de revenir à la charge, encore et encore, inlassablement.

-Que faut-il faire pour l'arrêter? Demanda-t-il d'un ton glacial et contenu, ne voulant en aucun cas qu'elle sente le trouble qui l'avait envahi un peu plus tôt.

Elle le regarda alors en fronçant les sourcils avec incompréhension, tordant ses mains ensembles d'inquiétude.

-On ne l'arrête pas... pas tant qu'il y aura du sang pour la nourrir. Plus elle l'utilisera et plus la magie en aura besoin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus s'alimenter et ensuite... Hésita la femme.

Lucius enfonça alors plus fort sa baguette dans la gorge de la vieille, plus en colère que jamais. Cette vieille folle ne pouvait qu'avoir tort, il existait certainement un moyen de mettre un terme à cette malédiction, à cette folie. Si seulement il avait pu parler à Druella Rosier Black, mais celle-ci était morte des années auparavant, lorsque Narcissa n'était qu'une adolescente, il ne l'avait même jamais vu. La soeur de Druella tremblait comme une feuille au bout de sa baguette et il comprit qu'il ne tirerait rien de plus d'elle. Il rangea sa baguette dans sa canne et sortit de la cabane encombrée à grandes enjambées. Il n'en pouvait plus de son atmosphère étouffante et il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu beaucoup trop de temps alors qu'il en manquait cruellement.

-Comme sa mère, murmura la vieille femme, le regard perdu dans le vague, des larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues, mais Lucius ne l'entendit pas, il était déjà parti.

* * *

><p>Draco se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'il entendit cogner à la porte. Ilse redressa dans son lit et jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui, constatant qu'il était seul dans la chambre. Les autres devaient certainement être déjà descendus pour le petit-déjeuner, car il faisait déjà jour. La lumière filtrait à travers les rideaux qui n'étaient pas aussi opaques que ceux de velours qui décoraient sa chambre au manoir Malfoy.<p>

Il vit qu'il était neuf heures en regardant l'horloge qui était posée sur la commode. Il se levait très rarement après sept heures, mais comme il s'était couché très tard, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Il ne se rappelait même pas s'être couché dans son lit et il se demanda qui l'avait aidé à rejoindre son lit, même s'il devinait assez aisément la réponse. Il se souvenait que Potter était resté avec lui dans la salle de bain pendant très longtemps, qu'il avait été malade et que Severus était venu cogner, puis le reste était flou dans son esprit.

On cogna une deuxième fois à la porte, il invita la personne à entrer, mais à contrecœur, car il aurait vraiment désirer rester seul. En voyant son parrain pénétrer dans la pièce, il soupira avec animosité. Il aurait préféré la présence de quiconque à la sienne, même celle de Weasley, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Rogue avança vers lui et s'assit sur le lit défait d'Harry qui faisait face au sien. Malfoy se redressa en position assise et passa une main dans ses cheveux dépeignés, essayant de regagner un semblant de dignité. Il vit alors qu'on avait bandé ses mains blessées et les dissimula sous la couvertue même s'il savait que l'oeil aiguisé de son parrain avait déjà remarqué. Rogue portait les mêmes vêtements que la veille et Draco en déduisit qu'il devait être resté dormir à Square Grimmaurd.

-Draco... Commença le maître des potions, mais il fût arrêté par le blond.

-Quand comptiez-vous me le dire?

Un silence se fit, Rogue le regarda un moment, puis il fronça les sourcils et Draco comprit avant même que l'autre ne réponde qu'il ne lui aurait jamais dit.

-Je voulais t'éviter ça. Il appartient à ton passé et il doit y demeurer, ça n'aurait rien donné que tu sois au courant, répondit Rogue avec franchise.

-Vous n'aviez pas à prendre ce genre de décision pour moi, j'étais en droit de savoir, je suis un membre de l'Ordre maintenant, je ne suis plus un enfant, je n'ai pas besoin de votre protection, dit le blond d'un ton acéré en parvenant mal à contrôler sa rage.

Severus Rogue lui intima de changer de ton, bien qu'il comprenait la colère de son filleul, il n'accepterait jamais l'impertinence. Malfoy maugréa, mais obtempéra en serrant les dents, il connaissait trop bien l'espion pour savoir que lui tenir tête ne le mènerait nul part.

-Les membres de l'Ordre ne sont pas au courant, seuls quelques-uns le sont, tu n'étais pas sensé entendre cette conversation.

-Je veux le voir, dit Draco d'un ton froid.

-Non, je ne crois pas que ce soit...

-Il faut que je le vois, sinon je ne pourrai jamais... il faut que je le vois! Insista Malfoy en serrant les dents de plus belle, une colère sourde s'étendant de plus en plus en lui.

-Tu ne sais pas tout, dit Rogue en avançant une main vers son filleul qui recula brusquement pour l'éviter.

C'est alors que Rogue lui raconta ce qui s'était passé, comment sa mère, lorsqu'elle avait su ce que Frédyk avait fait, s'était vengée. Comment elle lui avait volé une partie de son âme. Il lui expliqua l'état catatonique dans lequel il se trouvait et la manière dont il référait à Narcissa, comme si c'était sa maîtresse. Il lui dit que l'autre n'avait plus aucun souvenir et que même s'il le voyait, il ne se souviendrait pas de lui et n'aurait probablement aucune réaction. Il lui dit qu'il l'interrogeait depuis déjà des jours sans parvenir à comprendre quel genre de sort sa mère avait pu utiliser et comment en renverser les effets ou même si c'était possible de le faire.

Draco resta silencieux la plupart du temps, écoutant Severus, choqué par ce qu'il apprenait. En fait, il n'arrivait pas à croire ce que son parrain lui racontait. Comment Étienne pouvait-il avoir tout oublié? C'était impossible... Impossible et surtout tellement injuste, car il ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire au fond de lui, qu'Étienne regrettait ses gestes. Il ne pouvait croire que cette année n'avait été qu'un grand mensonge. Comment expliquer alors sa réaction de son ancien amant lorsqu'il l'avait vu dans la forêt lors la bataille et ne les avait pas dénoncés aux autres mangemorts.

-J'ai pris ma décision, je veux le voir tout de même, dit finalement Draco d'un ton qu'il voulait plein d'assurance en plongeant son regard dans celui de son parrain.

Rogue soupira, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le faire changer d'avis, Draco avait toujours eu une vraie tête de mule.

-As-tu bien réfléchi?

-C'est tout réfléchi, je veux le voir, aujourd'hui.

* * *

><p>Hermione sortit du salon les larmes aux yeux et le cœur lourd, Harry venait tout juste de lui annoncer le départ de Ron. Ce dernier avait parlé à McGonagall la veille et, suite à leur discussion, il s'était décidé à partir avec elle et quelques autres membres de l'Ordre pour préparer l'arrivée imminente des sorciers américains et canadiens. Il l'avait annoncé à Harry le matin même et il partait ce soir pour une destination secrète. Il avait expliqué à Harry que c'était parce qu'il était fatigué de ne rien faire et d'être enfermé à Square Grimmaurd et qu'il préférait se rendre utile, mais ni Harry, ni Hermione n'étaient dupes et ils savaient tous deux que c'était aussi pour fuir son ancienne amoureuse.<p>

Hermione n'aurait jamais cru que son histoire avec Ron aurait de telles conséquences et briserait ainsi leur amitié. Elle avait cru, peut-être naïvement, qu'il reviendrait de chez ses frères et que peu à peu, les choses redeviendraient comme elles avaient toujours été, avant qu'ils ne sortent ensembles. C'était évidemment sans compter sur l'orgueil démesuré du jeune homme. Toute la soirée il l'avait évité, fuyant son regard et s'éloignant le plus possible d'elle. Elle ne s'était pas imposée à lui, même si son comportement la blessait et essayait de lui donner toute la distance dont il avait besoin. Il n'avait pas dormi dans la même chambre qu'eux étant donné qu'il n'y avait que trois lits depuis qu'ils avaient rangé le lit de camp dans lequel dormait Malfoy à son arrivée.

Elle s'essuya les yeux du revers de la main et faillit entrer en collision avec Rogue qui sortait tout juste de leur chambre, il devait sans doute avoir rendu visite à Malfoy. Cela voulait donc dire qu'il était réveillé et qu'elle pouvait entrer dans la chambre sans risquer de le déranger. Il dormait paisiblement lorsqu'elle et Harry avaient quitté la chambre et ils avaient fait attention à ne pas le réveiller, car il avait besoin de repos après avoir été malade une bonne partie de la nuit.

-Bonjour professeur, dit-elle par pure politesse, mais sans même regarder son ancien professeur pour ne pas qu'il remarque qu'elle avait pleuré.

Il lui fit un signe de tête pour toute réponse, semblant lui aussi avoir la tête ailleurs.

Elle pénétra dans la chambre dont la porte était restée entrouverte et tomba sur Malfoy qui venait tout juste de se lever de son lit et qui ne portait rien d'autre que ses boxers. Elle détourna le regard mal à l'aise, habituellement le blond dormait en pyjamas. Elle se souvint alors que la veille c'était Harry qui l'avait couché et qui lui avait enlevé ses vêtements, ne lui laissant vraisemblablement que ses sous-vêtements.

-Pardon, dit-elle en reculant pour sortir de la pièce.

-Ça va, j'allais prendre une douche, je te laisse la chambre, répondit Draco d'un ton fatigué, mais doux qui n'était pas à son habitude en enfilant rapidement une robe de chambre qui était posée sur le pied de son lit.

Il fouilla un instant dans la commode et en sorti une chemise, des sous-vêtements, ainsi qu'un pantalon et qu'une cape doublée.

-Vas-tu quelque part? Demanda la jeune femme en désignant la cape d'un geste de la main.

-Chez mon parrain, répondit-il en agrippant les vêtements propres et en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Hermione acquiesça brièvement et se laissa tomber sur son lit aussitôt qu'il eut quitté la pièce. Elle avait besoin d'être seule un moment. Harry avait tenté de la consoler maladroitement après lui avoir annoncé la nouvelle, mais après quelques paroles échangées ainsi qu'une accolade, il n'y avait plus rien qu'il aurait pu ou dû dire. C'était une étrange situation que celle dans laquelle elle était plongée, car comme c'était elle qui avait mis fin à sa relation amoureuse avec Ron, elle se sentait responsable de ce qui arrivait. De plus, même si c'était faux, elle croyait aussi que tous les autres la tenaient vaguement responsable du départ de Ron et de son état semi-dépressif et taciturne. Quel autre choix aurait-elle eu? Elle n'aurait pas pu endurer en se taisant une relation dans laquelle elle ne se sentait plus confortable et elle n'aurait certainement pas pu mentir ainsi à son ami, lui faisant croire à une relation qui n'en était que le pâle reflet de sa part.

Elle s'en voulait surtout, car elle se doutait, au fond d'elle-même, dès le départ que cette relation ne fonctionnerait pas. Elle avait une sorte de pressentiment qui provenait peut-être de cette hésitation à s'engager, de ce pincement à chaque fois qu'il l'embrassait, mais elle avait été poussée, par elle-même, par lui, par son entourage, par son envie d'essayer, par cette guerre qui les confinait à Square Grimmaurd et qui lui faisait redouter, inconsciemment, le fait de ne jamais connaître l'amour avant de mourir. Elle regrettait maintenant d'avoir, pour une des seules fois dans sa vie, si peu réfléchi.

* * *

><p>Bellatrix ouvrit lentement les yeux et aussitôt elle les referma, tolérant difficilement la lumière que projetait le feu de foyer dans sa chambre. Les lourds rideaux de velours avaient été tirés et empêchaient la clarté du soleil d'y pénétrer. Elle se redressa lentement en position assise, l'esprit embrumé et confus. Elle se souvint alors de l'attaque de Narcissa et porta ses mains à sa tête qui était lourdement bandée, elle tira sur le bandage, horrifiée, le déroulant jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne sa tête et se projeta hors du lit. Elle faillit perdre l'équilibre tellement elle se sentait étourdie et s'agrippa momentanément au pied du massif lit à baldaquin.<p>

Elle tituba alors jusqu'au grand miroir qui faisait toute sa grandeur et qui était debout, près de la commode. En apercevant son reflet obscur dans la glace, elle sentit le sol se dérober sous elle et un frisson d'horreur la parcourir, elle ne put empêcher son corps de pousser un cri de mort, trahissant ainsi les émotions qui l'habitaient. Elle se sentit défaillir et posa une main sur la commode, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Pesqu'aussitôt, un mangemort qu'elle ne connaissait pas, certainement une nouvelle recrue, entra dans la pièce et la pria de se remettre au lit avec un regard apeuré en la voyant debout ainsi. C'était lui qui assurait sa garde et une partie de ses soins.

-Je la tuerai de mes mains! Rugit-elle en faisant tomber le miroir qui se fracassa en mille morceaux sur le sol.

-Il faut vous coucher Mme Lestrange, le médicomage... Tenta la jeune recrue en posant une main maladroite sur le bras de la sorcière.

Elle le griffa au visage en hurlant de plus belle, comme possédée.

-Ne me touche pas! Vociféra-t-elle en avançant vers lui.

Le jeune homme, terrorisé, recula, trébucha et tomba par terre, sur le dos.

-_Accio_ baguette! Cria-t-elle et aussitôt sa baguette, qui reposait dans un tiroir de sa table de chevet vint se poser dans sa main.

Elle la pointa vers le mangemort qui tremblait sur le plancher de sa chambre, elle afficha une moue de dégoût.

-Minable... Tu es indigne de rejoindre nos rangs, en fait, seule l'idée que tu souilles mon plancher en ce moment même me donne envie de vomir. _Avada Kedavra_!

Le jeune homme eut un mouvement et fuite et mis ses mains devant lui pour se protéger, mais le sort le frappa de sa lumière verte et immédiatement, toute vie quitta son corps qui retomba inerte sur le plancher bois foncé. Bellatrix, épuisée, regagna son lit avec difficulté, complètement vidée de toute énergie par l'emploi de sa magie. Elle ne jeta même pas l'ombre d'un regard au cadavre qui gisait à quelques pas.

* * *

><p>Cela faisait plusieurs années que Draco n'avait pas mis les pieds dans la maison de son parrain. Habituellement, c'était plutôt lui qui venait leur rendre visite au Manoir Malfoy, comme c'était le cas pour la plupart des membres de leur famille et pour leurs amis d'ailleurs. Le blond se souvint de la dernière fois qu'il était venu ici, c'était avant le retour de Voldemort, cette journée-là, ils étaient allés voir un match de Quidditch et après, son père était venu voir Severus pour lui parler, mais Draco ne savait pas à quel sujet. Il se rappelait seulement que les deux hommes s'étaient enfermés pendant ce qui lui avait paru comme une éternité dans le bureau de son parrain. Pendant ce temps, il avait eu le temps d'explorer un peu la sinistre demeure et se souvenait encore de l'atmosphère froide et peu accueillante qui régnait dans chacune des pièces, comme si elles étaient inhabitées depuis des siècles. Dans certaines chambres, de larges bandes de tissus recouvraient les meubles et les rideaux étaient tirés, dans d'autres, l'odeur de renfermé était si puissante qu'elle vous montait à la gorge immédiatement.<p>

Draco se demanda si les chambres du deuxième étaient toujours dans cet état et surtout, comment son parrain pouvait vivre dans une telle maison. Une maison morte. Rogue lui indiqua d'accrocher sa cape à la patère et lui fit signe de pénétrer plus en avant dans sa demeure. Le regard du blond scruta attentivement le salon et s'arrêta sur le couloir un peu plus loin et l'escalier ainsi que sur toutes les portes closes qui donnaient sur diverses pièces dont celles qu'il avait visitées des années auparavant. Il se sentait sur ses gardes, prêt à réagir au quart de tour, comme s'il s'attendait à voir son ancien amant à tout instant, ouvrant une de ces portes du couloir et se joignant à eux pour prendre le thé. Il savait que cette idée était insensée, mais il ne pouvait la chasser de son esprit.

Rogue l'invita à s'assoir, ce qu'il fit, mais c'était comme s'il était assis sur du métal brûlant et son cœur battait si vite que s'en était assourdissant. Il était tendu à l'extrême et aurait tout donné pour quitter cet endroit qui n'avait pas changé en comparaison avec ses souvenirs.

-Où est-il? Demanda Draco d'une voix rocailleuse qu'il ne reconnut pas comme étant la sienne, il se racla la gorge.

-Dans la cave, répondit Severus d'un ton égal, fronçant les sourcils en voyant dans quel était se trouvait le fils de son ami.

Si Rogue regrettait d'avoir amené le jeune homme ici, à ce moment-là, son regret prit des proportions démesurées. Il avait envie de lui jeter un sort d'amnésie et de la ramener à Square Grimmaurd et d'ensuite se débarrasser de son prisonnier. Bien qu'il comprenait le désir de son filleul de faire face à celui qui l'avait trahi, qu'il ressente le besoin de comprendre qu'il éprouvait sans doute, Severus savait que cela ne pourrait que lui faire du mal. Il connaissait bien la souffrance et savait que le moyen le plus efficace d'y remédier était d'avancer et de ne jamais se retourner, car chaque regard vers l'arrière était comme une lame chauffée à blanc enfoncée dans la poitrine, cela n'aidait en rien à guérir.

Il savait aussi que peu importe les réponses que Draco était venu chercher, il ne les trouverait pas. Frédyk n'était plus lui-même, il avait passé des heures à tenter de le faire sortir de cet état ainsi qu'à l'interroger, mais il n'était parvenu à rien.

-Amenez-moi à lui, je suis prêt, murmura Draco en plongeant son regard dans celui de l'homme devant lui.

Rogue soupira et il ressentit alors toute la fatigue de toutes ses années fondre sur lui. Il se leva et conduisit Draco vers une des portes, lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, derrière se trouvait un escalier qui semblait s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres. Il alluma la lampe d'un coup de baguette et ils descendirent ensemble dans la cave. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en bas, Rogue lui montra une porte, mais s'arrêta devant.

-Tu peux encore changer d'idée, dit-il dans un dernier espoir.

Draco secoua la tête négativement.

-Je dois le faire.

-Je comprends, même si c'est une idée stupide, grinça Rogue de son ton acéré.

Il murmura quelque chose et la porte s'ouvrit, il faillit entrer, mais Draco l'arrêta d'un geste de la main, il désirait être seul avec lui. Rogue lui dit qu'il devait garder la porte ouverte et qu'il l'attendrait ici.

Malfoy poussa la porte et entra dans la pièce qui n'était illuminée que par une lampe à l'huile dans le coin opposé. Évidemment, il n'y avait aucune fenêtre dans la cellule et c'était donc la seule source de lumière. Ses yeux mirent quelques secondes à s'habituer au peu de lumière et il vit la silhouette immobile, assise par terre, contre le mur. Bien qu'il savait que c'était Étienne, il ne le reconnaissait pas, ce dernier avait la tête entre les genoux et ne bougeait absolument pas.

Le blond s'approcha lentement, la main dans sa poche, entourant nerveusement sa baguette.

-Étienne?

Il n'avait pas prononcé ce nom honni depuis cette nuit maudite et il s'étonnait presque de savoir encore le faire. Comme si ses lèvres auraient pu oublier le tracer de ce mot faute de l'avoir utilisé. Entendre de sa propre voix, les sons qui composaient ce nom le glaça jusqu'au sang, le terrifia. Pourtant, ce n'était qu'un nom, qu'une série de son, mais c'était un nom qu'il avait déjà trop prononcé. Ce nom il l'avait murmuré, parlé, crié même, mais la dernière fois qu'il l'avait utilisé, c'était avec terreur, c'était pour hurler à l'aide alors qu'on souillait son corps, c'était en pleurant et cela aurait dû à jamais en sceller l'utilisation.

Le français n'avait pas bronché en entendant son nom, il n'avait pas levé la tête comme Draco avait pensé qu'il le ferait. Le serpentard s'approcha alors davantage et s'accroupit devant l'autre, à quelques centimètres.

-Regarde-moi, intima le blond.

Étienne ne bougea pas davantage. Draco, dont la vue était maintenant acclimatée à l'obscurité, vit que les cheveux d'Étienne qui étaient habituellement lisses et attachés dans une queue de cheval, étaient sales et retombaient en bataille sur ses épaules. Il portait une robe de sorcier noire qui avait dû être élégante, mais qui à présent était dans un état pitoyables, comme si on l'avait traîné dans la boue et les pierres sur des kilomètres.

-Regarde-moi! Hurla Draco et il se sentit défaillir lorsqu'Étienne releva la tête brusquement et que deux yeux verts se plantèrent dans les siens.

-Draco? Murmura-t-il avec incompréhension.

* * *

><p><span>Note de l'auteur <span>:

Déjà la fin de ce chapitre... awwwww! Hihihi!

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Dans le prochain chapitre, on va avoir des nouvelles d'Étienne, je ne sais pas si vous avez hâte, mais moi oui! Aussi, on va aller un peu du côté de Voldemort voir ce qui se trame (un peu plus que seulement un aperçu de cette chère et douce Bellatrix).

Merci infiniment de me lire et un merci bien spécial à ceux qui commentent, car c'est très motivant et bien entendu, je vous répondrai, comme toujours!

Harley Q.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24:

Draco, qui était accroupi à quelques centimètres d'Étienne, faillit tomber à la renverse devant la réaction de celui-ci. Il sortit alors sa baguette, qu'il tenait déjà à s'en blanchir les jointures, de sa poche et la pointa vers son ancien amant qui le dévisageait toujours avec ce même regard rempli d'incompréhension. Draco sentit qu'il tremblait de tout son corps et il entendait les battements fous de son cœur jusque dans son cerveau, il lui sembla que sa tête aurait pu exploser tellement le tambourinement était fort. Il n'avait pas peur, mais mis à part cela, il ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt sur l'émotion ou plutôt les émotions qui s'agitaient en lui et le submergeaient. Comme autant de vagues frappant férocement la coque d'un bateau qui manquait à tout moment de chavirer, emportant avec lui tout son équipage.

-Draco? Demanda de nouveau Étienne, comme s'il ne croyait pas vraiment que l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui était réellement celui qu'il appelait, comme si cela était impossible, comme si mille fois auparavant l'image de celui-ci lui était apparue et qu'à chaque fois, lorsqu'il avait prononcé de nom, elle s'était dissipée.

Incapable de réagir davantage, l'interpellé acquiesça très lentement sans cesser de pointer sa baguette vers l'autre. Étienne tendit alors la main vers Malfoy, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que, tel un mirage, cette vision se dissipe une fois qu'il l'aurait touchée, mais il frôla le bras du serpentard qui bondit sur ses pieds en reculant, comme s'il venait de se brûler.

-Ne me touche pas! Cracha le blond avec hargne.

À ses mots, le français fût propulsé contre le mur de pierre, comme si une rafale de vent d'une force immense l'avait poussé. Draco fronça les sourcils en regardant sa baguette qui n'avait pas réagi sans comprendre. Il était certain que c'était lui qui était à l'origine de cela, mais il n'avait pourtant jeté aucun sort. Comment cela était-il possible? Étienne se recroquevilla avec difficulté, se remettant peu à peu du choc, car il était déjà très affaibli. Il leva doucement les yeux vers Draco, s'attendant à chaque instant à subir de nouveau une attaque.

Malfoy était figé. C'était lui qui avait insisté pour le voir, il avait rêvé de ce moment depuis leur rencontre dans la forêt au Poste nord, il s'était imaginé tout ce qu'il aurait à lui demander, tout ce qu'il lui ferait pour assouvir sa vengeance et voilà que maintenant il était complètement pris au dépourvu. La vérité c'était que devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, celui de son ancien amoureux sale, maigre et affaibli dans le fond d'une cellule lugubre, il n'avait plus envie de quoi que ce soit. Non seulement n'avait-il plus envie de se venger, mais il n'avait plus envie de savoir. C'était trop tard pour ça et tout ce qui lui restait c'était cette souffrance terrible et lancinante qu'il croyait en partie éteinte, mais qui désormais se répandait en lui et brûlait tout sur son passage comme de l'acide s'infiltrant dans ses veines.

Devant ce visage si familier qui le dévisageait, ce visage qu'il avait cru dissipé dans son esprit, mais dont il n'avait rien oublié, comme il s'en rendait compte à présent, il ne pouvait que se souvenir avec douleur et amertume de cette affreuse trahison. Ou plutôt de ces affreuses trahisons, de ces mensonges quotidiens, de cette fable à laquelle il avait tellement cru qu'il se dégoûtait lui-même de sa naïveté. C'était peut-être ça qui faisait le plus mal au fond et peut-être que le souvenir de cette nuit-là, cette nuit où toutes ses illusions s'étaient brisées, envolées, était le moins douloureux, car c'était le seul moment de vérité de toute leur histoire.

Ses mains ne cessaient de trembler et il se détesta pour cela, cela trahissait sa faiblesse, il savait très bien qu'Étienne s'en rendrait compte. Il aurait tellement souhaité avoir la force de le tuer ici et maintenant, de lui jeter l'_Avada Kedavra_ et de sortir de la cellule sans un regard pour son cadavre. Il aurait aimé ressentir de la haine, de la colère plutôt que cette maudite douleur, que cette pesanteur ridicule. Cet homme l'avait maintenu au sol pendant qu'une vingtaine de mangemorts le violaient tour à tour, c'était lui qui l'avait piégé, qui lui avait menti pendant plus d'un an, qui l'avait séduit sous les ordres du Seigneur des ténèbres pour l'espionner ensuite. Il aurait dû le détester, il devait le haïr.

— Pourquoi? Demanda alors Draco dans un souffle.

Étienne ne répondit pas, ne semblant pas comprendre. Malfoy s'approcha de lui, couvrant la distance qui les séparait en quelques enjambées, pointant toujours sa baguette vers le mangemort recroquevillé sur le sol de pierres.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu trahi? Redemanda-t-il plus fortement.

-Je ne vous trahirai jamais, vous êtes le fils de ma maîtresse! S'empressa de dire Étienne en s'inclinant dans une sorte de révérence soumise.

Cette fois ce fut Draco qui afficha une mine de totale incompréhension. Rogue l'avait pourtant averti du comportement du mangemort, mais il ne l'avait pas vraiment cru et surtout il ne comprenait pas ce soudain changement d'attitude de sa part, il aurait juré que moins d'une minute auparavant, Étienne l'avait reconnu ou plutôt qu'il s'était souvenu et était sorti de son état végétatif.

-De quoi te souviens-tu? Je veux dire... à propos de nous. Demanda Draco d'un ton incertain.

Étienne hésita un instant.

-Vous êtes le fils de ma maîtresse, répondit-il de son même ton servile et détaché.

-Ne te souviens-tu pas d'autre chose? Ne te souviens-tu pas de cette nuit où tu m'as vendu comme le pire des traîtres, de cette nuit où tu m'as tenu plaqué au sol pendant que vingt mangemorts me passaient dessus? Aurais-tu oublié ce que tu m'as dit juste avant, avant que je n'ouvre la porte, ces trois mots que tu m'as dit si souvent et que j'ai cru à chaque fois: « Je t'aime»? J'imagine que tu as aussi oublié toutes les fois où nous avons baisé pendant que tu jouais dans mon dos auprès de Voldemort? En fait, je sais que tu as tout oublié, sais-tu pourquoi? Parce que sinon tu rirais et tu aurais raison de rire de moi, car j'ai été d'un ridicule et d'une faiblesse à faire vomir! Hurla Draco en enfonçant sa baguette dans la joue de l'homme qui le regardait avec soumission sans rien dire.

Soudain, le regard d'Étienne se brouilla et il sembla sortir de sa transe, une larme coula lentement le long de sa joue.

-Je sais où se trouve ta mère, dit le français dont la voix tremblait à présent.

* * *

><p>Pour la millième fois, Mme Weasley tenta de faire changer Ron d'idée, les larmes recouvrant ses joues qu'elle épongeait avec son mouchoir déjà trempé. Ginny enlaça son frère et l'embrassa sur la joue.<p>

-Ne fais pas l'idiot, dit-elle le serrant contre elle.

-Et toi ne fais pas l'idiote, je ne suis pas partie pour toujours et je compte sur Harry pour te surveiller, répondit-il en grimaçant.

Il serra la main d'Harry et celui-ci l'enlaça. Il n'accorda pas un regard à Hermione qui se tenait juste à côté et qui tentait d'établir un contact visuel avec lui. Lorsqu'elle vit qu'il n'allait pas la saluer, elle fit un pas vers lui, le forçant à la regarder.

-Sois prudent, murmura-t-elle sous les regards scrutateurs des membres de l'Ordre qui semblaient s'attendre à un esclandre.

Pour toute réponse, il hocha la tête et tourna les talons pour aller rejoindre McGonagall qui l'attendait dans le hall affichant un air sérieux et qui semblait peu touché par ces adieux. Ron salua une dernière fois ses proches et sorti de Square Grimmaurd sans plus de cérémonie. Les autres retournèrent à leurs activités, sauf Mme Weasley qui resta en regardant la porte comme si son fils allait changer d'avis et revenir. Ginny l'attrapa par le bras et la traîna à sa suite dans la cuisine, le souper n'était pas encore prêt et ils devaient s'y mettre s'ils désiraient manger ce soir-là.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et se referma, Mme Weasley accourut presque, mais elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Severus Rogue et Draco Malfoy. Elle soupira bruyamment, visiblement déçue.

-Quel accueil, ironisa Draco en enlevant ses souliers et sa cape.

-Le jeune Weasley vient sûrement de partir. Je retourne à l'Impasse, mais je désire être mis au courant si... s'il y a quoi que ce soit te... concernant, dit Rogue qui semblait visiblement maladroit ce qui était assez drôle venant d'un des plus grands espions du monde sorcier.

Draco comprit immédiatement cependant que c'était la manière qu'avait son parrain de lui témoigner son support. Il hocha brièvement la tête en signe de remerciement et Rogue repassa la porte menant à la rue sans un mot. Il soupira à son tour bruyamment, n'osant pas pénétrer davantage dans la maison, sachant qu'il subirait un interrogatoire en règle et n'ayant aucune envie pour cela.

Il s'était retenu de montrer ce qu'il ressentait vraiment devant son oncle, mais à présent il se sentait épuisé et n'avait pas faim. Il aurait juste voulu aller se coucher et dormir pour une semaine. Il traversa le couloir et vit Harry, Hermione et Luna dans le salon. Leurs regards se tournèrent vers lui lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant l'entrée de la pièce et s'adossa au mur.

-Potter, est-ce que je peux te parler une minute..., demanda Draco d'un ton contenu.

Harry eut l'air surpris et Hermione l'interrogea du regard, mais il lui fit signe qu'il ignorait ce que l'autre voulait.

-Je n'ai pas toute la journée, maugréa le blond devant la lenteur que mettait le gryffondor à venir à lui.

Harry fronça les sourcils en levant les yeux au ciel, évidemment, Malfoy ne pouvait pas être poli deux phrases de suite. Il le suivit jusque dans leur chambre, car l'autre voulait lui parler en privé. Il fût surpris lorsqu'il vit Draco fermer la porte et jeter un sort de silence sur la pièce.

Le blond invita ensuite Harry à s'asseoir et celui-ci obtempéra et prit place sur son lit, mais Draco demeura en position debout. Si une minute plus tôt le blond avait semblé vouloir lui dire quelque chose d'important, maintenant, il se tenait droit devant lui et le regardait sans rien dire, visiblement inconfortable.

-Et... que me vaut cet honneur? Blagua Harry pour cacher son malaise.

-Avant que tu ne me le demandes et que tous les autres ne me posent la question, j'étais parti chez mon parrain, dit Draco d'un ton qu'il voulait impatient, mais dans lequel le brun perçut autre chose.

Harry hocha la tête en fronçant les sourcils, attendant que l'autre continue à parler, mais il se tut.

-C'était... bien? Demanda-t-il pour meubler le lourd silence.

Draco acquiesça sans le regarder.

-Je suis fatigué, je ne pense pas que je vais souper ce soir, si tu peux en avertir Mme Weasley.

-D'accord, dit Harry d'un ton gentil sachant que ça ne servirait à rien de questionner le serpentard et qu'il ne ferait que se braquer s'il essayait.

Le survivant sourit avec compréhension à Draco en passant à côté de lui pour sortir de la chambre, mais le blond l'arrêta en agrippant doucement son avant-bras. Harry se figea au contact, surpris et troublé que le blond le touche, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais. Il tourna la tête très lentement vers Draco, comme s'il s'agissait d'un animal sauvage pouvant être apeuré par un mouvement trop rapide. À peine eut-il amorcé son mouvement que les lèvres de Malfoy rencontrèrent les siennes brusquement, presque douloureusement, dans ce qui ressemblait plus à une collision qu'à un baiser. Harry recula d'un pas, déséquilibré, et lorsqu'il se fut remis de sa surprise, après un instant, il répondit doucement au baiser, essayant de faire ralentir Draco qui glissait déjà ses mains autour de lui.

Harry sentit son cœur s'emballer et il laissa l'autre le pousser vers le lit sur lequel il tomba assis. Draco passa ses genoux de chaque côté du gryffondor et s'assit sur lui tout en continuant à l'embrasser sauvagement.

-Malfoy... Dit Harry doucement en tentant de faire ralentir l'autre.

L'interpellé ignora l'appel du gryffondor et, en évitant son regard, il passa ses mains sous son chandail et commença à le retirer. Harry posa ses mains sur les siennes pour l'arrêter dans son geste.

-Draco, je ne... Commença Harry, mais il fût interrompu par les lèvres du blond qui avaient happé les siennes sans tendresse aucune.

-Chut... Intima-t-il en se collant un peu plus à lui.

Cette fois-ci, l'excitation d'Harry retomba d'un coup en voyant que le blond tremblait de tout son corps et il voyait bien que ce n'était pas d'envie, car en ouvrant les yeux, il constata que l'autre fuyait son regard avec application.

Le survivant recula son visage pour mettre fin au baiser dénué de toute émotion et tenta de capter le regard de l'homme assis devant lui, mais c'était peine perdue, car Draco regardait partout sauf vers lui.

-... Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça? Demanda Harry.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais? Tu m'as pourtant embrassé l'autre jour. Répondit Draco d'un ton acerbe. Je sais bien que c'est ce que tu attendais.

-Je... non... Je ne... Bégaya-t-il.

-Je sais que c'est ce que tu veux. C'est tout ce qui vous intéresse... Chuchota Draco sans pouvoir réprimer une moue de dégoût.

Il commença alors à détacher sa ceinture d'un air résigné, sans un regard pour Harry qui était choqué à l'extrême. Lorsqu'il sortit de sa torpeur, il stoppa Draco qui avait détaché sa ceinture en lui empoignant les poignets un peu plus brusquement qu'il n'aurait dû, car le blond ferma les yeux si forts que tout son visage se déforma dans une expression de terreur.

-Fais ça vite, cracha le serpentard d'un ton qui contenait plus de désespoir qu'il n'en avait jamais entendu.

À ses mots, Harry se sentit sombrer en lui-même, il lâcha immédiatement les poignets du blond et le contact de son corps sur le sien lui fût désormais intolérable. Le fait que Malfoy lui prête des intentions aussi malsaines lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing en plein ventre. Comment l'autre pouvait-il penser qu'il voudrait abuser de lui d'une manière aussi dégoûtante, que c'était ce qu'il désirait?

-J'aimerais que tu me regardes, murmura Harry au blond qui était toujours assis sur lui, mais qui était désormais immobile, les yeux et le visage fermé.

Draco ouvrit les yeux en fronçant les sourcils essayant d'afficher un air de défi qui échoua, car il ne pouvait cacher ses tremblements incessants et la peur qui le tenaillait.

-Tu te dégonfles? Cracha Draco avec hargne. Je te dégoûte Potter? Tu n'as plus envie de me baiser maintenant que tu m'as vu de près?

Harry secoua la tête en signe de négation.

-Pourquoi alors? Pourquoi tu me rejettes? Tu es un lâche Harry Potter! Hurla Draco en le poussant et en essayant de se relever, mais Harry fût plus rapide et le renversa sur son lit, se retrouvant à présent sur lui.

-Tu sais pourquoi. Je ne te ferai jamais ce qu'ils t'ont fait, je ne suis pas un d'eux. Lorsque je t'ai embrassé, l'autre jour, c'était une erreur, je n'aurais pas dû faire ça, je n'ai pas réfléchi, c'était stupide.

Draco renifla avec dégoût en détournant le regard.

-Je voulais juste... Je... Je ne... je veux dire... Je suis juste bien avec toi, finit-il par dire en rougissant malgré lui et en lâchant doucement Draco.

Harry attendait une réponse du serpentard qui était demeuré dans la même position depuis qu'il l'avait lâché, mais l'autre ne bougea pas. Il ne savait plus comment mettre fin à cette situation hautement inconfortable et n'osait pas regarder Draco.

-Tu ferais mieux de te reposer, je vais aller... Commença Harry.

-Je ne peux pas, dit alors Draco d'une voix brisée en fixant le plafond. Je ne suis pas capable.

Harry acquiesça lentement, comprenant vaguement le sens de ces paroles. Évidemment, le blond n'était pas prêt à une telle intimité, pas après ce qui s'était passé.

Lentement, Harry se coucha à côté de Draco en prenant bien soin de ne pas lui toucher, il fixa le plafond à son tour, profitant du silence qui s'était installé entre eux. Oubliant presque ce qui s'était passé quelques minutes auparavant avec le blond. Il aurait pu être mortifié par ces actes, pas ses paroles, mais ce n'était pas le cas, il comprenait. Il entendait la lente respiration de Draco, allongé à quelques centimètres de son corps, ce dernier semblait calme, mais il se doutait que mille pensées devaient tourbillonner dans son esprit.

-J'aimerais tout oublier. Pouvoir me cogner la tête assez fort pour ne plus avoir aucun souvenir. C'est l'enfer toutes ces idées qui n'arrêtent jamais, elles sont partout, au détour d'un rire, dans mes rêves, dans une tasse de café au petit-déjeuner, sur les canapés du salon, dans mes livres. Je fais tout pour ne pas y penser, si tu savais. C'est encore pire maintenant, car elles me prennent pas surprise, tandis qu'avant elles étaient toujours présentes, alors j'y étais habitué, continue Draco après un long moment sans quitter le plafond des yeux. Le pire c'est les questions, les questions sans réponse et surtout les questions qui ont trop de réponses. Les «pourquoi», les «qui», les «quand»... Elles sont obsédantes, entêtantes... J'étais tellement prêt de savoir, mais je me rends compte maintenant que même si j'obtenais des réponses, ça ne changerait rien, absolument rien. Quand je l'ai vu, soudainement tout cela ne voulait plus rien dire. J'aurais voulu avoir envie de le tuer, de me venger, mais je n'ai rien fait et le pire c'était que je ne regrette pas...

-Qui as-tu vu? Demanda Harry qui n'osait pas interrompre le blond, lui qui parlait si peu de lui.

-Lui. Répondit Draco à mi-voix.

-De qui parles-tu?

Draco hésita un moment.

-...É...Étienne.

-Quoi? S'exclama le brun qui croyait avoir mal entendu.

-Chez Severus, il est le prisonnier de l'Ordre, expliqua brièvement Draco. Il a perdu la mémoire ou je ne sais trop. Ma mère l'a ensorcelé pour se venger, il n'est plus lui-même, il ne m'a pas reconnu, pas vraiment...

-Ça va? Je veux dire, je comprends que tu te sentes, que tu sois... je comprends, hésita Harry d'un ton empreint d'inquiétude. Ne t'en fais pas pour ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, corrigea-t-il.

-J'avais tellement envie de l'effacer de moi, mais je pense que c'est impossible. Il va toujours être là et le pire c'est ce que j'ai ressenti en le voyant. Je suis tellement faible...

Harry se tourna brusquement vers lui, il posa doucement une main sur son bras.

-Tu n'es pas faible Draco, au contraire, tu es l'être le plus fort que je connaisse, tu as survécu, tu guéris, c'est long, mais je le vois tous les jours, tout le monde le voit. Peu de gens auraient pu affronter leur passé de la sorte, dit-il d'un ton confiant.

-Non, j'aurais dû avoir envie de le tuer, j'aurais dû ne plus rien ressentir pour lui sauf de la haine, mais ce n'était pas le cas! J'avais envie, tellement envie qu'il se souvienne de moi et qu'il me dise que tout n'était pas un mensonge. Je ne peux pas croire que tout était faux, je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai été trompé de la sorte, c'est beaucoup trop humiliant. Que tous ces moments étaient du théâtre et que j'y ai cru si volontairement... J'étais tellement prêt à le croire, à entendre une explication. Par Merlin, comme je suis pathétique! Si tu savais comme je me dégoûte! Cracha Draco d'un ton agressif, mais sans pouvoir empêcher une larme de couler le long de sa joue, larme qu'il essuya d'un mouvement rageur.

-Tout le monde y aurait cru! C'est lui qui est dégoûtant, certainement pas toi! Riposta Harry qui avait de la difficulté à garder son calme en entendant un tel discours.

Soudain, l'expression de colère quitta le visage de Draco et, pour la première fois, Harry le vit s'abandonner et pleurer. Il n'osait rien dire, mais ne put s'empêcher de glisser une main réconfortante le long du bras du blond.

-Je suis tellement fatigué, sanglota Draco. Je déteste chialer.

-Chut, pour une fois, tais-toi... Tais-toi et pleure, tu en as tellement le droit...

Contre toute attente, Draco accota son front avec hésitation sur l'épaule du brun qui glissa alors une main dans ses cheveux, les caressant doucement. Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps et juste avant qu'ils ne tombent tous deux endormis, Harry crut entendre un murmure à peine audible provenant du serpentard : «...Moi aussi, je suis bien avec toi».

* * *

><p><span>Note de l'auteur<span>:

Awwwwww, c'est Ti pas mignon mignon...

Ce chapitre a été écrit sur la merveilleuse musique de Loreena McKennit, je le trouve inspirante et relaxante.

J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous allez me donner votre avis, car il a été difficile à écrire, je ne voulais surtout pas gâcher le moment que je préparais depuis longtemps, la première rencontre entre Draco et Étienne. Je souhaite de tout cœur que vous trouviez cela réussi.

Comme toujours, je répondrai à tous ceux qui m'écrivent des reviews!

Merci de me lire et merci à ceux qui commentent!

Au prochain chapitre,

Harley Q.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25:

Cela faisait un peu moins d'une semaine que la visite de Dumbledore avait eu lieu et que Ron avait quitté pour de bon Square Grimmaurd. Depuis, chaque jour, suivant les ordres de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard, Rogue avait travaillé sur la potion tue-loup modifiée dans l'espoir de rendre sa forme humaine à Neville. De cette façon, le vieil homme pourrait se servir des mystérieuses graines créées par Neville et par le professeur Chourave, car le plant ne pouvait pousser que dans des conditions bien spécifiques pour qu'il possède les facultés que seuls Dumbledore et Neville connaissaient, mais qui pouvaient, selon eux, avoir un impact significatif sur la guerre. Tout ceci était évidemment demeuré secret et même un peu trop, car en l'absence de Neville, personne d'autre ne savait exactement comment cultiver cette plante.

Lorsque Rogue devait se rendre au Manoir Malfoy pour se rapporter au Seigneur des ténèbres et faire acte de présence à ses côtés, il travaillait seul sur ladite potion dans le labo qui était mis à sa disposition dans la sinistre demeure, car personne ne venait mettre son nez dans ses affaires. Aucun mangemort n'aurait osé et la seule dont il aurait dû se méfier était en convalescence trois étages plus hauts et depuis qu'elle avait sauvagement tué son gardien, aucun mangemort n'osait s'approcher de la chambre de Bellatrix Lestrange, sauf sous ordre exprès de Voldemort.

Si la présence du maître des potions n'était pas requise auprès du mage noir, il travaillait plutôt à Square Grimmaurd, dans sa chambre-laboratoire en compagnie de Luna Lovegood et souvent d'Hermione Granger. Il n'avait plus aucune envie de se retrouver seul chez lui depuis qu'il avait de la compagnie dans la cave. Il devait déjà se retenir de ne pas le laisser crever de faim et de soif après ce qu'il avait fait à son neveu. Au début, il avait insisté pour qu'elles le laissent travailler seul, car il n'avait pas envie de devoir les superviser. Peu à peu cependant, elles prouvèrent leurs capacités ainsi que leur utilité et, sans aller jusqu'à dire qu'il appréciait leur présence, il avait appris à en tirer parti. Elles hachaient, coupaient, dosaient et mélangeaient les ingrédients, pendant que lui s'occupait des tâches plus complexes, comme la préparation finale et les tests sur des cobayes.

Durant la semaine, pas une fois son filleul ne vint les aider et Rogue était certain qu'il le fuyait. Bien qu'une partie de lui trouvait ce comportement enfantin et surtout frivole en temps de guerre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de comprendre la réaction de l'héritier Malfoy. De plus, il regrettait amèrement de l'avoir amené chez lui et de lui avoir permis de revoir Frédyk. D'ailleurs, il ne pouvait le garder chez lui plus longtemps, c'était beaucoup trop risqué, si jamais un mangemort venait à l'Impasse du tisseur, même si cela n'arrivait presque jamais, il aurait peine à expliquer la présence du prisonnier dans sa cave et il ne pouvait ainsi compromettre sa couverture. Une décision devrait être prise dans les prochains jours à ce sujet.

Cet après-midi-là, Rogue était dans le laboratoire à Square Grimmaurd en compagnie de Luna et d'Hermione. Ils venaient juste de modifier encore une fois la potion et en étaient arrivée à une version qu'ils espéraient enfin être la bonne après de nombreux échecs. Cette fois-ci, ils avaient modifié le dosage de sang de morue de manière à ce que l'effet soit permanent. Ils avaient testé la potion sur des souris métamorphosées en grenouille et cela avait fonctionné sur toutes, sauf une qui, bien qu'elle est retrouvée sa forme de souris, continuait de bondir et de faire des coassements. Ce qui était. somme toutes, assez fascinant.

Rogue tenait la petite fiole contenant la potion dans ses mains et la donna à Luna qui caressait de l'autre main le gros chat noir et blanc qu'était devenu Neville suite à un sort de métamorphose qu'il s'était lancé à lui-même pour échapper aux mangemorts. Elle ouvrit la bouche du chat qui se débattit mollement et y vida le contenu visqueux et argenté de la fiole. Leurs regards étaient tournés avec attention vers le chat et même Rogue ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un certain intérêt scientifique qui était tout de même très éloigné de l'excitation que ressentaient les deux jeunes femmes.

Le chat se lécha les babines pour y enlever toute trace du mélange et s'assit en regardant Luna droit dans les yeux à la manière qu'ont les chats de dévisager les gens. Cependant, rien ne se produisit.

-Cette fois-ci j'étais certaine que ça fonctionnerait, dit Hermione en grimaçant devant leur nouvel échec.

Luna soupira bruyamment, Hermione ne l'avait pas souvent vu dans un tel état de frustration et elle posa une main sur son épaule.

-On va réessayer et on va trouver autre chose, l'encouragea-t-elle.

Luna acquiesça sans rien dire.

-Taisez-vous et regardez! Les interrompit Rogue en désignant le chat qui était toujours assis sur la table.

Les deux filles regardèrent le chat, mais ne virent rien d'anormal, mais soudain, Hermione poussa une exclamation de surprise. Le chat grossissait à vue d'œil, son ventre se gonflait comme un ballon, ses pattes s'allongeaient et bientôt il fût de la grosseur d'un lynx. Puis, ce fut au tour de sa tête d'enfler et de s'allonger. Finalement, ses traits prirent peu à peu forme humaine. La transformation produisait des sons écœurants, on entendait les os qui craquaient et se déplaçaient, la chaire qui se transformait faisait, quant à elle, le même son que quelqu'un qui marche dans de la boue spongieuse et gorgée d'eau.

Avant même que la transformation soit terminée, Luna se précipita vers son amoureux et lorsqu'il eut enfin repris forme humaine, Neville eut l'air un peu hébété et ne sachant que faire, il frôla sa tête contre celle de la sorcière, à la manière d'un gros chat. Luna, en réponse, l'enlaça, pleurant de joie et espérant de tout cœur que la transformation soit stable et permanente. Elle se souvint alors de la souris qui coassait et, comme Neville n'avait pas encore dit un mot, elle craint qu'il ne sache plus parlé et que lorsqu'il ouvre la bouche, seuls des miaulements en sortent.

-Neville, peux-tu parler? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton inquiet en relâchant leur étreinte sans pour autant lui lâcher les bras.

-...Je...oui, dit-il d'une voix incertaine et rauque.

-De quoi te souviens-tu? Demanda Hermione en l'enlaçant à son tour.

-Je... je ne sais pas... c'est un peu..., dit Neville avant de se rendre compte qu'il était assis flambant nu sur une table face à son ancien professeur de potion qui le regardait avec froideur, son amie et sa copine et il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, essayant de se dissimuler à leur vue.

À ce geste, Hermione rougit à son tour, se rendant compte elle aussi de la situation. Seule Luna ne semblait pas comprendre la situation et affichait une mine émerveillée. Rogue saisit une cape de sorcier qui était posé sur un fauteuil et la tendit à Neville qui la prit d'une main nerveuse et s'en couvrit immédiatement.

-Peut-être serait-il préférable pour M. Longdubat d'aller se reposer en attendant les tests que je dois lui faire pour m'assurer que la transformation s'est bien passée et qu'il est en santé, malgré que tout semble bien, dit Rogue.

-Oui, merci professeur, répondit-il en souriant à Luna et en serrant doucement la main dans la sienne.

Hermione sortir en trombe de la chambre pour annoncer à tous les autres habitants de Square Grimmaurd la bonne nouvelle. Pendant ce temps, Luna installa Neville dans la chambre qu'elle occupait au deuxième.

* * *

><p>Lucius Malfoy marchait depuis déjà plus d'une heure dans la forêt de Dean. Il n'était évidemment pas là par hasard, après de nombreuses recherches, il avait entendu des rumeurs dans le monde sorcier et même parmi les moldus. Depuis quelque temps, on retrouvait des cadavres d'animaux dans la forêt et le plus étrange était qu'ils avaient été complètement vidés de leur sang, mais que celui qui les avait tués n'avait pas consommé la viande. Plus étrange encore était le fait que les charognards avaient laissé les carcasses intactes, comme s'ils avaient eu peur de s'en approcher ou alors comme si la viande leur répugnait.<p>

La mention de l'exsanguination des bêtes avait attiré l'attention de Lucius et comme il n'avait aucune autre piste, sa femme s'étant tout simplement volatilisée avec Mymy, l'elfe de maison, il décida d'aller y jeter un œil lui-même. Pour en avoir le cœur net.

Il s'était aventuré là où les moldus lui avaient dit qu'ils avaient trouvé la dernière carcasse de biche et leur avait ensuite effacé la mémoire pour qu'ils oublient tout de son existence. Une fois dans la forêt, il avait jeté un sort d'orientation qui était censé lui indiquer la présence d'animaux morts, mais il marchait depuis longtemps et il n'en avait croisé aucun. Il se demanda s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur en lançant le sortilège et hésita à rebrousser chemin. Les bois étaient denses autour de lui et il avait la mauvaise impression d'être en train de perdre du temps qu'il n'avait pas.

Si seulement Cissy avait transplané, il aurait pu suivre sa trace, mais les déplacements des elfes de maison n'étaient pas répertoriés par le Ministère de la magie. Il se dit que lorsqu'il retournerait au bureau, il ferait changer ça, puis il se rendit compte de l'absurdité de ses pensées. Jamais il ne retournerait au Ministère, jamais même il ne retournerait au Manoir Malfoy. Lorsqu'il avait franchi le pas de la porte en bois massif, il savait bien qu'il n'y reviendrait jamais, à moins que le maître ne le retrouve d'ici là. Il ne put s'empêcher de frémir à cette pensée. Il savait quel sort était réservé aux traîtres.

Il continua son avancée en silence en maudissant les branches qui se prenaient dans sa chaude cape doublée pour l'hiver. Devant lui, en aval, il vit qu'il y avait un petit ruisseau et il s'immobilisa en apercevant qu'une petite biche s'y abreuvait en silence. Elle était minuscule et devait être né il y a peu de temps, ses petites pattes, minces comme des brindilles étaient écartées pour lui permettre d'atteindre l'eau. Lucius trouva curieux qu'elle soit seule, à cet âge, elle aurait encore dû être auprès de sa mère.

Il avança d'un pas vers la timide créature, mais son pied fit craquer une brindille et la bête se redressa en un éclair, le dévisageant un instant avec ses grands yeux noirs avant de s'élancer dans la forêt en bondissant.

Lucius continua son chemin et soudain, le sort d'orientation qu'il avait lancé lui indiqua avec plus d'intensité qu'il était dans la bonne direction. Il monta une butte et faillit presque marcher sur ce qui était vraisemblablement la carcasse encore fraîche de la mère du faon qui venait de s'enfuir. Elle était couchée sur le côté et ses yeux morts fixaient le néant. La cause de la mort était évidente quand on voyait la coupure nette juste en dessous de sa gorge, au niveau de la carotide. Ceci n'était décidément pas l'œuvre d'un chasseur et encore moins d'une bête sauvage, on aurait presque dit que la biche avait été sacrifiée.

Il se pencha vers l'animal pour l'examiner de plus près. Il n'en eut pas le temps, à peine s'était-il accroupi qu'il se sentit subjugué par une force magique dont il n'avait pas senti la présence et le noir se fit brusquement autour de lui.

* * *

><p>Plus tard dans la journée, lorsque tous eurent été mis au courant de la transformation de Neville et que tous lui eurent posé toutes les questions qu'ils avaient à son sujet, notamment s'il se souvenait de tout ce qui s'était passé lors de son séjour dans le corps d'un chat, question à laquelle il répondit qu'il se souvenait plus de certaines images et de certaines bribes, mais que c'était assez flou dans son esprit, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la salle à manger pour le repas du soir.<p>

Harry se dit que Luna s'était sûrement chargé de renseigner Neville sur les derniers évènements, car il ne posa aucune question au souper. Elle l'avait sans doute aussi briefé sur la présence de Draco Malfoy au sein de l'Ordre, car mis à part quelques regards un peu trop insistants et curieux, il n'en fit pas de cas et se contenta de lui faire un signe de tête vague lorsqu'il croisa son regard. Lui signifiant ainsi qu'il ne conservait pas rancune à son endroit.

Ils étaient peu nombreux à table, car M. Weasley et Remus Lupin n'étaient censés revenir que plus tard et que Severus Rogue s'était éclipsé plus tôt dans l'après-midi, après s'être assuré que Neville était dans un état stable. Les conversations étaient donc légères et bien évidemment le sujet principal de celles-ci était Neville. Hermione et Luna avaient raconté l'histoire de la «dé-métamorphose» du jeune homme au moins une dizaine de fois depuis la fin de l'après-midi et Harry se dit que si ça continuait ainsi, il l'entendrait une onzième fois. Il sourit en faisant un air impuissant lorsque le principal concerné se tourna vers lui avec découragement en entendant l'histoire recommencer de nouveau. Harry remarqua alors qu'il n'avait pas touché à son assiette de spaghettis.

-Tu n'as pas faim? Demanda le survivant un peu inquiet.

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers Neville qui se sentit rougir et afficha une mine empreinte de gêne.

-Je... oui, mais c'est juste que... Hésita-t-il.

-J'ai autre chose si tu n'aimes pas cela, coupa alors Mme Weasley en se redressant de sa chaise, prête à se lever.

-J'aime les spaghettis, en fait, je les aimais, mais je crois que j'ai juste perdu l'habitude de ce genre de goût... Répondit-il mal à l'aise d'être ainsi le centre d'intérêt.

-Il y a un restant de pâté de saumon de la veille si tu le veux, dit Mme Weasley avec un clin d'oeil, comprenant ce que voulait le jeune homme.

Neville acquiesça rapidement avec un faible sourire.

-Merci, j'aimerais beaucoup, merci, dit-il.

Le reste du repas se déroula sans anicroche et ce ne fût qu'au moment de servir le dessert que l'arrivée simultanée de Lupin, M. Weasley et Rogue attira l'attention. Ils passèrent dans le couloir en saluant brièvement au passage les habitants de Square Grimmaurd et partirent s'enfermer dans la chambre de Rogue. Draco ne douta pas que, cette fois-ci, son parrain barrait la porte et jetterait un sort de silence sur la pièce. Ils ne restèrent cependant pas plus qu'une dizaine de minutes dans la pièce, car déjà ils étaient sortis.

Lupin passa le seuil de la salle à manger et refusa une pointe de tarte à la citrouille que lui offrait Mme Weasley, il ne voulait que les saluer avant de s'en aller, car il avait un rendez-vous ce soir-là, mais lorsqu'Harry lui demanda avec qui, il hocha étrangement les épaules et rougi, puis il partit.

Pendant qu'Harry s'entretenait avec le loup-garou, Draco se faufila jusque dans le couloir et interpella Rogue qui discutait avec Arthur Weasley qui lui demeurait à Square Grimmaurd. En le voyant approcher, Rogue interrompit sa conversation en s'excusant et se tourna vers son filleul. Ça faisait plus d'une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlés et il ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment.

-Tu repars? Demanda Draco froidement.

Rogue fit oui de la tête.

-Le Seigneur des ténèbres m'a rappelé, je devrai m'absenter quelques jours pour aller au Manoir. As-tu besoin que quelque chose?

-Non, je voulais simplement savoir, bonne soirée, dit Draco en tournant les talons et en partant en direction du salon.

-Draco! Appela Rogue. Si tu veux parler...

Draco s'arrêta, mais ne se retourna pas.

-Je vais bien, dit le blond après un instant d'hésitation, puis il continua à avancer.

* * *

><p>Cette nuit-là, Harry eut beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil. Sa cicatrice était particulièrement douloureuse et il n'avait pas envie de prendre de potion de sommeil sans rêves, car il craignait d'ainsi rater une importante vision de Voldemort. Il savait bien que celui-ci s'était servi de cela pour lui tendre des pièges, notamment lors du soir fatidique où son parrain avait trouvé la mort, mais il savait aussi que parfois, ces visions étaient réelles et qu'elles pouvaient potentiellement les aider.<p>

Il souffrait donc en silence, le dos au mur et les yeux fermés, espérant ainsi que le sommeil le gagne avec plus de facilité, mais il savait bien que c'était peine perdue et qu'il ne dormirait pas de la nuit. Un craquement lui fit ouvrir les yeux et il aperçut la silhouette sombre de Draco se lever de son lit en tâtant autour pour ne pas se cogner dans un meuble et sortir en faisant bien attention à ne pas faire de bruits de la pièce. Harry se dit qu'il était sûrement parti à la salle de bain, mais lorsqu'il n'entendit plus aucun bruit et que le blond ne revint pas après plusieurs longues minutes, il décida de se lever pour aller voir ce qu'il faisait.

Peut-être l'autre n'arrivait pas non plus à dormir, se dit-il. En fait, il avait surtout envie de se changer les idées pour oublier la douleur. Il devait aussi avouer qu'il avait bien envie de voir Draco à qui il n'avait pas vraiment parlé en deux jours. Ils n'étaient pas revenus sur les évènements de la semaine passée, mais depuis ce jour, il avait senti que le blond était plus proche de lui. Il était venu lui parler plusieurs fois et avait réponde lorsque le brun lui avait demandé s'il se sentait un peu mieux. Il avait été aimable même, dans la mesure du raisonnable, il s'agissait tout de même de Malfoy. Ils n'avaient cependant eu aucun contact physique et Harry préférait de loin cela aux avances froides et malsaines de l'autre jour.

Il se rappela alors le moment où le serpentard avait accoté sa tête sur son épaule et lorsqu'ils avaient sombré dans le sommeil par la suite, enlacés. À ces pensées, il sentit une douce chaleur se faufiler en lui, mais il les réprima tout aussi vite qu'elles étaient venues a lui. Il ne devait pas ressentir de telles choses, c'était exactement ce genre de sentiment qui avait amené au moment où il avait embrassé Draco et ça avait été une erreur. Une si douce et plaisante erreur... Mais une erreur monumentale qui ne devait plus jamais se reproduire!

Harry sortit donc de la chambre en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Hermione qui dormait dans le lit près de la porte. Il se faufila dans le couloir qui était plongé dans l'obscurité. La porte de la chambre qu'occupaient Neville et Luna était fermée, ainsi que celle des parents de Ron qui était situé au fond du couloir. Les autres chambres étaient au rez-de-chaussée et l'une d'elles était occupée par Ginny.

Il passa rapidement devant la salle de bain, dont la porte ouverte permettait de voir qu'elle était déserte, et descendit les escaliers à pas de loup. La fenêtre qui prenait place au milieu de l'escalier donnait sur la rue déserte à cette heure-là et Harry put voir qu'il avait enfin arrêté de pleuvoir. La lumière de la cuisine était allumée et il y entra.

Draco fouillait dans le garde-manger, une besace de cuir qu'il savait appartenir à Luna était posée sur la table et semblait déjà à moitié pleine de toutes sortes de choses.

-Tu pars en camping? Demanda Harry en désignant le sac.

Draco sursauta et échappa le sac de biscuit qu'il tenait.

-Je vais visiter mon parrain, il m'a invité à demeurer chez lui quelques jours, mentit Draco en ramassant les biscuits tombés par terre.

-En plein milieu de la nuit? Tu réalises il est quelle heure? Insista Harry avec incompréhension.

Draco sortit alors sa baguette de sa poche en moins d'un instant et lança un _Stupéfix_ à Harry qui tomba paralysé sur le sol. Il avait laissé sa baguette dans la chambre et de toute manière, il n'aurait certainement pas pu prévenir le coup, car l'autre l'avait pris par surprise. Le blond fourra quelques aliments dans son sac, le ferma et lui jeta un sort pour le rapetisser avant de la mettre rapidement dans sa poche de pantalon. Il s'approcha d'Harry et s'accroupit.

-Je suis désolé, ça n'était pas prévu que tu te réveilles... Il faut que je retrouve ma mère et il est le seul à savoir où elle est, je ne pouvais pas t'en parler avant, je sais que tu m'en aurais empêché, dit-il en se mordant les lèvres.

Il hésita un instant, comme s'il avait autre chose qu'il aurait voulu lui dire, mais qu'il n'osait pas, il finit par passer une main dans les cheveux du brun et il se pencha à son oreille et murmura : «Je reviendrai». Il se leva ensuite et quitta la pièce.

-_Enervatum_! Lança Hermione en entrant dans la pièce quelques instants après le départ du serpentard.

Harry repris contrôle de son corps et se leva d'un bond, mais il dû s'agripper au rebord de la table, car le sort l'avait un peu sonné. Il se retourna vers Hermione en affichant un air de totale incompréhension.

-Penses-tu que j'arrive à dormir quand mon meilleur ami souffre à quelques mètres et se tourne et retourne dans son lit? Dit-elle en souriant, puis en voyant qu'il ne réagissait toujours pas, elle ajouta : mais qu'est-ce que tu attends? Il vient de partir, il ne t'attendra pas!

-Tu... Tu veux que je coure après Malfoy en plein milieu de la nuit alors qu'il vient de me stupéfixer? Demanda Harry qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles d'entendre Hermione suggérer une telle chose, elle qui était toujours si prudente de sérieuse.

Elle jeta un sort et aussitôt, Harry fût habillé , un sac contenant merlin seul savait quoi se retrouva dans ses bras et sa baguette se glissa dans sa poche.

-File! Insista-t-elle seulement en désignant la porte d'un geste de la main.

Harry lui fit un signe de tête et sortit de la pièce.

-Sois prudent! Dit Hermione juste avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte d'entrée et se retrouve dans la rue.

Le professeur George Zibertton était penché sur sa table de travail située dans la serre derrière le Manoir Malfoy. Il faisait très froid et il grelottait sous sa cape trop légère, son haleine projetait de la vapeur à chaque expiration. Il n'arrêtait pas de trembler, mais il ne savait pas si cela était dû à la basse température ou à la peur constante qui pesait sur ses épaules et lui enserrait méchamment la poitrine depuis que Voldemort le retenait prisonnier. La serre avait connu des jours meilleurs et il devait mettre les plants sur lesquels il travaillait dans une sorte d'incubateur pour les protéger du froid.

Il avait essayé de planter quelques-unes des graines que le Seigneur des ténèbres lui avait données et dont il devait percer le secret, mais aucune n'avait produit de plant. Étant donné le nombre limité de graines, il préférait faire de plus amples recherches sur celles-ci plutôt que de les gaspiller. En quarante ans de carrière comme chercheur émérite en botanique dans diverses écoles de sorcelleries américaines, il n'avait jamais vu une telle chose.

Ces graines avaient été créées de toutes pièces et constituaient une nouvelle espèce de plante n'ayant aucun référent avec tout ce qu'il connaissait. Elles étaient certainement le produit de nombreuses années de recherches. Bien qu'il aurait tout donné pour rentrer chez lui, il espérait que les secours arrivent après qu'il en est mis à jour leur secret.

Il se demandait qu'elle vertu elles pouvaient bien avoir et surtout pourquoi le Seigneur des ténèbres s'y intéressait de s'y près.

-Besoin d'aide? Demanda Harry en retirant sa cape d'invisibilité.

Draco venait tout juste de pénétrer dans la maison de Rogue et Harry s'était glissé rapidement à sa suite, revêtu de sa cape d'invisibilité. Il avait rapidement transplané en sorte de Square Grimmaurd et était arrivé juste à temps pour voir Draco ouvrir la porte de l'Impasse du tisseur grâce à un mot de passe qu'il n'avait pas entendu. Le blond s'acharnait à présent sur la porte menant à la cave qui semblait protéger par des sortilèges et lorsqu'il vit et entendit Harry, son cœur manqua de s'arrêter.

-...Que...Com... Comment? Parvint-il à balbutier trop choqué pour dire autre chose et se demandant si finalement son sort avait bien atteint sa cible plus tôt.

-Gracieuseté d'Hermione... Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit la véritable question. Que fais-tu ici? Dit Harry en pointant sa baguette vers le blond par mesure de sécurité, il n'allait tout de même pas se faire avoir deux fois de suite.

Draco soupira et rangea sa baguette en levant les mains de chaque côté pour montrer qu'il n'allait pas récidiver. Harry baissa sa baguette, mais ne la mit pas dans sa poche, méfiant.

-Il est le seul qui sache où ma mère se trouve, expliqua Draco et il lui raconta ce qui s'était passé lors de sa dernière rencontre avec Étienne.

-Comment peux-tu lui faire confiance? Si ça se trouve, tout cela est un piège pour te ramener à Voldemort. Peut-être joue-t-il la comédie! S'énerva Harry.

Draco fronça les sourcils et poussa un autre soupir, cette fois exaspéré.

-Tu ne comprends pas, c'est ma mère! Elle, elle sacrifierait tout pour me retrouver et c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle a fait! Même si c'est un piège, je dois prendre la chance et je ne pense pas qu'il ment...

-Tu ne pensais pas qu'il mentait la dernière fois non plus et regardes où ça t'a mené! Dit Harry, la voix remplie de mépris envers Étienne Frédyk.

Malfoy fit un pas en avant et gifla violemment Harry qui ne broncha pas, prenant conscience de l'horreur de ses paroles et de leur cruauté.

-Je suis désolé... Ce n'est pas...Je suis juste inquiet, tenta-t-il de corriger aussitôt alors que le blond le défiait du regard en serrant les dents.

-Je t'interdis de dire ça! Cria Draco en serrant les poings, comme s'il hésitait à se jeter sur le gryffondor et à le rouer de coups, ne parvenant pas à croire ce qu'il venait de sous-entendre.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire! Se défendit Harry qui regrettait maintenant ses paroles, mais il était encore une fois trop tard.

Pour une première fois depuis qu'il avait rencontré Draco en première année, Harry réussit à le faire se calmer. Le blond expira, son regard s'adoucit et il fit un bref signe de tête pour signifier qu'il acceptait les excuses du brun. Du même coup, la tension qui avait commencé à monter de plus en plus depuis le début de leur échange redescendit d'un seul coup, comme si on lui avait coupé les ailes.

-Quel est le plan? Questionna alors Harry en rangeant sa baguette dans sa poche en signe de paix.

-Le plan? Interrogea Draco sans comprendre.

-Hé bien, le plan pour secourir ta mère! Clarifia l'autre comme si c'était l'évidence même.

-Tu... Tu ne vas pas essaye héroïquement de m'empêcher de libérer un prisonnier de l'Ordre avant de partir dans une mission dangereuse et probablement suicidaire à la recherche de ma mère qui est devenue complètement incontrôlable?

-Je crois qu'il faudrait commencer par ouvrir cette porte, dit Harry en évitant la question de Draco.

Le serpentard le dévisageait toujours comme s'il était un fou furieux.

-Donc... Insista Harry en désignant la porte.

-Euh... Je crois qu'il y a un mot de passe, mais je l'ignore, je ne connais que celui pour ouvrir la porte de la cellule dans la cave. Pourquoi m'aides-tu?

-Je commençais à m'ennuyer à ne rien faire, dit Harry en souriant avec une fausse naïveté.

Draco n'en crut pas un mot, mais il réalisa qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse ce soir et ils s'attelèrent à la tâche de percer le sortilège qui protégeait la porte menant à la cave.

* * *

><p><span>Note de l'auteur<span> :

Salutations lecteurs,

J'ai écouté l'album «Born to Die» de Lana Del Rey pour l'écriture de cette partie de l'histoire, entre autres.

Ce chapitre a coulé presque en un seul coup, j'espère qu'il sera aussi agréable et fluide à lire qu'il a été à écrire!

J'espère que le fait qu'il soit écrit en plusieurs fractions ne vous a pas déplu, mais je voulais faire avancer l'histoire un peu.

Ce chapitre est aussi plus long que ceux que je fais normalement, car j'ai jugé que tout cela allait ensemble.

Merci de me lire et de commenter, je me fais toujours une joie de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé.

Cela me motive vraiment à essayer de me surpasser à chaque fois pour vous plaire!

Au plaisir,

Harley Q.


	26. Chapter 26

Musique écoutée : Lady Danville, _Kids_ (Album)

Chapitre 26:

Harry se pencha une nouvelle fois en avant, un violent haut-le-cœur lui secouant l'estomac, mais il n'avait plus rien à vomir. La porte menant à la cave avait été protégée par un puissant sortilège de révulsion. Ce dernier créait un sentiment de dégoût et poussait les gens à s'éloigner instinctivement de la porte, si on s'en approchait trop, on était pris de nausée, puis à mesure que la proximité augmentait, on était pris de vomissements et il était presqu'impossible de lui toucher.

Comme ils ne connaissaient pas le mot de passe, Harry s'était porté volontaire pour l'ouvrir et dès lors, il était pris des plus violentes nausées qu'il n'avait jamais eues de toute sa vie. Draco avait tenté de lui jeter un sort de guérison, mais ça n'avait eu absolument aucun effet. Le sortilège avait certainement une durée déterminée et Harry avait l'impression que plus jamais il ne retrouverait son état normal.

La cave était sombre, mais pas totalement obscure, car des lampes à l'huile accrochées aux murs éclairaient la pièce. Harry fut content que l'autre ne puisse pas le distinguer en détails, car sa position était assez peu glorieuse. Il sentit une accalmie dans son estomac et se releva doucement, prenant appui au mur, haletant.

-Ça va? Demanda Draco qui était à la fois secrètement soulagé de ne pas avoir subi les effets du sortilège et qui se sentait aussi un peu coupable d'avoir embarqué Harry dans tout cela.

Harry acquiesça très lentement, car il sentait que s'il bougeait davantage ou s'il ouvrait la bouche pour parler, ses nausées le reprendraient.

-...Merci, murmura Draco comme s'il avait de la difficulté à prononcer ces mots. Je ne crois pas que l'effet va reprendre lorsque tu repasseras la porte. Je... Merci.

-Arrête, je viens avec toi, parvint à marmonner le brun en se relevant un peu plus pour regarder en direction du serpentard.

-Non, il s'agit de ma mère. Cela ne regarde que moi et vu qui tu es, tu ne peux pas prendre ce genre de risque, trancha Draco.

-J'insiste. Je ne te laisserai pas seul avec ce mangemort, dit Harry en désignant la petite porte de fer derrière laquelle Étienne Frédyk était enfermé.

Il voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais se pencha rapidement, la nausée le reprenant.

-Tu es Harry Potter! Tu ne peux pas fuir l'Ordre comme ça, tu ne peux pas jouer comme ça avec ta vie...

-Tu es Draco Malfoy, un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix qui est déjà affaibli par de nombreuses pertes, tu ne peux pas jouer avec ta vie comme ça, on a besoin de toi...

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et Harry essaya de sourire malgré le mal de cœur qui l'assaillait toujours.

-Ouvre cette porte qu'on en finisse, ajouta-t-il.

Draco obtempéra, murmurant le mot de passe en direction de la porte qui s'ouvrit en criant sur ses gonds. Il pénétra dans la cellule, suivit de près par Harry qui avait sorti sa baguette et la pointait vers l'intérieur de la pièce. Contrairement à la dernière fois, Étienne était debout au centre de la pièce et regardait Draco droit dans les yeux, un étrange sourire étirant ses lèvres.

-Je savais que tu reviendrais, dit-il avec douceur sans accorder la moindre attention à Harry qui maintenait sa baguette fermement pointée sur lui.

Harry avait déjà vu cette pourriture dans les souvenirs de Draco, mais s'il n'avait pas su que c'était lui, il ne l'aurait jamais reconnu. Le français était sale, ses robes étaient crasseuses et déchirées, son visage était émacié et sa barbe avait poussée. Sans parler de ses cheveux qui étaient emmêlés et qui tombait sur ses épaules. Il se rappelait que dans les souvenirs de Draco, ils étaient attachés derrière, parfaitement lisse et coiffé. Des cernes presque noirs se dessinaient sous ses yeux sombres et il semblait ne pas avoir dormi depuis des mois.

Une rage sourde monta en Harry juste à être en sa présence. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Draco faisait confiance à ce traître, il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'ils allaient faire, qu'ils allaient le suivre Merlin savait où en mettant leur sécurité entre ses mains. Le français le répugnait et aussi peu glorieux que cela était, tout ce qu'il avait envie de faire à ce moment-là était de lui mettre son poing dans la figure, encore et encore.

Il ne comprenait pas cette colère si puissante qu'il ressentait pour cet inconnu et qui l'empêchait de penser clairement. Il ne comprenait surtout pas comment Draco pouvait ne pas avoir envie de se venger, comment il faisait pour rester si calme, mais il savait que le serpentard n'était pas calme. Peut-être ne ressentait-il pas l'envie d'arracher la tête à son ancien amant, mais il n'était pas serein pour autant. Harry pouvait voir les mains du blond trembler et il pouvait lire dans son visage les traits familiers de la peur.

-Tu as dit que tu sais où ma mère se trouve, commença Draco, mais il fût interrompit par Étienne.

-Oui.

-Dis-le-moi! Exigea Draco en s'avançant plus près du mangemort.

Harry eut envie de s'interposer entre les deux, ils étaient déjà bien assez près et même s'il n'était pas armé, il se méfiait à l'extrême de Frédyk. Il s'attendait à tout moment à ce qu'il se rue sur Draco et lui vole sa baguette qu'il avait gardé négligemment dans sa poche.

-Je ne peux pas, je ne peux que t'y conduire, je sens où est ma maîtresse, mais je ne sais pas où cela se situe sur une carte, dit-il d'un ton obéissant en baissant la tête.

Harry était certain que cette attitude d'esclave et que son amnésie n'était que du théâtre et que l'autre essayait visiblement de leur tendre un piège en les faisant se rendre dans un lieu indéfini.

-Amène-nous! Ordonna Draco de son ton froid.

-Non, c'est clairement un piège, s'objecta Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Draco se tourna vers lui avec exaspération.

-Nous n'avons pas d'autres choix, dit Draco d'un ton excédé, comme s'il avait eu cette conversation mille fois et que le brun était particulièrement lent à comprendre une notion très simple. Comment allons-nous nous y rendre? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Étienne qui n'avait pas bronché.

-C'est facile, mais j'ai besoin d'un don de ta part pour que cela fonctionne, pour que je puisse la sentir, murmura Étienne en plissant les yeux dans une expression ressemblant à du plaisir.

Draco fit un signe d'incompréhension, puis son visage s'illumina, il savait exactement de quoi il s'agissait. Severus lui avait raconté comment sa mère était devenu si puissante soudainement et ce qui alimentait sa magie. Il sortit sa baguette, attira à lui une assiette de tôle posée par terre et la métamorphosa en un tranchant poignard.

En voyant l'arme apparaître, Harry comprit ce qui allait se passer.

-Ne fais pas ça! Cria Harry en voulant arracher le couteau des mains de Malfoy, mais celui-ci fût plus rapide et il fit glisser le couteau dans l'intérieur de sa paume en soupirant de douleur.

Aussitôt, le sang commença à couler et Étienne ferma les yeux en frissonnant de plaisir, puis il saisit la main sanguinolente de Draco, faisant gémir celui-ci. Harry hésita une fraction de seconde et attrapa l'autre main du blond. Il n'allait certainement pas le laisser partir seul avec ce traître. Il pria pour que le mangemort ne leur ait pas tendu un piège et que Malfoy ait eu raison de lui faire confiance, puis le noir se fit autour de lui et il se sentit douloureusement asphyxier.

* * *

><p>En sentant les longs doigts squelettiques et glacés de son maître se poser sur elle, Bellatrix en ronronna presque de bonheur. Cela lui avait paru une éternité depuis qu'il était venu la voir et qu'elle n'avait pas ressentie cette excitation sanguinaire qui l'assaillait en sa présence, lui chatouillant délicieusement le creux des reins.<p>

On lui avait retiré ses pansements pour de bon il y avait quelques jours, mais elle n'avait pas osé sortir de la pièce et encore moins se regarder dans le miroir, pas depuis la dernière fois. Elle avait toujours été en pleine possession de ses moyens et de ses charmes, consciente des désirs qu'elle attisait chez les hommes, des bassesses auxquelles ils avaient envie de la soumettre. Tout le contraire de sa sœur dont on admirait autant la pureté de sa beauté que le blond de ses cheveux lisses et soyeux.

Toute leur enfance, Narcissa avait eu droit aux faveurs de leurs parents et de leur entourage, alors qu'on se méfiait de Bellatrix, l'enfant difficile qui brutalisait les autres enfants et qui tirait les cheveux de ses soeurs. À l'adolescence, ce fût la même histoire, tous les garçons courtisaient Narcissa qui les ignorait en levant le nez, tandis que Bellatrix n'attirait que les avances les plus viles et elle s'y soumettait sans plaisir, le cœur remplit de hargne et de fiel.

Plus tard, Cissy avait épousé l'héritier le plus riche de tout le monde sorcier et l'un des plus beau, alors qu'elle avait dû s'allier à cet homme abjecte qu'elle méprisait et abhorrait tous les jours. Ses pensées furent interrompu par la voix de celui qui lui avait tout appris sur la magie noire, qui avait changé sa vie plus de vingt ans auparavant, celui qui hantait ses pensées et ses désirs.

-Comment te sens-tu Bella? Demanda Voldemort d'un ton à la fois mielleux et glacial.

-Mieux maître, je suis prête à vous servir maître, roucoula la mangemort en s'assoyant dans son lit.

L'homme la regarda longuement de ses yeux rouges et plissa le front, une moue de dégoût déformant ses lèvres.

-Tu es monstrueuse, murmura-t-il en passant une main caressante sur sa joue défigurée.

Elle baissa la tête pour éviter son regard en frémissant. Le côté gauche de sa tête était celui qui avait été le plus gravement atteint lorsque Narcissa avait mis le feu à ses cheveux. Autour de l'endroit où se trouvait jadis son oreille gauche se trouvait maintenant un petit trou et autour, la peau avait été tellement brûlée, que ses cheveux ne repousseraient jamais. Une partie de son visage, notamment près de sourcil avait été complètement rongé par les flammes et on aurait dit qu'elle portait un de ces horribles masques d'Halloween.

-Il n'y a que moi maintenant qui puisse t'apprécier, susurra-t-il en agrippant fermement son menton pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux.

-...Maître, je...

-Silence! Si tu me déçois encore une fois... Je m'arrangerai pour rétablir la symétrie dans ton visage. Ajouta-t-il en serrant son menton son menton jusqu'à ce qu'elle se raidisse de douleur.

Il la relâcha brusquement et elle glissa de son lit et se laissa tomber à ses pieds en embrassant le bas de sa robe.

-Pardonnez-moi, elle a utilisé la magie du sang, je n'aurais jamais pensé, elle était si puissante! S'excusa Bella en regardant par terre en signe de soumission et en secouant sa tête de gauche à droite.

Le mage noir lui fit signe de se taire d'un geste de la main.

-Comment cela se fait-il que tu ne m'aie jamais informé qu'elle possédait un tel pouvoir? Demanda-t-il d'un ton plein de reproches.

-Je ne savais pas mon seigneur, cela se transmet par le sang dans notre famille et je ne savais pas qu'elle en avait hérité. Sinon, je vous l'aurais dit! Notre mère avait ce pouvoir, mais je croyais qu'il était mort avec elle et qu'elle ne l'avait pas transmis. Je ne pensais jamais que Cissy serait assez sotte pour l'utiliser de cette façon, pas après ce qui est arrivé à mère. Elle sait qu'elle ne doit pas utiliser son propre sang, mais elle est trop faible pour bien l'utiliser, pour s'abreuver auprès des autres. Si seulement c'était moi qui avait eu le don...

-Combien de temps lui reste-t-il? L'interrompit son maître.

La mangemort haussa les épaules.

-Cela dépend de tellement de choses... Notre mère, ça a pris des mois et vous savez... Ce soir-là, notre père a dit qu'elle avait fait une fausse couche, mais je sais maintenant que.

-Cygnus Black s'en est chargé, devina-t-il.

Il lui caressa la partie de sa tête sur laquelle il y avait encore de courts cheveux dans un mélange de sensualité et de paternalisme. Elle ferma les yeux en goûtant à ses mains qu'elle avait si souvent imaginé courir sur elle. Elle aurait tout donné pour cet homme.

-Je veux que tu retrouves ta sœur et son traître de mari et que tu les ramènes ici, vivants. Alecto Carrow partira avec toi.

-Carrow? Je ne... Commença-t-elle en grimaçant.

-Tu obéiras! Gronda-t-il, comme on semonce une enfant particulièrement désobéissante.

-Avec plaisir, dit-elle en affichant soudainement un horrible et terrifiant sourire qui n'avait rien de gai.

* * *

><p>Ils avaient marché toute la journée dans la forêt et ils s'étaient finalement arrêtés pour monter un campement pour la nuit. Draco avait agrandi la tente qu'il avait empruntée à Mr. Weasley sans lui en demander la permission, ce qui s'appelait très certainement un vol selon Harry, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Ils avaient enchaîné magiquement Étienne à un arbre à quelques mètres de la tente qui paraissait petite de l'extérieur, mais dont Harry savait qu'elle était immense à l'intérieure et comportait deux chambres, un salon qui servait aussi de salle à manger et une cuisine. Elle était aussi magiquement chauffée et ils n'avaient rien à craindre des froides nuits de ce début de décembre.<p>

Lorsque tout fût en place, Draco fit entrer Étienne dans la tente. Ils passèrent devant Harry qui ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard mauvais au mangemort, puis ils entrèrent dans une des deux chambres. Draco ordonna à Étienne de s'assoir pour qu'il puisse refaire son enchaînement à un des piliers qui supportaient la tente.

Étienne obéit en affichant le même air servile qu'il avait eu toute la journée lors de leur marche dans la forêt. À de nombreuses reprises, Harry lui avait demandé où ils étaient et pourquoi il ne les avait tout simplement pas amené directement à Narcissa, perdant patience et l'accusant de les avoir perdus ou de les mener dans un piège. La seule réponse d'Étienne était que lorsqu'Harry s'était accroché à Draco lors du transplanage, cela avait entravé le sortilège et qu'ils étaient certainement près de l'endroit où se trouvait sa mère, car il sentait sa présence avec beaucoup plus de force. La journée s'était passée dans une sorte de silence tendue et lourd, mis à part les interventions agressives d'Harry que Draco avait tenté, tant bien que mal, de mitiger.

Draco revint à la réalité lorsqu'Étienne lui arracha sa baguette en lui saisissant le bras et qu'il plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier. Le français lança alors un sort de silence sur la chambre et, contrairement à tout ce qu'aurait pu imaginer Draco, il la lança à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Draco, calme-toi, je veux juste... Commença Étienne.

Draco mordit sauvagement dans la main qui la bâillonnait et l'autre le lâcha en poussant un hurlement de douleur. Le blond en profita pour lui asséner un coup de poing qui le fit reculer de deux pas, car il ne s'y était pas préparé, tenant sa main qui saignait à présent. Draco se rua à toute vitesse vers sa baguette, mais Étienne fut plus rapide et il se jeta sur lui, les faisant tomber tous les deux sur le sol. Malfoy expira bruyamment en sentant le poids de son ancien amant venir l'écraser douloureusement juste après que son ventre eut percuté le sol. Étienne qui était un peu plus grand que lui l'immobilisa en s'assoyant sur lui et en lui tenant fermement les bras dans le dos.

-Je ne veux pas te faire de mal...

-C'est mal parti! Ne put s'empêcher d'ironiser Draco en tentant de se débattre dans un vain effort.

-Je n'ai pas le choix, je sais que tu ne m'écouteras pas sinon. Le Seigneur des ténèbres croit que tu es mort, tout le monde le croyait, ton père t'a tué devant lui.

-Quoi? Mais de quoi tu parles?

-Il ne faut pas qu'il sache que tu es toujours en vie, sinon tu seras en danger. Ne continue pas. Retourne te cacher et moi je continuerai, dit-il d'un ton triste et désespéré.

Draco renifla dédaigneusement en essayant toujours de le repousser.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire que je sois en danger ou que je meurs ou que je me fasse torturer ou que...

-Je regrette, je ne pensais pas, jamais je n'aurais imaginé... L'interrompit Étienne.

-Je m'en fous! Par Merlin, je m'en balance de tes regrets! Cracha Draco en se débattant de plus belle.

-Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu ce soir-là...

-Je t'interdis de parler de ça! Cria le blond d'une voix rauque en sentant son cœur s'affoler.

-Je n'ai rien pu faire...

-Ta gueule! Vociféra de plus belle le blond en souhaitant de toute son âme que l'autre se taise.

-Je t'aimais...

-Ferme-la! Hurla alors Draco qui n'en pouvait plus d'entendre cette voix, de sentir le contact de ses mains sur ses bras, le poids de son corps sur le sien. Dégage!

À ces mots, Étienne fut soufflé par une espèce de bourrasque magique et il alla s'écraser plus loin. Draco se leva en serrant les poings, le souffle court. Le regard d'Étienne avait changé, il était à présent vide, comme il l'avait été toute la journée.

-Ferme-la! Continua d'hurler le blond fou de rage, même si l'autre ne parlait plus.

Malfoy sentit une bouffée de force magique l'envahir et la coupure qu'il s'était lui-même infligée plus tôt se mit à pulser douloureusement et il la sentit se rouvrir. Toute la hargne et la souffrance qui s'était accumulée en lui le submergea et sans qu'il sache trop ce qu'il faisait, il la dirigea contre Étienne qui soudain se mit à hurler en se tordant de douleur, comme s'il était soumis au _Doloris_.

Draco ne réfléchit pas à ce qu'il faisait ou à comment il le faisait, mais il continua, sentant sa blessure le brûler davantage. Il sentit alors le monde commencer à valser autour de lui et soudain, il se sentit attraper fermement par derrière, puis ce fut le noir complet.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux de nouveaux, il était couché dans un lit et il vit qu'il était dans l'autre chambre de la tente. Il tourna la tête et au même moment Harry entra dans la pièce.

-Comment tu te sens? Demanda Harry d'un ton qu'il essayait de garder posé en s'approchant du lit dans lequel était couché le blond.

Draco fonça les sourcils, il se sentait étrangement faible et il avait l'impression que sa main blessé allait explosée tellement elle pulsait fort, au même rythme que celui de son coeur.

-Il t'a attaqué? Dit aussitôt Harry dont la colère était à présent bien palpable.

L'autre haussa les épaules, toute sa concentration étant fixée sur sa main douloureuse.

-Ça va? Demanda le survivant en voyant l'autre grimacer de douleur.

-Non, ma main me fait horriblement mal...

Harry s'assit sur le lit, prit doucement la main blessée de Draco et, en prenant mille précautions, il enleva le bandage pour voir la plaie. Celle-ci semblait s'être rouverte un peu, mais sinon cela ne semblait pas avoir empiré. Il jeta un nouveau sort de désinfection et refit un bandage, l'informant que tout semblait bien aller.

-J'imagine que tu n'as pas apporté de potion antidouleurs? Demanda Harry.

Draco réfléchit un instant, puis lui indiqua de fouiller dans son sac pour une fiole bleue. Harry la trouva aussitôt et la lui tendit, incrédule quant à tout ce qu'avait pensé d'amener le serpentard. Celui-ci avala la moitié de la bouteille et presque instantanément, la douleur s'apaisa.

-Au moins ça fait effet, souffla-t-il. Je ne comprends pas...

Harry tendit une main pour reprendre la fiole et la ranger et Draco attrapa une de ses mains en fronçant les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait? Demanda-t-il en examinant ses jointures écorchées et rouges.

Le silence gêné d'Harry lui donna la réponse.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru que le sauveur du monde était capable de foutre une raclée à quiconque et surtout pas à s'en faire saigner les jointures.

-Je pensais qu'il t'avait attaqué! Se défendit Harry en grimaçant en entendant ce titre qu'il détestait. C'était de la légitime défense... ou, du moins, une sorte de légitime défense.

Draco ne put empêcher un sourire de satisfaction étirer ses lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure? Demanda le survivant.

Draco soupira.

-Je... Ce soir, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler, ni de me plaindre, ni de pleurer et encore moins de penser à lui. J'en ai eu assez de passer la journée avec lui. Là, je veux juste dormir jusqu'à demain et c'est tout, expira Draco en regardant la main de Harry qu'il tenait toujours entre les siennes, puis il leva les yeux jusqu'à rencontrer son regard pour voir sa réaction.

-D'accord.

Harry réalisa alors que le blond tenait toujours sa main et son regard descendit vers celle-ci, Draco suivit son regard et réalisa à son tour et il se raidit en la lâchant brusquement.

-Je... Commença Harry.

-Dors avec moi. Le coupa Draco sans réfléchir.

-Quoi? Hésita Harry pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien entendu ce que le serpentard venait juste de dire, car c'était assez peu probable que ce qu'il ait comprit soit la bonne chose, en fait, c'était carrément impossible le connaissant.

-Je veux juste... Je veux dire, c'est rien, juste dormir. Ne va pas t'imaginer des trucs Potter!

Harry regarda le blond comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant.

-Oublie ça! Je perds la tête, ça doit être le choc... Dit aussitôt Draco d'un ton qui se voulait hautain et froid, sans laisser le temps à Harry de répondre quoi que ce soit.

Le blond se tourna alors de côté dans le lit pour faire dos au gryffondor et ferma les yeux, horrifié par ce qu'il avait suggéré et furieux contre lui-même. De son côté, Harry ne dit toujours rien, mais il enleva ses vêtements, ne gardant que son sous-vêtement et enfila un vieux t-shirt qu'il mettait pour dormir. Il éteignit les lumières et se dirigea vers son lit qui était à côté de celui du blond pour y prendre son oreiller et sans un mot, il se glissa dans le lit de Draco en faisant attention à ne pas le toucher. Ils ne parlèrent pas, ni l'un, ni l'autre et s'endormirent en quelques minutes.

* * *

><p>-Entre Severus, appela Voldemort en entendant cogner à la porte des appartements qu'il occupait dans le manoir Malfoy.<p>

L'ancien professeur de potions de Poudlard ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la pièce en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui. Il s'approcha du Seigneur des ténèbres, tout en prenant soin de garder une distance respectueuse et fit une sorte de révérence en mettant un genou par terre.

-Tu peux te relever, indiqua le mage noir en lui souriant d'une manière qui était plus terrifiante qu'accueillante.

-Vous vouliez me voir, maître?

-Effectivement, je désire te confier une mission hautement confidentielle, tu comprendras lorsque je t'en aurai fait part.

Rogue jeta un regard à la porte, se demandant si le mangemort qui gardait la chambre de Voldemort pouvait les entendre.

-Cette chambre est soumise à de nombreux sorts de protections, il est impossible que des oreilles indiscrètes puissent entendre ce qui s'y dit, dit Voldemort comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, ce qui aurait pu arriver si Severus Rogue n'avait pas été un si bon occlumens. Je veux que tu découvres comment se transmet la magie du sang, que tu retrouves Narcissa vivante et que tu me la ramènes.

-N'avez-vous pas envoyé Bellatrix ce matin-même à sa recherche? Demanda Rogue en fronçant les sourcils, incertain de bien comprendre.

-Je ne doute pas de la fidélité de Bellatrix, mais je crains qu'elle fasse preuve d'un peu trop d'enthousiasme si jamais elle la retrouve, j'ai envoyé Carrow avec elle, mais elle ne sera pas capable d'arrêter Bella si jamais... Elle va trop loin. Je désire tout savoir de cette magie et même si Bellatrix prétend qu'elle n'a pas reçu le don, j'imagine qu'elle a certainement une portion de cette magie en elle. Si jamais Narcissa meurt inopinément, ramène-moi Bella.

Severus dût faire un effort immense pour cacher ses pensées et les sentiments qui l'assaillaient. Voldemort prêt à tout dans sa recherche de pouvoir et il ne pouvait tolérer qu'une magie aussi puissante que la magie du sang puisse exister sans qu'il ne puisse se l'approprier et pour cela il était prêt à sacrifier sa plus fidèle mangemort.

Rogue savait pertinemment que la magie du sang était transmise génétiquement et que jamais le mage noir ne pourrait l'utiliser, à moins qu'il réussisse à prendre le contrôle de Narcissa d'une manière ou d'une autre. Cette idée était à la fois irréaliste et incroyablement dangereuse et il savait mieux que quiconque à quels extrêmes était prêt à aller le Seigneur des ténèbres. Il y avait très peu de chance qu'il retrouve Narcissa en vie et même si c'était le cas, elle serait probablement dans un état tellement loin de son état normal qu'elle serait certainement incontrôlable et méconnaissable.

* * *

><p><span>Note de l'auteur<span> :

Un autre chapitre de terminé et j'espère que vous aimez la tournure que prend les choses!

L'histoire a quand même beaucoup évolué dans les deux derniers chapitres et j'accorde une certaine importance à l'histoire de Narcissa, en espérant que cela vous intéresse.

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé,

Merci de me lire et de commenter,

Comme toujours, je répondrai à chaque review!

Harley Q.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27:

-Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de toi quand tu es étendu comme ça sur mon lit, murmura Draco en s'approchant d'Étienne qui était couché sur le ventre et lisait, ce dernier sourit sans quitter son livre des yeux.

Le blond enjamba le bord du lit, s'avança jusqu'à son amoureux et s'assit à califourchon sur lui. Étienne sourit de plus belle lorsque Draco commença à l'embrasser dans le cou et à faire glisser ses mains le long de son dos et dans ses cheveux dont il retira la corde de cuir qui les maintenait attachés. Ceux-ci retombèrent sur ses épaules, soyeux et d'un noir quasi absolu.

-Aurais-tu une idée en tête? Dit Étienne d'un ton faussement innocent en se forçant à garder les yeux sur son livre alors qu'il n'avait soudain plus du tout envie de lire.

-Hummm... Non, pas la moindre, je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles! Sourit Draco en continuant à le caresser et à le couvrir de baisers.

Étienne lâcha alors son livre qui tomba par terre dans un bruit étouffé par le luxueux tapis qui recouvrait une partie de la chambre de Draco. Il fit basculer son amant sur le couvre lit qui était du même gris que ses yeux et se positionna par-dessus lui, lui faisant face. Draco afficha un air faussement outré où transparaissait un sourire coquin. Étienne se pencha et goûta avidement ses lèvres tentatrices qui le provoquaient sans aucune gêne. Après quelques instants, il interrompit leur baiser.

-Tu n'as peut-être aucune idée en tête, mais moi il y en a certaines qui commencent à se former de mon côté, blagua-t-il en désignant son bas-ventre d'un bref coup d'oeil.

Draco tira la langue.

-Oui, ces idées sont très... palpables, dit-il en attirant Étienne dans une nouvelle série de baisers.

Étienne glissa ses mains sous le chandail du blond et le lui retira en vitesse, puis il passa le sien par-dessus sa tête presque aussi rapidement. Draco commença à défaire la ceinture du français, mais c'était trop long au goût de celui qui était par-dessus lui et il l'aida un peu maladroitement, bousculé par l'urgence de l'envie qui l'assaillait. Ils retirèrent leurs pantalons, leurs bas et leurs sous-vêtements d'un coup. Étienne s'étendit sur Draco, lui mordillant gentiment une oreille, mais le serpentard mit ses mains de chaque côté de son visage et l'embrassa de nouveau, puis commença à se frotter doucement contre lui, faisant se toucher leurs deux érections.

Étienne gémit et fit pivoter Draco pour qu'il se retrouve au-dessus. Il posa ses mains sur les fesses magnifiquement fermes de son amant dirigea le mouvement de leurs corps. Draco respirait de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que son excitation augmentait. La vision de Draco qui le chevauchait ainsi rendit Étienne encore plus fou de désir.

-Je ne peux plus attendre, j'ai trop envie d'être en toi, grogna-t-il.

Draco ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sorti, puis il se sentit basculer et tomber dans le vide, il eut l'impression que son cœur manquait un battement, comme lorsqu'on manque une marche en descendant un escalier. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il était loin de sa chambre au Manoir Malfoy, mais il savait qu'il n'était pas aussi loin qu'il l'aurait voulu de celui qui hantait ses rêves et ses souvenirs. Il se souvenait de tout ce qu'il aurait voulu oublier, tout lui revenait avec autant de force que celle qu'il avait employée pour les chasser. Il aurait voulu être comme son père, froid, glacial même, un mangemort sans scrupule, un homme dur, cruel, mais la vérité c'était qu'il en était incapable.

Il soupira en se passant une main sur le visage, essayant vainement de balayer les pensées qu'il sentait s'immiscer dans son esprit et dégoûté d'avoir fait un tel rêve, même s'il ne pouvait évidemment pas contrôler ce qui le hantait la nuit. Comment, après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, pouvait-il continuer à avoir de tels rêves? Peut-être le fait d'avoir revu et côtoyé de nouveau Étienne avait fait ressurgir en lui certains souvenirs. Pourtant, le mangemort n'était l'ombre de celui qui avait su le charmer avec tant d'adresse. Il s'était lavé, rasé, il avait nettoyé et réparé d'un sort ses vêtements, mais il ne ressemblait plus que vaguement au beau jeune homme à l'accent si raffiné qui avait vu, goûté, embrassé chaque parcelle de son corps. Il sentit un poid énorme qui l'empêchait presque de respirer se poser sur sa poitrine à cette idée.

Ce maudit rêve lui avait fait l'effet d'une claque en plein visage, l'avait ramené à la réalité qui était à présent la sienne, une réalité dans laquelle plus jamais il ne serait aussi innocent qu'il l'avait été à cette époque-là. Il savait que plus jamais il ne pourrait retrouver cette assurance que tout lui sourirait toujours, qu'il était Draco Malfoy, fils de Lucius Malfoy que c'était tout ce qu'il lui suffisait dans la vie pour réussir et être supérieur aux autres. Lucius Malfoy n'était plus rien désormais et son fils était moins que rien. Il était là, au cœur de la forêt de Dean, à partager une tente empruntée aux Weasley avec Étienne ligoté dans la pièce d'à côté et il avait passé la nuit dans le même lit qu'Harry Potter.

Il soupira bruyamment, ne croyant pas à ce présent qui lui paraissait si injuste. Une punition démesurée pour des crimes dont il ne se sentait pas coupable, un retour du destin pour une vie non encore véritablement débutée au service du Lord noir. Maintenant, il était du côté du bien, il avait fait serment d'allégeance à l'Ordre du Phénix, s'était allié à ceux qu'il avait toujours traités de haut. Le pire c'était que pour une fois, il s'était senti en paix avec cette décision qui n'était pas réellement la sienne, mais plutôt la somme d'évènements sur lesquels il n'avait eu aucun contrôle. S'il ne se sentait pas véritablement à sa place au sein de l'Ordre, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se sentir mieux où que ce soit.

Il se retourna dans le lit et se retrouva face à face avec Harry qui dormait à poing fermé, le visage détendu, vide de toute inquiétude, comme si la guerre n'existait pas, comme si c'était facile de se laisser aller et de tout prendre à la légère. Il se demanda alors s'il affichait lui-même une mine aussi calme et insouciante lorsqu'il dormait et bizarrement, il se prit à souhaiter que ce fût le cas. La respiration du gryffondor était lente, profonde et Draco trouva qu'il était presque méconnaissable sans ses lunettes. Doucement, il glissa une main vers le visage de l'autre et dissimula sa cicatrice, comme ça, il était quelqu'un d'autre. Pas un homme différent, mais plutôt un sorcier différent, de la même manière que lui serait un sorcier totalement autre s'il ne portait pas son nom. Il se surprit à imaginer ce qui aurait pu se produire si tous deux avait été ces autres sorciers, si Draco n'était plus brisé, si Harry n'était plus le héros. Si Draco avait répondu à ce baiser, s'il posait ses lèvres sur les siennes en ce moment même. Il retira sa main du front du brun en serrant les dents, ils étaient ce qu'ils étaient et ce baiser était une erreur, une douloureuse, une envahissante, une impardonnable, une agréable erreur... Il ne pourrait jamais retourner ce baiser, il ne pourrait jamais accepter ce baiser...

Sans parler de laisser un autre homme entrer dans son intimité comme il avait laissé Étienne le faire, sans aucune appréhension ou crainte, comme si ça allait de soi de s'ouvrir de la sorte. De donner sa confiance au premier venu, comme si ce n'était rien. De se laisser toucher de la sorte, sans pudeur et même avec une sorte de fierté. Il n'avait plus envie de faire l'amour et même l'idée de la chose le dégoûtait à un tel point qu'il se demandait comment il avait déjà pu apprécier une telle chose. Il ne savait même pas s'il serait capable un jour de se laisser aller de la sorte, de faire assez confiance pour cela et de pouvoir lâcher prise. Il chassa ces pensées insolentes avec froideur.

Draco se glissa hors du lit en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Harry, enfila son pantalon de la veille de même qu'un chandail propre. Il passa le pan de toile qui servait de porte à leur chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner qui serait assez frugal vu qu'il n'avait prévu de la nourriture que pour deux personnes.

Il sursauta en voyant une petite fille assise à la table de la cuisine. Elle le dévisageait de ses yeux bleus clairs en souriant et il remarqua que ses jambes, trop courtes pour toucher le sol, se balançait doucement dans le vide. Elle avait de très longs cheveux blonds qui avaient été très soigneusement brossés vu la façon dont ils brillaient, ils semblaient presque translucides et ils étaient parfaitement lisses, retenus vers l'arrière par un ruban du même bleu pâle que sa robe. Une robe d'une autre époque, avec une crinoline et des manches courtes et bouffantes, elle ressemblait à une poupée et si elle n'avait pas parlé à ce moment-là, Draco aurait cru que c'était ce qu'elle était.

-Bonjour Draco, minauda la petite fille en souriant de plus belle.

Malfoy resta un interdit un instant en la dévisageant comme si un scrout-à-pétard parlant venait de lui apparaître assis à la table de la même manière. D'où sortait cette enfant et surtout comment ce faisait-il qu'elle connaisse son nom?

-Bonjour... Hésita-t-il sans la quitter des yeux, complètement perturbé par cette soudaine apparition.

Il fronça les sourcils, car la petite fille qui devait avoir environ cinq ans lui était familier et il se demandait où il avait bien pu la voir auparavant.

-Qui es-tu? Demanda-t-il en se disant qu'il aurait plutôt dû lui demander _Qu'est-ce que tu es?_, car il savait que c'était plutôt ça la question, cette petite fille n'était visiblement pas une fillette ordinaire.

La petite se leva alors de sa chaise en partant dans un grand éclat de rire, comme si Draco venait de raconter une blague particulièrement amusante. Elle trottina jusqu'à lui et prit doucement sa main blessée entre les siennes en regardant avec attention le pansement qui la recouvrait. Ensuite, elle plongea son regard si familier dans le sien en fronçant les sourcils d'un air courroucé.

-Qu'as-tu fait Draco? Gronda-t-elle et c'est alors qu'il reconnut ce regard et le ton froid et hautain de cette voix. Tu n'étais pas sensé... Tu es un garçon...

Son sang se figea quand il se souvint où il avait déjà vu cette petite fille. C'était dans un des tableaux de la bibliothèque qui représentait sa grand-mère qu'il n'avait jamais connu et la petite fille vêtue de bleue assise sur ses genoux, dans le salon de la demeure de la famille Rosier.

-Mère? ...Narcissa? Dit-il en se sentant trembler de la tête au pied.

Tout ceci était impossible. Il n'avait jamais vu ou entendu parler d'une telle chose auparavant et il savait qu'il n'hallucinait pas, tout ceci était beaucoup trop réel, il avait senti sa main sur la sienne.

-Tu ne dois pas utiliser cette magie, écoute-moi, il faut que tu arrêtes immédiatement! Dit-elle d'un ton sérieux et grave qui contrastait de manière angoissante avec son apparence.

- Mère, où êtes-vous? Je suis venu vous trouver! Insista le blond en s'accroupissant pour être à la hauteur de la fillette. Où se trouva ma mère?

-Non, tu dois retourner en sécurité, tu ne peux rien faire pour elle, je suis tout ce qui reste, ne retrouve pas l'autre, ce n'est plus ta mère...

-Tu n'es pas elle! Dis-moi où elle est! Qui es-tu? Hurla Draco en se redressant et en sortant sa baguette de sa poche de pantalon.

La fillette ne bougea pas, ne semblant absolument pas apeurée par la vision de la baguette pointée vers elle, elle affichait seulement un air triste. Draco tremblait toujours et des sueurs froides le glaçaient de l'intérieur. Cette petite fille mentait, sa mère était quelque part dans cette forêt ou ailleurs, mais il allait la retrouver.

-Tu ne dois pas la retrouver... Ta main, il faut que tu arrêtes...

-Silence! Je ne veux plus t'entendre! Je ne sais pas ce que tu es ou qui t'a envoyé, mais je n'ai pas peur et je vais retrouver ma mère et ce n'est pas toi qui va m'en empêcher! Cracha le blond en sentant sa main blessée pulser de nouveau.

La petite fille poussa alors un cri strident et Draco se sentit tomber au sol, mais avant qu'il ne tombe, deux bras le rattrapèrent et le déposèrent doucement par terre.

-Je ne serai pas là pour te rattraper à chaque fois... Dit la voix d'Harry derrière lui.

-Vite, rattrape-la! Dit l'autre en pointant en direction où la petite Narcissa se tenait un instant auparavant, mais il vit alors qu'elle avait disparu, n'ayant laissé aucune trace de son passage.

-Qui? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Je t'ai entendu crié et quand je suis arrivé tu étais en train de tomber.

-C'est la petite fille du portrait, elle était ici! Expliqua avec agacement Draco en s'agitant.

Harry ne dit rien pour ne pas froisser le blond, mais il n'en pensait pas moins.

-Elle disait qu'elle était ma mère et qu'on ne devait pas continuer, elle a parlé de ma main... Je t'assure! Je ne suis pas fou! Se fâcha Draco devant le manque total de réaction du gryffondor qui le regardait calmement.

-Peut-être que tu es fatigué, tu dois beaucoup pensé à ta mère maintenant qu'on approche et tu as très mal à ta...

-Non! Cracha Draco en tentant de se relever brusquement, mais il fut arrêté par les deux mains de Harry qui le maintinrent assis.

-Tu ferais mieux de te calmer un peu et de te reposer, tu as failli perdre connaissance, je pense que...

-Je n'ai pas besoin de me reposer, je sais ce que j'ai vu Potter, l'interrompit Draco d'un ton acéré en se hissant doucement du sol en prenant appui sur la table. Je sais ce que j'ai vu!

Harry n'insista pas davantage et se mit à préparer le petit-déjeuner en silence, jetant par moment un regard vers le blond qui s'était assis à la table et semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

* * *

><p>Alecto Carrow quitta la petite cabane à la suite de Bellatrix qui scella la porte d'un geste vague de sa baguette avant d'y mettre le feu. Sa vieille tante ne leur avait été d'aucune aide et même après plusieurs heures de tortures, elle n'avait pu que leur dire qu'elle avait reçu la visite de Lucius quelques jours auparavant. Aucun indice sur où il se trouvait à présent et encore moins sur la position de Narcissa. Bellatrix Lestrange n'était pas reconnue pour sa patience et elle était d'une humeur exécrable depuis la veille, lorsqu'elles avaient quitté le manoir Malfoy. Carrow craignait la mangemort défigurée et c'était la seule raison pour laquelle elle n'avait rien dit jusque-là, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de pensée que ce n'était pas en attirant l'attention de la sorte qu'elles parviendraient à trouver un homme intelligent comme Lucius Malfoy qui savait très bien que le maître chercherait à le retrouver.<p>

Elles n'entendirent pas les faibles cris de la vieille femme captive de la maison en flammes et quittèrent l'allée bordée d'arbres centenaires en transplanant, sans même un regard pour le brasier magique qui emportait tout en produisant une épaisse fumée noire.

Elles avaient cherchés toute la journée des informations sur la soeur de Bellatrix et son époux en vain. Aucun aubergiste, même soumis à la légilimencie ne leur avait révélé ce qu'il savait, soit Lucius avait réussi à leur effacer la mémoire à la perfection, soit il n'était pas passé par là.

Elles transplanèrent dans un autre village situé à une dizaine de kilomètre au Nord espérant que leur recherche serait plus fructueuse. Ce village-ci était un peu plus grand et portait le nom de Stow-on-the-Wold, il y avait plusieurs auberges et elles se séparèrent pour que cela aille plus vite.

Bellatrix entra dans la plus belle et la plus grosse auberge, pensant que son beau-frère préférerait sûrement occuper le logement le plus luxueux. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le bâtiment qui devait bien avoir plusieurs centaines d'années, elle se retrouva dans un hall joliment décoré avec un tapis persan au sol et un lustre au plafond ce qui l'étonna. Elle se serait attendue à un décor plus rustique. Elle s'approcha du comptoir de la réception de sa démarche féline, mais il n'y avait personne derrière. Elle claqua sa langue avec impatience et aperçu alors la petite sonnette sur le comptoir. Elle l'actionna rapidement plusieurs fois et puis de manière plus frénétique et une voix qui venait du deuxième retentit alors.

-Pas la peine de s'impatienter, j'arrive! Grommela la voix d'un vieil homme en soufflant, comme s'il faisait un dur effort en parlant.

Bellatrix leva sa tête défigurée et vit alors un très vieil homme descendre avec difficulté les escaliers, s'appuyant d'un côté sur la rampe et de l'autre sur sa canne. Il parvint finalement jusqu'à elle, ajusta ses lunettes et lui sourit, ne semblant pas remarqué sa difformité ou ne faisant rien qui pourrait laisser croire qu'il en pensait quoi que ce soit.

-C'est pour une chambre ma petite dame? Demanda-t-il en passant derrière le comptoir de sa lente démarche claudicante.

-Non, je désire plutôt avoir une information, dit-elle en s'accoudant sur le comptoir de bois usé tout en affichant un sourire carnassier.

-Je ne sais pas si je peux vous aider, mais je peux tout de même essayer, dit-il en tapotant sa main dans un geste amical.

Elle recula alors brusquement en retirant sa main.

-Je vous interdis de me toucher espèce de moldu dégoûtant, cracha-t-elle avec horreur en sortant sa baguette.

Elle murmura un rapide _Doloris_ et l'homme tomba sur le sol en hurlant. Elle sourit et relâcha le maléfice après quelques secondes. Elle s'apprêtait à recommencer lorsque la porte de l'auberge s'ouvrit derrière elle. Bellatrix se retourna aussitôt, sa baguette tendu et se retrouva face à Carrow essouflée.

-J'ai trouvé! Il a loué une chambre dans l'auberge d'en face, mais ça fait trois jours qu'il n'y est pas retourné, ils n'ont pas de nouvelles, dit-elle en fronçant peu à peu les sourcils en voyant que Bellatrix ne baissait pas sa baguette.

-Bon travail Alecto, mais c'est une histoire de famille. Tu comprendras facilement, j'en suis sûre que je dois bien évidemment régler cela seule, _Avada Kedavra_! Lança-t-elle avant que l'autre n'ait pu réagir.

Elle jeta le même sort au vieil homme toujours inconscient sur le sol de la réception et sortit de l'auberge avant de transplaner.

Rogue qui les avait suivi à bonne distance toute la journée sortit de la ruelle dans laquelle il s'était caché en voyant Bellatrix sortir seule de l'auberge et transplaner. Il venait d'y voir Alecto Carrow y entrer quelques instants auparavant. Connaissant Bellatrix, il se doutait de ce qu'il allait trouver à l'intérieur et il ne fût pas surpris d'apercevoir, gisant par terre, le corps inerte de la mangemort et celui d'un vieux moldu qui devait sans doute être le gérant de l'auberge. Le vieil homme avait les yeux grands ouverts et le visage figé dans une expression horrifiante, tordue par la douleur. Il s'accroupit prêt de lui et lui ferma rapidement les yeux, puis il jeta un sort de combustion au corps d'Alecto qui prit feu de manière à effacer les pistes. Il sortit alors de la pièce et transplana à son tour, suivant avec facilité la trace magique encore fraîche laissée par Bellatrix.

* * *

><p>Neville aspergeait doucement la terre contenu dans chaque petit pot d'un mélange de sang d'hippogriffe et d'eau lorsqu'il entendit la porte derrière lui s'ouvrir. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait, il se contenta de sourire en finissant d'arroser ses semis avant de la remettre sous la serre miniature qui diffusait magiquement une lumière remplaçant celle du soleil.<p>

-Tout va comme tu veux? As-tu besoin de quelque chose? Demanda une voix délicate derrière lui.

Il se retourna et posa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Luna. La jeune femme lui avait tellement manqué durant son long séjour dans le corps d'un chat. Ses souvenirs étaient flous et embrouillés, mais il avait eu conscience du temps qui passe, comme si on est enfermé dans une pièce noire et que parfois on voit des flashs d'images, de sons et que ceux-ci sont parfois limpides et parfois complètement déformés. Il avait des souvenirs troublants dans lesquels il frottait contre les jambes de Draco Malfoy et d'autres heureux dans lesquels il dormait tout contre Luna en ronronnant.

-Non, comme tu peux voir, j'ai tout ce que je peux désirer, dit-il en l'embrassant de nouveau.

Elle rit et passa ses bras autour de son cou en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Neville sentit un désir primal monter en lui et eu envie de lui faire l'amour à cet instant, sur son plan de travail, sans se soucier s'ils pouvaient être interrompus par un membre de l'Ordre qui rentrerait dans la pièce à ce moment-là. Depuis son retour dans son propre corps, il avait ressenti un tel besoin à ce niveau-là qu'il en éprouvait une certaine gêne, mais il se dit que ce devait être normal et que c'était certainement pour compenser pour tous ces mois perdus.

-Comment ça se passe de l'autre côté? L'interrogea-t-il en indiquant l'extérieur de la pièce dans laquelle il avait travaillé sans relâche une bonne partie de la soirée, de la nuit et du matin suivant tout en passant deux bras autour de sa taille.

Elle sourit de son même sourire énigmatique en penchant la tête sur le côté, comme si elle réfléchissait en profondeur à la question qu'il venait de lui poser.

-C'est toujours la folie... Hermione prétend qu'elle ne sait pas où ils sont, mais je sais qu'elle ne dit pas la vérité. Elle ne pourrait jamais demeurer aussi calme si c'était le cas... Répondit-elle de son ton calme, comme si rien ne parvenait jamais à la préoccuper.

-Je connais Harry, je lui fais confiance, il y a une raison s'il ne nous a rien dit, il va revenir.

-Je sais, sourit-elle avec certitude, puis elle désigna les petits pots remplis de terre. Ça va fonctionner?

Il leur jeta à son tour un regard incertain. Jamais il n'avait fait pousser cette variété à l'intérieur, il avait toujours disposé d'une grande serre bien exposée au soleil. Il lui expliqua qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'il construise une serre dans le jardin arrière, mais Arthur Weasley avait refusé, disant que c'était beaucoup trop dangereux et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas risquer d'être repérés par de trop souvent aller-retour à l'extérieur. Surtout si quelqu'un l'apercevait, car le sort de dissimulation qui protégeait la maison ne se rendait pas jusque-là.

-Il y a plein de bonnes vibrations ici, je suis certaine que ça va fonctionner, dit-elle en posant un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Épouse-moi, dit-il soudainement.

Elle le regarda sans broncher en silence, fronça les sourcils, puis parla.

-D'accord, dit-elle de son air un peu absent.

-Daccord...? D'accord, d'accord?

Elle acquiesça comme s'il s'agissait de n'importe qu'elle demande.

-Il va falloir que tu sembles plus certaine que cela si tu veux me rassurer! Dit-il en la soulevant dans les airs et en l'embrassant. Tu veux m'épouser? Insista-t-il en riant et en la chatouillant.

Elle se tortilla en éclatant de rire.

-Oui...hihi... oui, c'est d'accord, c'est mille fois d'accord...d'accord à l'infini! Cria-t-elle en riant toujours.

Il la reposa doucement et l'embrassa amoureusement.

-Je vous aime Mme Londubat.

-Moi aussi, M Londubat!

* * *

><p>Draco, Harry et Étienne marchait dans un silence quasi-absolu depuis tôt le matin. Harry se dit qu'ils avaient bien dû marcher une dizaine de kilomètres, mais c'était dur à évaluer puisqu'ils avançaient avec peine dans la forêt, évitant les branches et les ronces, s'enfonçant dans la boue ou bien grimpant et descendant des buttes au sol couvert de racines et de pierres. L'ambiance qui régnait au sein du groupe était lourde et déplaisante. Ce qui avait pour effet de faire passer le temps encore moins vite.<p>

Étienne marchait assez loin devant, les mains liées magiquement devant lui et Draco marchait loin derrière, de manière à être le plus loin possible du premier. Harry surveillait sans relâche le mangemort, prêt à chaque instant à attraper sa baguette, mais parfois il jetait un regard derrière lui pour voir dans quel état se trouvait le serpentard. Celui-ci ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis les évènements de ce matin et évitait franchement son regard ou alors le dévisageait d'un air hautain. Le même air qu'il lui avait servi quotidiennement alors qu'ils étaient étudiants à Poudlard. Harry savait que le blond était furieux contre lui, mais il ne fit rien pour amoindrir sa colère et préférait avancer dans cet interminable randonnée en silence, car ce n'était ni l'endroit, ni le moment de commencer à discuter de telles choses. Surtout pas en présence de celui qui était supposé les guider, mais qui, selon Harry, semblait plus les mener au hasard dans cette maudite forêt remplie de ronces.

Soudain, Draco poussa une sorte de soupir et s'arrêta brusquement. Harry cria à Étienne d'arrêter et se tourna vers le blond qui fixait avec étonnement un point prêt d'eux.

-Que se passe-t-il? Demanda Harry qui ne voyait absolument pas ce que l'autre regardait avec tant d'intérêt.

-Nous sommes tout près, murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même.

Harry ne voyait absolument rien autour d'eux qui aurait pu indiquer la présence de Narcissa, il n'y avait que la forêt qui s'étendait autour d'eux et qui semblait infinie. Il ne voulut pas brusquer Draco, pas après les évènements de ce matin et se contenta de hocher la tête. Il s'approcha d'Étienne dont le visage tuméfié avait retrouvé son expression vide de toute émotion et le ligota magiquement à un arbre. Il ne voulait pas devoir le surveiller pendant que Malfoy délirait de la sorte. Il retourna auprès de Draco et vit qu'il parlait tout seul.

-...Tu es sûre?... Je fais ce que je veux!... Laisse-moi! Disait-il en regardant un interlocuteur invisible.

Harry, mal à l'aise, se racla la gorge pour lui indiquer sa présence, mais l'autre ne lui jeta même pas un regard, continuant son étrange monologue. Après quelques instants, il se tourna vers Harry avec un sourire triomphant en désignant le vide devant lui.

-Je te l'avais bien dit qu'elle existait! S'exclama-t-il en affichant son air supérieur. Il faut aller par-là dit-il en désignant une direction derrière le gryffondor.

Harry était à la fois sous le choc et inquiet devant ce spectacle. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il était censé faire à ce moment-là. Ils ne pouvaient pas continuer dans une telle situation, pas tant que Draco n'aurait pas retrouvé ses esprits. Il ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui était arrivé au blond, mais il était à peu près sûr que cela était lié aux évènements de la veille. Peut-être que le fait de s'être fait attaquer par le mangemort l'avait poussé dans une sorte de psychose... Il n'en savait rien du tout en fait et aurait tout donné pour qu'Hermione soit auprès de lui en cet instant.

Tout à coup, sans qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, Malfoy partit en courant dans une direction sans dire quoi que ce soit. Harry eut à peine le temps de réagir que l'autre s'enfonçait dans les bois sans se retourner. Il jeta un regard à Étienne, hésitant, puis décida de rompre ses liens. L'autre se mit aussitôt à courir vers Draco, comme un chien après son maître et Harry le suivit. Il savait que Frédyk, sous son enchantement, serait plus à même de le retrouver.

Ils n'eurent pas à courir longtemps, car devant eux se dressait une butte plus prononcée que les autres et Draco se tenait en haut, immobile, regardant de l'autre côté. Ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur, Étienne se positionna à côté de lui en affichant une mine de soumission et Harry vit alors ce qui attirait l'attention du blond de la sorte.

En bas de la butte se trouvait une petite clairière et au milieu de celle-ci, une mansarde ayant certainement appartenu à des chasseurs, mais dont l'état laissait voir qu'elle n'était plus utilisée depuis longtemps. Cependant, ce n'était pas cela qui attirait le regard, c'était plutôt le nombre incroyable de carcasses d'animaux qui jonchaient le sol tout autour de la cabane et qui s'étendaient même tout près d'eux. Des animaux de toutes sortes; chevreuils, lièvres, coyotes, oiseaux, écureuils, souris et plus encore; étendus sur le sol, les yeux grands ouverts, mais sinon intacts. Celui qui les avait tués leur avait seulement tranché la gorge et les avait laissé reposer par terre. Aucun animal sauvage ne leur avait touché, car les corps étaient intacts, comme empaillés. À cette vision, Harry sentit un grand frisson le traverser. Plus que jamais, il ne se sentit pas rassuré par la présence d'Étienne et serra sa poigne autour de sa baguette.

-Qu'est-ce que... Commença Harry, mais il fût coupé par Draco qui semblait être redevenu lui-même.

-Nous l'avons trouvé, dit-il sans quitter la cabane des yeux.

* * *

><p><span>Note de l'auteur<span> :

Bon c'est dans le prochain chapitre qu'on va retrouver maman Malfoy et que bien des choses vont se dénouer de ce côté de l'intrigue.

Il y a aussi Bellatrix et Rogue qui risquent d'avoir une légère confrontation, mais au fond, qui sait?

Je vous dis à la prochaine et merci beaucoup pour tous vos commentaires!

Harley Q.


	28. Chapter 28

_Pour ma mère_

Chapitre 28:

Harry avait un terrible pressentiment. En fait, c'était plus qu'un pressentiment, c'était plutôt une certitude qu'en ouvrant la porte de la cabane, puis en y pénétrant, une série d'évènements terribles s'enclencheraient de manière tout aussi terrible. Il y avait donc peu ou pas de chances qu'ils s'en sortent indemnes.

Harry n'était pas un lâche et ce n'était pas cette sombre perspective qui le ferait reculer, c'est pourquoi il avait passé devant, démontrant son courage propre au gryffondor qu'il était. Il fallait cependant bien se le dire, il avait peur et celui qui ne l'aurait pas été dans une telle situation aurait pût sans hésitation être considéré comme étant parfaitement inconscient. Une peur enfantine de gosse qui craint le monstre caché sous son lit ou la méchante sorcière qui vit dans la forêt, et en fait c'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait ici, lui vrillait les tripes. Si Narcissa Malfoy se terrait bien ici, Merlin seul savait ce sur quoi ils tomberaient et le sort qu'elle leur réserverait.

Il n'eut pas le temps de tergiverser plus longtemps qu'Étienne le bouscula en passant devant lui et se faufila à l'intérieur de la cabane qui devait certainement appartenir à un chasseur, laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui. Harry jeta un bref regard à Draco qui fronçait les sourcils avec appréhension, ils échangèrent un bref signe de tête et ils y entrèrent presque simultanément.

Il faisait noir à l'intérieur et le regard de Harry fut immédiatement attiré vers le feu ronflant qui brûlait dans l'âtre, un feu ridiculement puissant, sans aucun doute allumé grâce à la magie et alimenté par celle-ci. Devant celui-ci, il y avait une petite silhouette et près d'elle, quelqu'un était assis dans un fauteuil tout près du feu. Il voulut l'indiquer à Draco d'un geste, mais au même moment, celui-ci accourut vers un lit au pied duquel Harry vit qu'Étienne était déjà agenouillé.

-Mère! S'exclama le blond en s'approchant vivement du lit.

Dans ce dernier était étendu une forme sombre que Harry parvenait à peine à discerner, il s'éloigna des deux silhouettes, puis s'approcha rapidement du lit et eut un mouvement de recul en voyant ce qu'était devenue Narcissa Malfoy. Il se souvenait d'une femme blonde d'une beauté glaciale et qui affichait un air réservé et hautain, mais ce n'était pas là la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Elle était désormais d'une maigreur presque squelettique, sa peau était translucide et ses veines devenues noires transparaissaient au travers, comme une horrible toile d'araignée, ses cheveux complètement blancs étaient sales, emmêlés et ternes. Son regard fixe était complètement noir, comme deux trous où on pouvait voir le néant le plus absolu. Il voulut tirer Draco par le bras pour l'éloigner de cette chose qui n'était définitivement plus sa mère, mais ce dernier affichait désormais le même regard noir et le serpentard tomba par terre inconscient emporté par le mouvement de Harry.

Le gryffondor jura et tira le corps inerte du blond le plus loin possible du lit dans lequel se trouvait sa mère, puis il jeta un regard vers Étienne pour constater qu'il était dans une sorte de transe et murmurait frénétiquement des paroles qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Harry comprit qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû se lancer seuls dans ce périple et regretta qu'Hermione ne soit pas venue avec eux.

-Madame s'est endormie, il vaudrait mieux revenir plus tard, murmura une toute petite voix à la droite de Harry et ce dernier se tourna en pointa sa baguette vers ce qui s'avéra être un elfe de maison portant un sublime collier de perles qui devait valoir une fortune.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé? Demanda Harry en désignant d'un geste nerveux de la tête le lit où se trouvait ce qui avait autrefois été Mme Malfoy.

L'elfe se mit alors à sangloter en se griffant méchamment les bras.

-Madame est fatiguée, revenez plus tard! Mymy a essayé monsieur... Oh oui, Mymy a été cherché les animaux, monsieur. Revenez plus tard! Madame va prendre le thé plus tard, vous reviendrez alors, dit l'elfe en évitant son regard tout en se tordant les mains.

Harry pensa que l'elfe avait complètement perdu la tête et il comprenait pourquoi au vu de cette scène. Il la stupéfixa d'un geste de sa baguette par sécurité et tourna son attention vers la silhouette qui était assise dans la chaise, celle qu'il avait d'abord aperçu en entrant et qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, ni dit un mot ou produit un seul son. La personne était face au feu et donc dos à lui, il ne pouvait qu'entrevoir son profil. Sans quitter le lit des yeux, inquiet à chaque instant que la créature qui y était couchée se lève, il s'approcha du fauteuil, sa baguette brandie devant lui, prêt à attaquer.

Lucius Malfoy était magiquement ligoté au fauteuil, sa chemise était tachée de sang et déchirée à de nombreux endroits, son visage était couvert de coupures et de contusions, mais ses yeux étaient clos. Harry, en serrant sa baguette de sa main droite, posa sa main gauche sur le cou de l'homme pour voir s'il était encore vivant, après quelques instants pendant lesquels il ne sentait que son propre cœur qui battait à toute allure, il finit par sentir le faible pouls du père de Draco. L'homme était grièvement blessé et inconscient, mais toujours vivant ou du moins, pour le moment, car il avait perdu énormément de sang et semblait avoir été torturé par un bourreau particulièrement sanguinaire.

Ils auraient besoin de secours, sinon Lucius Malfoy ne s'en sortirait pas vivant. Harry lança alors son patronus suivi d'un sort que lui avait appris Hermione et qui servait à l'envoyer à distance. Il était certain qu'Hermione comprendrait qu'ils avaient besoin d'aide en le voyant et il espérait que le sort fonctionne bien et lui permette de la guider jusqu'à eux avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Harry jeta un autre regard nerveux vers le lit et voyant que Narcissa était toujours inanimée, il hésita un instant, se demandant s'il devait vraiment risquer sa vie pour sauver celle de Lucius Malfoy, se souvenant la manière dont il avait attaqué son propre fils lors de l'attaque au Poste Nord, se remémorant toutes les fois où il avait tenté de le tuer lui, puis il soupira. Il jeta un sort de lévitation au fauteuil, le guidant en dehors de la cabane, se disant qu'il était certainement préférable qu'il ne bouge pas trop et étant plus à l'aise en sachant qu'il était ligoté, même si dans son état il n'aurait pas pu faire grand-chose.

À peine le fauteuil eut-il fait quelques mètres qu'il retomba lourdement au sol et qu'Harry fut projeté au sol avec tant de violence qu'il en eut le souffle coupé.

* * *

><p>Draco sentit une main lui caresser doucement la tête dans un geste familier et effacer la douleur qui s'y était installée, il ouvrit lentement les yeux, puis les referma, aveuglé par la clarté du jour. La main quitta son front et il sentit du mouvement autour de lui, puis il entendit le bruit familier du glissement des rideaux qu'on referme. Sans ouvrir les yeux, il sentit que la pièce était désormais plus sombre. Une odeur familière, impossible à définir ou à décrire l'entourait, celle-là même qui avait baigné son enfance tout entière. Un effluve mélangeant à la fois les fleurs du jardin, le tissu, la lessive, le bois des planchers et la pierre des murs.<p>

-C'est une belle journée aujourd'hui mon chéri, murmura une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop, il ouvrit les yeux en grand et ne crut pas ce qu'il voyait.

Il était dans sa chambre, sa vraie chambre, celle qu'il occupait depuis sa naissance, au manoir Malfoy et sa mère était debout près de la fenêtre, lui souriant. Il ressentit cette brusque montée d'adrénaline qu'on éprouve lorsqu'on manque une marche en descendant un escalier et que brusquement on sent notre cœur s'accélérer, l'air se bloquer dans nos poumons tandis qu'on a l'impression qu'on va tomber dans le vide. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il ne put les retenir, sa mère fronça les sourcils en l'apercevant et s'approcha de lui. Il sauta presque hors de son lit et enlaça sa mère juste un peu plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait normalement fait.

-Mère? Est-ce bien vous? Dit-il d'une voix fatiguée et pleine d'espoir.

-Draco, qu'est-ce qui te prend voyons? Demanda la femme en riant et en se reculant pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-C'est impossible... Je... Balbutia le serpentard.

Narcissa posa une main délicate sur la bouche de son fils et se pencha à son oreille.

-Ici, tout est possible mon chéri...

Draco regarda autour de lui, tout semblait si réel, il s'agissait bien de sa chambre, tout était en place, son balai était même posé dans un coin, sur son fauteuil traînait le livre sur les potions qu'il lisait le jour où il avait quitté le manoir. Sa mère portait la robe bleu foncée dans laquelle il l'avait vu lorsqu'elle lui avait rendu sa baguette au milieu de la nuit, alors qu'il était à Square Grimmaurd. Il savait que tout ceci était impossible, qu'il devait s'agir d'une illusion, mais en même temps, il aurait tout donné pour que cela soit vrai.

Ne sachant pas combien de temps encore durerait cette illusion et voulant désespérément des réponses à ses questions, il rompit le silence.

-Que s'est-il passé mère, pourquoi ne pas avoir suivi Severus ce soir-là? Pourquoi avoir ensorcelé Étienne...

-Chut! La coupa sa mère en fronçant les sourcils légèrement. «Ici, rien de cela n'a d'importance, nous pouvons rester ensemble et oublier, tout sera comme avant», ajouta-t-elle en ouvrant les bras pour l'y inviter.

Le blond regarda sa mère et son cœur se serra, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour retourner à sa vie d'avant. Pour tout oublier, pour ne pas avoir vécu ce qu'il avait vécu, mais il savait aussi que cela était impossible, que tout ceci était une illusion et qu'il rêvait.

-Où sommes-nous? Demanda-t-il en regardant autour de lui, fasciné par le réalisme de ce qui l'entourait.

-Au manoir...

-Non, où sommes-nous vraiment? Insista-t-il en se levant pour aller à sa porte, se demandant si l'illusion ne comportait que sa chambre ou si celle-ci s'étendait à tout le manoir.

Narcissa le stoppa dans son mouvement en affichant un regard inquiet.

-Non Draco reste avec moi, je t'en prie...

Draco se tourna vers sa mère et mit une main sur la sienne, en la regardant tristement. Une partie de lui aurait aimé rester avec elle, se complaire dans cette illusion jusqu'à même oublier que s'en était une peut-être un jour, mais il savait aussi que c'était impossible. Il se surprit à penser à l'Ordre, à la guerre, pour une fois, il sentait qu'il avait peut-être un devoir envers ceux qui l'avaient accueilli. Il pensa aussi à Harry et s'en voulut presque aussitôt, son existence n'aurait pas dû effleurer son esprit de la sorte, pas quand il retrouvait sa mère ainsi, pas quand il pensait aux raisons qu'il avait de ne pas rester avec elle.

Une voix s'immisça en lui, apportant avec elles des pensées qu'il aurait voulu écarter du revers de la main, des idées pernicieuses qui s'infiltraient entre lui et ce rêve qu'il aurait aimé faire sien. Harry Potter était-il ce qui le poussait à retourner dans l'horrible réalité qui était la sienne? Une réalité dans laquelle sa mère était mourante dans un lit, terrassée par Merlin savait quel maléfice, un monde dans lequel il avait tout perdu jusqu'à sa dignité. Pourtant, aussi terrible qu'elle fût, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir y retourner, en fait, il sentait qu'il y était obligé.

-Je dois partir mère.

Narcissa Malfoy serra la main de son fils un peu plus fort.

-Il n'y a rien au monde que j'aime plus que toi Draco et j'ai tellement de regrets. Des regrets qu'une mère ne devrait jamais avoir, si j'avais su... Je sais qu'il est trop tard maintenant. Tu es tellement beau, tellement fort mon fils.

Draco serra sa main en retour, les mots se bloquant dans sa gorge.

-Je dois partir maintenant, je ne peux pas rester, dit-il en sentant une larme couler le long de sa joue, puis il lâcha sa main et sortit de la chambre sans se retourner.

En passant le pas de la porte qui donnait normalement sur un large corridor du manoir Malfoy, il tomba dans un des couloirs de Poudlard. Il se retourna et la porte avait disparue derrière lui, il se força alors à avancer dans ce couloir qu'il reconnut comme étant celui qui menait aux serres dans lesquelles avaient lieu, entre autres, les cours de botaniques.

Quelques élèves qu'il ne connaissait pas se trouvaient dans le couloir et marchaient en parlant ensemble en petits groupes, sans le regarder. Instinctivement, il continua à avancer dans le corridor à présent désert et constata en regardant par la fenêtre que c'était l'hiver, car il neigeait à gros flocons qui tombaient paresseusement du ciel. Soudain, une main se posa sur son bras et il détacha son regard de la cour enneigée pour voir qui l'avait ainsi touché. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds dans un uniforme de serpentard qu'il reconnut immédiatement comme étant sa mère, car il l'avait déjà vu sur des photos de cette époque. Elle était encore plus jolie en personne, sa cascade de cheveux soyeux brillait, lui arrivant jusqu'au bas du dos, tandis que son teint pâle teinté de rose lui donnait l'air d'une poupée. Un sac à bandoulière en cuir noir était négligemment posé sur son épaule droite et son bras retenait un volumineux livre à la reliure bleu foncé.

Elle retira lentement sa main de son bras et lui sourit affectueusement. Il se demanda pendant un moment si elle saurait qui il était, car à cette époque, il n'était évidemment pas encore né.

-Qu'as-tu envie de faire cette après-midi? Lui demanda-t-elle en posant lourdement son sac par terre.

Draco resta interdit.

-Je pensais qu'on pourrait réviser un peu, mais ensuite on peut aller voir l'entraînement de Quidditch, qu'en penses-tu? Ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

Il acquiesça faute de savoir quoi répondre à cette Narcissa qui ne semblait avoir aucun point commun avec sa mère telle qu'il la connaissait. La jeune Narcissa semblait si légère, si souriante, si insouciante, tout le contraire de sa mère qui était froide, noble et sérieuse. Il se demanda si c'était seulement parce qu'elle avait vieilli ou si c'était la guerre et la vie que Lucius et elle avaient choisi qui l'avait changé.

-Par Merlin, j'ai oublié de te dire ce qui s'est passé hier soir! J'ai reçu un hibou, dit-elle en rougissant.

-Et...?

-C'était une lettre de sa part! S'exclama-t-elle en évitant son regard et en s'assurant que personne autour ne pourrait entendre.

-De la part de qui?

-Allons, tu sais bien, Lucius... Murmura-t-elle en rougissant de plus belle.

Cette dernière affirmation réveilla brutalement Draco de sa torpeur. Il ne comprenait pas bien dans quelle sorte d'illusion il était tombé cette fois, mais sa mère semblait avoir tout oublié et dans cet univers, il était visiblement son meilleur ami. Ça lui faisait tellement bizarre d'entendre parler ainsi sa mère de son père, comme une adolescente ayant le béguin et c'était d'ailleurs bien de cela qu'il s'agissait. À la différence que dans ce cas-ci, il savait que cette union perdurerait et donnerait naissance, de nombreuses années plus tard à un fils, c'est-à-dire lui-même.

-Tu ne te souviens de rien... Tenta-t-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils et fit un pas vers lui.

-Toi tu te souviens de trop de chose, oublie un peu, profite du fait que nous soyons ensemble, c'est une belle journée, dit-elle d'un ton froid et sérieux qui contrastait nettement avec l'attitude qu'elle avait affichée jusque-là, ce qui glaça le sang du blond.

Il ne pouvait pas rester là et il le savait. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il était victime de ces illusions, mais il voulait qu'elles cessent, il voulait ouvrir les yeux et retrouver sa réalité, aussi pénible soit-elle. Il se souvint alors du moment où il avait pénétré dans la cabane avec Harry et se demanda où il était. Était-il lui aussi soumis à ces visions?

Il fût interrompu dans ses pensées par la voix de Narcissa qui avait soudain reprit tout son entrain et qui lui racontait comment elle avait été invitée à passer quelques jours chez Lucius pour les vacances de Noël et comment cela avait été difficile de convaincre son père de la laisser y aller et surtout de la laisser dormir sur place, elle se plaignait de la manière dont il la couvait sans cesse tandis que sa sœur Bellatrix, elle, faisait ce qu'elle voulait.

Draco écoutait se flot de paroles ininterrompu, à la fois fasciner de rencontrer une version de sa mère qu'il n'avait pas connu et qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle qu'il connaissait, mais en même temps cela le peinait de devoir partir et de ne peut-être plus jamais revoir sa vraie mère.

-Narcissa, la coupa-t-il en goûtant à ce nom par lequel il ne l'avait jamais appelé auparavant, le remplaçant par «mère» ou lorsqu'il était plus jeune par «maman».

La jeune fille afficha une moue comme si elle savait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire ou peut-être cela était-il apparent dans son regard.

-Je dois partir, maintenant, dit-il en hésitant longtemps avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Il s'éloigna lentement sans qu'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit, son visage ayant retrouvé son air grave et sérieux, soudain, elle se jeta sur lui en le frappant sur le torse et en le poussant, mais il la retint alors que ses cris de fureur se transformaient en sanglots.

-Pourquoi m'abandonnes-tu Draco! Reste, je t'en prie, reste! Nous sommes bien ici, nous sommes à Poudlard, nous sommes amis! Cria-t-elle en faiblissant sous sa poigne.

Il la relâcha un instant et elle en profita pour sortir sa baguette, lui il fouilla dans ses poches de pantalon, mais étrangement, sa baguette n'y était pas. Il n'eut donc pas le temps de réagir et elle lui lança un sort qui le propulsa quelques mètres plus loin, il retomba lourdement sur le sol de pierre et ferma les yeux sous l'impact. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit en tentant de se relever doucement, Narcissa avait disparu, le décor autour de lui semblait fondre et se tordre, comme s'il était fait de cire. Les murs disparurent pour faire place à d'autres murs, plus près de lui, le haut plafond s'abaissa et plutôt que d'être à Poudlard, il se retrouva dès lors dans le salon d'un manoir qu'il ne connaissait pas. Le sol de pierre glacé se transforma sous ses doigts et fit place à une carpette aux motifs orientaux. Il se releva doucement, observant la pièce autour de lui, se demandant où il venait d'atterrir.

Il se releva et vit, assis sur le bureau près de lui, les jambes se balançant mollement dans le vide, la même vision qui lui était apparue le matin-même, la petite Narcissa vêtue de sa robe bleue à crinoline. Elle le dévisageait de son air solennel assez troublant sans rien dire. Si c'était la représentation de sa mère qui était le plus éloigné de son état actuel, c'était pourtant la seule qui semblait au courant de tout. Il comprit aussi, en la voyant, qu'il se trouvait dans le manoir appartenant à son grand-père, celui où sa mère et ses tantes avaient grandi, mais qui avait passé au feu alors qu'elles étaient adolescentes, c'est pourquoi il n'avait jamais vu ces lieux.

-Est-ce ici que ça se termine? Demanda Malfoy d'une voix fatiguée, espérant enfin obtenir des réponses.

La petite fille le dévisagea sans rien dire, mais en continuant de balancer ses jambes dans le vide.

-Je veux savoir ce qui se passe, où est ma mère?

-Ici, partout, je t'avais dit de ne pas venir...

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me montres tout ceci?

Elle hocha encore une fois les épaules.

-Il faut que tu saches pourquoi nous sommes ici, dit-elle en désignant la pièce autour d'elle. Je voulais te montrer quelque chose, ajouta-t-elle en se laissant glisser sur le bord du bureau lentement avant d'atterrir par terre.

En silence, Draco suivit la très jeune Narcissa à travers les couloirs, les escaliers et les différentes pièces qui étaient étrangement désertes. En effet, il n'y avait nulle trace des elfes de maison qui devaient certainement y vivre, ni de ses habitants. Draco se serait attendu à peut-être croiser ses tantes ou ses grands-parents, mais le manoir était plongé dans un silence presque angoissant. La décoration était étouffante, partout sur les murs de larges tableaux aux imposants cadres de dorures travaillées ne laissait qu'entrevoir la lourde tapisserie bordeaux qui recouvrait les murs. D'épais tapis orientaux recouvraient le sol tandis que sur toutes les surfaces, on avait déposé des fleurs, des sculptures ou des vases. Il lui sembla n'apercevoir aucune fenêtre, mais il se dit que celles-ci devaient être dissimulées derrière les lourds rideaux de velours décorés de glands qui ajoutaient à l'atmosphère oppressante.

Ils montèrent de plus en plus haut jusqu'à un escalier en colimaçon qui menait au sommet d'une tour circulaire. La porte était fermée devant eux et Draco pouvait sentir la magie qui s'en dégageait, mais cela ne semblait pas troubler la fillette, car elle ouvrit la porte sans même s'en soucier, ce qui était très étrange. La pièce était plus grande qu'il ne l'avait d'abord imaginée et un lit assez grand se trouvait au centre, on avait aussi allumé un feu dans la cheminée et un fauteuil était posé devant.

Narcissa jeta alors un regard anxieux vers le lit sans s'en approcher et fit signe à Draco d'aller voir, mais en mettant un doigt devant ses lèvres pour lui signifier de faire attention à ne pas faire de bruit. Le blond hésita un instant, puis amorça un pas en direction du lit, mais s'arrêta quand le plancher craqua sous son pas. Il sentait le stress monter en lui, mais s'intima au calme, après tout, ce n'était qu'une illusion, rien ne pouvait véritablement lui arriver ou du moins il se forçait à le croire. Il avança jusqu'au lit et y aperçu une femme qui ressemblait beaucoup à sa tante Bellatrix, mis à part qu'elle avait les cheveux blonds de sa mère, ceux-ci était pour l'instant attaché dans une tresse. La femme était attachée au lit par les poignets et les chevilles et portait une longue chemise de nuit bleu pâle. Son teint était blême suggérant qu'elle devait être malade. Draco ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère l'avait amené jusqu'ici et se retourna vers elle qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

-C'est ma mère, chuchota Narcissa sans s'approcher.

Draco jeta un regard en direction de sa grand-mère qu'il n'avait jamais vu, car elle était morte lorsque sa propre mère était encore une enfant. Il ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi on l'avait attaché ainsi et se souvint que sa mère lui avait raconté qu'elle était morte en couches.

-Que... Commença-t-il, mais il fût interrompu par sa grand-mère qui ouvrit soudain les yeux.

En voyant Draco près d'elle, elle poussa d'horribles cris inhumains et se débattit férocement, furieuse d'être attachée. Le blond recula par instinct, mais sans pouvoir détacher son regard de la femme qui se tortillait comme si elle était possédée. Soudain, le lit et les meubles se mirent à vibrer autour d'eux et une carafe qui était posée sur la table de chevet tomba par terre en se brisant, répandant l'eau qu'elle contenait sur le sol. La petite Narcissa s'empara alors de la main de Draco et le tira vers la sortie en refermant la porte derrière eux. Les cris et les grognements continuèrent à se faire entendre de l'extérieur et ils redescendirent l'escalier en colimaçon pour s'en éloigner, puis ils s'assirent dans une alcôve en silence, tous les deux visiblement choqués.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était? Demanda Draco avec horreur après un long moment de silence.

-Un souvenir.

-Je croyais qu'elle était morte en couches,

Narcissa fit non de la tête, puis elle expliqua à Draco comment sa mère s'était mise à utiliser la magie du sang. Une magie transmise dans leur famille par la génétique à certaines femmes. Elle lui raconta comment sa mère avait perdu le contrôle et comment son père, un soir, était redescendu au salon et leur avait dit que leur mère était morte en couches. Ce qu'il ignorait c'était que Narcissa avait vu sa mère, passant bizarrement au travers des barrières de sécurité magiques mises sur la porte. Elle n'avait jamais compris comment elle avait pu faire jusqu'à de nombreuses années plus tard, quand elle avait réalisé qu'elle aussi possédait ce don. Elle s'en était servie à quelques reprises, sans plus, se servant du livre que leur grand-mère lui avait un jour donné et qui était transmis de fille en fille. Sa sœur Bellatrix n'avait jamais su qu'elle avait ce pouvoir et elle ne s'en était jamais vraiment servie, terrifiée par ce qui était arrivé à sa mère.

Draco écoutait tout cela sans vraiment le croire, ne pouvant croire que sa mère était détentrice d'un tel pouvoir. Sa mère n'avait jamais été une sorcière particulièrement puissante après tout. Il repensa alors à la nuit où elle lui avait apporté sa baguette et demanda à la petite Narcissa si cette fois-là elle avait aussi utilisé cette magie et elle lui répondit positivement.

-Je l'avais déjà fait, des années plus tôt, pour aller rejoindre ton père... Cela ne demandait que très peu de sang et la première fois rien ne s'était passé de mauvais.

-Et Étienne?

Elle acquiesça encore en pinçant les lèvres. Une question lui brûla alors les lèvres, mais il n'osait pas la poser, ayant peur de la réponse. Elle poussa alors un long soupir ce qui était presque comique venant d'une si petite fille, mais Draco n'avait aucune envie de rire.

-Draco, je pensais que ça ne se transmettait que de mère en fille, comme je t'ai dit, mais je crois que je me suis trompée. Si je te dis tout cela, c'est parce que je crois que ce don t'a été transmis, dit-elle en le regardant avec sérieux.

Un frisson le traversa de bord en bord à ces mots qu'il savait vrai. Tout fit alors du sens, la manière dont Étienne lui obéissait servilement, la façon dont il avait réclamé son sang lorsqu'ils avaient transplané, le fait qu'il était le seul à pouvoir voir la petite Narcissa. Il savait qu'elle disait vrai, mais il ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait jusque-là et maintenant il avait encore plus de questions.

Soudain, le sol se mit à trembler de plus belle, comme lors d'un tremblement de terre. Narcissa lui saisit la main en affichant une mine apeurée.

-Tu dois partir! Dit-elle en le forçant à se lever.

-Attends, c'est trop tôt, je dois comprendre! Protesta Draco.

-Nous n'avons pas le temps, vite, tu dois t'en aller! Insista-t-elle en le poussant vers une porte qui était soudain apparue près d'eux.

-Comment est-ce que je peux la sauver, te sauver? Demanda-t-il en plongeant son regard dans celui de Narcissa.

Elle sourit faiblement et lui fit signe de se pencher, ce qu'il fit, puis elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre son oreille et murmura : «Ne m'oublie jamais». Ensuite, elle le poussa vers la porte et il la franchit sans pouvoir se retourner, comme s'il y était aspiré.

* * *

><p>Harry se frotta douloureusement les côtes en se relevant. Il avait été balayé par une rafale magique qui ne pouvait que provenir de Mme Malfoy qui était toujours inconsciente dans son lit. Soudain, Draco qui était couché par terre, là où il l'avait laissé, poussa un cri. Harry, ignorant la douleur de la chute, se précipita vers lui. Au même moment, le serpentard ouvrit les yeux en aspirant une grande bouffée d'air, comme s'il avait retenu son souffle pendant tout ce temps.<p>

Harry n'eut même pas le temps de lui demande comment il allait que déjà le blond était debout sur ses pieds et se précipitait vers sa mère qui était toujours étendue immobile dans le lit qui était en fait plus une paillasse recouverte d'une couverture de laine bouillie. Draco lui toucha maladroitement le front, puis se pencha vers elle, espérant certainement entendre une respiration.

-Mère! Je vous interdis de me faire ça! Restez avec moi, je vous en prie, ne laissez pas tomber, nous allons vous sortir d'ici, nous pourrons vous soigner. Il faut juste résister encore un peu plus longtemps, je vous en prie! Cria son fils en secouant frénétiquement son épaule.

Harry s'approcha à son tour, mais il vit Étienne, qui jusque-là était profondément plongé dans une sorte de transe, bouger dans le coin de son regard. Sans hésitation, il le stupéfixa, mais le sort n'eut aucun effet sur lui et il continua à avancer vers Draco dont toute l'attention semblait tournée vers sa mère. Harry voulu se jeter sur le français, mais Draco se retourna alors brusquement vers son ancien amant, ce qui les stoppa tous deux dans leur élan.

-Sors! Lui intima le blond d'une voix qu'il tentait de maîtriser, mais qui était aux antipodes de son air habituel.

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise du gryffondor lorsqu'il vit le mangemort obéir dans l'instant aux ordres de Malfoy et quitter la pièce rapidement sans rien ajouter. Il avança alors jusqu'au serpentard et posa doucement une main sur son bras et c'est là qu'il remarqua qu'il tremblait. Ce dernier se laissa faire et docilement fit un pas de côté lorsque Harry jeta un sort de diagnostic à Narcissa plus pour la forme, car au réveil du serpentard, il avait senti la puissance magique qui inondait la pièce jusqu'à la faire presque vibrer se rompre d'un coup et il avait deviné qu'elle en était la cause. Lorsque le sort émit une lumière bleu pâle, Draco tomba à genoux si brusquement que cela produisit un claquement. Ne sachant que faire, Harry se laissa tomber à ses côtés, n'osant pas le toucher ou lui parler.

Le regard vide de Draco fixait sa mère alors que sa main droite était toujours posée sur elle, si son visage sans expression ne traduisait aucune émotion, Harry n'avait aucune peine à comprendre ce que Malfoy ressentait. Il se souvint alors de ce jour au département des mystères où son parrain avait disparu et sa douleur se joignit à la sienne en silence, s'enroulant l'une à l'autre comme un couple de serpent.

Ce n'était pas un temps pour des morts et il en était parfaitement conscient. Il se demanda si Draco serait assez fort pour traverser ce nouveau bouleversement, si ceci le détruirait une bonne fois pour toutes ou s'il y avait encore de l'espoir. Il se demanda alors s'il restait de l'espoir tout court, pour ses amis, pour le monde sorcier, pour le monde en général et pour l'issue de cette guerre. Sans avoir besoin de se retourner, il sentait la présence du père de Draco, inconscient, peut-être mort derrière eux, celle d'Étienne à l'extérieure de la cabane et celle du petit elfe de maison près du foyer. Il se questionna sur la signification de tout ceci, sur le sens de toute cette souffrance. Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait bec et ongles contre eux?

Après quelques instants ainsi, Draco, sans regarder Harry et sans dire quoi que ce soit, se laissa aller contre lui, posant sa tête sur son torse et sans un mot, le gryffondor referma ses bras autour de lui en espérant que les secours arrivent bientôt. Il pouvait sentir le cœur de Malfoy battre contre le sien et c'est alors qu'il le sentit, tout au fond de lui, celui qu'il croyait mort depuis longtemps et il eut envie de rire aux éclats, de se moquer de lui-même, de se mépriser en réalisant qu'en lui vivait toujours l'espoir que tout finirait par s'arranger.

* * *

><p><span>Note de l'auteur<span> :

Chapitre très difficile à écrire, car je n'en étais jamais satisfaite. Je commence à l'être, mais sans plus.

J'espère vraiment avoir vos commentaires sur la tournure que prend l'histoire et sur ce chapitre en particulier.

Dans le prochain chapitre, je vais «dézoomer» un peu de sur Harry et Draco, question qu'on voit un peu ce qui se passe ailleurs, mais ils seront présents néanmoins. :)

Merci de me lire,

Harley Q.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapitre 29 :

-Il aimerait te voir, dit Severus d'un ton qu'il voulait apaisant.

Draco ne lui répondit pas et continua à couper les racines de bette à carde dont il avait besoin pour sa potion revivifiante, sans même lever les yeux vers son parrain. Ce dernier soupira, il détestait l'impertinence qu'affichait parfois le blond, c'était décidément un vrai Malfoy, le véritable portrait de son père, mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de le lui indiquer.

-Il..., commença Rogue, mais il fut aussitôt interrompu par l'autre qui leva la tête en posant brusquement son couperet.

-Je ne veux plus entendre parler de lui, jamais.

Rogue pinça les lèvres, se retenant de ne pas intervenir, car il comprenait la réaction de son filleul et il ne parvenait pas à le blâmer, lui-même avait voué une haine féroce à son propre père. Il savait que Draco tenait Lucius responsable de la mort de sa mère et qu'il lui en voulait d'avoir survécu alors qu'elle était morte. Ce qu'ignorait Draco, par contre, c'était à quel point Severus se sentait responsable du décès de Narcissa Malfoy et comme il s'en voulait de tout ce qui s'était passé. Pour une fois encore dans sa vie, Severus Rogue sentait qu'il avait fait les mauvais choix et en subissait les conséquences.

Lucius Malfoy avait échappé de très près à la mort et n'avait repris conscience que deux jours plus tôt, mais Rogue estimait qu'il aurait besoin de plusieurs mois avant de retrouver son état normal. Toute sa force magique avait été arrachée à son corps et il doutait qu'elle ne revienne jamais comme avant. Sans compter qu'il avait subi de nombreuses blessures tant physiques et que magiques.

Lorsque Remus, Hermione, Arthur Weasley, Luna Lovegood et Neville étaient arrivés sur place, ils avaient d'abord aperçu Étienne Frédyk qui étaient assis devant la cabane et qui était plongé dans un état quasi végétatif. Ils l'avaient aussitôt neutralisé et capturé, puis ils étaient entrés à l'intérieur où ils avaient trouvé tous les autres. Harry et Draco semblaient n'avoir subi que des blessures mineures alors que Lucius Malfoy gisait attaché à un fauteuil entre la vie et la mort. Draco n'avait pas voulu s'éloigner du corps de sa mère et Harry était resté près de lui alors qu'on l'amenait.

Plus tard, Rogue, qui filait Bellatrix pendant ce temps, inconscient de tout ce qui s'était passé, avait demandé que Lucius soit détenu chez lui pour qu'il puisse lui fournir les soins appropriés, ce que l'Ordre avait fini par accepté à contrecœur, Remus Lupin s'y opposant fermement. Ayant peur que Lucius ne leur échappe. Frédyk était aussi de nouveau emprisonné dans ses cachots, mais il n'avait pas reparlé depuis ces évènements, ce qui convenait parfaitement à Rogue.

-Si c'est tout ce dont tu voulais me parler, je préférerais être seul maintenant, j'ai beaucoup de travail, ajouta le blond qui était de retour à la préparation de sa potion.

-Je comprends que tu souffres, mais je te prierais de rester poli, répondit Rogue en fronçant les sourcils, se retenant de le semoncer de manière encore plus acerbe.

Draco ne répondit rien et continua sa tâche machinalement. Rogue hésita un instant avant d'aborder l'autre aspect de ce dont il devait parler avec le blond, sachant que cela créerait certainement une commotion.

-Nous avons discuté et nous croyons qu'il serait préférable qu'elle soit incinérée.

Le couperet se figea une nouvelle fois dans les airs et une pensée furtive traversa l'esprit du maître des potions, il se dit que son filleul était vraiment doué et que dans d'autres circonstances, il l'aurait pris comme apprenti à Poudlard pour qu'il puisse entrer dans la prestigieuse Institut de potion d'Angleterre, là où il avait lui-même étudié.

-Non, jamais les familles de sang pur n'ont incinéré leurs morts, elle sera enterrée dans le tombeau familial comme tous les membres de la famille Malfoy, coupa Draco d'une voix acérée en dévisageant son parrain comme s'il était tombé sur la tête.

Le maître des potions s'attendait à cette réaction et ne fut pas surpris.

-Réfléchis un peu, si nous faisons cela, les mangemorts auront aussitôt fait de profaner sa tombe et de s'emparer de son corps! Voldemort la recherchait vivement avant sa mort, il désire s'approprier cette magie, même si c'est impossible pour lui de le faire. Il détient ta tante, sa mangemort la plus fidèle, alors si tu crois qu'il va s'abstenir concernant le corps de ta mère, qu'il considère comme une traîtresse, tu es stupide.

-Nous pouvons mettre des protections! Ragea Draco qui réalisait l'absurdité de ses paroles, car aucune protection magique, aussi puissantes soient-elles n'empêcheraient le Lord noir de parvenir à ses fins.

Rogue ne répondit pas, il savait que son filleul était à bout, que la perspective de ne pas pouvoir honorer dignement la mort de sa mère rajoutait à son abattement.

-On dit que lorsqu'on brûle un sorcier, toute trace de sa magie disparaît et que son âme est à jamais effacée...

-Sottises... Rien ne pourra l'effacer, elle vit en nous, dans nos souvenirs et surtout en toi, dans ta chair, dit Rogue avec fermeté, repensant à sa propre mère, morte alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant.

-De toute manière nous n'avons pas le choix, céda Malfoy en pinçant les lèvres.

-Effectivement, ajouta l'autre.

Sur ces mots, Rogue salua Draco et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce, mais il se ravisa.

-Tu n'as pas besoin d'affronter cela seul, dit-il.

Draco fronça les sourcils et Severus pensa qu'il allait l'envoyer paître ou encore qu'il allait piquer une crise, mais il resta un bon moment comme cela, pensif.

-Je ne suis pas seul, répondit-il d'un ton mesuré qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

* * *

><p>Bellatrix était agenouillée devant son maître, la tête baissée, n'osant pas lever les yeux vers lui, sentant l'aura de sa puissance magique bouillonner de rage autour d'elle.<p>

-Je suis désolée mon seigneur, j'ai essayé de la retrouvée! Carrow me ralentissait, vous savez comment elle était... Rogue a menti maître, j'essayais de la retrouver! Supplia-t-elle d'une voix paniquée.

-Silence! Cracha Voldemort, puis il lui lança un _doloris_ qui la fit s'écrouler sur le sol en hurlant de douleur.

Le sort cessa et Bellatrix haletait à toute allure, crispée sur le sol de pierre froid.

-Maître, jamais je ne vous trahirai, c'est lui le traître, murmura-t-elle de sa voix éraillée par la douleur.

-Severus ne m'a pas trahi, c'est moi-même qui lui ait donné l'ordre de te suivre pour s'assurer que tu menais ta mission à bien et de te ramener ici le cas échéant, coupa froidement Voldemort en la dévisageant avec dégoût.

Bellatrix sentit son sang se glacer à ces mots et un poignard s'enfoncer lentement dans son cœur. Elle ne parvenait pas à croire que son maître l'avait trompée de la sorte, qu'il ne lui faisait plus confiance, elle qui avait toujours été sa plus fidèle servante, elle qui lui vouait la plus pure admiration et son amour. Elle avait de tout temps cru que Voldemort la réclamerait à ses côtés, l'arrachant à cet imbécile de Rodolphus et la faisant sienne. Elle l'avait tellement méritée, elle avait tout sacrifié pour cet homme, elle avait patienté à Azkaban pendant plus de 14 ans, sachant qu'il reviendrait pour la libérer.

-Maintenant que ta sœur est morte, tu es l'unique personne qui possède ce qui m'intéresse...

Elle fronça les sourcils sans comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

-Tu es la dernière descendante de la famille Black, tu es la seule à pouvoir me donner cette magie du sang et je ferai tout pour l'avoir maintenant que j'ai vu ce qu'elle pouvait faire, continua-t-il alors que les yeux de la mangemort s'agrandissaient de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'elle comprenait.

-Non mon seigneur, vous faites erreur, je n'ai pas hérité du don! Dit-elle en se redressant, remplie de terreur face à lui qui la dévisageait maintenant avec avidité de son regard rouge.

Il claqua des doigts et des chaînes magiques la retinrent au sol en s'enfonçant douloureusement dans sa chair, l'empêchant de faire tout mouvement et bien évidemment de prendre la fuite, même si elle ne l'aurait jamais fait. Elle se doutait de l'horreur qui l'attendait, mais elle ferma les yeux, se préparant à souffrir mille morts plutôt que de décevoir celui qui était le centre de son admiration la plus totale.

Elle ne possédait le don que sa sœur avait hérité de leur mère, mais elle savait qu'il ne servait à rien de le répéter au seigneur des ténèbres, il ne la croirait que lorsqu'il l'aurait par lui-même constaté et elle savait qu'elle n'y survivrait pas. Le sol de pierre était glacé et elle pouvait le sentir à travers sa robe assez légère, mais elle essayait de ne pas avoir peur, elle devait servir son maître, peu importe en quoi cela consistait. Elle entendit un mouvement de tissu qui glissait sur la pierre et su qu'il s'approchait d'elle.

-Ouvre les yeux, ordonna-t-il d'une voix vide de toute émotion.

Elle obéit immédiatement, mais n'osa pas le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Tu vas me dire tout ce que je veux savoir.

-Oui maître, murmura-t-elle en regrettant les liens qui la maintenaient au sol et l'empêchait de lui toucher une dernière fois.

* * *

><p>Lors du retour de Harry et Draco à Square Grimmaurd, ils avaient eu droit aux semonces et aux regards réprobateurs de Lupin, Tonks, Monsieur et Mme Weasley. En fait, c'était plutôt Harry qui avait eu droit à ces reproches, car ils avaient laissé Draco tranquille étant donné les circonstances. Remus avait été particulièrement déçu du comportement de Harry et ne s'était pas gêné pour le lui indiquer, il l'avait taxé d'irresponsable et d'imbécile. Jamais il n'avait été aussi dur à son endroit et cela avait blessé le gryffondor plus qu'il n'avait voulu le montrer.<p>

Le loup-garou lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il n'était plus à Poudlard et que c'était inadmissible pour lui de se mettre en danger de la sorte sans en avertir quiconque. Il l'avait vertement engueulé devant tous les autres ce qui était loin d'être dans ses habitudes.

Hermione aussi avait été semoncée pour avoir aidé Harry dans son entreprise et surtout pour n'avoir pas voulu révéler où il était, sachant que l'Ordre serait aussitôt intervenu pour les ramener à la base.

Sa relation avec Remus était donc demeurée froide depuis leur retour et cela le peinait, car c'était normalement à lui qu'il parlait lorsqu'il voulait se confier et c'était le dernier lien qu'il avait avec ses parents. Il espérait donc qu'au fil du temps, leur amitié revienne comme avant.

Neville, Luna et Hermione, quant à eux, s'étaient jetés dans ses bras et l'avaient accueilli plus que chaleureusement. Ils avaient aussi présenté leurs sympathies à Draco et Luna lui avait fait la bise, à la surprise de tous et surtout à celle du blond qui s'était raidi à ce contact.

Il avait appris que Ginny était partie vivre avec les jumeaux contre l'avis de sa mère, mais elle ne lui avait pas laissé le choix et lui avait dit qu'elle n'en pouvait plus de rester enfermée ici et que de toute manière, elle ne craignait rien, car ses frères la protégeraient. Les jumeaux l'avaient accueilli à condition qu'elle travaille à leur boutique en échange, ce qu'elle avait accepté. Hermione avait alors pris sa chambre, ce qui laissait Harry et Draco seuls dans l'ancienne qu'ils occupaient. Mme Weasley s'était vu rassurer et avait dit que c'était beaucoup plus décent qu'une jeune femme ne partage pas sa chambre avec de jeunes hommes. Harry et Hermione avaient échangé un regard amusé à cette remarque, se rendant compte de l'absurdité de la situation puisqu'ils étaient comme frères et sœurs et que Draco était gay.

La nouvelle des fiançailles de Luna et Neville lui avait fait chaud au cœur, il s'était réjoui qu'enfin un évènement heureux arrive au milieu de cette guerre. De plus, la plante de Neville avait commencé à pousser et bien qu'ils ignoraient tous quelle en était l'utilisation, ce qui les agaçait tous, c'était tout de même une bonne nouvelle.

Ce soir-là, après le souper, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Draco et Harry s'étaient retrouvés au salon tandis que Remus et Tonks étaient demeurés dans la cuisine pour discuter avec les Weasley. Remus et Tonks semblaient passés de plus en plus de temps ensembles si bien que des rumeurs circulaient à leur sujet, mais Harry pensait que c'était une bonne chose, Tonks était gentille et Remus méritait d'être heureux et que de bonnes choses lui arrivent pour une fois. Harry écoutait distraitement la conversation qui avait lieu entre ses amis et sourit en complimentant Luna sur la bague de fiançailles que lui avait donnée Neville lorsqu'elle la lui montra. Hermione discutait avec Draco de potions pour tenter de le joindre à conversation, sachant qu'il en avait fait toute la journée, mais il avait l'air ailleurs et lui répondait le plus brièvement possible. Harry savait que quelque chose le tracassait et il se doutait que la visite de Rogue y était pour quelque chose.

Neville leur raconta comment la plante grandissait de plus en plus et il dit qu'il devrait en avertir Dumbledore, mais qu'il ignorait comment, car il ne connaissait pas le lieu où il se trouvait. Harry lui suggéra de demander à Remus ou à Arthur Weasley qui avaient certainement un moyen de le contacter.

Il jeta de nouveau un regard à Draco qui acquiesçait lentement à une question que venait de lui poser Hermione, leurs regards se croisèrent alors et Harry vit qu'il n'allait pas bien. Il le connaissait désormais assez bien pour le remarquer aussitôt lorsque quelque chose clochait chez le blond. Il interrompit sa conversation avec Neville et invita Draco à monter à la chambre avec lui. Les autres leur souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et continuèrent leur discussion. Hermione lui lança un regard inquiet, mais Harry la rassura d'un bref signe de tête et d'un sourire.

Une fois dans leur chambre, ils revêtirent leurs pyjamas en silence et s'assirent tous deux sur le lit de Harry.

-Ça a été avec Rogue? S'enquit Harry en s'installant dans son lit.

Draco haussa les épaules en s'adossant au mur, il avait l'air particulièrement fatigué et las.

-Lui as-tu parlé du pendentif? Demanda Harry en désignant le tiroir de sa table de chevet dans lequel il savait qu'il se trouvait, protégé par un sort.

Le blond soupira fortement, mais Harry ne s'en préoccupa pas outre mesure, l'autre était particulièrement excédé le soir, car les journées lui pesaient et il savait qu'il faisait de nombreux efforts pendant le jour pour ne pas s'effondrer. En fait, il avait de la difficulté à comprendre comment Draco faisait pour continuer à vaquer à ses tâches et à côtoyer les autres sans flancher. Lui, lorsque Sirius avait disparu, il n'avait été que sautes d'humeur, altérant entre une tristesse profonde et insurmontable et une colère destructrice et dévorante. Malfoy, quant à lui, vaquait à la fabrication de potion toute la journée, mangeait avec eux, participait faiblement aux conversations, mais depuis leur retour, il n'avait pas pleuré une seule fois et n'avait pas non plus évoqué la mort de sa mère. Harry voyait bien qu'il souffrait, mais il le faisait en silence.

-Non... Il me le prendrait, répondit le blond d'un ton froid indiquant qu'il n'aimait pas se faire questionner de la sorte.

-Ce serait peut-être une bonne chose. On ne sait pas ce qu'il peut faire et après ce qui est arrivé à ta... Commença le gryffondor en se rendant aussitôt compte de sa maladresse.

-Je sais ce qui lui est arrivé, inutile de me le rappeler, je sais plus que quiconque ce qui lui est arrivé! Cracha Draco en s'éloignant de Harry.

Harry afficha une mine désolée en levant les mains en signe de paix et Draco se détendit légèrement.

-Je disais seulement qu'on devrait demander de l'aide à quelqu'un, je ne connais rien dans cette magie et ici, il n'y a aucun livre à consulter sur le sujet. On pourrait en parler à Hermione, après tout, c'est elle qui m'a aidé à te poursuivre après que tu m'aies stupéfixé avant de partir, c'est sûr qu'elle va vouloir t'aider, plaida le brun.

Draco parut considérer l'offre un instant.

-Peut-être, oui... Dit-il, puis il changea complètement d'expression, ajouta : «Penses-tu que si on le détruit, Étienne aussi va...mourir?»

Harry s'était posé la même question à de nombreuses reprises depuis leur retour à Square Grimmaurd, mais il n'avait pas osé la formuler à voix haute, craignant la réaction de Malfoy et ne voulant pas le bouleverser plus qu'il ne l'était, même s'il tentait par tous les moyens de le cacher. Il n'aurait pas non plus dit tout haut que selon lui cela valait la peine de tenter le coup, car cette magie était certainement mauvaise vu l'état dans lequel elle avait plongé Narcissa Malfoy. De plus, il ne pensait pas que garder un tel objet à proximité était une bonne chose.

-As-tu ressenti des effets? Je veux dire par rapport à la magie du sang? Demanda le brun.

-Non, mais ce n'est pas surprenant, je l'ai toujours eu en moi, c'est juste que je l'ignorais, il n'y a rien de changé. Tant que je ne l'utilise pas, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. Je ne l'ai pas dit à Severus et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il soit au courant, répondit Draco en fronçant les sourcils en direction de Harry pour l'avertir de tenir sa langue, car il savait que c'était son genre d'aller lui dire, «pour sa sécurité».

-Mais tu as déjà commencé à l'utiliser et lorsque tu as perdu conscience là-bas, qui sait ce qui t'es arrivé, je veux dire...

-Tout va bien! Grogna le blond pour mettre un terme au sujet.

Draco bâilla longuement et Harry en fit de même.

-Je crois que nous devrions dormir, dit le brun en tirant les draps de son lit.

Le blond acquiesça et se glissa à ses côtés dans le lit, sans rien ajouter. Harry, comme tous les jours depuis leur retour, le laissa faire sans rien dire et tira la couverture sur eux. S'il avait tout d'abord été plus que surpris lorsque Draco s'était glissé dans son lit le premier jour, il n'avait fait aucune remarque et s'était dit que c'était peut-être normal que l'autre ait envie de ne pas être seul après les évènements qui s'étaient produits quelques heures plus tôt. De toute manière, il était alors tellement épuisé qu'il ne s'était pas vraiment posé de questions et avait sombré dans un sommeil profond qui avait duré jusqu'au lendemain midi. À son réveil, Malfoy n'était plus dans le lit, ni même dans la chambre et ils n'en avaient pas parlé, faisant comme si de rien n'était.

C'était le lendemain, lorsque le blond était revenu dormir avec lui qu'il s'était posé plus de questions, mais encore là, il n'avait pas osé dire quoi que ce soit et la chose ne le dérangeait pas. Ils n'en avaient pas non plus parlé le lendemain et rendu au troisième jour, il sentait qu'il était désormais trop tard pour en parler et donc, le sujet n'avait jamais été abordé entre eux. En fait, Harry craignait surtout que s'il en parle à Malfoy, celui-ci se fâche ou se mette sur la défensive et cesse de partager son lit. Aussi difficile était-il de l'admettre, il appréciait la nouvelle habitude du blond, mais ça, il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, même sous la torture.

Ce n'était pas si gênant après tout, car ils dormaient chacun de leur côté, sans jamais se toucher. Le comportement général de Malfoy à son endroit s'était aussi un peu modifié, il lui parlait plus ouvertement et leur épreuve les avait rapprochés, mais il était toujours prêt à se braquer au moindre commentaire qu'il n'appréciait pas, c'était tout de même Draco Malfoy.

Comme s'il avait pu lire dans les pensées du brun, Draco se retourna pour lui faire face et Harry pouvait voir qu'il avait les yeux ouverts.

-Ils veulent l'incinérer, dit simplement le blond.

Ne comprenant pas où se situait le problème, mais ne voulant pas passer pour un inculte du monde sorcier, Harry acquiesça en marmonnant un «d'accord».

-Non, ce n'est pas du tout «d'accord»! Aucun sorcier de sang pur ne s'est jamais fait réduire en cendres, ça c'est pour les créatures magiques, les monstres, les vampires et les loups-garous! Se fâcha Draco.

Harry fronça les sourcils à la façon dégoûtée et méprisante dont Draco prononça le mot «loups garous», Remus en était un et il n'était d'aucune façon un monstre. Parfois les idées arrêtées et élitistes du serpentard lui rappelait comment il avait pu lui porter une haine si féroce à une certaine époque et même s'il avait appris à apprécier sa présence, il n'aimerait jamais ce côté de sa personnalité.

-Ses... restes seront mis dans le tombeau familial dans deux jours. Tu... Je me demandais si...

-Je viendrai, dit Harry doucement, touché que Draco requière sa présence dans un tel moment.

Harry devina que Draco avait acquiescé en voyant du mouvement et en entendant le bruissement sur l'oreiller. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que Draco ne pouvait plus parler, car sa voix s'était bloquée dans sa gorge et ses yeux s'étaient remplis d'eau. Il se força au calme et murmura un «Bonne nuit Potter» avant de se retourner dos à lui par crainte que l'autre ne se rende compte des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

-Bonne nuit Draco, répondit Harry et il se raidit lorsqu'il entendit le prénom du blond franchir ses lèvres, mais l'interpellé ne fit rien du tout.

* * *

><p>-Oui, j'ai déjà entendu parler ce cela dans mes cours de magie ancienne, réfléchit Hermione à voix haute après avoir écouté attentivement Draco en silence.<p>

Dès leur réveil, Harry avait insisté pour qu'ils parlent du pendentif à Hermione, Draco avait rechigné, mais il avait fini par accepté, voulant obtenir des réponses et étant un peu inquiété par la présence de l'objet magique dont ils ignoraient tout à ses côtés. Il tut par contre son inquiétude à Potter, ne voulant pas que l'autre voie sa faiblesse.

Draco avait raconté à contrecœur ce qu'il savait sur le pendentif, que c'était un cadeau qu'il avait autrefois fait à Étienne, qu'il avait été ensorcelé par sa mère et permettait de contrôler le mangemort, d'une certaine façon. À la mention de sa mère, il s'était raidi et Harry avait voulu prendre le relais, mais il l'avait arrêté d'un geste de la main, car c'était à lui de raconter cela. Il lui raconta que sa mère avait hérité du don qui se passait parfois de mère en fille dans sa famille de pouvoir utiliser la magie du sang.

Il cacha cependant tout ce qui l'entourait lui-même, il ne révéla pas qu'il pouvait lui aussi contrôler Étienne, qu'il avait eu des visions de sa mère enfant et qu'il avait eu ces illusions de sa mère lorsqu'il était dans la cabane. Il n'avait pas non plus parlé des évènements qui s'étaient déroulés dans la cabane à Potter. Il ne dit pas non plus à la jeune femme qu'il avait lui aussi hérité de ce don, même s'il était un homme.

Hermione continua à murmurer à voix basse, comme pour elle-même et Draco jeta un regard interrogatif au brun qui secoua la tête pour lui assurer que tout était normal et que c'était dans ces habitudes de réfléchir ainsi. Mal à l'aise, le blond bougea sur le lit qui n'avait pas été fait et sur lequel il était assis, alors qu'Hermione était assise sur l'autre lit lui faisant à côté d'Harry. Soudain, la jeune femme releva brusquement la tête et son regard s'attarda sur le lit défait, puis sur les deux oreillers posés l'un à côté de l'autre, puis sur le lit qu'occupait normalement Draco et dont l'oreiller était absent, puis il alla de Draco à Harry qu'elle dévisagea un moment d'un air surpris. Ce dernier comprit immédiatement à ce qu'elle pensait et pria pour qu'elle ne dise rien et lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche, il retint presque son souffle.

-Est-ce que je peux voir ce pendentif? Demanda Hermione en se tournant vers le serpentard qui affichait un air froid et distant, comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué de ses regards sur le lit dans lequel ils avaient dormi.

Harry remercia le ciel qu'Hermione n'ait fait aucun commentaire, mais se sentir rougir tout de même et ce maudit pour cela. Dès que quelque chose le gênait, il devenait aussitôt écarlate, c'était son point faible et il en était d'autant plus gêné, ce qui n'améliorait en rien les choses.

Draco hésita un instant, puis il se pencha vers la table de chevet, marmonna une formule et en tira le petit pendentif en or blanc. Le médaillon qui était à l'origine de la même couleur que la chaîne brillait maintenant d'une étrange lumière bleutée. Il le tendit alors à Hermione qui s'en saisit, mais elle poussa aussitôt un hurlement et le laissa tomber par terre, portant rapidement sa main à sa bouche comme si elle s'était brûlée. Les trois se regardèrent avec surprise et Draco se pencha doucement pour le ramasser, le touchant d'abord du bout des doigts, craignant de se brûler à son tour, mais le métal était tiède à son contact.

Hermione regarda sa main et vit qu'une petite cloque commençait à se former à l'endroit où le médaillon l'avait touché, elle lança un bref sort de diagnostique pour être certaine de ne pas avoir été contaminée par cette magie, mais c'était seulement une brûlure.

-As-tu touché au pendentif? Demanda-t'elle à Harry.

-Non, jamais.

Elle acquiesça lentement, pensive, puis jeta un regard à la main de Malfoy dans laquelle le bijou était posé et qui ne ressentait aucune douleur.

-Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment toi tu peux y toucher. Peut-être que c'est parce que tu es son fils et que son sang coule en toi, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, puis elle continua :« Dans mon cours, nous avons appris que la magie du sang se transmet génétiquement et qu'elle a peu à peu disparu au fil du temps, car elle ne se transmet pas à tous les descendants d'un porteur. Aussi, elle a été considérée diabolique au Moyen âge et fut interdite, on brûlait d'ailleurs ceux qui la pratiquait et on tuait leur descendance pour ne pas qu'elle se transmette. J'imagine qu'il doit y avoir une infime partie de sorcier qui la pratique encore aujourd'hui et cela doit demeurer très secret, car il faut une offrande de sang pour en accomplir les sorts et normalement ces sorciers utilisaient celui d'un autre sorcier, car sinon...

-Oui, je sais, grogna Malfoy qui avait été troublé lorsque Hermione avait dit que les sorcières coupables avaient été brûlées se disant que c'était aussi le sort qu'attendait sa mère, mais il serra la mâchoire à s'en faire mal pour retenir le flot d'émotion qui menaçait de le renverser.

-Pardon, s'excusa Hermione en grimaçant.

Harry lui fit signe de continuer non sans lancer un regard à Malfoy.

-J'imagine que dans ce pendentif se trouve une partie de... la force vitale de cet homme, d'une partie de son âme en quelque sorte, ces sorts étaient assez communs à l'époque pour réduire un ennemi en esclavage, c'est pour cela qu'il obéissait à ta mère, expliqua-t-elle.

-Que va-t-il se passer si on détruit le pendentif? Va-t-il redevenir... complet? Demanda Harry.

Elle parut hésiter un instant, car elle n'avait pas appris cela dans ces cours.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais je ne pense pas, je pense que le choc le tuerait, surtout après avoir été séparé si longtemps de cette partie de lui. Par contre, je ne pense pas qu'il pourrait survivre ainsi indéfiniment, en fait, je ne comprends pas que le pendentif ait continué à contenir son âme ainsi après... le décès de... je veux dire, ce collier n'a pas de force magique en lui-même, il ne fonctionne que parce qu'il s'alimente de la magie de son porteur, plus de vie, plus de magie... Je ne comprends pas... À moins que...

Elle dévisagea alors le collier dans les mains de Malfoy, puis Malfoy lui-même.

-C'est toi qui alimentes le collier! Évidemment! S'exclama-t-elle comme si une révélation venait de s'imposer à elle.

Draco fronça les sourcils, c'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas alimenter le pendentif, il n'avait rien fait pour cela. De plus, il ne le portait jamais sur lui et il était toujours rangé dans le tiroir. Ce fut ce qu'il lui dit.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de le porter, il se nourrit de toi à distance. Il agit comme un parasite et s'est associé à toi lorsque tu l'as pris, ne pouvant plus retourner vers son ancien... hôte. Malfoy, cela signifie que tu as hérité du don de ta mère, dit Hermione avec inquiétude.

Draco soupira bruyamment. Hermione aurait pensé qu'il aurait été surpris, mais il n'en était rien.

-Tu le savais déjà...

Harry et Draco acquiescèrent en silence.

-Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit dans ce cas? S'offusqua la brune et dévisageant surtout son meilleur ami qui ouvrit les bras pour lui signifier que ce n'était pas sa faute et que lui avait voulu le lui dévoiler.

-Ça ne te regardait pas, c'est tout, répondit Draco de son ton hautain qui ne pouvait être plus mal placé dans cette situation.

-Si ça ne me regardait pas, pourquoi avoir réclamé mon aide Malfoy? Répondit Hermione du tac a tac en serrant les dents, elle détestait cette manière qu'il avait de la traiter de haut.

Harry leur intima de se calmer.

-On n'a qu'à détruire le pendentif alors, comme ça il ne se nourrira plus de toi et on en sera débarrassé une bonne fois pour toutes, ensuite tu n'auras qu'à faire comme avant et à ne pas utiliser cette magie dangereuse, prononça le survivant comme si c'était la solution la plus évidente qui se présentait à eux.

Le silence de Draco fut la seule chose qui accueillit sa déclaration. Hermione bougea nerveusement sur le couvre-lit, faisant bouger un peu le matelas. Harry la regarda et vit qu'elle se mordait nerveusement les lèvres, Malfoy, quant à lui, observait le pendentif de manière hypnotique et son visage n'affichait aucune expression, c'était donc impossible de savoir ce qui lui traversait l'esprit. Harry attendit encore un moment, ne comprenant pas que les réactions à sa si simple solution suscitent si peu d'enthousiasme ou même d'intérêt. Pourtant c'était un choix facile, une solution sans danger bien plus facile à faire que nombre de celles qu'il avait dû appliquer avec Ron et Hermione lors de leurs aventures.

-Bon, alors on le fait? Réitéra le brun en touchant le bras d'Hermione pour attirer son attention, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui prenait d'être si peu amène soudainement.

Elle lui fit une esquisse de sourire, mais il la connaissait suffisamment pour voir que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça, murmura Draco d'une voix qui ne lui ressemblait en rien.

-Quoi? S'écria Harry qui ne comprenait définitivement plus rien à ce qui se passait.

-Harry, si on détruit le pendentif, comme j'ai dit tout à l'heure, ça va aussi tuer..., commença Hermione.

-Mais on s'en fout de ce mangemort! Malfoy, on parle bien de cet enfoiré qui t'a trahi! Se fâcha Harry qui n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles.

-Je ne peux pas! Hurla à son tour Draco en se levant.

-Il t'a attaqué dans la tente, il te détruit avec ce collier! Putain de merde, c'est lui qui t'a laissé te faire violé par une vingtaine de mangemorts pendant qu'il matait en te retenant! En te retenant! Comment peux-tu vouloir risquer ta vie pour lui? Tu l'aimes encore? Si c'est le cas, tu es vraiment le pire des connards! Vociféra le survivant en se levant à son tour, rejetant la main qu'Hermione avait posée sur son avant-bras pour le retenir.

Draco ouvrit grand les yeux à ces paroles, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elles sortaient bien de la bouche de celui qu'il avait autant laissé se rapprocher de lui, celui avec qui il dormait depuis bientôt une semaine, celui qui était devenu la personne la plus proche de son entourage. Il était à la fois en colère de se faire dire une telle chose, mais au fond de lui, il savait que le gryffondor avait raison, même si cela était terrible à s'avouer.

Il aurait voulu desserrer sa main du pendentif, le laisser tomber par terre et qu'ils le détruisent maintenant, mais il en était incapable et il se dégoûtait pour cela. Les paroles du brun étaient justifiées; il était le pire des connards, le pire des lâches. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne put rien répondre, il ne se reconnaissait plus lui-même et tout ce qui semblait le remplir était cette détresse immense et sans fond.

Il sut alors que par ces gestes il avait brisé quelque chose à jamais entre Potter et lui et, il ne l'aurait jamais cru auparavant, mais cette perspective le terrifiait et l'angoissait au plus haut point. Il voulut ouvrir la main, jeter le pendentif par terre, il hurla à son corps de le faire, mais sa main restait toujours fermement agrippée au bijou.

Harry dévisagea longuement Draco, tremblant et fou de rage, attendant une réponse qui ne vint pas.

-Je n'arrive pas à le croire... Dit le brun en secouant la tête de gauche à droite et en quittant la pièce, faisant claquer la porte derrière lui.

-Il va se calmer, dit Hermione qui était troublée par la rage de son ami qu'elle n'avait jamais vu agir ainsi.

Contre toute attente, Hermione vit de larmes couler le long des joues du blond et bientôt, il éclata en profonds sanglots. Désemparée face à ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru voir de toute sa vie, elle figea pendant quelques secondes, puis elle se leva et s'assit à côté de Malfoy qui n'essayait même pas de dissimuler ses pleurs. Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, Hermione ne savait pas combien de temps exactement, mais étant donné le malaise de la situation, celui lui parut une éternité. Elle n'osait pas le toucher, elle était seulement assise à ses côtés et lui tendit une boîte de mouchoirs en silence. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être ailleurs et elle en voulu à son meilleur ami, mais en même temps, elle comprit quelque chose, quelque chose dont elle s'était doutée, mais dont elle avait maintenant la confirmation, elle devrait lui en parler pour clarifier la situation.

-Maintenant, je suis seul... Marmonna alors Draco ce qui brisa le cœur d'Hermione.

* * *

><p>Note l'auteur :<p>

Et puis? Ça vous a plus?

Moi, de mon côté, ce fut très agréable à écrire et ça a juste coulé hyper facilement. J'ai adoré écrire la dernière partie et je me suis lâchée lousse dans la cuteness, pour une fois que je n'écris pas des scènes de tristesse, de colère ou d'horreur, ça faisait du bien!

Avez-vous de la peine pour le pauvre Lucius qui se fait rejeter de la sorte par son fils alors qu'il a perdu sa femme et qu'il est blessé et affaibli et tout seul?

Prochain chapitre : Étienne et le fameux pendentif (TATATAM!), Neville/Luna et la plante, Hermione qui reprend du service!

Merci infiniment de me lire et merci triplement à ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisse un petit mot auquel je me ferai une véritable joie de répondre!

Harley Q.


End file.
